Consecuencias de la adolescencia
by justadreamergirl
Summary: La secundaria no es nada fácil y estos chicos lo van a descubrir. Problemas, amores, diversión y amistad. ojala les guste...
1. el comienzo

_La secundaria no era nada fácil y estos chicos lo van a descubrir. Problemas, amores, diversión y amistad._

_**Habla Wally**_

_Maldición! Otro día en esa maldita escuela… nose para que tengo que me obligan a ir si no me interesa. Tengo 17 y ya puedo decidir si quiero ir o no, pero tengo que ir igual … que estupidez … buehh…. por lo menos veo a mis amigos…. creo que es lo único bueno._

_**Hablo yo**_

Wally se preparaba para un día de escuela con desganas (como se habrán dado cuenta). Desayuno y salio para la casa de Hoagie, ya que iban juntos. Golpeo la puerta y salio el.

_ Hey wally! ¿Listo para la tortura?_ Dijo Hoagie. El había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Ya no era el chico gordo del grupo, sino que se había puesto mucho mas lindo y seductor, muchas chicas lo seguían.

_ mmm...…. ni lo digas ya estoy cansado de ir a ese maldito colegio_ Dijo Wally con mal humor. El había crecido. Estaba más alto que alguno de sus amigos. Se había cambiado el peinado, dejando ver sus ojos verdosos. Tenía un cuerpo formado.

_Bueno pero pensa en lo positivo: conocemos chicas_ Dijo Hoagie con tono divertido.

_Eso te interesa a vos. Para mi las chicas son dolores de cabeza.

_jajaja…. no te entiendo wally, podrías tener a la chica que quisieras y no te interesan…. Espera…no será que sos…?_ dijo Hoagie haciendo señas con la mano

_ Hey!... Claro que no!_ dijo wally pegándole con el codo a su mejor amigo_ es que no me interesa ninguna de las que quieren salir conmigo_ dijo wally pensando: "_solo_ _me interesa una y no quiere nada conmigo_". Hoagie capto lo que pensaba y le dijo con tono de broma:

_Ayyy! Pobre wally!... Esta enamorado.

_No! ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ dijo wally todo rojo.

_Soy tu mejor amigo….por eso lose….pero déjame darte un consejo:si no se lo decís, nunca lo sabrás.

_No vale la pena decírselo y arruinar nuestra amistad. Yo se que ella no me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella- dijo wally con un poco de tristeza _ pero no hablemos de eso. ¿Vamos a buscar a Nigel o no?

_Nah…. debe estar llendo con su noviecita_Dijo Hoagie con cara de enamorado.

_Bahhh!... no se separan ni un segundo.

_ Ya lo sabes…..cuando Nigel esta enamorado es así; acordate de cuando estaba con Lizzie, era igual. Y ahora con Rachel pasa lo mismo.

Iban hablando hasta que llegaron a la escuela. Entraron y vieron que estaban las chicas dos chicos se dirigieron a ellas:

_Hola chicas _ dijo Hoagie haciéndose el galán.

_Hey Hoagie_ dijeron las chicas al unísono.

_ ¿Como están?- Pregunto Kuki. Ella no había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo la chica alegre y simpática de siempre. Su gusto por los simios arco iris seguía pero no tanto. Era una chica muy linda y los chicos lo notaban.

_Bien… sin ganas de entrar a la maldita escuela _ dijo wally pensando: "_que linda esta hoy"_

_wally, wally, wally…. tienes que dejar de quejarte de todo, te van a salir arrugas cuando cumplas 20_ dijo Abby en tono bromista. Ella seguía con su color preferido: el azul. Se había vuelto una chica con curvas.

_si es que ya no las tiene_ dijo Lizzie (si, Lizzie). Se había vuelto muy amiga de los chicos. A pesar de haber cortado con Nigel a los 14, seguían siendo amigos. Lizzie había adelgazado de modo tal que se había vuelto una chica muy linda.

_Hey chicos!_ dijo Nigel apareciendo con Rachel. Nigel era un chico lindo que le había crecido el pelo, ya que se le fue el efecto de los de la otra cuadra. Rachel era una chica linda y envidiaban a Nigel.

_ ¿Como anda la parejita feliz?_dio Hoagie

_Bien con sueño…. anoche no dormimos nada_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Durmieron juntos?_ Pregunto kuki

_Si_ contestaron los dos. Los demás chicos los miraban por la respuesta hasta que hoagie dijo:

_ Esssaaaa! No te tenia así ehh!_ le decía a Nigel

_No!... Pero no es lo que ustedes piensan_ dijo Nigel nervioso _ solo jugábamos videos juegos y vimos una película.

_ claro!..._ dijo wally en tono sarcástico.

Rachel y Nigel se miraron nerviosos.

_Bueno ya! Son novios y los novios hacen eso….no?_ dijo Abby insegura.

_ Eso, aparte se quieren…. me parece bien_ dijo kuki alegre.

Pero chicos, están diciendo cualquier cosa_ dijo Rachel

_Déjalos que piensen lo que quieran_ dijo Nigel con tono resignado.

Luego se estar matándolos con preguntas a los dos novios, sonó el timbre.

_No!...hay entrar_ dijo wally

_hayy! Wally no es el fin del mundo _ dijo kuki_ vamos!

Lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo al aula.

Se sentaron en sus lugares esperando a la profesora. Se sentaban así:

Atrás de todo, mirando hacia una ventana wally y hoagie; delante de ellos estaban kuki y Abby; y más adelante Nigel y se sentaba al costado de kuki y Abby, y compartía asiento con Ace (el niño).

Rachel se dio vuelta y le dijo a Kuki:

_Alguien te va a ojear (cuando alguien te mira mucho) _ kuki miro y estaba Ace mirándola. Kuki le sonrío y le hizo un hola con la mano, a lo que Ace le tiro un beso.

Las chicas se rieron y justo vino la profesora.

_**Habla Wally**_

Dioss! La hora no se pasaba más, cuanto mas hablaba la profesora, mas lento pasaba. Ni siquiera sabia de lo que hablaba. Solo miraba a Ace que hablaba mucho con Lizzie. _Parece que le gusta ¡Por fin se fijo en otra que no sea Kuki!_Le esta entregando una carta!... wooww se ve que le gusta mucho.

_Muy bien chicos. Pueden salir; pero recuerden la prueba _ dijo la profesora._ ¿Prueba? ¿Cuándo?..Eso me pasa por mirar cosas que no me interesan._

_**Hablo yo**_

Salieron del salón para dirigirse al patio

_No se me pasaba mas la hora!_ dijo wally

_ A mi me paso lo mismo_ dijo Rachel

_No fue tan malo_ dijo Abby_ por lo menos nos dejo salir temprano

_Menos mal, otro minuto mas y me volvía loco_ dijo wally

_ Mentira! Si la estuviste mirando a Lizzie todo el tiempo_ dijo Hoagie_ ni siquiera sabes de que hablo la profesora.

_ ¿ahh? ¿Y porque me tuviste mirando?_ dijo Lizzie con asombro

_ Ehhh….no…..yo…..estaba mirando como hablabas con el estupido de Ace_ dijo wally nervioso. Todos lo miraban con cara de ¿le gusta Lizzie?. Kuki estaba con mirada triste.

_ ¿quee?... Yo solo miraba como le daba una carta_ dijo wally a la defensiva

_ ¿te dio una carta?_ dijo Rachel con alegría

_ Si…..pero no para mí _ dijo Lizzie buscándola

_ ¿y para quien?_ Pregunto Rachel

_ Para Kuki_ dijo Lizzie

_ ¿ehhh?_ Dijeron Kuki y Wally al mismo tiempo.

Díganme si les gusto porfaa…. solo es el comienzo…..

Es mi primera fic…. espero que guste


	2. la carta

_ ¿eh?_ dijeron kuki y wally al mismo tiempo

_ ¿para mi?_ dijo kuki feliz y agarrando la carta.

_ Si y me dijo que te diga que espera ansioso tu respuesta_ dijo Lizzie pensando _¿le gusto a wally?_

_ Ay!, ¡que romántico!_ dijo kuki.

_ A mi me parece un estupido. Una carta que antiguo_ dijo wally no pudiendo controlar sus celos.

_ Umm, se me hace que alguien esta un poco celoso_ dijo Abby a Nigel.

_ Claro que no es antiguo_ dijo kuki a wally_ es dulce.

_ Si wally, a las chicas les gustan las cartas_ dijo Lizzie

_tonterías!_ dijo wally pensando _en cuanto agarre a Ace, lo mato._

_ vayamos a leer la carta_ dijo Rachel a kuki

_vamos!_ dijo kuki

Y así se quedaron los tres chicos solos

_chicas, todo les parece romántico_ dijo wally enojado

_ para ya, wally. Tus celos ya se notan hasta en la chica_ dijo Nigel como broma

_NO ESTOY CELOSO! .Solo que es no es confiable _ dijo wally

_Sisi claro _ dio hoagie_ Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo que ir a poner contentas a mis chicas aunque sea por 5 minutos_ y con esto se marcho.

_**Habla Kuki**_

Mientras íbamos corriendo al baño de chicas, me preguntaba a mi misma ¿Qué era lo que decía la carta? ¿Que quería el de mi? ¿Wally gusta de Lizzie? Cuando pensé la última pregunta pare en seco. _Si era así, ya no tendría ninguna chance con e._

_Kuki ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?_ me dijo Abby

_ehh, ssi_ dije _ solo que… no nada. vamos_ dije fingiendo estar feliz

_ ¿segura estas bien?_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_ Si, estoy bien_ dije

Llegamos al baño y nos pusimos en ronda

_ ábrela_ dijo Rachel con entusiasmo

_ ¿porque tanta emoción?_ pregunto Abby a Rachel

_ porque me encantan las cartas de amor y porque me encantaría que Nigel me diera una_ dijo Rachel_ pero no importa ahora. Abre!_

_ bueno_ dije. Abrí la carta y vi que había escrito solamente una pregunta: ¿te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado? La leí en voz alta y nos quedamos sorprendidas.

_ ¿y que vas a hacer?_ dijo Lizzie

_Nose, es un chico lindo, pero..._ Empecé a decir hasta que me acorde que wally podría gustar de Lizzie_ con intentar no pierdo nada.

_ Así se habla! todos merecen una oportunidad _ dijo la morena con una sonrisa

_si, eso creo_ dije pensativa

_vayamos a contarle a los chicos_ dijo Rachel

_ no!_ dije rápidamente_ mejor no rach, que sea nuestro secreto, si ?_

_ bueno, será un secreto_ dijo Rachel confundida_ y… ¿se puede saber porque?_

_porque a los chicos no les interesa una cita Ace, aparte ya oyeron lo que dijo wally sobre las cartas y lo detestan_ dije

_si es verdad. Pero tarde o temprano se van a enterar _ dijo Abby

_si, ya se. Pero que sea cuando haya algo serio_ dije poniendo comillas

_bueno, como quieras_ dijo Rachel

Dicho esto, nos fuimos del bañ el timbre, eso significaba dos horas seguidas de matemáticas.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, justo cuando iba a entar tocaron mi hombro. Me di vuelta y…..


	3. dudas

Sigo!

Sigue hablando Kuki

Justo cuando iba a entrar tocaron mi hombro. Me di vuelta y, allí estaba Ace. Me puse un poco nerviosa. Aunque tenia puestos sus famosos anteojos, su mirada me hacia poner nerviosa

_ Hola linda_ me dijo con una voz que me hizo derretir. Había que admitirlo era muy sexy.

_ Hola Ace_ le dije con mi mejor sonrisa

_Espero que no te haya molestado mi carta _ dijo levantando una ceja_ Pero tengo muchas ganas de salir con una chica linda como vos_ Esto ultimo lo dijo muy cerca de mi boca. No sabia que decir. _Kuki no digas nada estupido_ me dije a mi misma.

_ Y ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar?_ Le dije coqueteando

_ Porque te aseguro que va a ser una noche inolvidable. Te voy a tratar como una

reina_

_¡Dios es muy sexy!, pero no puedo hacerlo. Me gusta Wally y tengo que esperar por el_. Cuando termine de pensar esto ultimo mire a mi costado que venia wally con Lizzie hablando y riendo. Cuando iba a contestarle a Ace, entro la profesora.

_Buenos días alumnos, todos a sus asientos_ dijo la profesora

_Bueno, depuse me contestas_ dijo Ace dándome un beso en la solo le sonreí y me senté._ ¿Que hago? ¡Si sigo esperando a wally voy a morir sola mientras el es feliz con Lizzie!_ _¡Ayyy porque justo Lizzie!_ El día escolar paso rápido. Íbamos a la casa del árbol, wally iba a mi lado

_ ¿que quería ese Ace al final?_ me pregunto wally._ Bien, ¿y ahora que digo?_

_ Emm, nada solo me pregunto algo_ Le conteste

_ ¿que te pregunto?_ dijo wally

_ Nada importante, solo que si lo ayudaba con física_ le conteste. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

_ No te creo. Si fuera eso te lo hubiera dicho en la cara_ dijo el impaciente. _¿Por qué_ _tantas preguntas?_

_ sabe que ni a ti, ni a Hoagie, y ni a Nigel les cae bien. Aparte no tiene porque enterarse todo el colegio de eso_ Le dije y no me contesto mas

Habla Wally

Algo no me suena bien de lo que me dijo Kuki ¿Esta ocultando algo? y si es así ¿Que oculta? Ese Ace, ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? si fuera solamente clases de física no la miraría. ¡Ya se quien puede saber! ¡Abby! si, le preguntare a ella en la casa del árbol

Hablo yo

Los 7 chicos llegaron a la casa del árbol. Cada uno se fue a su cuarto para dejar sus pertenencias. Wally, después de dejar sus cosas, fue a la habitación de Abby. Toco la puerta

_Pase_ dijo la morena

_ ¿Abby puedo hablar contigo?_ Dijo wally decidido

_ Obvio que si_ dijo Abby_ dime

_ quería hacerte una pregunta_ le dijo rascándose la cabeza_ ¿Qué decía la carta de Ace?

Abby lo miro con cara divertida_ con que eso es lo que quieres saber_ le dijo riéndose

_ Si, pero no porque me interese Kuki. Solo porque soy su amigo y quiero lo mejor para ella y ese Ace no me agrada_ dijo wally a su amiga

_ como digas_ dijo Abby

_ ¿y? ¿Qué decía la estupida carta?_ dijo wally impaciente

_ Ehmm… la carta…..decía… ehmmm…..que el quiere el cuaderno de kuki…. el de historia_ dijo Abby pensando _que excusa estupida_

__ _Ah… eso decía_ dijo wally pensando _ me están mintiendo, si, definitivamente hay algo de lo que no me tengo que enterar__ ¡gracias Abby!_ le dijo y se fue

Habla Abby

Espero que me haya creído, aunque la verdad yo no lo creería. Tengo que ir a decírselo a kuki rápido. ¿Dónde debe estar? ¿En su habitación? Empecé a buscarla y, cuando pase por una de las ventanas vi que estaba Hoagie en la vereda con un grupito de chicas coqueteando. _Estupido, ¿tiene que estar siempre con tantas chicas? yo valgo mas que esas zorras_, me dije un poco triste y enojada. Si, me gusta Hoagie, pero es un secreto del que nadie sabe y ni se imaginan. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! ¡Kuki!.

La busque por todas partes y la encontré en la sala hablando por teléfono. Se reía mucho ¿estaba hablando con Ace?

¿Aceptara kuki?

¿Descubrirá la verdad wally?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Gracias por leerla… Reviews!


	4. detrás de la verdad

Aquí sigo!

Habla Abby

Espero que me haya creído, aunque la verdad yo no lo creería. Tengo que ir a decírselo a kuki rápido. ¿Dónde debe estar? ¿En su habitación? Empecé a buscarla y, cuando pase por una de las ventanas vi que estaba Hoagie en la vereda con un grupito de chicas coqueteando. _Estupido,__¿tiene__que__estar__siempre__con__tantas__chicas?__yo__valgo__mas__que__esas__zorras_, me dije un poco triste y enojada. Si, me gusta Hoagie, pero es un secreto del que nadie sabe y ni se imaginan. ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! ¡Kuki!.

La busque por todas partes y la encontré en la sala hablando por teléfono. Se reía mucho ¿estaba hablando con Ace?

**Habla Kuki**

Cuando Salí de mi habitación, me encontré con Rachel y Lizzie en el living. Me sente con ellas.

_ ¿decidiste que le vas a decir a Ace?_ me dijo Lizzie

_Si, ya lo decidí_ dije seria _le voy a dar la oportunidad

_ ¡genial! Es lindo y parece un caballero_ dijo Rachel

_ Oye rach, ¿esta todo bien con Nigel?_ le pregunte_ los noto distante el uno del otro _

_ Lo notastes bien. Nose que le pasa, esta como en otro mundo_ dijo Rachel triste

_ ¿porque lo decís?_ dio Lizzie _ ¿te dijo algo?

_ No, ese es el problema. Nunca me dice nada_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Nada en que sentido?_ le pregunte asombrada

_Nada. No me dice te quiero, no me dice si estoy linda, nada _ dijo Rachel con lagrimas en los ojos. La mire y me dio tristeza._¿porque los hombres son tan crueles?_. Justo cuando iba a decir algo, sonó mi celular. Decía número desconocido.

_ ¿Hola?_ dije_ ¿Quién es?_

_ ¿Ya lo decidiste muñeca?_ Era Ace. Me puse un poco nerviosa ¿Cómo sabia mi numero? Mire a Rachel que se secaba las lagrimas, me hizo señas de que estaba todo bien y mis dos amigas se fueron dejándome sola.

_ Si lo decidí_ le dije con voz dulce_ quiero que me trates como una reina_ escuche que se reía y me dijo

_ Te aseguro que lo serás_ Seguía coqueteando conmigo

_ Ok_ le dije

_ Entonces el sábado a las ocho paso por ti ¿te parece?_ me dijo con esa voz tan sexy

_ Me parece perfecto_ le dije siguiendo su juego

_ok, entonces nos vemos_ Hizo un ruido de un beso y corto. Me mordí el labio inferior y me fui a la habitación de Rachel para saber como estaba. Golpee, entre y vi que ya estaba Abby. Se estaban riendo, ósea que Rachel ya estaba bien.

_ ¿y que le dijistes?_ me dijo Rachel mirándome

_ Que si_ le dije sonriendo

_ ¡Bien nena!_ me dijo Abby_ ¿Qué te vas a poner?_

_ No había pensado en eso_ le dije preocupada

_ Vayamos de compras_ dijo Rachel eufórica

_ ¡si!_ dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

_Kuki, hay algo que tenes que saber_ me dijo Abby

_ ¿Qué?_ le dije

_ Recién wally me pregunto que decía la carta que te mando Ace_ me dijo. La mire y me dije _espero que le haya dicho lo mismo que le dije yo_

_¿que le dijistes?_ le pregunte con miedo a la respuesta

_ Pues, no sabia que contestar y le dije que Ace quería tu cuaderno de historia_ me dijo. Yo me lleve las manos a la cara _¡no! ¿Y ahora?_

_ ¿que pasa Kuki?_ me dijo Rachel

_ Es que wally me pregunto a mi por la carta y yo le dije que Ace quería que lo ayude con física. Se ve que no me creyó y le pregunto a Abby_ le dije seria tirandome en la cama de Rachel

_ ¡uy! creo que metí la pata_ dijo Abby

_Esta bien. De todos modos no lo sabias_ le dije

_ ¿Y ahora?_ me dijo Lizzie

_ Nose_ dije. Después me puse a pensar: _¿Qué hay de malo si lo sabe?__¿Saben que? ya me da lo mismo, total el gusta de Lizzie_

_ ¿como lo sabes?_ dijo Lizzie asombrada_ ¿te lo dijo?

_No, pero es obvio_ le dije con un poco de bronca

_ mmm... no creo_ dijo Abby

_ No lose_ dijo Rachel_ últimamente pasa tiempo con ella_

_ Wow! wallabee Beatles gusta de mi_ dijo Lizzie. Yo solo revolee los ojos.

Escuchamos el timbre de la puerta, fuimos a ver quien era. Abrí la puerta y entro Hoagie que se despedía de "sus chicas". Entro con todavía sus cosas.

_ ¡ladies! ¿Cómo va?_ nos dijo

_ Como si te importara_ le dijo Abby con indiferencia

_Obvio que me importa. Son mis amigas, aunque si quieren algo mas no tengo problemas_ dijo Hoagie. Yo me reí.

_ ¿quien va querer estar con vos?_ dijo Abby. ¿Qué le pasara? Fue y se sentó en el sillón a ver tele. Me dirigí a ella, justo me paro wally

_ ¡hey kooks! tuve una idea_ me dijo sonriente

_ ¿así? ¿Cuál?_ le dije interesada

_ ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a mi también con física?_ me dijo. La sonrisa se me fue de la cara poco a poco_ podrías ayudarme con Ace. ¿Qué te parece?_ me miro fijo a los ojos diciendo _¿Qué vas a decir ahora?_

_ Ehmm…_ le iba a decir algo, pero me salvo mi hermana, Mushi. Quería le abra la puerta de la casa del árbol. Deje a wally allí y sin decirle nada me fui. Mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta pensaba lo que le podía decir a wally: ¿_y si le digo que no porque tengo que ir a la casa de Ace?... no, va a querer ir. ¿Le digo la verdad?... no, se va a enojar; aunque sabe que le mentí. Me esta presionando para que diga la verdad ¿Qué hago?_

¿Qué le dirá kuki a wally?

¿Lizzie gusta de wally?

¿Qué le pasa a Nigel con Rachel?

Todo esto y más en los próximos capis

Muchas gracias por los reviews!


	5. no lo entiendo

El capitulo anterior termino que Kuki pensaba que decirle a Wally sobre su propuesta de estudiar junto a Ace.

Hablo yo

Mientras Kuki seguía pensando, en la habitación de Nigel estaban hablando

_ Nigel ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ dijo Rachel acostada en la cama de su novio

_ Si_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Qué pasa Rach? _

_ ¿Me queres?_ dijo Rachel mirándolo a los ojos

Nigel se quedo asombrado a lo que acababa de escuchar. La miro y vio que estaba seria

_Claro que si_ dijo el mirando hacia arriba, ya que estaba acostado al lado de Rachel

_ ¿Porque no me lo demostras?_dijo Rachel todavía mirándolo

_Rachel no tengo ganas de hablar de eso_ dijo Nigel un poco enojado

Rachel lo miro levanto de la cama y se fue de la habitación de Nigel para la suya.

Habla Rachel

_¿Por qué me trata así? ¿Acaso le molesto? No entiendo cual es el problema. Estábamos tan bien ¿Cómo puede cambiar todo en un momento? o será que…no… no creo. Ayer fui a su casa, pero no creo que el… no. Aunque si me pongo a pensar en lo que me dijo… puede ser._

**Flashback (hablo yo)**

**Mientras Rachel caminaba hasta la casa de su novio, ella iba escuchando música. Llego a la puerta, toco timbre y atendió Nigel.**

**_ ¡hey! no pensé que llegarías tan pronto_ le dijo a su novia sorprendido**

**_ ¡ya ves! me llamastes y vine corriendo para tu casa_ le dijo finalizando con un beso de novios.**

**_ Entra_ dijo Nigel_ llevemos tus cosas a mi habitación_**

**_ Vamos_ dijo Rachel**

**Entraron en la habitación de Nigel. Rachel dejo sus cosas y le pregunto a Nigel**

**_ Oye Nigel ¿y tus padres?_ **

**_ Salieron de viaje_ dijo Nigel_ se fueron por dos semanas**

**_ Ah… ¿saben que estoy acá?_ dijo Rachel**

**_ Si y no… les avise que ibas a venir cuando llamaron pero no les dije que te ibas a quedar a dormir_ dijo Nigel acercándose a su novia**

**_ mmm...… ¿y si se enteran?_ pregunto la chica**

**_ No lo harán_ dijo Nigel besando el cuello a su novia. Rachel cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los dulces besos de su novio. Rachel se dio vuelta para mirar a su novio y lo beso. Estuvieron besándose un buen rato. Nigel la guió hasta la cama y puso a Rachel allí. Se besaban cada vez más y más, como si no hubiera un mañana. Estaban muy excitados los dos. Nigel le fue sacando la ropa a Rachel sin despegarse de sus labios. De repente, Rachel quedo arriba y le empezó a sacar la remera y el pantalón, dejándolo en boxer. Rachel pudo distinguir `pequeños abdominales en el chico y eso la excito mas. Nigel quedo otra vez arriba y esta vez se separo de los labios de su novia para decir**

**_Siempre quise hacer esto con vos_ Rachel lo miro y le respondió **

**_ Yo siempre quise que mi primera vez sea con vos_ seguido de un beso.**

**Nigel le saco el culotte y el corpiño. Y ella le saco el boxer que llevaba. Paso lo que tuvo que pasar y cuando terminaron Nigel se acostó a su lado.**

**_Fue maravilloso Nigel_ le dijo Rachel todavía alterada**

**_Si. Necesitaba hacerlo con vos _ dijo Nigel**

**_ ¿Porque?_ dijo Rachel mirándolo**

**_Quería asegurarme de que eras mía _ dijo Nigel mirando el techo**

**Rachel lo miro confundida y asombrada**

**_ ¿Porque?_**

**_Porque antes eras mi novia de palabra, ahora no_ dijo Nigel serio**

**_ ¿Y en que cambia?_ dijo Rachel con expresión confundida**

**_No lo entenderías Rachel_ dijo Nigel impaciente**

**_No, la verdad no entiendo _ dijo Rachel un poco enojada_ ¿es lo único que querías conmigo?**

**_ ¡Ay Rachel no empieces con tus escenas!_ dijo Nigel dándole la espalda. Rachel lo miro, se sentía confundida como nunca lo estuvo. Se dio vuelta y se durmió.**

**Fin del flashblack**

Rachel recordaba todo y saco una conlusion:_ todo lo que quiso conmigo fue sexo._Bajo la mirada tratando de controlar las miro en un espejo que tenia; _que tonta que fui… era obvio que solo quería eso_, pensó.

Habla wally

Me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que fui a la cocina y me prepare algo para comer. Me senté en uno de los sillones a pensar en Kuki mientras comía ¿_Qué inventara? ¿Me dirá la verdad?... lo dudo._

_ ¿en que pensas?_ me dijo Hoagie sentándose al lado mío

_No, en nada_ le dije rápido

_Dale, dime. Siempre nos contamos todo_ me dijo con una sonrisa

_Ok, te cuento_ le dije_ pero no se lo digas a nadie_

Le conté lo que había pasado y en lo que me habían mentido. Cuando termine, Hoagie me miro y me dijo:

_ Wow, hay algo que esconde_

_Si. Y quiero saber que es_le dije decidido

_Yo te ayudo_ me dijo_ me intriga_

Lo mire riéndome y le dije:

_Ok, solo tengo que saber que me dice

_Ahí viene, pregúntale ahora. Si hay algo que no sabe hacer Kuki es mentir_

_Ok_ Mire y vi que venia con su hermana menor. Mushi se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Kuki.

_Kuki_ la llame antes de que entre a su habitación. Se dio vuelta

_ ¿si, wally?_me dijo asustada

_ ¿pensastes en lo que te dije?

_ Hem, yo, nose, porque, no, quiero ayudarlo, así que, no va a poder ser_ Dicho esto, se fue rápido a su cuarto.

Mire a Hoagie, este movía la cabeza haciendo un no, y riendo.

_te dije que no sabe mentir_ me dijo

_Hummm...… ¿a quien le podemos preguntar pero que nos diga la verdad?_ los dos nos quedamos pensando y al unísono dijimos: ¡Lizzie! Era la única que nos iba a decir. Le insistimos un poco y listo

_Mañana le preguntamos_dijo Hoagie_ ahora solo quiero descansar

_Ok_ dije yo riéndome, "_veamos que escondes kuki", _pensé.

¿Qué pasara entre Rachel y Nigel?

¿Lizzie le dirá la verdad a Wally?

Esto y más en los próximos capítulos

Gracias por los reviews y tratare de hacerlos mas largos, solo que el problema es que ya tengo los capítulos divididos en mi cuaderno, pero tratare de hacerlo.


	6. ¿ Por que?

En el capitulo anterior:

Rachel piensa que Nigel no la quiere y que solo la uso para una noche

Wally le cuenta lo que pasa con kuki y arman un plan de preguntarle a lizzie la verdad

Hablo yo

Al día siguiente, los chicos ya habían ido al colegio. Una vez en la casa del árbol hicieron sus tareas. Cuando terminaron, las chicas se fueron al cuarto de otra parte Wally y Hoagie buscaban a Lizzie.

_ ¿Cómo hacemos?_ dijo Wally_esta en el cuarto de Abby

_Tendremos que ir y llamarla_ dijo Hoagie

_Pero sospecharan_ dijo Wally_seguro que Abby ya le conto a Kuki que le fui a preguntar_

_Uhm… bueno la llamo yo_ dijo Hoagie

_No! Prefiero hacerlo yo_dijo Wally decidido_ después te digo lo que me dijo_

_Pero yo quiero estar en el momento_ dijo Hoagie

_Como quieras_

Wally fue a buscar a Lizzie a la habitación de Abby.

Habla Lizzie

Estaba en la habitación de Abby, hablando con las chicas, cuando tocaron la puerta y ¿Quién era? Wally

_Emm… perdón chicas Lizzie ¿podemos hablar solos?_ me dijo _¿Se me va a declarar? _Pensé.

_Si, vamos_ mire a las chicas que miraban sorprendidas. Kuki miro enojada y siguió mirándose en el espejo que tenia Abby. Sé que le gusta Wally, pero si él me da una oportunidad ¿Cómo la voy a rechazar? Nos dirigimos a los sillones.

_Dime Wally_ le dije mirándole los ojos esmeraldas.

_Emm… capaz te suene raro lo que te voy a preguntar_ me dijo sentándose nervioso. _Si, definitivamente me va a preguntar para que sea su novia._Mire para el costado y vi que Hoagie estaba mirando.

_Emm… yo solo quería saber si_ dijo Wally. No termino de decir nada porque lo bese, si lo bese. Y lo raro de beso fue que él no se opuso, así que gusta de mí. Abrí os ojos y ¿Quiénes nos vieron?

Habla Kuki

_Maldita Lizzie! Estoy segura que Wally le va a preguntar para que salgan, y seguro que le va a decir que sí. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué yo no?_ Con las chicas fuimos a ver lo que pasaba, pero no lo tuve que hacer. Justo cuando llegamos ¡Se estaban besando!

El mundose me paro en ese momento. Sentía que mis lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

Así que lo único que se me ocurrió por hacer fue irme a mi habitación. Sentí como si alguien corría atrás mío, pero no me importo, todo lo que quería hacer era encerrarme en mi cuarto, acostarme y llorar. ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no le importo lo que siento? ¿Por qué a Lizzie no le interesa nuestra amistad? Me acosté llorando y al minuto escuche que golpeaban la puerta.

_ ¡Kuki!_ Escuche de la voz de Abby

_Abre_ dijo Rachel_ hablemos. Yo solo lloraba.

_Vamos Kuki, no se merecen tus lagrimas_ dijo Abby

Esto último me resonó en la cabeza varias veces. Y tenía razón no se merecen mis lagrimas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con mis dos amigas. Me abrazaron. Entraron a mi habitación.

_Gracias_ les dije todavía con la voz quebrada

_Somos tus amigas y para eso estamos_ dijo Rachel.

Le sonreí y apareció Lizzie sin golpear _¿Qué hace acá?_ Pensé enojada

Bien acá esta otro capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza estuve de duelo. Por eso no escribía pero ahora ya estoy mejor así que escribiré más seguido. Gracias por los reviews, espero que le siga gustando… hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. el comienzo de un gran problema

En el capitulo anterior:

Wally le quiere preguntar a Lizzie que esconde Kuki pero ella lo beso sin dejar que Wally termine de hablar. Kuki lo vio todo y corrió a su habitación seguida de sus dos amigas. Pero de repente Lizzie apareció en la habitación ante la mirada enojada de sus amigas.

Hablo Wally

Después de ese beso inesperado, me quede shockeado ¿Acaso eso significaba que le gusto a Lizzie?¿Porque respondí a ese beso? ¿Me gusta? ¡Claro que no! ¡Que estúpido soy!. La mire y ella solo sonreía avergonzada.

_Espero que te haya gustado mi beso_ me dijo mirando el piso_mi respuesta es si_

_¡¿si? ¿Qué cosa si?_ le pregunte confundido

_ Que si quiero ser tu novia tontito_ me dijo sonriéndome

_pero… yo…_no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando dijo

_¿ vos que?_ me dijo cambiando la cara a una triste_¿no me quieres? ¿Te parezco fea?_

_no… solo que…_ y tampoco me dejo terminar de hablar

_¿que Wally? ¿Te gusta otra?_ me dijo enojada. ¿Por qué estoy en este lio? No entiendo nada_¿seguis enamorado de Kuki? Pues te aviso que a kuki no le importas_

_¡No te metas con kuki!_le dije enojado levantándome del sillón

_¿porque no?_me dijo mas enojada_ "tu kuki" no es tan santa como vos crees_

_¡Basta Lizzie! Habla de quien quieras, pero de kuki no_le dije violento.

_¿Ahh si? … ok… como quieras_me dijo levantándose para irse_pero entonces tenes que saber que kuki y ace están por salir el viernes por la noche. ¡Ahh no! ¡Espera! Cierto… me dijo que no te lo contara_me dijo actuando.

Así que eso era. Va a ir a cenar con Ace…. Ahora si estoy enojado.

_¿en…serio?_ le dije apenas

_ Obvio que si_me dijo calmada acercándose a mi_ te lo oculto ¿ahora que pensas de tu santa kuki?

La mire y me sentí idiota ¿Cómo pude pensar que Kuki era la indicada para mí?

_Gracias Lizzie_ le dije lo más calmo que pude_fuistes la única que me dijo la verdad_

_No me agradezcas. A las personas que quieres no hay que mentirles_ me dijo riendo. En ese momento, no me pregunten porque , pero me dio ganas de besarla y así lo hice. Cuando nos separamos

_Lizzie, creo que sos la única chica confiable que conozco_

_Ayy Wally. Me encanta escuchar eso de vos_me dijo_ me gustas y me encantaría que seamos más que amigos_

No sé que me pasaba, pero empecé a ver a Lizzie con otros ojos.

_Lizzie, yo… necesito tiempo_le dije triste_ para ordenar mis sentimientos_

_Está bien, te esperare. Hare que te enamores de mi_dijo esto, me dio beso y se fue.

Hablo yo

En la habitación de kuki, las chicas estaban tratando de animar a Kuki pero no había nada que la haga reír. De repente sintieron que la puerta se abrió y era Lizzie. Las chicas la miraron enojada

_¿Como te da la cara para estar acá?_ le dijo Rachel enojada

_Chicas, yo no tengo la culpa de que el guste de mi_ dijo Lizzie

_No, pero si tenes la culpa de besarlo_ dijo Abby

_Pero yo no lo bese_dijo Lizzie_ el me beso a mi_

_Yo vi bien, y vos lo besaste a el_dijo Abby acercándose a ella_ y eso no se hace si sos una buena amiga_

_¿Y que? ¿Tengo que resignarme solo porque Kuki gusta de el?_dijo Lizzie enojada_ ¿Yo no puedo ser feliz?_

_Yo nunca te hubiera hecho eso, Lizzie_ dijo Kuki enojada_ la amistad esta primero que todo. Yo me hubiera resignado por más que lo ame. Pero ¿Sabes que? Te lo regalo con moño… no me interesan ninguno de los dos. No valen la pena_

_Pero Kuki, podemos seguir siendo amigas_ dijo Lizzie triste_ Yo se que lo que hice está mal, pero pónganse en mi lugar_

_¡Lizzie, no tiene justificación lo que hiciste! No se hace esas cosas sabiendo que a tu amiga le gusta_ dijo Rachel

_Ahh ¿No se hacen? ¡Vos me sacastes a Nigel! Vos hiciste lo mismo conmigo_ le dijo Lizzie

_No, yo no hice lo mismo porque ustedes ya habían cortado y a vos no te interesaba más Nigel. Andabas con ese tal Jeremy_ dijo Rachel gritando

_Como quieran, pero yo de Wally y de Nigel no me separo_ dijo Lizzie. Las miro y se fue.

Al rato se abrió la puerta otra vez y era, nuevamente, Lizzie.

_¡Ahh! Y te aviso kuki, Wally ya lo sabe todo_

_¿Que sabe?_dijo Kuki preocupada

_De tu cita con Ace_ dijo Lizzie riendo_ se lo tuve que decir porque no quiero secretos con mi novio. Es feo ocultar cosas_ Dicho esto se fue dejando a las tres chicas mas enojadas que antes.

Bueno, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo…. Se viene lo interesante…. Gracias por los reviews y hasta la próxima!


	8. cayendo a la realidad

En el capitulo anterior:

Wally se entera de que Kuki va a salir con Ace

Lizzie enfrenta a las chicas por el beso entre ella y Wally

Habla Hoagie

¡Ok! ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto? ¿Wally con Lizzie? ¿Kuki llorando? ¿No se supone que lo único que Wally haría era preguntarle sobre la carta? Vi como Lizzie se iba ,Nigel y yo, que estábamos espiando, nos acercamos a Wally. Lo miramos y el solo estaba en su mundo hasta que le dije

_ Oye… ¿Qué paso?_

_No lose. No entiendo nada_ me dijo todavía shockeado.

_¡Besases a Lizzie!_ dijo Nigel entre molesto y asombrado_ ¿Te gusta?_

_Hem… no lose_ fue lo único que dijo.

Nos quedamos mirando a Wally. Vi como de a poco su expresión iba cambiando de shockeado a enojado. Hasta que dijo:

_¿Como me pudo hacer esto?_

_¿Que cosa?_ le pregunte confundido

_Me mintió. Me mintieron_ dijo Wally enojado_ va a salir con Ace

Me quede sorprendido. Sabia que Ace gustaba de Kuki, pero que ella de el, eso si que era nuevo.

_¿Kuki va a salir con Ace?_dijo Nigel _¿Como lo sabes?_

_Se lo pregunte a Lizzie y me lo contó todo_ dio Wally_¿Como pudo aceptar salir con el? ¿Acaso no le interesa que lo deteste?_

_Wally ella es grande y sabe lo que hace_ le dije queriendo consolarlo_ puede salir con quienquiera_

_¡Pero no con Ace!_me dijo enojado

_Ni con Ace ni con nadie que no seas vos_ dio Nigel _esta bien, a ninguno nos cae bien Ace; pero si ella es feliz no hay nada que hacerle_

_¿Como fui tan ciego? kuki no me merece_ dijo enojado_¿Saben que? le voy a dar una oportunidad a Lizzie_

_¿¡Lizzie!_ dijimos Nigel y yo al mismo tiempo

_Si. Fue la única que me dijo la verdad _ dijo Wally. Mire a Nigel y se veía un poco molesto ¿Acaso le seguía gustando?

_Como quieras_ dijo Nigel y se fue

_¿Estas seguro Wally?_ le pregunte_ tendrías que pensarlo bien_

_No hay nada que pensar Hoagie_ me dijo serio_ Lizzie es la indicada para mi_

_¿No vas a hablar con Kuki?_le pregunte

_¿Para que?¿Para que me siga mintiendo?_ dijo dolido_ no, para mi no existen ni ella, ni sus amigas_

_¿Y que tienen que ver Rachel y Abby?_ le pregunte confundido

_Ellas la taparon_ dijo serio_ me lo ocultaron_

Lo mire y pensé _" woow, en un segundo se derrumbo todas nuestras amistades"._

Habla Nigel

¡Que día!, primero Rachel me pregunta si la quiero y ahora esto ¡Wally con Lizzie! ¡MI LIZZIE! ¿No se supone que es mi amigo? ¿Cómo va a salir con mi ex novia? ¡Mi primer novia! la que me enseño todo. ¿Qué me pasa? yo quiero a Rachel, pero últimamente esta distinta que hablar con ella ¿ahora?, no, esperare que se calme todo.

Hablo yo

Las chicas ya habían salido del cuarto de Kuki y se encaminaban hacia los sillones

_Chicas, me quiero ir a mi casa_ dijo Kuki triste

_Lose, pero no puedes salir ahora es de noche y no tenes que demostrar debilidad_ dijo Abby tocándole el hombro a su amiga _ solo relájate y piensa en la cita con Ace_

_Nose si voy a ir_ dijo Kuki mirando el suelo

_Pero ¿Por qué no?_ dijo Rachel_ necesitas despejarte y Ace lo hará_

_Pero no quiero estar triste con él _ dijo Kuki_ el no merece que arruine nuestra cita_

_El no merece que le canceles la cita_ dijo Abby_ ¡vamos kuki! deja de pensar en personas sin importancia_

_¡¿Con que eso soy? ¿Una persona sin importancia?_

¿Saldrá Wally con Lizzie?

¿Kuki se arrepentirá de su cita con Ace?

¿Quién escucho a Abby en lo último?

Esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Medio corto pero interesante, o pienso yo.

Ya tengo muchos capis así que subire seguido….gracias a los que la leen!


	9. Discuciones y mas problemas

En el capitulo anterior

Wally habla con los chicos de lo sucedido y piensa en tener una relación con Lizzie.

Kuki habla con las chicas y considera la idea de no salir con Ace

Hablo yo

_¡¿Con que eso soy? ¿Una persona sin importancia?_

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a quedaron mirándolo y el a que wally les grito:

_¿Que? ¿Ahora no tienen nada que decir? ¿O están pensando en alguna estúpida mentira para decirme?_

_ A mi no me gritas_ dijo Abby enojada_ ¿Qué queres que te digamos? ¿Felicitaciones?_

_Nunca pensé que serias capaz de mentirme Abigail_ dijo Wally ofendido_ Siempre pensé que eras mi hermana mayor ¿ Porque no me dijistes la verdad?_

_¡Ayy porfavor Wally!_ dijo Abby_ No tengo porque darte justificaciones. Vos, en cambio, ¿Besarte con Lizzie? Eso fue lo mas bajo que hicistes en tu vida_ Wally miro a las tres chicas y detuvo la mirada en Kuki.

_¿Porque me mentistes?_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Por qué te menti? Por el escandalo que hay ahora. Por eso lo hice_ dijo kuki enojada

_ Eras mi mejor amiga, te protejia siempre ¿Y asi me pagas?_

_Te pago de la misma forma que vos a mi_ dijo kuki_ además ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? La carta

_¿ Sabes que? Tenes razón. De ahora en mas me voy a preocupar por mi novia y nadie mas_ dijo Wally

_ Me parece bien_ dijo Kuki haciéndose la que no le importaba

_ ¡ Que estúpido fui! ¡Todo este tiempo protejiendote para que ahora salgas con Ace!_le grito wally

_ No es tu asunto_ dijo kuki enojándose

_ Te reistes en mi cara kuki_ dijo Wally_ Nunca te importo nada de mi_

_¿¡ Que me tenia que importar? ¡ Eras mi amigo Wallabe!_ dijo kuki enojadísima_¡No mi novio!_

Wally la miro enojado y triste.

_Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto en mi vida,pero sos una perra_dijo Wally con ira

Kuki lo miro shockeada por lo que había escuchado y, con furia, le pego una cachetada

_¡ No te atrevas a dcirlo otra vez!_le grito a Wally_ Ve, ocúpate de tu estúpida novia y a mi déjame de molestar_ dicho esto, las chicas se fueron hacia las habitaciones.

Wally llevo su mano a su cara y vio como las chicas se iban

_Esto no va a quedar asi_ dijo para si mismo

Habla Rachel

Me di cuenta que todos los hombres son iguales ¿Cómo le va a decir eso a kuki? Por mas peleados que estén no tuvo que haberlo dicho. Si antes las cosas estaban mal, ahora están peor.

Pobre kuki, no se merece esto. Aunque le haya mentido , pero ¿Tanto escandalo iba a hacer Wally por esto? Y la otra estúpida seguro que le esta llenando la cabeza con basura. ¿Cómo pudimos confiar en ella?

Aparte de todo esto, lo mas importante para mi era Nigel, tendre que hablar el y ya mismo. Esto no puede esperar mas.

_Chicas, las dejo un rato. Tengo que hablar con Nigel_ les dije seria

_¿Paso algo Rach?_ me pregunto Abby

_ Despues les cuento_ les dije. Mire a kuki_ Va a estar todo bien, sonríe_Ella me miro y me sonrio.

Me fui a buscar a Nigel y lo encontré sentado en unas escaleras afuera.

_Hola_ le dije sentándome a su lado

_Hola_ me dijo sin nisiquiera mirarme

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte. Lucia preocupado

_Si ¿vos?_ me pregunto seco

_Tambien_ hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que yo hable_ Oye Nigel ¿Estas enamorado de otra persona?_le dije seria. El me miro por segundo para responderme

_No, ¿Por qué lo decis?_

_Pues, últimamente estas ido_ le dije triste_ como que ya no me queres. Me tratas mal_

_¡Ayy Rachel! No tengo tiempo para esto_ me dijo mirando hacia otro lado_tengo muchos problemas en la cabeza_

_¿Ves? Siempre lo mismo. Nunca tenes tiempo para mi_ le dije enojada

_Rachel, solo quiero un momento de paz_ me dijo mirándome a los ojos_ ¿No crees que ya hay bastantes problemas como para agregar otro?_

_¿Que otro problema tenes mas importante que yo? ¿Tus padres?_ le dije tratando de controlarme

_ Rcahel, para que lo sepas mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo_me dijo muy enojado_ tengo problemas con Wally ¿Sabias que anda con Lizzie?_

_Si, lo sabia… pero ¿Qué tiene?_ le pregunte confundida

_ ¿¡Que tiene! ¡Que Lizzie es mi ex novia!_ me dijo furioso_ Si el fuera mi amigo, no andaría con ella_

_¿ Y eso es mas importante que yo?_ le dije muy enojada_ Para tu información yo también era amiga de Lizzie, "tu ex novia", y salgo con vos_

_Pero Rachel… no lo entiendes_ me dijo levantándose para irse.

_¿ Que, no entiendo? ¿Qué te sigue gustando Lizzie? ¿ que me querias para una noche y nada mas?_ le dije gritando. El se quedo en su lugar y se dio vuelta para mirarme.

_No es asi, Rachel, yo te quiero_me dijo_pero no puedo permitir que wally salga con Lizzie_

_¿ Sabes que? Sos un estúpido_ le dije gritando_ no te acerques nunca mas a mi… ¡ te odio!_ dicho esto, me fui corriendo.

Escuchaba que gritaba mi nombre, pero no me di vuelta ¿Cómo puede gustarle esa perra, yo no valgo as que ella?. No llore, el no merece ni una lagrima mia. Fui a los sillones con Kuki y Abby. Las chicas me miraron.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Rach?_ me dijo Kuki que estaba un poco mejor_ pareces triste_

_Despues les cuento_ les dije haciendo señas como que no tenia importancia.

Vi como Hoagie y wally venían juntos, ninguno de los dos nos miraron ¡ que raro! Wally era obvio que iba a hacer eso, ¿Pero Hoagie?

¿Kuki y wally se arreglaran?

¿ Rachel y Nigel terminaron su relación?

Mas cosas en los próximos capítulos … gracias a los que leen…..


	10. La calma después de la tormenta

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Wally enfrenta a las chicas**_

_**Rachel termina con Nigel**_

**Hablo yo**

Al día siguiente, los chicos ya habían ido al colegio. Fue un día muy raro, ya que estaban todos divididos: Kuki, Abby y Rachel por un lado, Wally y Hoagie por otro y, Nigel y Lizzie por otro. Aunque Lizzie estaba mucho tiempo con Nigel, también andaba con Wally para darle celos a Kuki, ya que cuando Kuki miraba ella lo abrazaba y le daba besos.

Las chicas se dirigían a la casa de Abby, en donde dejarían las cosas para después ir al centro comercial.

**Habla Abby**

Nunca pensé que nuestras amistades iban a terminar así… todos estamos por lados diferentes… no entiendo porque Hoagie se enojo, no tiene razón para hacerlo.

_ ¿Y si gusta de Kuki?_ dijo Rachel pensando que le podía pasar a Hoagie_ otra posibilidad no se me ocurre_

Yo solo me limite a mirar hacia delante y decir

_ No lo creo… ya le hubiese dicho_

_ es verdad… no gusta de mi_ dijo Kuki nerviosa_ capaz que solo es porque Wally es su mejor amigo_

_ ¡Que se yo!_ dijo Rachel_ no importa… ahora solo pensemos en ir al centro comercial_

Llegamos a mi casa, dejamos las cosas y nos dirigimos al centro comercial. No estaba lejos de mi casa, eran tres cuadras.

_ Chicas, para ir al centro comercial tenemos que pasar por la casa de Nigel, ¿No?_ dijo Rachel.

Si, teníamos que pasar por la casa de Nigel. Sino lo hacíamos el camino iba a ser mas largo y la verdad no quiero caminar bajo el sol.

_ Si, ¿te molesta?_ le pregunte mirándola

_ No… no me molesta, voy a demostrarle que no me interesa nada de el_ dijo Rachel enojada

_ Si queres damos la vuelta_ dijo Kuki amable

_ No, vamos por su casa_

_ Como quieras_ le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Llegamos a la esquina de la casa de Nigel y vimos que estaba con la estupida de Lizzie.

¿Qué esta haciendo con ella?

_ ¿Que hace con ella?_ dijo Kuki.

_Parece que lee mi mente_

_ No lose…_ dije

_ Yo si se… están saliendo de nuevo_ dijo Rachel furiosa

_ Tenia razón… me quiso solo para una noche_

_ ¡Vaya! y yo pensaba que Nigel era el mas serio de los tres_ dije asombrada.

_ Las apariencias engañan_ dijo Kuki_ Loa hombres son todos iguales_

_Si…pasemos igual_ dijo Rachel decidida_ La calle es publica, así que si quiero pasar por ahí lo voy a hacer_

Rachel era una persona decidida y orgullosa, así que era mejor no decir nada más y seguirla. Y así lo hicimos pero por la calle. Nigel y Lizzie se encontraban en la puerta de su casa. Nigel nos vió y trato de acercarse a nosotras, pero fue detenido por Lizzie, quien nos miraba con mala cara. Yo miraba de reojo y vi que estaban hablando muy de cerca. Escuche que Lizzie le decía un poco fuerte "estoy feliz de estar con vos". _Si que no pierde tiempo_, pensé.

Llegamos al centro comercial.

_Estupido, piensa que me interesa, volvería para escupirle la cara a los dos_ dijo Rachel enojada.

Nunca la había visto así, tan enfurecida con alguien.

_ Tranquila, Rach_ dijo Kuki abrazándola_ trata de divertirte aquí por un rato ¿si? _

_Esta bien… tratare_ dijo calmada_ cambiando de tema ¿Qué te quieres comprar?_

Mire a Kuki y parecía indecisa. _Creo que llevara mucho tiempo elegir._

**Habla Kuki**

La verdad no sabia que quería, con todos estos problemas mi cabeza no tenia más lugar para pensar

_Nose… no lo he pensado _ dije_ Pero estoy segura que quiero un vestido_

_Bueno, miremos_ dijo Abby

Nos dirigimos a la primer tienda y no me gusto nada. Así sucedió con la segunda, tercera, cuarta, etc.

Nos fuimos a sentar y tomar algo

_ ¿Como puede ser que de todas la tiendas que hay no te guste ni un vestido?_dijo Abby

_ Nose, solo no me convencen_ dije mirando el piso. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de comprar, solo de pensar en lo sucedido con Wally.

_ ¿Sigues pensando en Wallabee?_ me pregunto Rachel

_ Si… _ dije triste_ perdón chicas, pero esto me supera_

_Te entiendo_ dijo Abby_ ¿que te parece si lo dejamos para otro día?_

_Bueno_ le dije con una media sonrisa_ gracias_

Ellas me miraron y sonrieron, mire para el otro lado de donde estaban mis amigas y vi que estaba Ace. Lo primero que me dio por hacer fue esconderme con las cabezas de mis amigas.

_ ¿Que te pasa?_ me pregunto Rachel extraña

_ Esta Ace_ les dije asustada

_ ¿Y cual es el problema?_ me dijo Abby

_ No quiero que me vea _le dije

_ ¿ Por que no?_ pregunto Abby

_Porque no_ les dije_ me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con el, aparte no es un buen momento_

_ Creo que ya se fue_ dijo Rachel

_ Menos mal_ dije aliviada

_ Pero hay alguien peor_ me dijo Abby

_ ¿Quién?_ le pregunte.

Ella señalo, mire a esa dirección y ¿Quien estaba?...

_**¿Saldrá Kuki al final con Ace?**_

_**¿Qué pasa entre Lizzie y Nigel?**_

_**¿Hoagie esta enojado con las chicas?**_

_**¿Quién esta en el centro comercial?**_

_**Esto y mas en los próximos capítulos…. muchas gracias a los que leen….hago la fic para ustedes **_

_**PANCHITA KUKIWALLY: me encanto tu review y quiero que sepas que esta fic va a tener final aunque la lea dos o tres personas…. la escribo para ustedes…. **_


	11. ¿es verdad?

_Creo que ya se fue_ dijo Rachel.

_Menos mal_ dije aliviada

_Pero hay alguien peor_ me dijo Abby.

_ ¿Quién?_ le pregunte.

Ella señalo, mire en esa dirección y ¿Quién estaba? ¡Wally con Hoagie! Me di vuelta rápido y mire a mis amigas.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ les pregunte nerviosa. No quería ver a Wally, él me trato muy mal y no le importo nada.

_Quedarnos acá_ me dijo Abby_ No estamos haciendo nada de malo. Aparte ya nos vieron_

Gire un poco la cabeza y así era, nos estaban mirando.

_ ¿Que deben estar diciendo?_dijo Rachel.

Mire otra vez y vi que Hoagie venia hacia nosotras.

_ ¡Hoagie viene hacia acá!_ le dije a las chicas.

_ ¿Que querrá?_ Dijo Abby nerviosa. Nunca estuvo nerviosa en su vida ¿Por qué ahora si?

_Ya lo sabremos_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Nos dimos vuelta y estaba parado en frente de nosotras.

_Hola_ dijo con un toque de nerviocismo.

_Hola_ dijimos las tres sin mirarlo.

_Me preguntaba… si… habían visto a Nivel_ dijo jugando con sus dedos.

_Está en su casa_ dijo Rachel con indiferencia_ Pero no vallas porque esta con Lizzie y vas a estorbar el momento romantico que están teniendo_

Mire a Hoagie y vi que su cara no era la de siempre. Esta como triste o algo parecido.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ dije mirándolo.

_Si, todo bien_ me dijo_ bueno, no todo_

Se sentó a mi lado, ya que Abby y Rachel estaban al frente mío.

_Chicas ¿no les parece que todo esto es innecesario?_ dijo serio_ somos todos amigos desde los seis años ¿Por qué tiene que terminar así?_

_Pues, eso tendrías que decírselo a tu amiguito_ dijo Abby enojada.

_Pero la culpa no la tiene solo Wally_ dijo Hoagie mirándome_ Kuki también tiene la culpa. Si no hubieses mentido. No hubiera pasado nada_

_ ¿Ahora es mi culpa?_ dije_ tu amigo está loco. No se puede enojar tanto por una carta_

_No es por la carta, es por la amistad que tenían_ me dijo_ eran mejores amigos, él está muy dolido_

_Si piensa que voy a ir a pedirle perdón, está muy equivocado_ dijo Abby_ no pienso levantar mi trasero de acá para hacer eso_

_Abby no seas orgullosa_ dijo Hoagie_ aparte esto no se trata de vos_ Abby lo miro confusa_ todo este problema es porque Wally no soporta que Kuki salga con otra persona que no sea él_

_Y eso es lo que me molesta_ dije_ es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho, pero no tiene porque ser tan celoso. Yo no hubiese permitido que arruinen nuestra amistad_

_ ¿Kuki, no lo entiendes?_ dijo Hoagie_ el problema de Wally es que te ama_ al decir esto Hoagie se tapo la boca, lo miramos sorprendidas.

_ ¿Que dijiste?_ dije ¿escuche bien? ¿Wally me ama?, si es así ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

_No, nada. Olvídenlo_ dijo Hoagie levantándose para irse.

_Hoagie ¿es verdad?_ le pregunte todavía shockeada.

_Olvida lo que te dije_ dijo nervioso_ nos vemos_

Y se fue sin dar más explicaciones ¿será verdad? Ahora estoy más confundida.

Habla Hoagie

¿Por qué tuve que decir eso? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? ¡Wally me va a matar! Bueno… solo me tengo que relajar y contarle a mi amigo.

_ ¿Y qué te dijeron?_ dijo Wally mirando una tienda.

_Nada importante_ le dije nervioso.

_ ¿Nada? ¡Si estuviste un montón de tiempo!_ dijo mirándome.

_Ehm… no sé si lo queres saber_ dije rascándome la cabeza.

_ ¿Que paso Hoagie?_ dijo cerio.

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que están muy enojadas y una cosa llevo a la otra_ dije_ Y Kuki sabe que vos gustas de ella_

_ ¿¡QUE!_ dijo gritando_ ¿¡COMO LO PUDO SABER, AHORA QUE HAGO!

¿Hoagie le dirá la verdad a Wally?

¿Qué hará Kuki?

Acá otro capítulo espero que guste

Le agradezco a mi hermana que me ayuda a escribir y a tener ideas

Gracias a los que leen!


	12. ¿Porque no es verdad?

**En el capitulo anterior:**

_ ¿Kuki no lo entiendes?_ dijo Hoagie_ el problema de Wally es que te ama.

¿Wally me ama?, pensó Kuki

_ ¿Qué paso Hoagie?_dijo Wally serio

_Lo que pasa es que están muy enojadas y una cosa llevo a otra_dijo Hoagie_ y Kuki sabe que vos gustas de ella_

_¡¿Qué?_ dijo gritando_¡¿ COMO LO PUDO SABER? ¡Ahora que hago!

**Habla Hoagie**

_Ehmm, nose lo que podes hacer_ dije jugando con mis dedos

_¿Como lo sabe?_ me dijo alterado

_ Ssin que-querer se me escapo_ dije con miedo

Wally me miro enojado

_¡¿ Eres estúpido?_ me dijo gritando_ ¡¿ Como le vas a decir eso? ¡Era un secreto! ¡SE-CRE-TO!_

_Perdón Wally. No fue a propósito dije a mi defensa_ Solo que Kuki me llevo a decirlo_

_¡Ayy! Tantos años guardando el secreto para que vallas y le digas que me gusta_dijo Wally todavía enojado.

_Lo siento Wally, pero ¿Qué queres que haga ahora?_dije_Dime y lo hago_

_Anda y decile que es mentira que yo gusto de ella_dijo mirándome a los ojos. Tenia que admitir que me intimidaba

_ Pero no me van a creer_ le dije

_Haz que lo crea. Vos me metiste en este lio y vos me tenes que sacar_Dicho esto, se fue.

¿Y ahora que hago? ¿Qué invento? Esto me pasa por no poder guardar un secreto.

Me encamine, de nuevo, hacia las chicas.

**Habla Kuki**

¿Wally gusta de mi? No, no puede ser. Le gusta Lizzie, lo comprobé. No puede gustar de mí.

_¿Sera verdad?_ dijo Rachel_ si es así, explicaría muchas cosas_

_¿Que explicaría?_ pregunte curiosa

_ La manera en que se comporta con vos_dijo Abby_ los celos, su enojo, por qué siempre quiere estar con vos_

Me quede pensando y por un momento sentí esperanza de que así sea, pero después recordé el beso de mis pesadillas y todo cayo

_No lo creo. Chicas ustedes vieron como la mira a Lizzie, la abraza y hasta la besa_ les dije tratando de ocultar la decepción.

_Es verdad_dijo Rachel_ es todo muy raro_

_Chicas_ miramos y esta otra vez Hoagie

_Hoagie_dije mirándolo_ ¿Es verdad lo que dijistes?_

_¿Que dije?_ pregunto sentándose otra vez

_No te hagas el idiota_ dijo Abby_ ¿Es verdad que Wally gusta de Kuki?

_ ¡Ahh eso!, jajaja. No, no es verdad_ dijo riéndose_ Era una broma

_¿Una broma?_ dije yo confundida

_Si, era para ver si recapacitaban y se arreglaban_ dijo sonriendo

_No te creo_dijo Abby_ Se muy bien cuando mentís y ahora lo estas haciendo_

_¡Es verdad!_dijo él_ era una broma. Aparte ustedes vieron que anda con Lizzie_dijo haciendo señas de asco

Yo mire para abajo. Sabia que era verdad lo que decía Hoagie pero no quería escuchar decir eso. ¿ Porque no es verdad?

_Bueno, vámonos_Dijo Rachel. Nos paramos y nos fuimos

_Chicas ¿Les molesta si voy con ustedes?_dijo Hoagie_ es que hace dos días que no hablamos y las extraño_

_¡Claro que no nos molesta!_dije yo_ ¡Vamos!

Fuimos caminando y riéndonos. La verdad que extrañaba a Hoagie y sus malos chistes. Me sentí feliz otra vez por ese a la casa de , incluso Hoagie, y nos pusimos a ver tele.

Nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Abby, ya que decidimos hacer un pijama party, Hoagie se fue.

Estábamos en su habitación tiradas en el piso, comiendo y hablando.

_Fue lindo estar con Hoagie, ¿No?_ dije Rachel

_Si, por lo menos nos olvidamos de los problemas_dije. Mire a Abby y se veía triste_ ¿Qué pasa Abby?_

_ Nada ¿Qué me tendría que pasar?_dijo nerviosa

_ No lose, estas rara_ dije seria_ ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

_No, estoy bien_ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa_ Solo que extraño que estemos todos juntos_

La verdad que yo también. Aunque hallan pasado solo dos días de la pelea, los extrañaba muchísimo. Antes estábamos todos los días juntos. Extraño a Nigel, aunque era un poco malhumorado; Extraño a Lizzie, aunque no hay perdón para lo que hizo; extraño a Wally… es al que mas extraño. Me hace falta su sonrisa, ver sus ojos, abrazarlo, su protección, todo.

_¿En que piensas Kuki?_ me pregunto Rachel

_En nada importante_ dije tratando de olvidar mis pensamientos.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más de cosas de chicas y nos dormimos. Al día siguiente, me levante y vi que las chicas ya se habían despertado. Baje, desayune con ellas y nos fuimos al colegio.

_ Kuki ¿te distes cuenta que faltan solo dos días para que salgas con Ace?_ Me dijo Abby.

¡Era cierto! Hoy es jueves y la cita es el sábado ¡Y no sé que ponerme!

_¡Ayy!... me olvide_ dije preocupada

_ ¿Qué vas a hacer?_me dijo Rachel

_Nose, creo que no comprare nada_dije_ me pondré algo de mi closet_

_Como quieras_dijo Abby_ solo no dejes que te arruinen esto, si?

_Si_ le dije.

_**Buenos acá le dejos otro capitulo. Perdón por la tardanza, no tuve tiempo….. Pero nose preocupen porque no voy a dejar de subir hasta no terminarla… gracias a los que leen y porfa reviews!**_


	13. ¡ Que coincidencia !

Hablo yo

Las chicas entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares. Rachel se tuvo que sentar con Nigel, el cual estaba mas mas serio que de costumbre.

Wally y Hoagie se sento en su saludo a las chicas y se sento.

Lizzie no había ido, pero para las chicas era mejor. La profesora entro

_Bueno chicos, les informo que tendrán que hacer un trabajo de a dos_

_¡Genial! Lo hacemos juntos, ¿No?_ le dijo Wally a Hoagie

_¡Beatles! No hable mientras yo estoy hablando_dijo la profesora enojada_ además yo dire quien lo hace con quien_

Saco una bolsa,en la cual tenia papeles con los nombres de todos los alumnos. Empezo a decir los grupos.

_Abigail con Hoagie_ dijo la profesora. Estos se miraron y sonrieron

_Lizzie con Nigel_ Rachel revoleo los ojos hacia un costado

_Ace con Rachel_ dijo la profesora.

Ace la miro y levanto una ceja. La profesora siguió diciendo nombres

_Wallabee con Kuki_ dijo la profesora

Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kuki miro hacia atrás y lo miro

_¡ No! Yo no pienso hacerlo con ella_ dijo Wally señalando a Kuki

_¡ Ni yo tampoco con el!_ dijo Kuki

_ Haber chicos. A mi no me interesa si tienen problemas entre solo quiero un trabajo les guste o no_ dijo la profesora enfadada_ y el que no quiere hacerlo, desaprueba la materia_

Habla Wally

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué de todas que hay en este salón me toco justo con ella?

No lo pienso hacer, prefiero llevarme la materia antes de hablar con esa traidora. Me sente después de escuchar lo que la maldita profesora había dicho.

Cuando íbamos hacia la casa del árbol, Hoagie y yo hablábamos de los sucedido

_ j aja ja ¡ Ayy Wally! ¡es el destino!_ dijo Hoagie entre risas y tocándome el hombro. Yo estaba muy enojado como para escucharlo reir.

_¡Hoagie, basta! No es gracioso ¿No ves que esto es serio? ¡Me acabo de llevar la materia!_

Hoagie dejo de reírse para mirarme a los ojos

_¿Es una broma?_ dijo Hoagie serio_¿ pensas llevarte la materia solo porque no queres hablar con Kuki?_

_Hoagie no tengo ganas de hablar con ella_ dije_ aparte no me voy a rebajar. No, definitivamente prefiero llevarme la materia_

_Como quieras, Wally. Pero si conozco bien a Kuki, no querra llevársela_dijo Hoagie, y tenia razón. Kuki era muy responsable con la escuela y si había algo que no soportaría seria llevarse la materia

_Pues, no es mi problema. Yo decidi no hacerlo y no lo hare_ dije

Llegamos a la casa del árbol y por primera vez después de la pelea, estaban todos allí, inclusive Kuki.

Salude a Lizzie, que no había ido al colegio, y me fui a mi habitación. No había que yo podía hacer allí. La falsedad no es lo mio. Me dolia que estemos todos separados, pero era mas fuerte el dolor de la traición de kuki. Estaba en mis pensamientos acostado en mi cama cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta. Pense que era Hoagie, por eso grite que pase.

Me di la vuelta para verlo, pero no era el

_¿Que haces acá?_dije levantándome de la cama

Aca otro capi….. ahora subiré otro!


	14. No hay forma de solucionar los problemas

Estaba en mis pensamientos acostado en mi cama cuando escuche que tocaban mi puerta. Pensé que era Hoagie, por eso grite que pase. Me di vuelta para verlo, pero no era el:

_ ¿Qué haces acá?_ dije levantándome de la cama.

**Habla kuki**

Después de escuchar lo que la profesora había dicho, estaba decidida a hablar con Wally, aunque para eso tenga que guardar mi enojo.

Solo espero que Wally piense como yo. Rachel, Abby y yo íbamos hacia la casa del árbol.

_ ¿Crees que te pondrás de acuerdo con Wally?_ dijo Abby

_Espero que si. No quiero llevarme la materia. Seria horrible_ dije imaginándome la situación_ tendré que hablar con el_

_ Si ¡Que coincidencia! ¿No?_ dijo Rachel_ justo te tuvo que tocar con el. Si me hubiera tocado con Nigel, creo que me hubiese muerto_

_Yo no me puedo quejar _ dijo Abby pensativa.

Me quede mirando a Abby. Me di cuenta de que siempre que hablaba de Hoagie se quedaba distante ¿Le pasara algo con el?

Llegamos a la casa del árbol, vimos que estaba Nigel con la estupida de Lizzie. Abby y yo hicimos un hola con la mano a Nigel, mientras que Rachel nos hacia señas de querer sentamos a ver televisión. De repente se abrió la puerta, todos y Wally entraban. Hoagie se sentó con nosotras, mientras que Wally iba a saludar a Lizzie y se iba a su habitación.

_ ¿y de que hacemos el trabajo?_dijo Hoagie a Abby acercándose a ella. El trabajo se trataba de escribir una historia sobre algo que queramos.

_No lo pensé, pero me gustaría algo sobre suspenso _ dijo Abby emocionada

_Uhmm…. después lo hablamos_ dijo Hoagie

En ese momentote me dieron ganas de hablar con Wally. Me pare y les dije a las chicas:

_ Ahora vengo_

_ ¿Donde vas?_ dijo Rachel

_ a arreglar algo_ dicho esto me fui.

Mire a Lizzie y se veía triste. Por un momento sentí pena por ella, pero después me acorde de lo que hizo y no le di importancia. Me dirigí al cuarto de Wally. Me pare en su puerta, la mire, _nunca pensé que me sentiría así por golpear la puerta de su habitación_. Tome aire y golpee. El grito que pase y eso hice. Abrí la puerta, el me miro y se levanto de su cama.

_ ¿Qué haces acá?_ me pregunto

**Hablo yo**

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que una seria kuki hablo

_ Tenemos que hablar_

_Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con vos_ dijo Wally enojado

_Si que tenes_ dio Kuki calmada_ tenemos que hacerlo por el trabajo_

_ Si es eso, no te preocupes por mi_ dijo el mirando hacia otro lado_ yo no lo haré_

_ ¿Que? ¡Pero si no lo haces, te vas a llevar la materia!_ dijo Kuki_ y si vos te la llevas ¡Yo también! _

_Pues ese es tu problema_ dijo Wally no dándole importancia

_ ¡Yo no pienso llevarme la materia por culpa de tu maldito orgullo!_ dijo Kuki enojada _ vine hasta acá para llegar a un acuerdo, me resigne ¿Y para que? para ver lo estupido que podes llegar a ser_

_No me interesa lo que pienses_ dijo Wally con ira _ si eso era lo único que me tenías que decir, entonces ya te puedes ir_

Kuki lo miro con los ojos llorosos. Wally la miro y se sintió mal. Los dos sabían que tenían que hablar de su pelea. Kuki lo miro con rabia mientras se le caía una lágrima. Wally no soportaba verla llorar, pero su orgullo podía más. Sin decir nada mas, Kuki se dio media vuelta y se fue dando un portazo.

Mientras Wally se acostó otra vez en su cama pensando, en los sillones estaban Hoagie y Abby discutiendo sobre de que iban a hacer el trabajo

_ ¡No Abby! el suspenso no entretiene_ dijo Hoagie_ tiene que ser algo que todos amen ¡Ya se! hagamos una historia sobre mi vida_

_ ¡por favor! ¿¡Quien quiere leer algo sobre vos!_ dijo Abby enojada

_ ¡Bueno, basta!_ dijo Rachel impaciente_ discútanlo cuando estén solos_

_ Alguien esta nerviosa porque le toco con Ace_ dijo Hoagie en tono burlón

_ ¡Claro que no!_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Porque tendría que estarlo?_

_ No se. Eso tendrías que saberlo vos_ dijo Hoagie guiñando un ojo mientras se iba hacia Nigel

_ Estupido_ dijo Rachel

Miro hacia Nigel que estaba riéndose con Lizzie. Este dejo de reírse y miro a Rachel serio

_Déjame decirte que todavía te quiere_ dijo Abby

_ ¡Tonterías! si me quisiera hablaría conmigo_ dijo Rachel

_Sabes que Nigel es tonto para el tema del amor. Lo conozco bien y se que no te olvido_ dijo Abby mirándolo.

_Pues parece todo lo como esta con Lizzie_

Las chicas miraron y vieron que Lizzie le estaba dando besos en la mejilla

_Me dan asco_ dijo Rachel yéndose a su habitación

_No va haber forma de solucionar este problema _ se dijo a si misma Abby

Bueno acá otro capi gracias por el review…. espero que lo lean y si no seguiré publicando para cuando alguien quiera hacerlo….


	15. dolor, enojo y traicion

En el capitulo anterior:

Kuki lo enfrenta a Wally para hacer las pases por el trabajo, pero el no quiere hacerlo así que se enojan, otra vez, y Kuki se va llorando.

Rachel se siente dolida por el acercamiento de Rachel y Lizzie, quienes se ven muy cariñosos.

**Habla Nigel.**

¡Como extraño a Rachel! ¡Que tonto fui! me deje llevar por los entupidos celos de ver a Lizzie con Wally.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre Nigie?_ me pregunto Lizzie abrazándome.

_No ¿Qué me tendría que pasar?_dije mientras miraba a Rachel que hablaba con Abby.

Lizzie se dio vuelta para mirar a Rachel y dijo:

_Estupidas, no se como le dan las caras para estar en frente mío_ me miro otra vez y me dijo_ no sabes las cosas que me dijeron. Me humillaron, me insultaron_ dicho esto se tapo la cara llorando.

_ ¡Ya, Liz!_ le dije tocando su hombro_ no llores, de seguro que están arrepentidas de las cosas que te dijeron_.

Lizzie me miro y soltó una risita.

_ ¡No Nigie! esas clases de personas nunca se arrepienten_ dijo secándose las lagrimas.

_Pero no entiendo_ dije confundido_ ¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?_.

_No lo recuerdo bien_ dijo dolida_ lo único que recuerdo perfectamente es que Rachel me dijo que salía con vos por lastima. Que le distes pena la noche del baile_ dijo mirándome.

_ ¿Eso te dijo?_ dije yo_ no puedo creerlo de ella. No, eso es mentira_ dije viendo a Rachel irse.

_Es verdad, pregúntale_ dicho esto se fue.

Me quede pensando en lo que me acababa de decir y no lo podía creer, no de Rachel. Me puse a pensar en lo sucedido aquella noche. Si es verdad lo que dijo Lizzie, explica muchas cosas.

_**Flashback. (Hablo yo)**_

Era una noche calurosa y hermosa. Las estrellas brillaban acompañando a la luna. Para algunos esta noche era la esperada, para otros una noche más. Pero para Nigel era una noche decisiva. De esta noche dependían muchas cosas. La mas importante para el era su relación con Lizzie. Mientras se vestía pensaba en lo que le iba a decir. De repente sintió como se habría la puerta.

_ Hijo, se te hace tarde_ dijo el señor Uno

_Si papa, ya voy_ dijo el

_ Ay, mi chiquito_ dijo su mama abrazándolo_ su primer baile_

_Mama basta_ dijo Nigel_ Tengo 14, ya estoy grande para tus abrazos_

_Nigel, para mi siempre serás mi chiquitín_ dijo la madre dándole un beso en la mejilla

_Bueno, creo que me iré a buscar a Lizzie_ dijo Nigel, escapando de sus padres

Salio de su casa, no sin antes escuchar un te quiero y un ten cuidado de sus padres. Nigel se dirigió a la casa de Nigel, su novia. Llego, toco el timbre y salio ella.

_Hola Nigie_ dijo Lizzie dándole un beso en los labios.

_ Hola Liz, estas muy linda_ dijo Nigel a su novia.

_ Gracias, vos también_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿Vamos?_.

_Vamos_ dijo agarrando la mano de su novia.

Iban hablando en el camino hasta que llegaron al gran baile.

_Este es nuestro primer baile Nigie ¿No es emocionante?_ Dijo Lizzie.

_Si, mas si estamos juntos_ dijo Nigel.

_Aww Nigie. Sos tan tierno_ dijo Lizzie_ la pasamos bien la otra noche ¿No?_.

_Si, fue maravillosa_ dijo Nigel recordando_ tenemos que repetirla_.

_Cuando quieras_ dijo Lizzie acercándose a su novio_ pero ahora quiero ir al baño_ dicho esto se fue, dejando solo a Nigel. Observo toda la gente que había aquella noche. Vio que sus amigos se acercaban a el.

_Hey Nigel ¿Todo bien?_ dijo Hoagie.

_Hey chicos, todo bien ¿ustedes?_dijo Nigel.

_Bien, buscando a las chicas_ dijo Wally_ ¿Las has visto?_

_No, estarán con Lizzie. Se fue al baño y nunca apareció_ dijo sentándose en una mesa que había a su costado.

_ ¿Y al final que harás con Lizzie?_ pregunto Hoagie a Nigel.

_ No lose. Es raro lo que siento porque cuando no estoy con ella, estoy decidido a terminar la relación. Pero cuando la veo es como que no la quiero perder. No tengo el valor de terminar con ella_ dijo Nigel.

_Pero ¿Vos estas seguro de que querés dejarla?_ pregunto Wally.

_Si. Creo que se volvió rutinaria nuestra relación_ dijo Nigel.

Los tres chicos vieron que se acercaban las chicas, sin Lizzie.

_Hey chicos, ¿Qué hacen?_ dijo Rachel sentándose.

_Hablando_ dijo Nigel_ ¿No la vieron a Lizzie?_.

_No_ dijo Kuki_ pensamos que estaba con vos_.

_No, dijo que iba al baño y nunca regreso_ dijo Nigel preocupado.

_ Pues, nosotras venimos del baño y allí no estaba_ dijo Abby.

_ ¿No le habrá pasado algo?_ dijo Hoagie.

_ Nose, voy a buscarla_ dijo Nigel levantándose rápido.

_ Te ayudamos_ dijo Abby.

Y así los chicos buscaron a Lizzie por todo el salón. Después de media hora buscándola, se encontraron afuera.

Había muchos árboles, sin embargo estaba todo iluminado.

_ ¿La encontraron?_pregunto Nigel.

_No_ dijo Abby preocupada.

_ ¿Se habrá ido a su casa?_dijo Rachel.

_No lo creo. Me hubiese avisado_ dijo Nigel.

De repente escucharon un ruido detrás de los árboles.

_ ¿Escucharon eso?_ dijo Wally.

_ Vino de los árboles_ dijo Kuki.

_ Abra sido un animal_ dijo Abby.

Pero de repente escucharon otro ruido, pero esta vez fue una risa.

_ Eso no fue un animal_ dijo Hoagie.

_ Vino de allá_ dijo Rachel señalando a los árboles.

Los seis chicos fueron. Se escuchaban risas y murmullos; se pusieron detrás de los árboles y vieron a Lizzie con otro chico besándose. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que todos pensaban que amaba a Nigel mas que a su vida. Todos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Nigel, el cual miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

_ ¡¿Esa es Lizzie?_ grito Wally.

Los otros chicos lo miraron con cara de que sierre la boca. Cuando se dieron vuelta para seguir mirando, vieron que Lizzie los estaba observando.

_ ¡Nigie!, ¿Qué haces acá?_ dijo alejándose del chico.

_ Eso te lo tendría que preguntar a vos_ dijo Nigel enojado_ ¿No ibas a ir al baño?_.

_ Nigie te lo puedo explicar_ dijo Lizzie acercándose a el.

_ ¡No Lizzie!, ¿Qué me vas a explicar? Ya lo vi todo_ dijo Nigel queriendo irse, pero Lizzie lo agarro del brazo.

_ Nigel, escúchame. Jeremy y yo cometimos un error, nada mas_ dijo Lizzie.

_ A mi no me importa, quédate con tu Jeremy y a mi déjame en paz_ dicho esto, se fue al salón.

Lizzie se quedo observándolo.

_ Wooow, esto no se esperaba nadie_ dijo Hoagie.

_ ¿Ustedes también me van a dejar acá?_ dijo Lizzie mirándolos.

_ No, pero no había necesidad de hacer esto_ dijo Abby.

_ Ya lo se. Fui una estupida_ dijo Lizzie mirando el suelo.

_ Bueno, ya paso_ dijo Kuki_ Ahora piensa lo que le vas a decir a Nigel_.

_ No, ya esta. Se rompió nuestra relación_ dijo Lizzie llorando.

_ Bueno, iré a hablar con el. Se debe sentir muy mal_ dijo Rachel_ Me da pena que le pase esto_ dicho esto se fue.

Mientras tanto Nigel estaba sentado en una mesa solo, tomando algo.

_ Nigel ¿Cómo te sentís?_ dijo Rachel sentándose en frente de el.

_ Me siento patético_ dijo Nigel dándole un sorbo a su bebida_ ¿Cómo pude confiar en ella?_.

_ No lo sabias. Nadie se esperaba esto_ dijo Rachel.

_ Encima yo no quería terminar con ella_ dijo Nigel dolido_ soy un estupido_

_ Basta Nigel. No es tu culpa que ella no te valore_ dijo Rachel_ vos siempre fuiste dulce y tierno con ella. Siempre que te veía con ella me decía a mi misma que suerte tiene Lizzie de encontrar a alguien quien te quiera sobre todas las cosas. A mi me hubiese gustado encontrar a alguien como vos_.

Nigel la miro y le sonrío.

_ Gracias Rach. Me hicistes sentir bien_ dijo Nigel.

_ De nada. Para eso están los amigo_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, hasta que:

_ Nigie, ¿podemos hablar?_dijo Lizzie resignada.

_ ¿De que Lizzie? Ya esta todo clarísimo_ dijo Nigel sin mirarla_ Pero yo tengo una pregunta ¿Cuántas veces me engañastes?_.

_ Nigel, la que vistes fue la única_ dijo Lizzie sentándose al lado de el_ Por favor perdóname_.

_ ¡No Lizzie! No se arreglaran así nomás las cosas_ dijo Nigel mirándola con enojo.

_ Nigel sabes que esto no es solo mi culpa, es de los dos. Vos me obligastes a hacerlo. Nuestra relación era siempre lo mismo_ dijo Lizzie al borde de las lagrimas.

_ ¡ Ayy Lizzie! necesito tiempo para pensar_ dicho esto, se levanto y se fue. Al rato volvió y le dijo a Rachel:

_Rach ¿te parece si bailas conmigo?_

_Ehm, bueno_ dijo Rachel y se fue con el

Después de un rato, se fueron a sentar

_Rachel ¿esta muy enojado conmigo?_ dijo Lizzie triste

_Esta muy dolido _ dijo Rachel

_Que tonta soy _ dijo Lizzie llorando_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Rachel?_

_Si_ dijo la rubia mirándola

_ ¿Te gusta Nigel?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ ¡Claro que no!_ dijo Rachel sorprendida por la pregunta_Somos amigos y por eso lo ayudo_

_ ¿Lo ayudas por lastima?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ ¡No! me da pena lo que paso porque no se lo merece _ dijo Rachel enojándose_ ¿No lo pensastes? ¿Qué te paso por la cabeza?_

_Nose. Me deje llevar por Jeremy _ dijo Lizzie_Nose que me paso. Pero Rachel quiero que sepas que con Nigel no voy a volver. Así que si queres tenes el camino libre _ dicho esto, se fue.

Rachel quedo pensando y vio que Nigel venia

_ ¿Que te dijo Lizzie?_

_Nada. Cosas sin importancia_ dijo Rachel

_Ah, bueno creo que me iré a mi casa _ dijo Nigel

_Espera ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ dijo Rachel

_ Si no te molesta, si_

Y así los chicos se fueron juntos del baile.

_**Fin de flashbacks**_

_Acá otro capi, este es largo y es mi primer flashbacks así que espero que les guste… a mi me encanta la historia y este fue uno de mis capítulos preferidos así que espero que para ustedes también. Además es un capitulo clave...jaj_

_Les quiero agradecer por los reviews, me encanta que halla gente que le guste lo que escribo porque esto empezó como un pasatiempo para mí y ahora es todo lo que hago cuando tengo tiempo libre….. Y otra cosa ¡ya voy por el capitulo 27! así que tratare de subir mas seguido ya que se me complica un poco con los estudios._


	16. ¿salistes conmigo por lastima?

En el capitulo anterior:

Nigel recuerda la noche del baile en la que Lizzie le es infiel. Rachel lo consoló toda la noche y salieron juntos del baile.

Habla Nigel

Después de ese baile, con Lizzie de a poco fuimos olvidando lo que había pasado y nos hicimos amigos. Por otra parte Rachel y yo nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas y mas, hasta que al año terminamos siendo novios.

Osea que Rachel salió conmigo por lastima, todo el tiempo fue así. No había amor.

Ya mismo iré a hablar con ella y si esto es verdad me va a conocer enojado.

Habla Rachel

¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar?, es lo único que retumba en mi cabeza. Sé que parezco dura por fuera, pero en mi interior es todo lo contrario. No puedo seguir así; se que a él no le importo, pero a mí me importa y mucho.

De repente, siento que la puerta de mi habitación se abre, me doy vuelta y era Nigel.

_ ¿Es verdad que saliste conmigo por lastima?_ me dijo Nigel mirándome serio como nunca antes lo había visto.

_ ¿Qué? No_ dije yo confundida.

_ Dime la verdad_ me dijo casi gritando.

Yo estaba aturdida, no entendía que pasaba.

_ No, nunca salí por lastima con vos_ le dije al borde de las lagrimas.

_Entonces aquella noche, la del baile ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lizzie?_

_ Y o nunca lo dije_ le dije nerviosa_ A parte fue hace tres años ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a acordar de eso?_

_ Entonces es verdad_ dijo Nigel gritando.

_ ¡No Nigel! Yo siempre te quise_ dije también gritando.

_ ¡Mentira, todo lo que decís es mentira!_ grito Nigel _ ¡Nunca me quisiste, todo fue por lástima!_

_ ¡Basta Nigel, sabes que no es así!_ grite_ Pero no se de que te asombras. Vos saliste conmigo para olvidarte de la estúpida de Lizzie_

Cuando termine de decir esto, mire la puerta de mi habitación y vi que estaban todos mirando nuestra escena, Pero Nigel ni se dio cuenta

_¡No hables así de Lisie! ¡Nunca tuve que separarme de ella, fuiste lo peor que me paso!_ dijo Nigel fuera de control.

Fue ahí cuando me saco de mis casillas y le pegue una cachetada. El se agarro la cara y camino hacia mí. Yo iba para atrás viéndolo acercar. Fue ahí cuando entro Hoagie y Wally y lo detuvieron. Yo me quede viendo la escena y no lo podía creer ¿Acaso quiso pegarme? ¿Por qué se acercaba a mi? Mire a las chicas y tenían cara de no poder creer lo que veían.

Hoagie y Wally lo forzaban para salir de la habitación pero Nigel no quería

_Dejenme, quiero seguir hablando con ella_ decía gritando

_Vamos Nigel, estas fuera de control_ dijo Wally_ cuando te calmes hablan_

_ ¡No!_

Al final se soltó de los dos chicos y vino hacia mí…

Hasta acá el capitulo! Perdón por no subir capítulos lo que pasa es que estuve sin internet durante un mes por culpa de una tormenta que corto todos los cables así que si puedo ahora subo otro capítulo!


	17. mas peleas, mas confesiones

_ ¡No!_

Al final se soltó de los dos chicos y vino hacia titubee miedo, pero lo único que hizo fue pararse enfrente mío y me dijo

_Te quise mucho pero se ve que no te me dirijas nunca mas en tu maldita vida la palabra _ dicho esto, salio de mi habitación.

Yo me senté en mi cama y las chicas se acercaron para consolarme, mientras los chicos fueron tras Nigel.

_Rach ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto Kuki con su destacada ternura

_Estoy puedo creer lo que paso, parece una pesadilla_ les dije casi llorando

_Ayy, Rachel _ me dijo Abby abrazándome _ no te mereces esto. No entiendo lo que pasó, pero no te dejaremos llorar por Nigel_

_Gracias, pero quisiera estar sola un momento _ dije _Después las busco y les cuento_

_OK. Pero sabes que estamos con vos _ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa.

Yo sonreí y ellas se no entendía bien lo que había pasado pero se quien tenia la culpa de esto: Lizzie. Cuando la agarre, me va a conocer ¿Lo quería a Nigel? lo consiguió, no lo quiero mas conmigo. ¡Después de todo lo que hice por el piensa que tengo lastima!

Me mire a un espejo y me dije a mi misma

_Eres mucho para el, Rachel. Si no confía en el amor que sentiste, no te que este con la perra de Lizzie, son tal para cual_

Igual habia algo que no entendia ¿No era que Lizzie quería estar con Wally? ¿Paso algo que no nos enteramos? esto es para hablarlo con las chicas. Me levante y fui a buscarla

**Habla Hoagie**

Nos llevamos a Nigel a su habitació muy enojado

_ ¿Que paso, Nigel? ¿Por qué la tratastes así?_le dije enojado.

Si algo no me gustaba era ver que maltraten a una se deberia hacer.

_Todo este tiempo salio conmigo por lastima ¿pueden creerlo?_dijo Nigel todavía con ira.

_Nigel, intenta calmarte_ dijo Wally_ estas muy alterado_

Nigel no escuchaba lo que que estaba de un lado al otro hablando.

_ ¿Como pude confiar en ella? Lizzie tiene razón, siempre tuvo razón_

_ ¡¿Puedes parar Nigel?_le dije gritando_ ¡Estas exagerando!_

Me miro por lo que había dicho y se sentó en una silla

_ ¿Crees que estoy exagerando? ¿Que harías vos si tu novia sale con vos por lastima?_me dijo

_Prime que no tengo novia, segundo ¿Cómo podes estar seguro de lo que decís?_le dije sentándome en otra silla

_Estoy seguro porque Lizzie me lo no mentiría sobre algo así_ me dijo seguro

_ ¿Le crees a la chica que te engaño?_dijo Wally, también sentándose

_Eso es pasado. Además ella cambio _ dijo Nigel serio_ ¿O ustedes creen que miente?_

_No lose _ dije yo_ no creo que Rachel haga algo asidero Lizzie no creo que mienta. Nose que creer_

_Para mi Lizzie no mintió ¿Qué ganaría con eso?_dijo Wally

_Es lo que pienso yo _ dijo Nigel_ ¡Como me engaño con esa carita de chica buena!_

_Nigel, creo que tendrías que averiguar bien si es así o no _ dije dudoso

Había algo de todo esto que no me gustaba

_No, yo le creo a Lizzie _ dijo Nigel decidido _ pero hay algo de lo que Rachel dijo que es verdad: no olvide a Lizzie_

Wally y yo lo quedamos mirando

_ Pero ¿Nunca quisiste a Rachel?_pregunto Wally

_La quise y la quiero, pero Lizzie es especial para mi _dijo mirando el suelo

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato

_ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Wally?_dijo Nigel sin mirarlo

_Si_ dijo Wally curioso

_ ¿Te gusta Lizzie?_dijo mirándolo fijo

_ ¿a que viene eso?_dijo Wally extrañado

_Contéstame _ dijo Nigel

_No me gusta. Solo fue un momento de confusión _ dijo Wally

Yo escuchaba lo que decían y miraba sus obvio que le iba a preguntar eso.

_Entonces ¿No te molesta que salga con ella?_ le pregunto Nigel

_ a mi no me interesa Lizzie, solo fue el dolor de saber que la chica que quiero me mintió _ dijo Wally estirado en la silla.

Me sorprendí cuando escuche esa confesión. Nunca había dicho eso antes, hasta Nigel se quedo sorprendido.

_ ¿Te duele no hablar con Kuki?_dijo Nigel

Wally se quedo callado un momento mirando el piso

_La extraño, pero no alcanza para hablar con ella _ dijo Wally haciéndose el duro

_Dale Wally, no van a estar peleados por siempre ¿o si?_dije

_No lose. Yo no voy hacer el primero. Que venga ella _ dijo Wally

_ ¿y que van hacer con el trabajo?_ le pregunte

_Yo ya le dije que conmigo no cuente _ dijo

_Wally, te va a odiar por un la queres, olvidate de todo _ dijo Nigel

Wally se quedo pensando

_Bueno, creo que me voy a ver la tele _ dicho esto, se fue.

**Habla Wally**

¡Menos mal que me fui de ahí! ¡Tantos problemas y tienen que hablar de mi relación con Kuki!

Prefiero ver la tele antes de escucharlos.

Me senté en el sillón y puse mi canal favorito: el de la luchas.

Necesitaba tomar algo, así que fui a la cocina por estaba por ir devuelta al sillón, escuche que Rachel, Kuki y Abby se habían sentado en el sillón a hablar. Yo quería saber lo que decían, así que me puse a escuchar.

_ ¿Porque Nigel cambio tanto?_ dijo Abby sentándose viendo la tele

_Por la estupida y perra de Lizzie _ dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Kuki_Nose comp. pudimos confiar en ella_

_Pero no sabíamos que iba a hacer esto _ dijo Kuki_si lo hubiésemos sabido, ni le hablábamos_

_Es verdad, no le basto con Wally que ahora quiere, otra vez, a Nigel _ dijo Abby cambiando de canal.

Las mire de atrás y me di cuenta de que las extrañaba, mas cuando mire a mas que me haga el duro y todo, por dentro la extraño un montón, la necesito.

_ ¿Creen que ella y Wally salieron?_ pregunto Kuki.

Escuche atento lo que contestaban

_Yo creo que algo tuvieron _ dijo Abby_ no me extrañaría_

Me enojo escuchar eso, porque quiere decir que no me conoce. Nunca andaría con alguien si no es con quien de verdad me guste.

_Yo, nose. Lizzie es media rara, no creo que haya llegado mas que el beso que vimos _ dijo Rachel.

Me sorprendió su contestación, no pensé que iba a decir eso. Se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que Abby hablo.

_ ¿Que vas a hacer con el trabajo?_ le pregunto a Kuki

_Cose, Wally me dijo que no lo iba a hacer, pero no me quiero llevar la materia por culpa de el _ dijo Kuki con tono triste _ Hsi pasa eso, les juro que no le hablo nunca mas en su vida_

Escuchar eso me dio escalofrío. No quería que eso pase, pero tampoco quería ser el querer se me callo el vaso que tenia en la mano al suelo, me quede quieto en el lugar sin saber que hacer

_ ¿Que fue eso?_dio Kuki

_Cose. Voy a ver _ dijo Rachel

No sabia que hacer

_ ¿Wallabee?_escuche detrás de mí

Acá otro!...espero que lo disfruten…. GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEENN!


	18. reconciliacion entre tantas peleas

_ ¿Wallabee?_ escuche

Me quede mirándola. Vi que Kuki y Abby venían hacia mi.

_ ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Estabas espiando?_ dijo Abby

_No_ dije sin saber que mas decir _Yo… estaba preparando jugo y se me callo el vaso_

La mire a Kuki y me miro triste y enojada. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar en los sillones otra vez.

_ ¿Te vas a dejar de hacer el duro?_ dijo Abby mirándome

_ No es asunto tuyo Abigail_ le dije limpiando el desastre.

Pero de repente sentí como Abby me agarro de la remera que llevaba puesta. Me pare y me arrincono contra la pared donde estaba antes espiando.

_ Escúchame bien, a mi no me interesa si no queres hablarme otra vez, pero quiero que hables con Kuki para que hagas el trabajo con ella_ me dijo

Me dio miedo, porque sabía que Abby era capaz de todo

_Pero…_ no me dejo hablar

_ ¡Pero nada! Si no lo haces, yo misma me voy a encargar de que te pases todo el verano estudiando_ me dijo enojada

Me dio en mi punto débil. Si algo no me gustaba era pasar todo un hermoso verano encerrado con los libros como amigos.

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?_ le dije

Aunque tenía miedo no me iba a dejar amenazar por alguien

_ No, solo te lo digo_ me dijo soltándome_ ella es como mi hermana menor, así que no voy a permitir que siga sufriendo por culpa tuya ¿Me entendiste?_ me dijo seria

Me quede pensando y por mas que no me guste que me traten así, tenia que agradecérselo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiese ido hablar con Kuki.

_Si, iré a hablar con ella _ le dije agachando la cabeza

Mire a Abby y me sonrió, yo se la devolví. Dirigí la mirada a Rachel, y esta me hizo señas de que valla con Kuki, tome aire y fui. La vi y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse. Me senté al lado de ella, hubo un momento de silencio muy incomodo hasta que me decidí a hablar

_Kuki, quiero que sepas que voy hacer el trabajo con vos_ le dije mirando hacia delante

La mire y ella me miraba fijamente

_¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?_ me pregunto seria

_ Si_ le dije mirando el suelo

_Mentira_ me dijo dándome la espalda_ viniste a decirme esto porque Abby y Rachel te obligaron_

La mire y me sentí un idiota ¿Por qué la hice sufrir tanto? ¿Qué ganaba yo? solo sufrir mas.

_Kuki, lo siento, fui un estupido. No quería hacerte sufrir, nunca fue mi intencion_le dije dejando de lado mi orgullo

Ella me miro con los ojos llorosos

_Wally, yo tuve la culpa_ dijo Kuki llorando_ si no hubiese aceptado salir con Ace, eso no hubiera pasado_

_No Kuki, yo fui el tarado que arruino todo _ dije mirándola_ Sos mi mejor amiga y no quería que salgas con el porque no quiero que te lastimen, pero termine lastimándote yo…. perdón_

Ella me miro, todavía llorando, y me sonrió

_Wally, no hay nada que perdonar. Yo te mentí y no debí hacerlo_

Le sonreí y ella me abrazo. ¡Como extrañaba sus abrazos! ahora, si volví a ser el de antes

_Te extrañe mucho, Wally_ me dijo con la dulzura que me gustaba

_Yo también, Kooks_ le dije_ Nose si nuestra amistad va a ser como antes, pero por lo menos hablamos otra vez_

_No creo que nuestra amistad sea como antes _ me dijo

Me quede observándola porque no quería que ella dijera eso

_Creo que lo que paso nos va a ayudar a ser nuestra amistad más fuerte_

Era el momento justo para decirle mis sentimientos hacia ella

_Kuki, te tengo que decir algo_ me dije acercándome mas a ella

_ ¿Que, Wally?_ me dijo mirándome

¿Por qué me tiene que mirar así? Bueno Wally, se hombre y díselo

_Ehm…veras…Ash como lo digo_ le dije.

Parecía un estupido pero no me salían las palabras.

_ ¿Estas bien, Wally?_me dijo ella

_Si, no es fácil de decir lo que te quiero decir_le dije mas nervioso_Kuki, yo…te…yo te…_Dios, que vergüenza

Pero de repente ella hablo

_Wally, se lo que quieres decir_

_ ¿En serio?_ le dije sorprendido

_Si y déjame decirte que no hay problema _ me dijo

¿No hay problema con que?

_No entiendo _ le dije

_Tonto, no hay problema con que salgas con Lizzie_me dijo

¿De eso esta hablando?

_No me tenes que pedir permiso_

_No Kuki, lo que yo te quiero decir es…

¿Qué le dirá? Los dejo con la duda ….hasta el próximo capi que será dentro de unas horas


	19. confuncion,reconciliacion y provocacion

_No Kuki, lo que te quiero decir es…_

_ ¡Por fin se reconciliaron!_dijo una voz gritando ¿Quién era posible de arruinar un momento así? Hoagie.

_Hoagie ¿No tenes otra cosa que hacer?_ le dije enojado

_ ¿Que, molesto?_ me dijo mirándome

_No, quédate. Después hablamos_ dijo Kuki sonriéndome

La verdad no sabia si agradecerle a Hoagie por interrumpir o pegarle por ser tan estupido.

_y… ¿ya son amigos?_ pregunto

_Si_ dijo Kuki abrazándome

_Que ¿solo amigos, no ?_ dijo el idiota de Hoagie

_Si ¿Por qué?_ dijo Kuki seria

_Por nada _ dije mirando a Hoagie enojado_ solo esta bromeando ¿No?_

_Si, solo es una broma_ dijo Hoagie riendo

_Bueno, tengo que ir a mi casa _ dijo Kuki levantándose_ mas tarde hablamos sobre el trabajo ¿Si?_

_Si. Como quieras _ dije

_Nos vemos _ nos dijo y se fue.

Mire a Hoagie y el me miro co una sonrisa

_ ¿Por que tuviste que decir eso?_le dije enojado

_porque pensé que si te arreglabas con ella, iban a ser novios_ dijo defendiéndose

_Lo hubiese sido si no hubieses interrumpido _ dijo Wally

_ ¿Le estabas por decir?_dijo Hoagie gritando

_Si, pero justo llegaste vos _ dijo Wally enojado

_ups, perdón _ dijo

_Ya paso_dije_lo bueno es que por lo menos somos amigos otra vez_

_Si ¿Vos pensas que ella te hubiese dicho que si?_ dijo Hoagie

Me quede pensando en la posibilidad y, la verdad, no creo.

_No, ahora que lo pienso, menos mal que llegastes_dije

_Yo creo que te hubiese dicho que si _ dijo mirándome

_ ¿Porque lo decís? ¿Sabes algo?_ dije

Siempre sospeche que el sabia algo que yo no

_No, solo digo que Kuki siente algo especial por vos _ dijo

_Si. Me quiere como un mejor amigo, como un hermano_ dije medio dolido _ va a salir con Ace, es obvio que gusta de lo tengo que aceptar y listo_

Hoagie se quedo callado al igual que yo. De repente aparecieron las chicas.

_ ¿Sin rencores?_ me dijo Abby

_Si_les dije_ extrañaba a mi hermana mayor_

_ ¿Que le paso al Wally duro?_ dijo Rachel riéndose

Era verdad, me deje llevar mucho por la emoción.

_Sigue estando, así que no se emocionen mucho que ya volvió _ dije volviendo a mi

Estaba contento de que volvíamos a hablarnos, solo falta Rachel y Nigel que se arreglen, cosa que veo muy lejano.Y Lizzie que se arregle con las chicas, pero no creo que pase. Y hablando de Lizzie, justo apareció.

Fue un momento incomodo porque vino y se sentó con tengo nada contra ella, pero sentarse en los sillones fue lo mas caradura que vi en mi vida.

_ ¿Que hacen, se arreglaron?_

Nadie dijo nada

_Me parece bien que se amigos deben estar siempre unidos ¿No, Rachel?_dijo con una sonrisa

¿Escuche bien? ¿Le pregunto a Rachel?

_ tienen que estar demuestra que aunque haya personas tan envidiosas y miserables que quieran separarnos, nuestra amistad va más allá de todo más, gracias a ese tipo de personas, Kuki y Wally tienen una relación más fuerte que antes _ dijo Rachel

Todos nos quedamos atónitos a la contestació la miro con enojo y seriedad

_Me alegro. A veces pasa eso, pero otras veces simplemente se dejan de hablar. Mas con una relación de uno de los dos sale con la otra persona por lastima, eso si que no tiene solución _ dijo victoriosa_ pero bueh, no es mi problema ¿No? Me voy con Nigie que esta solito_

Y se fue sin decir nada mas ¿Tan perra podía ser? No pensé que era así

_La próxima que nos hable, la dejo comiendo papilla _ dijo Abby enojada

_Estupida, ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme?_dijo Rachel _ le hubiese arrancado todo el pelo sucio que tiene_

_Ya chicas, déjenla _ dijo Hoagie_es lo que busca. No le den importancia_

Estuvimos callados un rato

_Estuvo buenísima tu contestación _ le dije a Rachel

Ella rió. Estuvimos viendo tele hasta que oscureció y Kuki no había llegado ¿Le abra pasado algo?

_ ¿Kuki no venia?_pregunte

_No lose_ dijo Abby_ la llamare_

Alos cinco minutos vuelve Abby

_ ¿Y?_le dije impaciente

_No me contesta _ dijo Abby preocupada

En ese momento me levante y fui hasta su casa.

Pero antes de llegar, la en la plaza, y no sola.

Hasta acá el otro capitulo, espero que les guste!


	20. Lo nuestro es imposible

Habla Kuki

¡Que felicidad, Wally y yo somos amigos otra vez! No veía la hora de que esto pase, aunque me hubiese gustado ser más. Pero me conformo con ser su mejor amiga.

Iba caminando hacia mi casa, que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de la casa del árbol. Iba en mis pensamientos cuando escuche:

_Hola hermosa_

Me di la vuelta y lo vi a Ace. Me puse muy nerviosa.

_Hola Ace_ le dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Preparada para mañana?_ me dijo acercandose a mi.

¡Cierto, nuestra salida es mañana y no tengo que ponerme!

_Si ¿vos?_ le menti.

_Siempre estoy listo para una chica tan linda como vos_ me dijo mas cerca mio.

¡Dios, era demasiado sexy! Solo me limite a sonreir.

_ ¿Y, se puede saber a donde ibas?_ me dijo tocandome el pelo.

_A mi casa_ le dije nerviosa_ ¿Me queres acompaña?_

¡No! ¿Qué acabo de decir?

_Me gustaría conocer tu casa_ dijo con una sonrisa.

Y así fuimos caminando hacia mi casa. Cuando llegamos.

_ ¿Esta es tu casa?_ me pregunto observándola.

_Si ¿Por qué?_

_Me gusta_ me dijo mirándome.

Yo sonreí y abrí la puerta.

_ ¿Quieres pasar?_ le pregunte sin pensar.

_Bueno, permiso…_

Me encantaban que sean caballeros y educados.

_Wow, es muy linda_ dijo mirando para todos lados.

_Gracias_ le dije.

Me miro acercándose a mí.

_Pero no más linda que vos_ me dijo otra vez tocándome el pelo.

No se por que se me hacia tan irresistible. Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando apareció mi mama.

_ ¿Kuki, ere tu?_ grito desde la cocina.

_Si, mami_ dije alejándome de Ace.

Vi como mi mama venia y cada paso que daba miraba más raro a Ace.

_ ¿Y esta jovencito quien es?_ dijo cuando estaba en frente de nosotros_ ¿Tu novio?_

_No, mami_ dije nerviosa_ Es un amigo_

_Hola señora Saban. Mi nombre es Ace_ dijo cortésmente.

Le dio la mano y mi madre le dijo.

_Gusto en conocerte_

Miraba la situación y era un tanto extraña e incomoda.

_Kukichan, yo me tengo que ir. Cualquier cosa llámame_ dijo en la puerta _Hacen linda pareja_ dicho esto se fue dejándome mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

_Tu madre es muy encantadora_ me dijo.

Yo simplemente hice lo que hago cuando no se que decir, sonreír.

_ ¿Quiere ir a dar una vuelta?_ me dijo mirando justo a los ojos, o eso creo ya que tenia sus anteojos.

_Esta bien_

Salimos de mi casa y nos encaminamos a una plaza que estaba cerca. Allí estuvimos un largo rato. Me divertí mucho con el ya que jugamos con las hamacas y todos los juegos que había.

Ya había oscurecido y seguíamos en la plaza sentados en un banco.

_La pase muy bien_ le dije avergonzada.

_Yo también_ dijo amarrándome la mano _Kuki sos muy diferente a otras chicas, me haces sentir feliz.

Yo le sonreí.

_Sos hermosa cuando sonreís_

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no era un simple coqueteo, esto iba en serio. Se me cruzó la cara de Wally y yo no le podía hacer esto, tenia que parar esta situación.

_Ace ¿No crees que vas un poco rápido?_ le dije apartándome de el.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ me dijo acomodándome el pelo.

_ Porque yo no te conozco bien, ni vos tampoco a mi_ le dije buscando las palabras correctas.

_No necesito conocerte para saber que sos la chica mas dulce que he conocido_

Esto se estaba yendo por las ramas, yo no quiero nada con el. Toque los bolsillos de la campera que traia puesta y no encontre mi celular. ¿Dónde lo habre dejado? Mire a Ace y vi que estaba mirandome fijamente.

_Escucha Ace, sos una buena persona, lindo y caballero pero no creo que una relacion entre vos y yo funcione_ dije levantandome.

_Dame un oportunidad y te juro que terminaras enamorandote de mi_ me dijo tambien levantandose.

_Ace, yo…_ no termine de hablar porque me beso.

Al principio queria separarme, pero después de tanto esfuerzo me resigne y segui el beso. Cuando nos separamos, mire para el costado y lo vi a Wally. Me queria morir tanto espere para arreglarnos y ahora otra vez. No, yo no iba a permitir que eso suceda.

_Ace, perdon pero una relacion entre los dos es imposible_ dije esto y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba todavía parado Wally.

_¡Wally, no es lo que piensas. El y yo no somos nada!_ le dije nerviosa.

_Kooks, esta todo bien. Si Ace y vos estan saliendo, me parece bien_

_Pero ¿No estas enojado?_ le pregunte extrañada.

_Kuki, si vos sos feliz, yo tambien lo sere_ dijo serio y lo escuche un poco dolido.

_Wally ¿Estas bien?_

_Si, solo estaba preocupado por vos. Es de noche y pense que te habia pasado algo_ me dijo mirando el suelo _Pero ve con Ace, el te va a cuidar bien. Es tu novio ¿no?_

_No, no es mi novio no es nada mio_ le dije tranquila _No voy a salir con el_

Me miro fuerte y abriendo sus hermoso ojos verdes.

_ ¿Por qué, te hizo algo?_ dijo alterandose.

_No, solo que me di cuenta que el no era para mi y que preferia estar mas tiempo con mis amigos que con el_

Me sonrio y para mi sorpresa me abrazo.

_ ¿Vamos a la casa del arbol?_

_Si, solo le tengo que avisar a mi mama. Pero no se donde esta mi celular_ le dije buscando otra vez.

_Toma el mio_ dijo dandome su celular.

Llame a mi mama, me dijo que estaba bien y que a ella le encanto Ace, colgue y le di el celular a Wally.

_ ¿Podemos ir?_

Y asi fuimos hasta la casa del el camino Wally me conto lo que habia pasado con Lizzie.¡Que perra! ¿ Tan insensible puede ser una persona?. De todos modos ya no tiene importancia lo que diga. Hablo de vuelta con Wally, asi que la que quedo mal fue ella.

Llegamos a la casa del arbol y vi a Abby que corria hacia mi.

_Kuki ¿Estas bien?_ me dijo tocando mi hombro.

wow, si se ponen asi porque no conteste un telefono ¿Qué pasaria si desaparezco?

_Si, relajate Abby. Solo estaba en la plaza hablando con Ace_

_¡¿ Con Ace?_ dijo Abby mirandome, despues miro a Wally_¿Porque no contestastes el telefono?_

_ Porque no tengo el perdi_le dije

Me gusta que se preocupen por mi, pero esto ya es demasiado. De repente aparecieron Nigel con Lizzie. Era la primera vez que lo veia después de el episodio de la habitación de ido a hablar con el de no ser que estaba con la arrastrada con Lizzie.

Todos nos quedamos mirando a la pareja. Lizzie me miro fuerte como si quisiera intimidarme. Yo, para darle bronca, abrase a Wally y le di un beso en la mejilla. La mire de reojo y se hizo la que no le importaba

_ Kooks, me estas dejando sin aire_ escuche que decia Wally despacio.

Lo mire y me dio vergüenza porque el abrazo habia sido un impulso.

_ ¡Uy! perdon_dije alejandome de el

Abby nos quedo mirando,murmuro algo que no entendi y se fue .Wally y yo nos quedamos mirandonos confundidos

Aca otro capitulo. Queria agradecer a los que leen y a mi hermana por ayudarme a subir y a tener ideas.


	21. arreglando salida

**Hablo yo**

Esos segundos para Kuki y Wally fueron eternos, Ya que estaban solos después del abrazo y beso de Kuki.

_Ehm, yo me voy a mi habitación _ dijo Kuki nerviosa

_¡Espera!_dijo Wally tomando el brazo de Kuki_Si mañana tenias la cita con Ace y no vas a ir ¿No?_

_No voy a ir_ dijo Kuki

_Entonces ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine?_dijo Wally tocando su rubio cabello

_¿A la noche?_ dijo Kuki extrañada pero alegre

_Si _ dijo Wally

_¿Es una cita?_dio Kuki sonriendo

Wally se sintió nervioso

_Como amigos _ dijo Wally cada vez más nervioso _ pero si no queres, no importa_

_No me gustaría _ dijo por ese segundo se sintió mal_me encantaría_

Kuki se rió y Wally quedaron mirando unos segundos

_Kuki ¿Estuviste en la plaza con Ace?_ interrumpió Rachel

_Si, pero no es nada romántico lo que paso _ dijo Kuki queriendo esquivar el tema

_Quiero saberlo todo _ dijo Rachel tomando de la mano a Kuki y llevándosela.

Wally quedo mirando la escena. "_Chicas, siempre chusmas_" pensó.

Se dispuso a ver la tele, de repente apareció Hoagie por la puerta con dos chicas que Wally no conocía.

_Nos vemos mañana hermosas_ dijo Hoagie dándole un beso en la mejilla a las dos.

_Chau, Hoagie_ le dijeron las dos juntas.

Para Wally, las chicas eran lindas, pero le daba asco ver la situación. Hoagie llegando como a la medianoche, no quería preguntarle como la paso ni que hizo. Así que, solo miro la tele hasta que el se sentó a su lado.

_¿Que hay, Wally?_ dijo sonriente

_Nada interesante _ dijo mirando la tele_¿Vos?_

_Digamos que mejor no me pudo ir _ dijo triunfante_ Tendrías que salir conmigo,Wally_

Wally lo miro confundido y horrorizado

_No Hoagie_dijo Wally cruzándose de brazo

_¡Dale!, es divertido_ dijo con una sonrisa_ Te gustara_

_Hoagie, a mi ya me gusta una chica_ dijo Wally enojado_ No necesito a otras_

_Si te gusta tanto como decís ¿Por qué no le dijiste todavía?_ dijo Hoagie tratando de molestar a su amigo

_Porque no encuentro el momento indicado _ dijo Wally apagando la tele

_Tuviste un montón_ dijo Hoagie riéndose

_¡Ya, Hoagie! No es asunto tuyo _ dijo Wally yendo a la cocina

Hoagie se quedo pensando en el sillón. Apareció, otra vez, Wally y se sentó en su lugar con una soda

_Mañana vamos a ir al cine _ dijo Wally_ Talvez sea un buen momento_

_¿Mañana?_dijo Hoagie mirando a su amigo

_Si, a la noche_ dijo Wally sospechando de Hoagie

_¡Genial!_dijo Hoagie_ Salida de amigos_

Wally se quedo mirando a su mejor amigo

_Ehm, Hoagie nose si captas el mensaje _ dijo Wally rascándose su frente_Supuestamente es una salida de a dos_

Hoagie miro a Wally y sonrío

_No hay digo a Abby que sea mi compañ no se con quien va a ir Rachel, habrá que preguntarle_dijo Alegre

_Hoagie ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro?_dijo Wally estallando_La salida es para …_

Wally fue interrumpido por Kuki, Rachel y Abby

_Wally, las chicas me preguntaron si podían venir con les dije que si ¿No te molesta?_dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Wally miro a Kuki con una ceja situación lo superaba.

El quería una salida con la chica que amaba y ahora se supone que será una salida de amigos

_Kuki ¿No íbamos a ser tu y yo?_dijo tratando de calmarse

_Si, pero me pareció buena idea que vengan porque hacia mucho que no salíamos todos juntos _ dijo Kuki pensando si había hecho mal

Wally la miro y ver sus ojos lo hacían olvidar cualquier cosa

_Esta bien, que sea una salida de amigos _ dijo Wally sin ganas

_¡Si!_dijo Hoagie_pero ¿Qué hacemos con Nigel y Lizzie?_

_Por mí, que venga Nigel. Pero Lizzie que ni aparezca _ dijo Abby

_Que no vengan ninguno de los dos_ dijo Rachel seria

_Rachel, el problema es de ustedes dos _ dijo Hoagie serio_ Nigel es nuestro amigo, también_

_Hagan lo que quieran _ dijo Rachel yendo a la cocina

Kuki y Wally miraban la situación sin decir apareció Nigel

_Hey chicos ¿Qué hacen?_ dijo acercándose

Los chicos se quedaron callados mirándose, Sin saber si decirle o se dio cuenta

_Esta bien, si no me quieren decir, no hay problema _ dijo yéndose

_¡Espera Nigel!_dijo Hoagie parándose

Nigel se dio vuelta

_Mañana vamos a ir al cine ¿Quieres ir?_dijo Hoagie serio

Nigel se quedo pensando

_¿Va a ir Rachel?_pregunto

_Si voy a ir _ dijo ella apareciendo

Acá otro capitulo de esta diferente este capitulo pero es muy clave la salida. Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que leen!


	22. ¿Te gusta Hoagie?

Hablo yo

_ ¿Va a ir Rachel?_ pregunto Nigel.

_Si, voy a ir_ dijo ella apareciendo.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Abby lo rompió.

_Entonces ¿vienes?_

Nigel miro a Rachel.

_No. Si va ella, yo no voy_ dijo enojado y serio.

_ ¡Vamos, Nigel! ¿Vas a dejar de salir con tus amigos por culpa de lo que paso?_ dijo Wally impaciente.

_ No pienso ir si ella va_

_ Dejen de lado sus diferencias y vallamos como amigos_ dijo Hoagie.

Nigel se quedo pensando.

_ Esta bien_ dijo rindiéndose_ Pero no me dirijas la palabra_

Dicho esto, se fue a su habitación. Rachel sabia que el hablaba en serio cuando decía que no le hable, pero i ella no había hecho nada ¿Por qué hacerle caso?

_ Bien, creo que mañana va a ser un lindo día_ dijo Abby sarcásticamente.

_Cambiando de tema ¿Ya saben de qué harán el trabajo? _ dijo Rachel queriendo pensar en otra cosa.

_ ¡El trabajo! Me olvide completamente_ dijo Kuki mirando a Wally, el cual hizo una mueca de no importancia.

_Con Abby decidimos hacer una historia que se trata de cuatro chicas que se pelean por el amor de un guapo chico, osea por mí_ dijo Hoagie arreglándose el pelo.

_ ¡Estas loco!_ dijo Abby pegándole en la cabeza.

_Yo lo tengo que hacer con Ace_ dijo Rachel sin ganas_ Y ni siquiera hable con el_

_Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir, buenas noches_ dijo Kuki y se fue a su cuarto.

_Si, yo también me voy, que descansen _ dijo Wally yendo atrás de Kuki.

Hoagie, Rachel y Abby se rieron de la situación.

_Bueno chicas, me voy a descansar. Hoy tuve un día agitado_ dijo Hoagie levantándose_ Si saben a lo que me refiero_

Dicho esto, se fue alegre. Las dos chicas se miraron una a la otra. Rachel pudo notar que Abby se puso triste con ese comentario.

_ ¿Abby estas bien?_ dijo Rachel preocupada.

_Si, estoy bien_ dijo Abby con la voz temblorosa.

_ ¿Es por Hoagie, verdad? pregunto Rachel.

Abby miro a su amiga, agacho la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

_ ¿Te gusta Hoagie?_ pregunto Rachel asombrada.

Abby no sabia que decir. Si le decía que no le gustaba Rachel iba a saber que era mentira ya que estaba llorando, pero si le decía que si iba a revelar el secreto que por tanto años había guardado.

_ ¡Vamos, Abby! puedes contarme, soy tu amiga _ dijo Rachel tocándole el hombro.

_Es algo difícil de contar_ dijo Abby entrecortada.

_Si quieres contarlo, te escucho_

_Te que empezar de hace mucho_

**Flashback (Habla Abby)**

**Estaba leyendo una de mis revistas favoritas en mi cuarto. Me gusta estar sola, puedo relajarme y estar con migo misma. Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta de mi cuarto.**

**_ ¿Quién es?_ dije media fastidiada.**

**_Hoagie_**

**¡¿Hoagie? ¿Qué querrá? Abrí la puerta y lo vi allí parado, pude detectar un toque de nerviosismo.**

**_ ¿Qué pasa?_ la pregunte a mi amigo.**

**Hoagie y yo nos conocemos desde los cinco años, y ahora que tenemos trece, podría decir que conozco todos sus movimientos. **

**El se quedo en silencio y mirando hacia el piso.**

**_ ¿Hoagie, estas bien?_ dije preocupada.**

**Fue ahí cuando me miro y se acerco lentamente. Yo no entendía nada. Me saco el pelo de la cara y me beso.**

**No sabia que hacer, era mi primer beso ¿Por qué con Hoagie, mi mejor amigo? .Se separo de mi, me miro tímido y se fue.**

**Desde ese momento mi visión sobre Hoagie cambio por completo. Empecé a sentir cosas por el, cosas especiales. Era el único en el que pensaba, con quien quería estar, se había vuelto todo de mi.**

**Pasaron dos años de lo ocurrido y mis sentimientos hacia el seguían intactos. Quería saber por que me beso aquel día ¿Y si el estaba enamorado de mi también?**

**Un día estábamos todos en la playa divirtiéndonos. Estaba todos jugando en el mar mientras yo los miraba, de repente veo que Hoagie se acerca a mi.**

**_ ¿Todo bien Abby?_ me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado mío.**

**_Si…_ dije jugando con la arena.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que no aguante más y me pregunte.**

**_Hoagie ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ dije cuidadosa.**

**_Claro que si_ dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.**

**_ ¿Te acuerdas el día que me besaste?_ le pregunte mirando la arena.**

**Alce la mirada para mirarlo y note que se puso serio, pero como no dijo nada seguí hablando.**

**_ ¿Por que lo hiciste?_ tampoco me respondió?_ ¿Sentís algo por mi?_**

**Me miro con una sonrisa.**

**_Abby, eso fue hace mucho_**

**_Lo se, pero quiero saber por que lo hiciste_**

**_Era una apuesta ¿Pensastes que estaba enamorado de vos?_**

**Lo mire y me sentí estupida ya que era verdad ¿Cómo iba a pensar que estaba enamorado de mi?**

**_No, solo quería saber el por que_ dije haciéndome la fuerte.**

**_OK, solo espero que no te enojes_ dijo sonriente.**

**Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa fingida, el me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue con los chicos otra vez.**

**Fin de flashback…**

**Acá termina un capitulo que para mi es unos de los mejores que escribí. Que mal por Abby ¿Alguna vez no les paso algo similar? Siempre te enamoras del equivocado… Espero que les guste este capitulo y que sigan leyendo ¡Ya llega el capitulo de la salida! No se lo pierdan.**


	23. El amor es para los débiles

**Habla Abby**

No podía creer que se lo conté a Rachel ¡El secreto que mas guarde en mi vida! mire a Rachel y se veía sorprendida.

_ ¡Wow!_ Fue lo único que dijo

_No te tuve que contar _ dije arrepentida _ me levante para irme y ella me detuvo.

_Abby ¿Por qué no nos contaste antes?_dijo con un poco de reproche_Somos tus amigas ¿Acaso o nos tienes confianza?_

_Claro que tengo confianza en ustedes pero miedo de que se rían de mi. Soy tan estupida y sentimental que me imagino todo y después la cosas no son como lo soñé _ dije sonando un poco molesta conmigo misma

_Nunca nos burlaríamos de tus sentimientos _ dijo Rachel tocándome el hombro_ ¿Por qué no demostras lo que sentís? te sentirías mas aliviada si nos contarías a que ni Kuki ni yo nos burlaríamos de vos_ Termino de decir con una sonrisa

Me sentí muy bien en ese que dos amigas que te escuchen siempre no todo el mundo encontraba.

_Gracias, Rach_le dije con una sonrisa

Nos abrazamos

_Vamos a dormir que ya es tarde_me dijo

Fuimos caminando hasta las habitaciones, llegamos a la mía.

_Rachel, por favor no le digas a nadie ¿si?_ le susurre

_No le diré a nadie _ dicho esto se encamino hacia su habitación

Yo me encerré en el mío y me puse a pensar.

Era cierto, te sentís más aliviada confiando en alguien tus sentimientos. Pero ahora que conté lo que me pasaba, empecé a sentir otra vez el amor que sentía antes por el. Ese amor puro y que sabia que nunca se iría del todo.

Me recosté en mi cama y me quede dormida pensando solo en el.

**Hablo yo**

A la mañana siguiente, estaban todos Lizzie, pero para la mayoría era un alivio.

Rachel y Nigel estaban en la misma mesa, pero uno de una punta y el otro en otra.

_ ¿y que película veremos?_ pregunto Kuki con una sonrisa

_Lo que la mayoría elija _ dijo Nigel con su característica seriedad

Todos quedaron callados hasta que apareció Lizzie con una la miraron. El único que sonreía, aparte de ella, era Nigel.

_Buenos días a todos _ dijo sentándose entre Nigel y Wally

_Buenos días _ se escucho de Nigel y Hoagie

_ ¡Ayy, que lindo todos juntos! ¿No?_dijo abrazando a Wally

Kuki la vio con cara de bronca, miro a Abby que estaba enfrente de ella y le hizo señas de que se relajara

_Oye Liz ¿Dónde estuviste a noche?_ pregunto Nigel para romper el silencio

_Tuve que ir a la casa de mis abuelos. Pero por suerte ya estoy aquí _ dijo alegre

_Te hubieses quedado allá_ murmuro Abby

_ ¿Que dices, Abby?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Nada que te importe _ dijo levantándose

Atrás de ella se fueron Rachel y Kuki

_Bueno, se ve que no tenían mucho hambre _ dijo Lizzie

Por otro lado Kuki, Rachel y Abby se encontraban en la habitación de la ultima.

_ ¡Hay que lindo todos juntos!¿No?_dijo Abby burlándose de Lizzie

_Ya Abby, no le demos importancia _ dijo Kuki mirándose en un espejo

-¿Será que Nigel seria capaz de llevarla?_dijo Rachel mirando una revista

_ veía sonriente cuando la vio entrar_ dijo Abby_ si lo hace, nos arruina la salida_

_Es verdad. Solo esperemos que no valla _ dijo Kuki

Llego la tarde, y eso significaba "salida de amigos".Todos se preparaban, el primero en terminar fue Wally ya que lo único que hizo fue bañarse, peinarse y ponerse un poco de perfume. Se sentó en los sillones pensando que esta salida tendría que haber sido solo entre el y Kuki. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su amigo, Nigel.

_Hey Wally ¿Todo bien?_dijo sentándose al lado

_Si, solo pensaba_ dijo Wally sacando a Kuki de su cabeza, por unos segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio. No fue incomodo ya que Nigel no era de hablar mucho y Wally estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Wally tenía una pregunta en su cabeza pero no se animaba a preguntar, sin embargo como siempre tomo el valor y lo hizo.

_Oye Nigel ¿Extrañas a Rachel?_pregunto intimidado.

Nigel lo miro a los ojos y se quedo en silencio uno segundos. Justo cuando abrió la boca para contestar apareció Hoagie.

_Chicos ¿Listos para la diversión?_ dijo gritando como siempre lo hacia.

Wally lo miro con cara de enojo ya que siempre interrumpía cuando estaba hablando o preguntando cosas que le interesaban. Hoagie se sentó al lado de Nigel con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Y se puede saber por que estas tan feliz?_ dijo Nigel extrañado.

_Porque vamos a salir todo como amigos_ dijo sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara.

_ ¿Por eso nomás?_ dijo Wally.

_Y porque talvez conozca nuevas chicas_ dijo mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron y se rieron.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ dijo Hoagie.

_Nos causa gracia que seas tan mujeriego ¿Será que nunca encontraras a alguien que te enamore?_

_Esas son tonterías_ dijo Hoagie.

Justo apareció Abby y se sentó al lado de Wally.

_Abby es de mi grupo_

_ ¿De que hablas?_ dijo Abby confundida y extrañada.

_Lo que digo es que el amor es para los estupidos. Vos nunca te enamoraste al igual que yo, y no lo hare nunca_ dijo Hoagie.

Abby se sitio mal al escuchar eso pero como siempre hizo fingió ser fuerte.

_El amor no es un tema que me guste, es para los débiles_ dijo con "seguridad".

_ ¿Ven? Lo mismo digo_ dijo Hoagie victorioso porque había alguien que pensaba como el.

Luego de unos segundos apareció Kuki, Wally la miro y se quedo hipnotizado. Sabía que era hermosa pero no pensaba que podía serlo aun más.

Hoagie noto esto ya que Wally no estaba disimulando nada, le intento hacer señas para que volviera en si pero no funcionaba. Kuki sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Wally se estaba baboseando, asíque se sentó al lado de Nigel, en el asiento que quedaba vacío.

_Wally ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?_ dijo Hoagie tratando de que su amigo reaccionara.

Wally lo miro y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

_Si, vamos_ dijo volviendo es si.

Los otros tres chicos no entendían nada, se miraron entre ellos y no les dieron importancia.

En la cocina:

_Wally, si no quieres que Kuki se de cuenta de lo que sentís, tendrías que disimular un poco mas_ dijo Hoagie dándole una soda.

_Lo se, pero a veces seme hace muy difícil. Creo que me volveré loco.

_ ¿Ves por que no me quiero enamorar?_ dijo Hoagie.

Esto le dio risa a Wally y se fueron a sentarse en los sillones.

Para cuando fueron, ya estaba Rachel. A los dos chicos les pareció que era raro que no había escándalos de parte de Rachel y Nigel.

_Bueno ¿Vamos?_ dijo Hoagie.

Los chicos se pararon y se fueron, cuando serraron la puerta apareció Lizzie.

_ ¿Así que salieron sin decirme nada?_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa_ Solo espero que les gusta mi sorpresa_

Espero que les guste, prepárense para el próximo que empieza el problemon.

Gracias a los que leen


	24. amor y mas amor

_Buenos ¿Vamos?_ dijo Hoagie

Los chicos se pararon y se cerraron la puerta, apareció Lizzie.

_ ¿Así que salieron sin decirme nada?_dijo con una sonrisa_ solo espero que le guste mi sorpresa_

**Habla Abby**

Estábamos rumbo al cine y , en lo que iba de viaje, no hubo ninguna discusión, aunque ni siquiera se miraban.

Hoagie iba muy sonriente por lo que pude deducir que estaba contento de salir como antes, o eso creí. Wally lucia pensativo mientras que Kuki, Rachel y yo íbamos hablando.

_ ¿No les parece raro que Nigel no le haya dicho nada a Lizzie?_dijo Rachel

_Talvez no quiso intimidarnos_ dijo Kuki

_O simplemente no quiere peleas_ dije yo

Nos quedamos calladas por un momento. Mire a Hoagie, quien iba hablando animadamente con los otros dos chicos, y me di cuenta de que el enamoramiento que tenia se había convertido en amor no lo quiero, lo amo ¿Por qué no cree en el amor? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mujeriego? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de el? ¿Por qué cumpliste con esa apuesta?

Siempre me hacia esas preguntas y nunca encontraba fue solo el destino, talvez estaba destinada a sufrir por alguien que no se enamora, seguí mirándolo hasta que me interrumpieron.

_¡Abby!_ me grito Kuki

_¿Que?_ dije volviendo a la realidad

_Te estamos hablando _ dijo Kuki_ ¿Qué te pasa?_

Mire a Rachel y esta me miro

_Nada solo pensaba_ dije

Kuki me miro extrañada. Creo que cuando lleguemos a la casa del árbol le contare. Me sentiré mal si no lo hago.

Habíamos llegado y las discusiones no se hicieron esperar. Todos gritábamos por la película que queríamos ver, hasta que nos pusimos de acuerdo, menos Wally.

Fuimos a la sala y nos sentamos todos en una misma orden era:

Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Kuki y Wally.

Como la película era de terror, Kuki se paso las dos horas abrasada a Wally, al cual no le molestaba. Cuando termino, salimos de la sala.

_Estuvo buena ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie.

_Si te gustaría ser comido por un zombie entonces si estuvo buena_ dijo Wally.

_A mi me dio miedo. Creo que no podré dormir hoy_ dijo Kuki asustada.

_No te preocupes, puedes dormir con migo_ le dije con una sonrisa.

Iba a ser un buen momento para decirle. Esta salida salio mejor de lo que pensé, todos reíamos como en los viejos tiempos, no había peleas ni diferencias. Parecía perfecto pero como dicen, la perfección no existe ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien arruino el momento.

_ ¡Hola chicos!_ escuchamos detrás de nosotros esa voz que ninguno, excepto Nigel, quería escuchar.

_ ¡Lizzie! ¿Qué haces acá?_ dijo Wally casi gritando.

_Estaba aburrida en la casa del árbol, así que me vine para el cine_ dijo Lizzie actuando_ ¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos acá, y todos juntos!_

Ninguno dijo nada ya que era una situación muy incomoda y hasta Nigel parecía estarlo.

_Vamos, Liz _ dijo Nigel nervioso

_No _ dijo Lizzie_ pasemos juntos lo que queda_

_Mejorvamos _ dijo Nigel más nervioso.

Hasta ese momento me preguntaba el porque de su actitud.

_Buenos, esta bien amor_ dijo acariciándole la mejilla

_ ¿Amor?_pregunto Rachel confundida y triste

_Sí _ dijo Lizzie mirándola_ ¿No les contaste, Nigel?_

_ ¿Que pasa?_pregunte si esperar la respuesta obvia

_Nigie y yo _ dijo mirándonos_ somos, otra vez, novios_

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos pero a la vez sabíamos que era lo que iba a suceder. Lizzie sonreía mientras le daba besos en la mejilla, y Nigel estaba serio y mraba a Rachel. Esta ultima tenia una expresión veía triste, desilucionada pero bronca

_Vamos, amor_ dijo Lizzie_ ahora si estoy aburrida_djo bostezando_ chau chicos_

Nigel no dijo nada, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Mire a los chicos y todos después miramos a Rachel, se dio cuenta de que la mirábamos.

_ ¿¡Que!_ dijo Rachel enoajada y sin decir nada mas, se fue hacia la casa del árbol.

Kuki se fue atrás de ella y yo, la verdad, no sabia que hacer. No podía creer que Nigel haga algo así.

_**Acá otro capitulo, corto pero interesante (pienso yo).**_

_**Quería agradecer a ARA me encanta que lean entre hermanos porque yo también lo hago con mi hermana y quedate tranquila que estoy segura que te va a gustar como sigue.**_

_**Bueno creo que nada mas y hasta el próximo el capitulo**_.


	25. sufrir por amor

**Habla Rachel**

Sinceramente no se lo que siento ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto? ¿Acaso lo merezco? No sabia muy bien adonde me encaminaba, solo lo hacia rápido. Veía borroso por culpas de las lágrimas.

Pare en seco cuando los vi a los dos en una plaza besándose, me quede quieta por un momento, solo mis lagrimas salían.

De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta y vi que a mi lado estaba Kuki, quien también estaba viendo a la nueva pareja.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que le pregunte

_ ¿Por que me hace esto?_ sin dejar de mirarlo y llorando cada vez mas.

Kuki me abrazo y me dijo

_ Porque no sabe lo que esta tiene idea de lo que vales_ Dijo con su dulce voz.

Su abrazo y su respuesta me hicieron sentir protegida, pero no dejaba de dolerme. La abrasé y solo llore.

_Ven, vámonos de aquí_ dijo después Kuki sin dejar de abrazarme.

Yo solo la seguí. Llegamos a la casa del árbol y, afortunadamente, no había nadie en los pasillos ni en los sillones. Kuki me llevo a mi habitación. Entramos y cerró la puerta. Al rato golpearon, Kuki pregunto quien era y entro Abby.

Ella me abrazo, yo solo lloraba no podía hacer otra cosa. Venían las imágenes en mi cabeza y ya no me daba tristeza, me daba bronca. Me daba rabia saber que Lizzie se salio con la suya, que Nigel no confié en mi, verlos juntos, que no le importe ni un poco.

De repente deje de abrazar a Abby, me pare, me mire al espejo y no vi a la Rachel fuerte, vi a una desconocida. Me seque las lagrimas, me di vuelta para mirar a mis amigas.

_No me dejen llorar nunca mas así_ les dije seria.

_Pero llorar no esta mal ¿No te sentís mas aliviada?_ dijo Kuki

_Me siento patética_ les dije mirándome, otra vez, al espejo_ Seguro ahora se deben estar riendo de mí y yo llorando como una estupida_

Rach, deja de pensar en ellos _ dijo Abby_ Solo te hara mas daño_

_No dejare que me vuelva lastimar nadie_ dije dolida_ ningún chico, ninguna perra, nadie_

_Rachel ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi pieza y hacemos un pijama party?_dijo Abby queriendo cambiar de tema

La mire y la verdad es que no quería pensar mas en ellos, no quería darles mas importancia en mi vida.

_Bueno _ le dije_ pero quiero arreglarme un poco_

Estaba horrible, maquillaje corrido, despeinada.

_Esta bien_ dijo Abby

Y mis dos amigas se fueron. Paso media hora y yo ya estaba en pijama. Fui al cuarto de Abby.

**Habla Kuki**

Cuando nos fuimos de la habitación de Rachel, yo me dirigí a la mía para prepararme. En el camino me encontré a Wally

_Hey_ me dijo

_ ¿Qué pasa, Wally?_ le dije

_ ¿Esta bien Rachel?_ me pregunto serio

_ Si, pero esta muy dolida_ dije seria_ ¿Vos sabias que ellos salían?_

_No, pero lo sospechaba_ dijo Wally

Yo solo moví la cabeza

_Bueno me voy a cambiar_ dije

_ ¿Donde vas?_ me pregunto

_ A ningún lado_ le dije con una sonrisa_ Me pondré el pijama porque haremos un pijama party en la habitación de Abby_

_Ah… bueno_ me dijo nervioso

_ ¿Estas bien, Wally?_ le dije

_Si, estoy bien_ me dijo

Yo me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y de repente sentí que me agarro del brazo.

_Espera Kuki_me dijo mirándome_ Hay algo que te tengo que decir. Se que no es el momento indicado, pero si no te lo digo ahora no lo hare nunca_

_¿Que sucede, Wally?_ dije preocupada

_Kuki, yo te aaamm..._ dijo trabado

_No te entiendo_ dije confundida

_Kooks, yo te a…._ y lo interrumpieron

_Wally, mira esto, ven_ dijo Hoagie

_Hoagie estoy hablando con Kuki_ dijo enojado

_Ah, perdón, sigan_ dijo

_No, esta bien. Ve después hablamos_ dije yo_ Hasta mañana_

Me metí a mi cuarto

No le di mucha importancia a lo de Wally casi siempre hacia lo prepare y fui al cuarto de Abby.

Me abrió la puerta y entre, me senté en un sillón que ella tenia.

_ ¿Estará bien, Rachel?_ me pregunto Abby

_Si ella es fuerte_ le dije

_Si, es verdad_ dijo preocupada_ hablando de otra cosa, hay algo que te tengo que contar_

y, antes de que diga algo mas, golpearon la abrió y Rachel entro, la cual se sentó en la cama de Abby.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte seria

_Si, mucho mejor_ dijo dando una sonrisa

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que yo hable

_ ¿Que me tenias que contar Abby?_le pregunte curiosa

Note que Abby miro a Rachel y esta le devolvió la mirada ¿Había algo que no sabia?

_Kuki, te voy a contar algo que no tiene que salir de estas cuatros paredes ¿Esta bien?_ me dijo Abby nerviosa

_Si, no le contare a nadie _le dije

Mire a Rachel y vi que escuchaba atenta

_Nose como decirlo_ dijo Abby parándose y mirando una pared

_Dilo Abby _ dijo Rachel _ acuérdate que puedes confiar en tus amigas_

Esto parecía cada vez mas extraño

_ ¿Que pasa?_pregunte

Abby respiro profundo

_Estoy enamorada _ dijo de una vez

Yo abrí los ojos porque no podía creer escuchar eso de Abby

_ ¿En serio?_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Si, pero el no sabe_ dijo vergonzosa

_ ¿y de quien estas enamorada?_ pregunte

"_Solo espero que no de Wally"_pensé.

_Esto es lo mas difícil_ dijo sentándose otra vez

De repente me acorde de algo:_ "Abby se pone nerviosa cuando habla de una persona: Hoagie"_. Me puse seria.

_Abby ¿Estas enamorada de Hoagie?_ le pregunte

_**Hasta acá escribo hoy. Gracias por los reviews, me encanta que halla gente que lea lo que escribo.**_

_**Esperen al próximo que mañana lo subo!**_


	26. declaraciones

_Y ¿De quien estas enamorada?_ Pregunte

"_Solo espero que no de Wally"_, pensé.

_Esto es lo mas difícil_ dijo sentándose otra vez

De repente me acorde de algo,_ "Abby se pone nerviosa cuando habla de una persona: Hoagie"_. Me puse seria.

_Abby ¿Estas enamorada de Hoagie?_ le pregunte.

Abby me miro abriendo los ojos y Rachel también. Se quedaron calladas un momento.

_ ¿Es el?_ pregunte otra vez

_Ssi_ dijo Abby casi como un susurro que alcanze a escuchar

Me quede mas sorprendida y me dio cierta tristeza ¿Justo del mas mujeriego se enamoro?

_ ¿Piensas que soy una estupida por enamorarme de el?_ dijo Abby.

La mire y le sonreí.

_Para nada. No mandas a tu corazón_ le dije_ El solo elije a quien querer_

_Hubiese elegido a otra persona_ dijo Abby triste_ El nunca sentirá algo por mi. No le interesan las relaciones largas y yo no quiero ser otra mas, me lastimaría mucho_

Escuchar a Abby hablar así me dio inseguridad. Ella es la chica que nunca le pasa nada y ahora verla así de vulnerable me sentía mal.

Me identifique mucho con ella y sentí tristeza. Yo también sabia que Wally nunca sentiría algo por mí.

Baje la mirada y tenia ganas de llorar. No podía hacerlo delante de ellas. No saben que sigo enamorada de Wally, piensan que solo me atrae o que fue algo de chiquillos.

Subí mi mirada y ellas me observaban. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_ ¿Que pasa Kuki?_me pregunto Rachel

_Nada_ le dije como pude

_ ¿Te gusta Hoagie?_dijo Abby seria

_ ¡No!_dije_ Solo que me da pena que te hayas enamorado de el. No mereces a alguien así_

Se quedaron calladas y segundos después hablo Rachel

_No es por eso que lloras ¿Qué sucede?_

Baje la mirada

_Te entiendo, Abby_ le dije llorando_ a mi me pasa lo mismo con otro chico_

_ ¿Con quien?_ pregunto Abby

_No les puedo decir_ dije triste

_Dinos Kuki_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Lo conocemos?_

_si_

_ ¿Es Ace?_dijo Abby

_No, no es él _ dije

_Entonces, ¿Quién?_dijo Rachel.

Y en ese momento golpearon la puerta

_ ¿Quién es?_dijo Abby con enojo.

_Wally_ grito.

Me quede sorprendida. ¿Justo el tenia que ser en este momento? Las chicas me miraron y, con la mirada lo dijimos todo.

Abby se quedo pensando, no se en que, pero luego sonrío. Otra vez, golpearon la puerta.

_No quiero que me vea así_ dije

_ Ve al baño_ dijo Abby. Y eso hice.

**Hablo yo**

Mientras que Kuki escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta, Abby le abrió a Wally.

_ ¿Que querías, Wally?_dijo Abby nerviosa

_ ¿Y Kuki?_ Pregunto mirando para todas partes buscándola

_Esta peinándose en el baño_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Puedo ir a decirle algo?_ dijo Wally dirigiéndose al baño

_ ¡No!_ gritaron las dos chicas

_ ¿Por que no?_dijo Wally extrañado

_Porque a Kuki cuando se peina, no le gusta que la molesten _ dijo Abby

Wally la miro confundido

_ ¿Ustedes están ocultando algo?_ dijo desconfiando

_No, es verdad _ dijo Abby tratando de sonar convincente _ dinos a nosotras que le vamos a decir_

_Esta bien_ dijo Wally resignado_solo díganle que encontré a su celular_

_Ok _ dijeron las dos chicas

Wally las miro y detuvo su mirada en Rachel.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto

_Si_ dijo Rachel con tono decisivo

Wally miro la puerta del baño, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Abby se percato de que se haya ido y que no escuche detrás de la puerta. Le golpeo la puerta del baño a Kuki, como señal de que ya podía salir. Ella miro para todos lados como buscándolo.

_ ¿Escuchaste?_ dijo Rachel

_No escuche bien_ dijo Kuki _ ¿Que quería?_

_Encontró tu celular _ dijo Abby queriendo reírse

_ ¿Que es tan gracioso?_ dijo Kuki mirándolo a Abby y Rachel, la cual también reía

_ ¿No te das cuenta?_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿De que?_ dijo Kuki confundida

_ ¡Wally también gusta de vos!_ dijo Abby

Kuki las miro y por un momento se sintió feliz. Pero, según ella, eso era imposible.

_Eso no es cierto_ dijo Kuki seria_ Justo va a gustar de mi_

_ ¿Porque no?_ dijo Rachel_ Sos una chica linda y dulce_

_ Pero a Wally no le gusta las chicas dulces_ dijo Kuki

_ ¿Entonces como explicas que se halla enojado con vos por querer salir con Ace?_ me pregunto Abby

_Se enojo porque le mentí _ dijo Kuki_ Nunca le dije la verdad_

_Bah… eso es mentira_ dijo Rachel

_Para mi que Hoagie tenia razón la tarde del centro comercial_ dijo Abby

_ ¡Bueno, ya! No gusta de mi y punto_ dijo Kuki_Aparte estábamos hablando de Abby y Hoagie_

_ ¿Piensas decirle?_ le pregunto Rachel a Abby

_ ¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo le voy a decir eso?_ dijo Abby horrorizada

_Pero lo tiene que saber _ dijo Rachel

_ No, nunca lo sabrá_ dijo Abby decidida

Las chicas se quedaron calladas

_Rach ¿Qué piensas hacer con Nigel?_ pregunto Kuki

_Nada, que siga con su vida junto a esa estupida. No es el único chico de la tierra_ dijo Rachel decidida

_Pero es el único chico que queres_ dijo Abby

Rachel quedo callada por un momento

_Me olvidare de el_ dijo Rachel_ Lo voy a lograr_

Abby y Kuki se miraron

_Pero ahora dormamos_dijo Rachel _ estoy re cansada_

_Ok, que descansen_ dijo Abby

Rachel y Kuki dormían en dos sillones que se hacían cama.

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue la ultima en despertarse. Se vistió y fue a se acerco a la mesa, vio que estaban todos incluyendo a Nigel y Lizzie.

Kuki la miro y Rachel le hizo señas de que la siguiera. Kuki se levanto para ir

_ ¿Donde vas?_ dijo Wally

_Voy a buscar algo_ dijo

Era muy mala mintiendo así que nadie le , se levanto y se fue

_ ¿Que le pasa a Kuki?_ dijo Wally mirando a Abby, quien estaba al frente

_Nose. No debe tener hambre_ dijo Abby tranquila

Wally se quedo extrañado.

En la pieza de Rachel:

_ ¿Que pasa Rach?_dijo Kuki

_Nose si quiero verlos_ dijo Rachel triste

_Esta bien ¿quieres que te traiga algo para desayunar?_pregunto Kuki.

_ ¿Porque me duele tanto verlos juntos?_ dijo Rachel dolida pero sin llorar

_Porque lo queres y te molesta que este con ésa _ dijo Kuki tratando de consolarla_ Pero no les hagas caso. Quedándote acá les darás la razón de que te duele_

_Tienes razón, no me voy a esconder _ dijo Rachel decidida_ voy a demostrarle que no me interesa_

Kuki salio y se sentó otra vez en su lugar

_¿Estas bien?_pregunto Wally preocupado

_ Si ¿Por?_ dijo Kuki

_Pensé que tenias algo_ dijo Wally_ Después tengo que hablar con vos_

_Esta bien_ dijo Kuki

Al rato apareció Rachel. Todos la miraron, ella se sentó entre Hoagie y Abby.

_ ¿Que?_ dijo Rachel comiendo una tostada.

**Los dejos con la intriga… ¿Qué se imaginan lo que puede llegar a pasar?**

**¿Rachel se olvidara de Nigel? ¿Qué le tiene que decir Wally a Kuki? ¿Qué pasara entre Abby y Hoagie?**

**¡Quiero contarles que ya voy escribiendo el capitulo 50!... así que hay novela para rato.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, amo que algo que me encanta hacer les guste a otros, me hace muy feliz.**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	27. Escuchando detrás de la puerta

Al rato apareció Rachel. Todos la miraron, ella se sentó entre Hoagie y Abby

_ ¿Que?_ dijo Rachel comiendo una tostada

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que…

_Nigel ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?_ dijo Lizzie acariciándole el pelo a su novio

_Claro Liz _ dijo el con una sonrisa

De a rato Nigel desviaba la vista para ver a Rachel, la cual desayunaba sin darles importancia

_ ¿Que hacemos hoy?_ dijo Hoagie mirando a Rachel

_ ¿Y porque me preguntas a mi?_ dijo Rachel mirándolo

_ Pues porque estas a mi lado_ dijo Hoagie

_Yo llamare a Ace por el trabajo_ dijo Rachel decidida

Nigel la miro con cara de reproche y Rachel se dio cuenta

_ Y, ya que Kuki no quiere nada con el, talvez se fije en mi_ dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

Rachel sabía muy bien que era mentira lo que había jurado nunca lastimarse otra vez. Los otros chicos se sentían una guerra, la cual ganaba Lizzie.

_Kuki ¿Podemos hablar ahora?_dijo Wally despacio para que lo escuchara solo ella

_Claro_ dijo Kuki levantándose y yendo hacia su habitación.

**Habla Wally**

Me levante de la mesa, la cual estaba llena de incomodidad, y me dirigí a su habitació y entre.

Ella me esperaba sentada, me senté a su lado. La mire y me sonrío.

_¿Que querías decirme Wally?_ dijo Kuki esquivando su mirada

_ ¿Te dijeron las chicas que encontré tu celular?_ dije

_Si, me dijeron _ me contesto_ gracias_

Dicho eso me abrazo. Cuando lo hacia me sentía tan libre y realmente me daba cuenta el porque la quería tanto.

_Hay algo mas, Kooks_ le dije_ Adivina donde lo encontré_

Ella dejo de abrazarme para mirarme a los ojos

_ ¿Donde?_ pregunto curiosa

La mire y, la verdad, no creo que le guste quien lo tenia.

_En el cuarto de Lizzie_le dije lo mas dulce que se podía en esa situación, ya que sabia que se iba a poner como la Kuki que todos temen.

_ ¿Que?_ fue lo único que dijo

_Si_ dije yo alejándome un poco

_ ¿Lo tenia ella? ¿Pero como?_dijo todavía en shock_¿Como lo supiste?_

**Flashback (Habla Wally)**

**Después de que Lizzie y Nigel nos arruinara la noche Hoagie Abby y yo volvimos a la casa del enseguida se fue a ver si Rachel y Kuki ya estaban.**

**Hoagie se fue a dormir porque estaba cansado, lo cual no le crei. Yo, ya que estaba solo, me puse a mirar la tele. De repente, escuche que abrían la puerta, me gire y vi a la nueva pareja.**

**_Hola Wally_ me saludo Lizzie abrazando a Nigel**

**_Hola_ dije yo**

**No tengo nada contra ellos, pero creo que se pasaron del límite, mas Lizzie.**

**_ ¿Los demás?_dijo Nigel**

"**_Rachel de seguro esta llorando por tu culpa, Abby y Kuki la están aconsejando y Hoagie se siente mal por culpa de ustedes", _tenia ganas de decirles pero ¿Para que mas problemas?**

**_Están durmiendo_ fue lo único que dije**

**_Bueno, Nigie me iré a dormir _ dijo Lizzie_ Hasta mañana_ le dio un beso a Nigel_ Chau Nigel_ **

**_Chau_ le dije**

**Mire a Nigel y tenia cara de tonto enamorado**

**_Creo que yo también me iré a dormir _ dijo feliz_ Hasta mañana_**

**_Hasta mañana_ le dije sin mirarlo**

**No podía entender como podía estar contento con lo que pasaba. Por culpa de la situación, no quise mirar mas la tele, así que me dispuse ir a mi habitació los pasillos me encontré a Kuki.**

**Trate de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ¿Quién pudo interrumpir?**

**_Wally, mira esto, ven_ dijo Hoagie**

**Kuki se fue y yo estaba, otra vez, enojado.**

**_Hoagie siempre interrumpís_ dije con bronca**

**_Perdón, pero hay algo que tenes que ver_ dijo Hoagie serio**

**_ ¿Que?_ dije cansado del misterio**

**_Se quien tiene el teléfono de Kuki_ dijo**

**Lo mire y en mi cabeza me pregunte _"¿Lo tiene alguien?"_**

**_ ¿Quien?_ le dije curioso**

**_Ven y mira_ me dijo**

**Lo seguí y paramos en la puerta de Lizzie**

**_ ¿Lizzie?_ le susurre**

**El movió la cabeza haciendo un si. Hoagie hizo señas de que la puerta estaba media abierta. Así que nos dispusimos a espiar.**

**Ella estaba con el teléfono de Kuki en la mano, no se que haciendo. Ella se reía, de repente, marco un número y se puso a hablar.**

**_Hola _ dijo ella_ todo bien ¿vos?_**

**Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que ella hablo otra vez**

**_Yo también te extraño, Jeremy_**

**Hoagie y yo nos miramos ¿Jeremy? ¿Otra vez?**

**_Necesito pedirte algo… Ya sabes lo que te puedo dar_**

**Woo esto se estaba poniendo raro**

**_Necesito que me saques del medio a una…quiero que saques a la exnovia de Nigel, Rachel_**

**Yo abrí los ojos al escuchar que le decía el, pero por lo que ella decía me daba cuenta.**

**_No, tonto tenes que salir con , hace que se olvide de mi Nigie… esta bien, pero no me llames a mi teléfono, llama a este… ok…chau_**

**Dejo el celular en su cama y ella se fue al baño**

**_Es ahora o nunca, Hoagie_le dije**

**Entre a su habitación despacio, y le saque el celular. Nos fuimos y lo revise para asegurarme de que era de Kuki, y si era.**

**_¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?_ dijo Hoagie asombrado**

**_Si, esto lo tiene que saber Rachel_ dije decidido**

**_Pero no ahora _ dijo Hoagie_ Todavía esta mal por lo de Nigel_**

**_ Tienes razón _ dije_ Se lo contare a Kuki. Ella conoce a Rachel y sabrá que hacer_**

**_ ¿Y porque no Abby?_ dijo Hoagie**

**_ Porque el teléfono es de Kuki y si o si hay que decirle_ dije**

**_ Esta bien_ dijo Hoagie**

**_ Iré ahora_ dije caminando hacia la pieza de Abby**

**_Yo me iré a dormir_ dijo Hoagie yendo a su habitación**

**Golpee la puerta de Abby, tardo un montón en abrirme. Kuki estaba en el baño, así que les dije a ellas. Mire a Rachel y estaba a punto de decirle pero me controle.**

**Me fui hacia mi habitación y me dispuse a pensar.**

**¿Cómo tenia el celular Lizzie? ¿Siempre tuvo contacto con Jeremy? ¿Se lo tengo que contar a Nigel? La última pregunta tenía respuesta: no.**

**Nunca me creería, ni a mi, ni a Hoagie.**

**Fin de flashbacks**

Al mirar a Kuki me di cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar.

_ ¿Kooks?_ fue lo único que dije

Kuki era dulce, amable y cariñosa, pero cuando se enojaba sacaba una parte de ella que nadie quiere ver. Dejaba de ser la dulce Kuki para transformarse en la malvada Kuki.

Se levanto de la cama y, sin darme cuenta, note que salio de la habitación. Me preocupe porque sabía lo que iba a suceder. Salí rápido atrás de ella gritando su nombre, pero nunca se detuvo.

Cuando llegue donde estaban todos desayunando, allí ya estaba Kuki.

**Hasta acá por hoy, me gusta este capitulo porque tiene mucho que ver con el anterior pero de la visión y de lo que pasa con Wally. Esperen al otro que me parece uno de los mejores y principales capítulos que escribí.**

**ARI: me encanta lo que me escribís, nunca pensé que a alguien le pueda llegar a gustar tanto algo que escribo. Y contestando a tu pregunta si tenia mas fics, este es el primero y, la verdad, quiero terminar este antes de empezar otro, pero quedate tranquila que hay muchos mas capítulos por delante.**

**KUKIWALLY FOREVER: gracias, es bueno saber que te gusta la historia porque empezó como un simple pasatiempo pero ahora, gracias a los que la leen, se convirtió todo mi tiempo. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste como seguirá.**

**CHICA PHANTOM: gracias por tu review, quedate tranquila que Abby tendrá lo suyo pero espera a mas capítulos.**

**¡En fin gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia!**


	28. todos contra todos

Se levanto de la cama y, sin darme cuenta, vi que salio de la habitación. Me preocupe porque sabía lo que iba a pasar. Salí rápido tras ella gritando su nombre, pero nunca se detuvo.

Cuando llegue donde estaban todos desayunando, allí ya estaba Kuki.

**Habla Kuki**

¡Esa perra me va a escuchar! aguante bastante, pero esto me colmo la paciencia.

Puedo aguantar lo que sea pero que me roben las cosas ¡No!

Sabia que estaba desayunando, así que me dirigí hacia llegue vi que estaban todos, pero no me importo.

Lo primero que quise hacer fue sacarle todo el pelo, pero se ve que sabia lo que iba a pasar así que se paro y me miro.

_ ¡Me cansaste Lizzie!_ dije gritando mientras llegaba a la mesa

_ ¿De que hablas, Kuki?_ dijo ella actuando

_ ¡No te hagas la estupida!_ dije acercándome a ella_ ¿Por qué tenias mi celular?_

Todos se quedaron callados

_ ¡Yo no tenia tu celular!_ dijo ella nerviosa

_ ¡No mientas mas!_dije cada vez mas enojada_ ¡Sos una perra! ¡Te juro que me vas a pagar todo!_

_ ¿Kuki, me estas amenazando?_ dijo ella. Después de un segundo se rió_ ¿Y que podes hacerme vos? ¿Me vas a pegar con algunos de tus peluches?_

Eso me hizo enojar mas, así que le dejo de reírse para mirarme con rabia

_ ¡Te lo advierto!_le dije_ Si llegas a estar cerca de mi cosas, me vas a conocer y te aseguro que puedo ser peor que vos_

Ella me miro luego miro a Nigel, el cual se paro para defender a "su Lizzie"

_ ¡Ya basta!_dijo mirándome_ ¡No vas a amenazar a mi novia! ¡Nose que tenes en contra de ella! pero la vas a respetar te guste o no_

_Yo no voy a respetar a nadie _ dije gritando_ Menos a esa cualquiera ¿te crees que te quiere?_

_Kooks, vamos_ me decía Wally

_No, Wally_ le dije enojada_ Defendela a vas a dar cuenta de lo que es_

_Me di cuenta de lo que son ustedes _ dijo Nigel_ La culpan a ella de todo_ me miro_ Y tu solo eres una niñita malcriada que le tiene envidia_

Me quede sentía como que iba a explotar pero de pronto escuche su voz-

_Si vos queres que respeten a Lizzie, entonces respeta a Kuki_ dijo Wally enojado

Nigel lo miro y se rió

_Vos no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer_ dijo Nigel

_Mas vale que lo hagas porque a mi no me tiembla la mano_ dijo Wally acercándose a Nigel con los puños cerrados

_No te tengo miedo_ dijo Nigel también acercándose a Wally

Wally se iba enojando cada vez mas y mas y si no era porque Hoagie se puso en el medio, nose como hubiese terminado todo esto.

_ ¡Cálmense los dos!_ dijo Hoagie_Ya esta_

_ ¡No te acerques ni vos, ni tu novia a Kuki! ¿Me oistes?_ Dijo Wally gritando

_ Dile a ella que no se acerque a mi novia_ dijo Nigel también gritando

Mire a Abby y a Rachel que miraban todo con horror. Rachel se veía miraron e hicieron caras de no entender mucho.

La ira que tenía se fue y llego la tristeza pero no iba a llorar, no delante de ellos.

Mire a Nigel y se veía muy enojado, Lizzie tenia cara triunfante. Eso me dio mas bronca.

_Nigie me siento mal_dijo actuando

_ ¿¡Ven lo que hicieron!_ dijo Nigel alterado_ ¡Espero que estén contentos!_

_ Voy a estar contenta cuando no la veamos nunca mas_ dije con rabia.

Me enojaba todo: que Nigel le crea, que Rachel este triste por el, Lizzie, todo.

Ducho esto, me fui a mi habitación podía creer todo lo que había pasado ¿Tanto la quería como para ponerse así?

De repente escuche como golpeaban la puerta y pasaron sin que diga nada. Eran Rachel y Abby.

_ ¿Que fue todo eso?_ dijo Abby shockeada

Les conté la historia que Hoagie y Wally escucharon, Cuando termine de contarles parecían mas horrorizadas. Rachel se levanto y apretó los puños.

_ ¿Es en serio todo?_ dio Rachel con bronca

_Si, quiere sacarte del medio y para eso llamo a Jeremy con mi celular_

_ ¡No lo puedo creer!_ dijo Abby también parándose_ ¡Esta mas loca de lo que creíamos!

Hubo un silencio hasta que Rachel hablo

_Nigel se puso de su lado_

_Esta cegado por esa estupida_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Saben que? voy a salir con ese Jeremy. Nos puede servir_ dijo Rachel pensativa

_ ¿Que? ¿Estas loca?_ dijo Kuki

_No _ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa _ Lizzie quiere que salga del medio para quedarse con su Nigie ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?_

_No entiendo_ dijo Abby confundida

Rachel se sentó otra vez

_Podemos camiar su idea. Yo ya se que ese tal Jeremy me va a querer enamorar, osea que yo le seguiría el juego. De paso le doy celos a Nigel y talvez nos libremos de ella_ dijo Rachel sonriendo _ Jeremy puede saber mucho sobre ella ¿Qué dicen?_

Abby y yo nos miramos y sonreímos

_Es alocada pero buena idea_ dijo Abby

_Solo a vos se te hubiese ocurrido eso_ dije con una sonrisa

**¿Qué les pareció? De ahora en más, la fic da un giro…. Espero que le guste y gracias por seguir mi alocada historia**


	29. 3 meses despues

**Hablo yo**

Pasaron 3 meses de aquella pelea, la cual no fue olvidada por nadie.

A Nigel casi no se lo veía ya que siempre esquivaba a los chicos y si no estaba con Lizzie, estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Lizzie, mas que nunca, se sentía victoriosa, ya que lograr que por tanto tiempo Nigel la siga eligiendo a ella, era asombroso. Su plan de sacarla de el medio a Rachel funcionaba de maravilla, ahora si que ninguno de los dos exnovios se miraban.

Por otro lado, Rachel salía con Jeremy, como amigos. El mismo le contó a Rachel el plan de Lizzie. Le hacían creer que salían, así el le podía contar a Rachel las cosas que planeaba o decía Lizzie. Sin embargo, a Rachel le seguía doliendo ver a Nigel con Lizzie, pero como siempre dijo, no iba a llorar por el.

Abby seguía confundida y dolida, ya que Hoagie por primera vez en su vida tenía novia. Obvio que a Abby le dolía la situación de ver a sus amigos separados, pero lo de Hoagie superaba todo. Que el chico mas mujeriego que había conocido tenga novia y que no sea ella, era algo que no podía asimilar.

Hoagie, por el contrario, estaba más feliz que nunca. El que había dicho que el amor era para los débiles, se había enamorado. Todavía sus amigos no conocían a la afortunada, pero sabía que pronto lo harían.

Por otro lado, Wally seguía sin poder decirle a Kuki sus sentimientos, no solo porque Hoagie siempre lo interrumpía, sino que Kuki tenía novio. A Wally le dolía mucho saberlo y verla en los brazos de otro, pero entendió que si el no se animaba a decirle lo que sentía, tenia que dejar que ella haga su vida.

Kuki, en cambio, se había resignado a que Wally nunca la iba a querer, así que le dio la oportunidad al chico que siempre la estuvo esperando, Ace. No era feliz como lo seria con Wally pero Ace era muy dulce y protector con ella y eso le bastaba para sentirse bien.

Era una tarde otoñal, cuando Wally y Abby miraban la tele con cara de había salido con Jeremy, Kuki con Ace y Hoagie con su novia secreta. Nigel y Lizzie casi nunca estaban así que ahora era costumbre que se queden solos en la casa.

_ ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?_ dijo Abby cansada de estar sentada

_ No hay nada que hacer_ dijo Wally cambiando de canal

_ Odio estar encerrada mientras los demás disfrutan_ dijo Abby poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la cocina.

Wally suspiro fuerte y apago la tele, cuando de pronto escucho que se abría la puerta y aparecía Rachel.

_ ¿Estas solo?_ le pregunto a Wally

_ No_ dijo Wally prendiendo la tele otra vez_ Abby esta en la cocina_

Rachel se dirigió allí y vio a Abby mirando por la ventana que daba a la calle. Se acerco para ver que miraba su amiga y vio a Hoagie besándose con una chica, al parecer era la novia.

Tenia que admitir que se veían muy enamorados, lo cual le dolió por su amiga. Rachel la miro y solo vio vacío en su mirada. Puso una mano en el hombro de Abby y esta reacciono.

_ ¿Estas bien, Abby?_

_ Si. Solo quiero ver la cara de la afortunada_ dijo Abby con tono sarcástico

Rachel miro otra vez la escena y pudo ver que la chica era colorada. La cara no la veía ya que nunca se despegaba de la cara de Hoagie.

_ Ya la conoceremos_ dijo Rachel queriendo sacar a su amiga de la ventana

Abby hizo una mueca de molestia y salio por la ventana, me miro y me pregunto

_ ¿Como te fue con Jeremy?_

_ Bien. Fuimos al cine_ contó Rachel quedándose pensando

Abby la miro y se rió

_ ¿Que?_ dijo Rachel extrañada

_ ¿Te quedaste pensando en el?_ dijo Abby_¿ No será que esta cumpliendo con su plan?_

_ ¿Qué queres decir?_ dijo Rachel seria_ ¿Qué me estoy enamorando de el?_

_ Eso no lo dije yo_ dijo yéndose de la cocina_ lo dijiste vos_

Rachel la quedo mirándola extrañada y confusa. Por un momento, se pregunto si era verdad pero a los pocos segundos se rió de su pensamiento. Tomo una soda de la heladera y se dirigió a los sillones con Wally.

_ ¿Y Abby?_ le pregunto a Wally

_ Corrió a su habitación_ dijo Wally aburrido_ ¿Qué le sucede?_

_ Nada ¿Por?_ dijo Rachel

_ Estuvo todo el día insoportable e histérica_ dijo Wally quejándose

Rachel lo miro enojada

_ No le digas así, no tuvo un buen día. Aparte que aguantes un día lo que nosotros aguantamos años de vos, es justo_

Wally la miro enojado. Le iba a contestar cuando se abrió la puerta y entro Hoagie sonriendo. Los dos chicos lo miraron, ya que esperaban que diga algo. Hoagie se sentó y los miro

_ ¿Que hacen?_ dijo todavía sonriente

_ Nada interesante_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Y se puede saber porque tanta felicidad?_ pregunto Wally

Hoagie se paro y fue hacia la cocina

_ Puede ser que pronto conozcan a la chica de mis sueños_ grito Hoagie desde allí

Wally y Rachel abrieron los ojos, ya que mucho tiempo esperaban para saber quien era

Rachel miro para un costado y vio a Abby que por la cara parecía haber escuchado, pero lucia feliz.

Hoagie salio de la cocina y se sorprendió al ver a Abby se sentó a su lado

_ ¿Así que pronto la conoceremos?_ dijo Abby

_ Si, pero todavía nose cuando_ dijo Hoagie comiendo

_ Que sea pronto_ dijo Abby_ quiero conocerla_

Ninguno de los chicos entendía el porque de tanta desesperación por conocerla

_ Si_ dijo Hoagie extrañado_ Será pronto_

_ Hablando de otra cosa ¿Y Kuki?_ pregunto Rachel_ Esta oscureciendo y ni señales de ella_

_ Nose_ dijo Abby_ Debe estar todavía con Ace_

_ Pero a ella no le gusta venir sola a la noche_ dijo Rachel_ Aparte siempre avisa cuando llega tarde_

_ Debe venir con Ace_ dijo Hoagie_ Talvez la acompañe hasta acá_

Todos se quedaron pensando hasta que Hoagie hablo

_ ¿O se habrá ido a dormir con Ace?_ dio asombrado_ ¿O Ace viene a dormir acá? ¿O peor van a la casa de Kuki?_

_ ¿Acaso no la conoces?_dijo Abby enojada_ Primero que no iría a la casa de un chico que no hace ni un mes que salen. Segundo, antes de traerlo a dormir acá, hay que preguntarle a los otros, es la regla. Y tercero, en la casa de Kuki no hay nadie y ella no llevaría a Ace a su casa sin el permiso de sus padres_

_ Entonces, nose_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Fueron a un hotel?_

_ ¡Basta Hoagie!_ grito Wally_ Ella es grande y sabe lo que hace y si Ace es su novio es porque sabe cuidarla_

Dicho lo ultimo, se fue a su habitación dejando a las dos chicas extrañadas y a Hoagie sonriendo

_ ¿Y a este que le sucede?_ dijo Rachel confundida

_ A eso se le llama celos_ dijo Hoagie

Rachel y Abby se miraron y entendieron casi todo. Era obvio que Wally estaba celoso por la relación entre Ace y Kuki, pero ¿Porque?

_ ¿Por que tendría que estarlo?_ dijo Abby

_ No puedo decir nada_ dijo Hoagie_ Así que no pregunten nada_

Y sin más, se fue dejándolas mas confundidas que antes. A los pocos minutos, llego Kuki. Vio a sus amigas, las saludo y se chicas notaron un brillo en sus ojos ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Ace?

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Abby mirándola

_Si_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

_ ¿Donde fuiste con Ace?_ dijo Rachel también con una sonrisa

_ Me llevo a un restaurante hermoso_ dijo riéndose_ Miren_

Les mostró la mano y en ella tenia un anillo de plata con diamantes que formaban un corazón.

Las otras chicas se quedaron mirando asombradas

_ ¿Te comprometiste?_ dijo Rachel impactada

_ ¡No!_ dijo Kuki con una risa_ Es un regalo que quiso darme_

_ ¡Es precioso!_ dijo Abby_ ¿Cuánto le habrá costado?_

_ Nose y la verdad no me importa. El acto de regalarme algo tan hermoso y que simboliza nuestro amor es lo que vale_dijo Kuki

_ Kuki ¿Estas enamorada de Ace?_ pregunto Rachel

Ella quedo en silencio mirando su mano con el anillo. Abby la miro y después dirigió su mirada hacia el pasillo que conducía alas habitaciones y vio a Wally escuchando.

En ese momento entendió la razón de sus celos. Amaba a Kuki, sufría por ella al igual que Abby sufría por Hoagie. Esto le dio tristeza y por un momento se sintió bien, ya que no era la única que sufría.

_ ¿Estas enamorada, Kuki?_ pregunto otra vez Rachel

Kuki la miro y…

¡Hasta acá! Quiero que sepan que a partir de acá empieza una nueva parte de la historia.¡Así que espero que la disfruten!


	30. siento lo mismo que vos

_ ¿Estas enamorada, Kuki?_ pregunto Rachel otra vez.

Kuki la miro y respondió con una sonrisa.

_Creo que estoy enamorándome_

Abby miro a Wally, el cual agacho la cabeza y se fue. Ella tenía ganas de ir detrás de el pero sabia que con Wally era difícil hablar de sentimientos, así que prefirió hacerlo en otro momento.

_ ¿Y Wally?_ dijo Rachel.

Kuki se puso seria como recordándolo. Abby la miro y pensó que si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera, ahora seria felices los dos.

_A Wally lo tengo que olvidar, no tiene caso que siga enamorada de el_

_ ¿Y si el esta enamorado de vos?_ pregunto Abby.

_Eso es imposible. Ni en mis sueños puedo imaginar eso_

_ ¡Kuki, no sea negativa!_ dijo Abby poniéndose nerviosa _Abrí tus ojos y te vas a dar cuenta de las cosas no son como vos pensas_

_Abby, estuve esperando un montón por el. Si en todos estos años no me dijo nada, es porque no siente lo mismo por mi_ dijo Kuki seria.

_Tal vez no se anima a decírtelo por miedo a que lo rechaces, a parte ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste vos?_ dijo Abby enojada.

_Yo no pienso decirle. El tendría que hacerlo y si no lo hace es porque simplemente no siente nada por mi_ dijo Kuki extrañada por el enojo de su amiga.

_ ¡Vos y Hoagie podrían hacer un club de los ciegos, nunca ven nada!_ grito Abby yéndose.

Kuki se quedo sorprendida por la reacción de Abby, miro a Rachel y esta estaba igual que Kuki.

**Habla Abby**

¿¡Como la gente puede ser tan ciega! ¿Cómo puede ser que no vean lo que esta pasando de verdad?

Tal vez me la agarre con Kuki pero me enoja mucho que Wally sufra por ella. ¿Qué hago, hablo con el ahora o espero que se calme un poco?

Me dirigí a mi habitación pensando que hacer y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con Wally entrando a su habitación. Esa era la señal, tenia que hablar con el ahora.

_ ¿Wally, podemos hablar?_ le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Cuando lo mire pude notar que sus ojos estaban rojos ¿A caso estuvo llorando?

_Ahora no_ dijo queriendo entrar a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

_Por favor Wally_ le dije deteniendo la puerta _Se como te sentís_

Lo ultimo que dije no lo pensé, pero pareció funcionar ya que Wally me miro confundido y tal vez un poco aliviado pero pronto esa mirada se transformo en el duro Wally.

_No sabes nada_ me dijo queriendo otra vez cerrar la puerta.

_ ¿Qué estas sufriendo por Kuki, que la amas tanto como yo amo a Hoagie?_ le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos _Créeme que si se lo que se siente_

Wally me miro impactado y triste, agacho la cabeza como no queriendo llorar y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a mirar su habitación. Además de estar desordenada, me di cuenta de que había dibujos tirados por todas partes. Me pareció que el verdadero Wally se escondía en estas cuatro paredes.

Lo mire y vi que estaba mirando por una ventana que daba a la calle.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunte con miedo a que reaccione mal, el solo suspiro.

_ ¿Ves el árbol que esta allá?_ me dijo señalándolo, era grande y viejo. Se encontraba al frente de su habitación.

_Si ¿Qué tiene?_

_Fue donde la vi por primera vez_ me dijo con voz triste y melancólica _Ella tenia puesto un vestido, yo estaba arriba del árbol jugando co Hoagie y Nigel. Ella paso saltando y cantando, quise darme vuelta y gritarle que se calle pero cuando la vi, sentí que mi corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, no podía dejar de mirarla. Sentí que la quería, que la conocía, es raro pero a mis seis años sabia que esa chica, era para mi. Desde ese momento que no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, intente tantas veces pero es en vano, siento que cada vez la quiero mas y no se que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco y ahora que ella esta saliendo con Ace no se que hacer, no encuentro por que vivir_

Cuando termino de decirme su confesión se fue de la ventana y se fue a su cama. Me quede impactada por todo lo que acababa de contar, nunca pensé que podría quererla tanto y eso me dio mucha tristeza. Me senté al lado de el.

_Si que tenes una razón para vivir, luchar por ella_

_ ¿Cómo? Si ella esta feliz con Ace, no vale la pena. Prefiero seguir siendo su amigo y que no sepa nada, aunque yo no sea feliz. No soportaría estar lejos de ella_ me dijo triste.

_Te entiendo_ le dije agachando la cabeza.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio hasta que el pregunto.

_ ¿Hace mucho te guste Hoagie?_

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No se por que me sentía tan mal, tal vez por Wally o simplemente porque Hoagie es feliz con otra chica.

_Si, desde la apuesta que le hicieron_ le dije lo mas claro que pude.

Wally abrió los ojos.

_Wow, tal vez yo tenga un poco de culpa sobre eso, fui yo el de la idea. Perdón_

Lo mire y la verdad que el no tenia que disculparse por nada.

_ No tenes la culpa_ le dije dejando de llorar_ la culpa es mía que me ilusioné con el chico mujeriego_

_ ¿Entonces, porque tenes tantas ganas de conocer a su novia, no te ara mas daño?_ dijo Wally confundido.

_No, quiero saber quien es, que le gusta, todo. Que tuvo ella para enamorar a Hoagie, como hizo para que se fije en ella y en nadie mas_ le dije seria.

Wally se quedo pensando.

_ ¿Vos decís que tendría que conocer mas a Ace?_

_Si eso te ayuda, si. Por alguna razón Kuki esta con el. Bueno creo que me re a mi habitación_ le dije parándome.

_Abby, quiero que sepas que a tu secreto no se lo diré a nadie y gracias por escuchar las cosas cursis que dije_

Hice una leve sonrisa.

_Gracias a vos también_ le dije caminando hacia la puerta _ Contá con migo para lo que necesitas_

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con Hoagie, el cual estaba sorprendido de verme en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio, dirigí me mirada hacia el pasillo y vi que Kuki y Rachel venían hacia donde estábamos ¿Causara problema si me ven saliendo de la habitación de Wally?

* * *

><p>Hasta aca! woowww... me encanto mostrar a Wally de otra forma ya que siempre se lo ve agresivo y frio ... y pobre Abby!<p>

Gracias por los reviews y no se preocupen por Abby... que pareja tendra


	31. creo que acabo de meter la pata

Cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con un Hoagie sorprendido de verme en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Cuando mire para el pasillo, vi que Kuki y Rachel también venían hacia nosotros ¿Causara problema si me ven saliendo de la habitación de Wally?

Cuando gire, otra vez, a ver por donde se encontraban Kuki y Rachel, ya no estaban. Mire a Hoagie y este se encontraba desconcertado.

_ ¿Están bien?_fue lo único que dijo

_Si_ dije sin mirarlo_ Me iré a dormir, hasta mañana_

Me fui sin mirar hacia atrás ya que no quería ver que sucedía. Entre a mi habitación y me acosté a pensar.

**Habla Wally**

Cuando Abby se fue a su habitación y me quede solo con Hoagie, sentí incomodidad, ya que sabia algo que lo tenia a el como protagonista. Además, nunca tuve un secreto con el. Lo mire y el me miraba como esperando una respuesta

_ ¿Que quieres, Hoagie?_ le dije

_ Nada. Solo venia a ver si estabas bien _ dijo todavía asombrado_ Pero se ve que ya te consolaron_

Cuando termino de hablar miro para la habitación de Abby. Después me miro fijamente y se rió

_ Wow, Wally_ dijo riéndose _ tanto que decías que querías a Kuki, que no querías estar con nadie si no era ella ¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora te gusta Abby?_

Yo me estaba enojando como nunca antes con Hoagie. Trate de controlarme porque sabía que iba a cometer el error de contarle sobre Abby. El seguía esperando una respuesta.

_ Hoagie estas pensando cualquier cosa_ le dije queriendo sonar duro_ Solo vino a decirme algo_

_ ¿Qué te dijo?_ dijo todavía riéndose

_ Algo sobre Kuki_dije

No sabia que inventar, igualmente creo que me creyó.

_ ¿Y ahora que paso?_ dijo cruzándose de brazos

_ Me contó que Kuki se esta enamorando de Ace_dije

Me acorde de eso y, otra vez, me sentía mal. Pero estaba Hoagie y no podía mostrar mi tristeza. El solo movió la cabeza y dijo

_ Ahora quiero saber algo ¿Por qué razón Abby te va a venir a decir eso a vos? ¿Acaso sabe que amas a Kuki? ¿O es una excusa para venir a verte?_ dijo el mirándome a los ojos

No sabia que más inventar, así que actúe como siempre hago.

_ Hoagie, mejor deja de ver tantas películas, mejor me voy a dormir _ dije haciéndome el enojado

_ Ve a dormir. Debes estar muy triste por lo de Kuki_ dijo sarcásticamente

Dicho esto, se fue hacia su habitación. Entre a la mía y me dispuse a pensar ¿Estará bien Abby? ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de Hoagie? ¿Será verdad que Kuki se esta enamorando de Ace? ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo? ¿Hoagie le contara a Kuki su estupida idea de Abby y yo?

Muchas preguntas para una sola cabeza.

**Habla Hoagie**

¡Esto si que era nuevo! ¿Wally y Kuki juntos? nunca me hubiese imaginado. Entonces no le gustaba tanto Kuki como decía. Por lo menos me hizo caso, se esta divirtiendo pero ¿Con la amiga de la chica que supuestamente amas mas que a tu vida? y bueh, talvez sea su destino estar con Abby.

Cuando me iba a mi habitación, escuche de la habitación de Kuki hablar. Tal vez estaba con Rachel ¿Qué hago? ¿Les pregunto si ellas saben algo? ¿Y si meto la pata? no, ellas deben saber.

Toque la puerta y abrieron las dos chicas.

_¿ Que pasa, Hoagie?_ me pregunto Kuki

_ Chicas quiero preguntarles algo_ les dije casi como un susurro_¿Puedo pasar?_

Las dos se corrieron así que lo tome como que podía entrar.

_ ¿Qué queres preguntarnos?_dijo Rachel

_ ¿Qué pasa entre Abby y Wally?_ dije de una

Kuki y Rachel se miraron y después dirigieron sus miradas a mi

_Nada ¿Por?_dijo Rachel

¡Creo que acabo de meter la pata!

_ Ah, por nada_ dije riéndome

Me quede en silencio y ellas me miraban extrañadas como si fuera un bicho raro.

_ Me iré a dormir_ les dije queriendo irme

Las dos cerraron la puerta, Kuki puso la llave y me miro

_ Chicas creo que este no es momento para pensar en eso. Tengo novia y no quiero hacerle infiel. Si hubiese sido en otro momento tal vez les hubiese dicho que si_ dijo cambiando de tema

Las chicas me miraron peor que antes

_ Deja de decir tonterías_ dijo Rachel _ ahora dinos ¿Por qué nos preguntaste eso?_

Las mire y no se me ocurría nada

_ emm… es que… yo… yo solo quería preguntar_ dije como un estupido

_ Hoagie, si sabes algo dinos_ dijo Kuki preocupada_ No se lo diremos a nadie_

La mire, y la verdad es que algún día se iban a enterar, así que decidí decirles.

_ Acabo de ver a Abby salir de la habitación de Wally_ les dije

Ellas se quedaron calladas, hasta que Rachel hablo

_ ¿Y que tiene?_ dijo confundida_ Puede ser que hallan hablado o hallan discutido_

_No_ le dije_ La vi salir nerviosa y no me quería mirar. Después Wally me invento una historia y yo se cuando miente_

Las dos chicas parecían no entender nada

_ ¿Estas seguro, Hoagie?_ dijo Kuki mas preocupada que antes

_Si_ dije decidido_ se lo que vi y podría jurarlo_

Rachel miro a Kuki, que estaba mirando a un punto fijo como si fuera que estaba hinoptizada

En ese momento se me hizo que le gustaba Wally, pero tenía novio así que solo pensé que era porque Wally era su mejor amigo.

_ Bueno, ahora ¿Puedo irme?_ dije en la puerta

Kuki abrió y yo lo me fui

¡Creo que acabo de meter la pata y muy al fondo!

* * *

><p>Hoagie acaba de meter la pata...que raro ...haha<p>

gracias por leer, hay fic para rato asi que espero que sigan leendo mis ocurrencias...

¡graciias!


	32. La reconciliacion con Nigel

**Habla Kuki**

¿Wally con Abby? Era lo único que resonaba en mi cabeza. Ya sabia que el día no podía ser perfecto ¿Porque? ¿Porque Abby? De tantas chicas en el mundo ¿Por qué justo una de mis mejores amigas? ¿Por qué me hace esto Abby?

Mire a Rachel que seguía observando cada detalle de lo que hacia

_ ¿Puedes creerlo?_ le dije shockeada

_ La verdad que no_ dijo Rachel seria_ No entiendo nada ¿ No le gustaba Hoagie?_

_ Eso pensé_ dije también confundida_ ¿Por qué con Wally?_

Me senté en mi cama suspirando fuerte

_ No lose_ dijo Rachel sentándose al lado mío_ Talvez Hoagie se confundió y nos dijo cualquier cosa_

_Nose, dijo que podría jurarlo_

Rachel se quedo en silencio, y la verdad, me hacia pensar mas

_ Abby sabe que me gusta Abby ¿Porque no se mete con otro?_ dije enojada

_ Pero tenes novio y vos dijiste que con Wally no tenes chance_ dijo Rachel mirándome

_ Si, ya lose. Pero ella es mi amiga, así que tuvo que decirme que sentía algo por el _ dije ofendida_ Ella sabe que Wally es importante para mi ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Porque nos tuvimos que enterar así? ¿Acaso no somos sus amigas?_

Rachel me miro y vi que empezaba a enojarse

_ Es verdad. Tuvo que decirnos_ dijo Rachel parándose y yendo de un lado al otro_ ¿Cómo puede ser que nos haya ocultado esto? Ya mismo iré a hablar con ella_

_No Rachel, mañana hablamos_ le dije deteniéndola

Sabía que si iba y enfrentaba a Abby, iban a terminar mal, ya que tanto Rachel como Abby tienen personalidades fuertes

Rachel me miro y se tranquilizo. Estuvimos un rato hablando del tema y decidimos que no había que decir nada y que sea ella la que lo diga.

_ Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir… ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Rachel

_Si, ve tranquila. Hasta mañana_ le dije con una sonrisa

Ella se fue y ahora que estaba sola era el momento para pensar todo. Por mas que me duela tengo que aceptar que todo el tiempo tuve razón, nunca le interese. Debo aceptar la relación con Abby, El la eligió y si deben estar juntos, es por algo.

Ahora peor que nunca tengo que sacarme de la cabeza a Wally. Tengo que olvidarlo, aunque me cueste toda la vida. Debo pensar en Ace que el me demuestra que me quiere.

Si, eso hare, poner mi cabeza en mi novio y en nadie mas, después de todo no tendría que preocuparme en personas que no se interesan en mi.

**Hablo yo**

Al otro día estaban todos desayunando, menos Lizzie y Nigel, fue un momento incomodo para todos. Tanto lo fue que ninguno se quería mirar a la cara. Había un silencio que parecía estar en un velorio, hasta que Rachel rompió el hielo.

_ ¿Cómo amaneciste, Abby?_ dijo sarcásticamente

_ Bien, pero me duele todo el cuerpo_ contesto

Hoagie y Kuki abrieron los ojos mientras seguían desayunando. Antes de que alguien mas diga otra cosa, para sorpresas de todos, Nigel salio de su habitación y se sentó a desayunar.

Por primera vez en el día, se miraron todos extrañados y confusos. Nigel lo noto y se rió por debajo

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo mirando hacia todos

_Nada_ dijo Hoagie_ Solo es que hace meses no desayunas, ni hablas con nosotros, eso nada mas_

_Pues, extrañaba desayunar en la mesa y con mis amigos_ dijo con una sonrisa

Kuki y Rachel se miraron sorprendidas, ¿Acaso se olvido todo lo que le hizo a Rachel? ¿Se olvido de cómo la trato a Kuki por culpa de Lizzie?

_Esta bien, admito que están enojados conmigo_ dijo serio_ por eso venia a pedirles perdón_

Todos se miraron y Abby dijo…

_ Nigel hiciste y dijiste cosas muy hirientes_

_Lose, pero lo pensé y se que estuve equivocado en tratarlos mal_ dijo apenado

Nigel los miro a todos y Hoagie fue el primero en hablar

_ Por mi no hay problema, todos nos equivocamos_

_Siempre pensé que aceptarías que estuviste mal_ dijo Abby tocándole el hombro

Rachel, Kuki y Wally solo desayunaban como si nada estuviera pasando. Nigel miro a Wally pero este solo lo miro de reojo.

_ Wally, perdón. Por lo menos dejemos las cosas claras_ dijo el mirándolo

Wally lo miro directamente a los ojos

_Nigel, esta todo bien. Solo quiero que sepas que nada será como antes_ dijo indiferente y con frialdad

Nigel lo entendió, el hubiese dicho lo mismo en su lugar

Kuki y Rachel sabían que estaba siendo sincero, pero se acordaban de todo lo sucedido y ni querían verlo. Nigel las miro y no se atrevió a decirles nada. Mas a Rachel, que tanto la había lastimado. Pero el también estaba ofendido con ella.

El pensaba que salía con Jeremy, el mismo chico que estuvo con Lizzie aquella noche. Pensaba que su amor hacia el, era todo una mentira.

Decidió dejar a Rachel, necesitaba pensarlo a Kuki, que desayunaba sin mirarlo. No sabía como decirle lo apenado que estaba por tratarla mal.

_ Kuki, estoy muy arrepentido por tratarte como te trate. Quiero pedirte disculpa porque se que te dije cosas feas_ dijo Nigel hablando serio

Kuki se quedo callada, recordando todo. Ella sabia que el estaba siendo honesto, pero no podía perdonar a alguien que la hizo sentir tan mal. Miro a todos y noto que la estaban observando.

_ Esta todo bien_ dijo mientras se paraba para irse

Todos la observaron irse hasta su habitación. Nigel se quedo callado ya que sabia que iba a reaccionar así. Conocía a Kuki y si algo sabia de ella, era que no perdonaba a las personas que la trataban mal.

Por otro lado, Rachel sentía que no tenía nada que hacer allí, ya que nunca le pidió perdón por nada. Así que, decidió irse con Kuki, pero cuando estaba yéndose

_ Rachel_ escucho de su voz

Ella quedo inmóvil en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y vio que el estaba parado y se acercaba a ella. Pero cuando iba a decir algo, apareció Lizzie, quien se sorprendido de la escena.

Rachel la miro y luego a Nigel, y se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena sufrir otra vez, así que se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Nigel la observo irse y se sintió mal. Le importaba Rachel, pero ¿Porque no hacia algo para demostrarlo?

Se giro para mirar a sus demás amigos y a su novia. Estos estaban apenados y asombrados. Lizzie miraba con cara de bronca, pero tenia que disimularlo

_ ¿Qué paso, Nigie?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Nada_ dijo el sentándose otra vez_ Solo me amigue con ellos_

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo ella poniéndose seria_ Pero Nigie ¿No te acuerdas todo lo que paso?_

_ Si, lo pensé y estuve equivocado_ dijo mirándola_ vos también tendrías que hacerlo_

_ Pero Nigie, después de todo lo que me dijeron ¿Queres que pida perdón?_ dijo dramáticamente

_ Vos también dijiste cosas feas_ dijo Nigel serio

_ Ya Nigel, déjala, nunca lo va a admitir_ dijo Abby con indiferencia

Lizzie la miro con rabia. Dio la vuelta y camino hacia las habitaciones

_ Me la van a pagar todos, mas tu Abbigail_ susurro yéndose a su habitación_ Tengo que pensar que hacer_

Paso por la habitación de Kuki y escucho que estaban las dos chicas hablando. Pensó que le podría servir, así que se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.


	33. behind the door

**Habla Lizzie**

¡No puedo creer que este pensando esto! Se supone que el estúpido de Nigel me tiene que creer a mí y de defenderme. ¿Cómo me pude descuidar? Si se amiga con ellos, estoy perdida.

Espero poder escuchar algo de la conversación, algo que me sirva. Quiero destruirlos, más a esa estúpida: Abigail. Se cree que es perfecta y opina de todo el mundo como si fuera que ella nunca hace nada, pero ya voy a vengarme de vos. Algo tienen que saber tus amiguitas.

Pegue mi oído a la puerta y escuche. A lo principio hubo silencio, como si no hubiera nadie. Pero a los segundos empezaron a hablar.

_ ¿Como le da la cara para hablarnos como si nada hubiera pasado?_ dijo Rachel.

Se escuchaba molesta que para mí, era bueno.

_A mi me sonó sincero, pero me acorde de todo lo que me dijo por culpa de Lizzie y me dio bronca_ dijo Kuki.

Me gusta ser la mala, por lo menos todos hablan de mí.

_Encima saber lo de Wally, es todo junto_ termino de decir Kuki.

¿Qué paso con Wally? Parece que hay algo que no se.

_Pero con eso no podemos hacer nada_ dijo Rachel_ Solo él y Abby saben lo que hacen_

¿Él y Abby? ¿Acaso es lo que pienso?

_Pero no podría soportar verla con él. Me hubiese dolido menos que salga con alguna desconocida_

¡Era lo que pensaba! Wow, si que no pierden el tiempo, más Wally.

Supuestamente estaba enamorado de Kuki, después me beso a mí y ahora con Abby. Falta Rachel y listo…

_Tenemos que aceptarlo, Kuki. Aparte no podemos decir nada_ dijo Rachel_ Hasta que ella no nos cuente_

¿Así que salen escondidos? Mira vos, la santa Abby.

_Pero a ella no le hubiese gustado que yo salga con Hoagie a escondida de ella_ dijo Kuki_ Aparte si tanto ama a Hoagie como dice ¿Qué hace saliendo con Wally?_

Abby enamorada de Hoagie. Pobrecita, como debe sufrir y lo que le espera. Eso le pasara por opinar en casas que no le interesan.

Decidí no escuchar más, ya que había escuchado lo necesario.

Wally y Abby juntos, encima Abby enamorada de Hoagie.

Kuki sigue pensando en Wally a pesar de tener un novio tan sexy. Y bue… ahora a pensar en lo que hago.

**Habla Rachel**

¿Cómo paso todo esta? Estábamos tan tranquilos y de repente problemas, otra vez.

_ ¿En que pensas?_ dijo Kuki.

_Nada importante_ le dije.

La mire y vi que no la estaba pasando bien, al igual que yo.

_Alégrate. Vas a ver que todo va a estar bien_ le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella me sonrío y me abrazó.

_Y pensar que éramos cuatro amigas, supuestamente para toda la vida_ dijo Kuki melancólica_ Y ahora somos dos y medio. A Abby no se si contarla como amiga.

_Yo tengo la esperanza de que todo sea erróneo y tenga una explicación_

_Creo que llamare a Ace. Quiero verlo y olvidarme de todo_ dijo buscando su celular.

En ese momento, me agarraron ganas de ver a Jeremy. Me acorde lo que me había dicho Abby, si me estaba enamorando de él. Debo admitir que me pareció una locura, pero hoy no. ¿Será verdad?

_Rachel ¿Me escuchas?_ dijo Kuki_ ¿En que pensas?_

_En nada. Solo que hoy veré a Jeremy_ dije apresurada.

Kuki me miro.

_ ¿Y que tal con él?: dijo con una sonrisa_ Digo, si te quedas pensando en él y no escuchas lo que digo es porque te gusta de verdad_

_No_ dije parándome para irme_ Es solo que quiero saber si Lizzie planea algo_

_ ¿Por qué no buscas otra historia que inventar?_ dijo riendo_ Vamos Rach, dime ¿Te gusta Jeremy?_

La mire y le dije.

_No es algo de lo que este segura_ Es un lindo chico, pero o quiero ilusionarme con nadie mas. Me niego a sufrir otra vez_

Kuki se acerco a mí y me toco el hombro. Le sonreí y cuando iba a decir algo, golpean la puerta.

_ ¿Quién es?_ dijo Kuki molesta de que hallan interrumpido.

_Abby_

Las dos nos miramos. Yo les hice señas a Kuki de que se relajara y que actúe como si nada pasara.

_Pasa- dijo ella.

Abby pasó y nos miró

_ ¿Están bien?_ pregunto seria.

_Si_ contestamos las dos juntas.

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo.

_ ¿Vos?_ dijo Kuki mirándola seria.

_Si. Lo único que ayer no tuve una buena noche_ dijo adolorida.

Mire a Kuki y ella solo la miraba con bronca. La verdad, que la entendía. ¿Por qué nos iba a decir eso?

_ ¿Que te paso? ¿Tuviste pesadillas?_ dije mirándola lo mejor que pude.

_No. Solo que estuve pensando mucho_ dijo extrañada.

Tal vez se esta dando cuenta de nuestras reacciones o de las preguntas que le hacemos. Sin embargo ella cambió de tema.

- ¿Qué fuerte lo de Nigel, no?_ dijo asombrada_ Nunca me imagine que venga a pedir perdón_

_Ahí te das cuenta que las cosas menos pensadas, suceden_ dijo Kuki seria_ De las personas que menos imaginas_

Abby la miro extrañada.

_ ¿Estas enojada Kuki?_ dijo mirándola.

En ese momento temí que Kuki lo diga todo, pero se controló lo más que pudo.

_No_ dijo calmándose_ Solo me da bronca lo de Nigel. Venir a pedir perdón cuando nos trato mal. Hay dos cosas que no perdono; que me traten mal y las traiciones_ dijo mirándola.

Yo solo mire a Kuki, que estaba por explotar en cualquier momento.

Por suerte tocaron la puerta, abrí y era Wally.


	34. enojos

Las tres lo miramos. "Si supiera que todo este problema es su culpa" me dije a mi misma.

_ ¿Que quieres, Wally?_ dijo Kuki mirándolo.

_Estoy buscando a Abby_ dijo mirando a Abby_ ¿Podemos hablar?_

¿Puede ser que Hoagie tenía razón? Mire a Abby y se veía nerviosa. Después dirigí la mirada a Kuki que ahora, si creí que explotaba.

_Claro. Vayamos a mi habitación_ dijo Abby yendo.

Wally miro a Kuki.

_ ¿Después podemos hablar?_ dijo con esa mirada tan decidida.

_No puedo_ dijo ella sin mirarlo_ Tengo que ver a Ace_

Wally agacho la cabeza y como conocía a Kuki, sabía que estaba enojada por algo.

_ ¿Estas enojada conmigo?_ le pregunto.

Eso me gustaba de Wally. No tenia miedo de decir, ni preguntar nada. ¿Pero entonces, por que ocultar su relación con Abby?

_No_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que estoy enojada?_

_Porque te comportas como si lo estuvieras_ dijo Abby seria.

Kuki la miro y sabía que iba a meter la pata así que hable yo.

_Lo que pasa es que Kuki esta nerviosa porque Ace la va a llevar a un lugar hermoso ¿No, Kuki?_ dije.

_Si, es eso_ dijo seria

Mire a Abby y Wally que miraban como con bronca y seriedad, no entendí el porque. Al rato se fueron y nos quedamos, otra vez, las dos solas.

**Habla Kuki**

¡Dios, no puedo ocultarlo más! Ni hace un día que me entere desto y no lo soporto. Mejor llamo a Ace.

_Rach ¿Te molestaría dejarme sola? Necesito relajarme_ dije agarrando mi celular_ Llamare a Ace, tengo que pensar en el_

_Esta bien. Solo no te obligues a querer a alguien_ dijo abrazándome_ Cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación_

Yo solo sonreí. Cuando ella se fue, pude descargarme como siempre hago llorando. No me daba tanta tristeza que Wally sea feliz con otra chica, el problema es que esa chica era mi amiga, mi hermana. El acto de ocultar algo así, me duele que la amistad en un segundo se termine. Tantos años de contarnos todo, de reírnos, de llorar juntas, de conocernos y de querernos, tirados a la basura.

Ahora sabía que tenía que enfrentarme con Ace, mi novio. Tengo que aprovechar que tengo a alguien que me cuida, me quiere y es atento. Pensé en lo que me había dicho Rachel, de no obligarme a quererlo ¿Era realmente así? ¿Me estoy obligando? No lo creo. No es difícil enamorarse de alguien tan lindo como Ace, porque aparte de eso es buena persona y muy dulce. Pero muy en el fondo de mi, sabia que eso no bastaba para amarlo como lo amo a Wally. Él era frío, grosero y hasta, a veces, te daban ganas de matarlo. Pero conmigo siempre lo sentí tan especial. Ahora veo que siempre fue mi imaginación. Me hizo creer que él me creía especial.

_ ¡Bueno, basta Kuki! Deja de pensar y enfócate en tu vida_ me dije decidida.

Agarre el teléfono y busque el número de Ace. No me resulto difícil encontrarlo ya que era el segundo en la lista, después de Abby. Dude en llamarlo, pero lo tenia que hacer.

Marque y a los pocos segundos me atendió.

**Conversación telefónica**

Ace: Hola…

Kuki: Hola Ace ¿Cómo estas?

Ace: Hola hermosa, todo bien ¿Vos?

Kuki: Ehm… si bien.

Ace: Te extraño mucho.

Kuki: Yo también. Te necesito.

Ace: ¿Te paso algo?

Kuki: No, solo que quiero verte ¿Podes?

Ace: Claro. Las veces que quieras verme, yo podré.

Kuki: Sos muy dulce conmigo. No creo que merezca tanto.

Ace: Claro que lo mereces, y mucho mas también. Y dime ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Kuki: Donde quieras, sorpréndeme.

Ace: Ok. Pensare en un lugar lindo ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Kuki: Si queres, veni a buscarme.

Ace: ¿A la casa del árbol?

Kuki: Si ¿Tenes algún problema en venir?

Ace: No, solo que nunca me habías invitado a ir a buscarte allí.

Kuki: Pues, es hora que recuerdes a la casa del árbol.

Ace: Si, la recuerdo poco. Pero ¿No se enojaran contigo si voy?

Kuki: No, les avisare. Además no nos quedaremos aquí.

Ace Esta bien, a las ocho paso por ti ¿Te parece?

Kuki: Claro, hasta entonces.

Ace: Nos vemos.

Kuki: Te quiero.

Ace: Yo también.

**Fin de conversación telefónica.**

Cuando corte, me quede pensando si hice bien en decirle que venga. Yo no creo que cause problemas, por las dudas aviso.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala para avisarles. Estaban casi todos, menos Abby y Wally. Trate de no pensar en que estaban haciendo y les dije:

_Chicos ¿Hay algún problema de que venga a buscarme Ace aquí?

_No ¿Por qué tendríamos problema?_ dijo Hoagie.

_No lo se. Solo preguntaba_ dije aliviada_ Entonces ¿Puede?_

_ ¿Quién puede que?_ dijo una voz atrás mío.

Me di vuelta y estaba Wally. Me quede mirándolo por segundos y por ese momento, me sentí mal por lo que quería hacer; olvidarlo. Vi como se acercaba Abby arreglándose la ropa y me olvide de mis sentimientos.

Era un tonta, todavía siento que me quiere. Con esa bronca le respondí.

_Ace vendrá a buscarme aquí_ le dije seria.

Él agacho la cabeza luego me miro como dolido, ofendido y enojado.

_ ¿Aquí?_ dijo sorprendido.

_Si ¿Por, tenes algún problema?_ dije calmada.

_Si, que no quiero verlo pisando esta casa_ dijo Wally enojado.

_ ¿Por qué no?_ dije enojada_ Es mi novio y tengo derecho a que venga_

_No en mi presencia _ dijo aun mas enojado.

_Esto no depende de tu presencia. El vendrá porque a los demás no le molesta así que si no queres verlo, enciérrate en tu habitación_ le dije enojada.

Me estaba desquitando toda la bronca que sentía con el, por una parte me daba tristeza tratarlo así ya que me hacia acordar a nuestra gran pelea, pero me sentí dolida y sabia que algún día iba a explotar, aunque ni un día entero aguante.

Lo mire y él me seguía mirando con bronca.

_ ¿Por qué tienen que discutir? ¿Acaso no pueden verseen otro lado?_ dijo Abby molesta_ ¿Tiene que ser acá?_

La mire con más bronca ¿Qué se mete? Nunca sentí tanta bronca como tenia en este momento.

_Ella tiene derecho a verse con el donde quiera_ dijo Rachel enojada_ No se por que están haciendo un escándalo de algo que era inevitable que pase_

Mire a Rachel y le agradecí con la mirada. Se veía sumamente enojada.

_No te metas, esto no tiene nada que ver con vos_ dijo Wally a Rachel.

_Tampoco con tu amiguita_ dije

Ya ni pensaba lo que decía.

_ ¿Amiguita?_ dijo Abby enojándose aun mas_ ¿Qué carajo estas diciendo?_

_No hablo con traidoras_ dije yéndome.

Abby me agarro del brazo y me dio vuelta.

_No me toques_ le dije con bronca.

_ ¿Qué te pasa Kuki? ¿Acaso tanto te movió la cabeza Ace?_ me dijo gritando.

_ ¡¿A VOS que te pasa? ¿Ya te olvidaste todo?_ dije gritando.

Tal vez tenía miedo de pelear con Abby ya que sabia que podría pegarme o algo, pero no me iba a achicar.

_No entiendo lo que decís_ dijo Abby_ Pero a mi me respetas porque yo no soy amiguita de nadie. Aparte tengo nombre_

Mire a mi costado y vi que Rachel estaba por explotar, Hoagie también se veía enojado, Nigel no entendía nada y Lizzie tenia cara de saber el por que de la pelea.

Cuando mire a Wally, noté que tenía mucha bronca y estaba confundido.

_ ¿Por qué tengo que respetarte si vos no lo hiciste conmigo?_ le dije mirándola a los ojos_ Lo que estas haciendo no es de amiga, caíste mas hondo que Lizzie_

Abby me miro con más rabia. De pronto sentí como me pego una cachetada. Me quede shockeada ya que sabía que era impulsiva, pero nunca pensé que me pegaría. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y sin proponérmelo, las lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas.

La mire a Abby y estaba shockeada. De pronto sentí que alguien me empujo.

_ ¡Le llegas a poner una mano encima, otra vez, y te las vas a ver conmigo!_ dijo Wally enojado_ ¡No me interesa si sos mujer o que!_

Abby no dijo nada, estaba muy shockeada, al igual que los demás.

Wally me agarro delas muñeca izquierda y me llevo hacia mi habitación. Me hizo entrar y sentar, él se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto serio y mirándome.

_Si_ dije cayendo a la realidad.

Lo mire y me dieron unas ganas terribles de llorar. Lo abrase impulsivamente y llore como si fuera el último día. Él me correspondió el abrazo.

Después de unos minutos llorando me acorde de que él tenia algo con Abby ¿Por qué me defendió? Deje de abrazarlo y lo mire, él también lo hizo. Me seco las lágrimas que aun tenia en mi cara.

En ese momento sentí que éramos él y yo solos en el mundo. El me saco el pelo de la cara y por impulso, me fui acercando a el y el a mi. Estábamos a centímetros el uno del sentir su respiración agitada, sentía como su mano iba de mi mejilla a mi cuello, lo cual me hizo estremecer. Estaba todo dado para que nos besemos. Fui abriendo mi boca y el la suya y…

Acá otro capitulo… ¡que intenso! ¡Cuantas cosas!

Espero que les guste!


	35. Era inevitable que esto pase

En ese momento sentí que éramos el y yo solos en el mundo. El me saco el pelo de la cara y por impulso, me fui acercando a el y el a mi. Estábamos a centímetros el uno del otro. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, sentía como su mano iba de mi mejilla a mi cuello lo cual me hizo estremecer. Estaba todo dado para que nos abriendo mi boca y el la suya y justo cuando iba a pasar el mejor momento de mi vida, tocaron la puerta.

Los dos nos alejamos. Lo mire y ahora si que estaba confundida. El me miro con los ojos que me hacia pensar que le gustaba. Tocaron otra vez la puerta.

_ Tendrías que ver quien es_ dijo Wally

Yo solo me levante y abrí la puerta. Como estaba en las nubes, cuando vi parada a Abby al frente mío, caí otra vez.

**Hablo yo**

Abby miraba a Kuki con una profunda tristeza. Miro hacia su habitación y lo vio a Wally, quien la miraba serio.

_ ¿Puedo pasar?_ dijo Abby despacio

_ Si_ dijo Kuki

No podía estar enojada con Abby. Por más que haga cosas que no le gustaban a Kuki, siempre querría a Abby como una hermana.

_ ¿Interrumpo?_ dijo Abby dándose cuenta del ambiente.

_ No. Yo ya me iba_ dijo Wally parándose

_ Espera, Wally. Tendrías que quedarte, Esto te involucra a ti también_ dijo Abby seria

Wally la miro y pensó que lo iba a obligar a que se confiese. Por otro lado, Kuki pensó que le iban a decir que eran novios.

_ No hace falta que me aclaren nada_ dijo Kuki mirando hacia otro lado

_ Es necesario_ dijo Abby_ No es lo que piensas_

Kuki la miro confundida, al igual que Wally

_ No me digas que no. Si me vas a mentir, ahórratelas. Yo vi las pruebas_ dijo Kuki

Wally miraba a las dos chicas hablar, ya que no entendía nada

_ ¿Me pueden decir de que hablan?_ dijo impaciente

_ Kuki piensa que nosotros tenemos algo_ dijo Abby seria

_ ¿Cómo algo? Somos amigos ¿No?_ dijo Wally sin entender

_ Ya lo se, idiota. Pero ella piensa que entre vos y yo hay más que una amistad_ dijo Abby impaciente

Wally la miro extrañado

_ ¿Vos y yo?_ dijo

_ Si ¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces?_ dijo Abby

_ Pero no me entra en la cabeza_ dijo Wally

Kuki escuchaba todo y en ese momento se sintió mal y comenzó a dudar de la relación

Wally miro a Kuki extrañado

_ ¿Porque pensas eso?_

_Pues por que estaban muy juntos y cada vez que le preguntaba o veía a Abby, parecía cansada, nose_

Wally se rió

_ No te rías_ dijo Abby_ Kuki, no salimos ¿Como puedes pensar eso? Además, si saldría con alguien, no seria con Wally y se lo contaría a mis amigas_

_Entonces ¿Como sabes lo que pensé?_ dijo Kuki

_ Porque me contó Rachel_ dijo Abby_ Ahora yo me pregunto ¿Tanta imaginación tienen para inventar esto?_

_Aparte, Abby es una hermana para mi_ dijo Wally_ ¿Cómo pueden pensar?_

_ Nose. Nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos había dicho Hoagie_ dijo Kuki confundida

_ ¿¡Hoagie!?_ dijeron los dos chicos

_ Sabia que el tenia algo que ver_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Hoagie les dijo eso?_ dijo Abby

- Si. Ayer a la noche_ dijo Kuki_ Dijo que te vio salir de la habitación de Wally nerviosa y que Wally le invento una historia_

_ Ese maldito estupido_ dijo Abby

Kuki se sentía mal por desconfiar de su amiga y creerle a Hoagie que siempre se imaginaba todo

_ Perdón por creerle a Hoagie_dijo avergonzada

_ Tendría que haber venido a preguntarnos- dijo Wally

_ Lo íbamos a hacer, pero queríamos que ustedes nos digan, perdón_

Wally la miro y le sonrió

_ Por lo menos se que te importo_ dijo mirándola

Kuki le sonrió y lo abrazo

_ Buenos, las dejo así hablan a solas_ dijo Wally yendo hacia la puerta_ Iré a hablar con Hoagie

Cuando se fue Wally las dos chicas se miraron y abrazaron

_ Perdón por la cachetada_ dijo Abby sonriendo_ y también por tratarte mal_

_ Esta bien- dijo Kuki_ perdón por decirte que eras perdón que Lizzie_

Las chicas se rieron

_ ¿Empezamos otra vez?_ dijo Abby

_Claro_

Golpearon la puerta y pasó Rachel

_ ¿Se están arreglando sin mi?_ dijo en tono broma

_ Ya esta todo arreglado_ dijo Abby_ Esto nos deja una enseñanza, nunca hay que creerle a Hoagie_

Las chicas se rieron

_ Acabo de ver a Wally salir contento ¿Qué paso?- dijo Rachel

Kuki se rió

_ Antes de que entre Abby, Wally y yo casi nos besamos_ Le dijo contenta

Las chicas abrieron los ojos

_ ¿Enserio?_ dijeron las dos juntas

_ ¿Interrumpí yo?_ dijo Abby

_ Si, pero no importa_ dijo Kuki dejando de sonreír_ Si hubiese pasado, me sentiría muy mal por Ace_

_ Pero si Wally te quiso besar es porque algo siente por vos_ dijo Rachel

_ Además Wally no es un chico que besa a cualquier_ dijo Abby

_ Beso a Lizzie ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de ella?_ dijo Kuki

_ Pero eso fue por confusión_ dijo Rachel

_ Lo hizo para olvidarte. Lo mismo que estas haciendo vos con Ace. Lo único que vos sos la novia de él_ dijo Abby seria

_ Pero yo lo quiero a Ace_

_ Pero no lo amas. No lo lastimes mas_ dijo Rachel_ Si vos lo queres, déjalo libre_

_ No, yo quiero ser la novia de Ace_ dijo Kuki_ No me voy a dejar confundir por un casi beso_

Las chicas se quedaron calladas

**Habla Wally**

¡Hace tanto no me sentía así! ¡Casi la beso! Si no hubiese sido porque Abby entro, hubiese pasado lo que tanto soñé. Lo más interesante es que ella me hubiese correspondido.

Nada me puede sacar de esta felicidad

Fui a buscar a Hoagie para contarle lo que casi pasa y lo encontré en el pequeño patio que había

_ Hoags, tengo que contarte algo_ le dije cuando apenas lo vi_ ¡Kui y yo casi nos besamos!_

Hoagie me miro sorprendido y sonrió

_Wow ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué no paso?_ dijo interesado en la historia

_Estábamos en su habitación y antes de que pase, Abby golpeo la puerta_ dijo un poco frustrado

_ ¡Se te hubiese armado lío! imagínate si te veía Abby besando a su amiga_ dijo Hoagie exagerando. La verdad no me explico como puede inventar tantas cosas

_ Hoagie, yo no salgo con Abby_ le dije serio_ ¿Se puede saber de donde sacas tanta imaginación?_

_ No es imaginación, yo los vi_ dijo él con una sonrisa

_ Hoagie piensa ¿Qué voy a ganar saliendo con Abby si a mi me gusta Kuki?_

_Eso mismo pensé_

_ ¡Nada! solo alejarme de ella. Otra cosa que no entiendo es el porque le tuviste que llenar la cabeza a Kuki y Rachel_

_ ¿Como sabes eso?_

_ Porque Rachel le contó a Abby y déjame decirte que esta muy enojada con vos_

_ ¿Quién?_

_ ¡Abby!_

_ ¿Entonces no es verdad?_

_ ¡No!_

_ ¿Porque andan tanto juntos?_

_ Pues, porque… Abby sabe que me gusta Kuki_

El me quedo mirando

_ Ahh… ahora entiendo_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Pero no importa eso_ dije mirando hacia fuera_ ¿Te imaginas si nos hubiésemos besado?_

_ Estarías peor que ahora, pero yo me pregunto ¿Kuki te hubiese besado si tiene novio?_

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Hoagie y tenia razón. Kuki no lo hubiese hecho.

_ No, pero ella parecía que también quería besarme_

Hoagie se rió y lo mire.

_ Ahora no tengo mas sospechas, Kuki también gusta de vos_ dijo sin dejar de mirarme

Me quede pensando ¿Podía ser verdad?

_ No creo, tiene novio_

_ ¿Y que tiene? ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque se puso tan mal cuando besaste a Lizzie? ¿O porque te abraza solo a vos y a nadie mas? ¿O porque se enojo tanto de la supuesta relación entre Abby y vos?_

Ahora si que estaba confundido. Mire al cielo y vi que estaba oscureciendo ¿Puede ser verdad? No sabia que hacer, no puedo ir y preguntarle.

_ ¿Qué hago para saber si es verdad?_ le pregunte a Hoagie

_ Trata de besarla otra vez. Si te corresponde es porque algo siente por vos_

Moví mi cabeza haciendo un si. Mire hacia abajo y vi que Ace llegaba con flores en su mano. Me quede mirándolo y no sabia si estaba bien besarla cuando tenia novio. Aunque lo deteste, tengo códigos.

Vi que paso hacia dentro de la casa.

_ Era inevitable que esto pase_ dijo Hoagie_ Solo se fuerte y bésala_

Sin decir más, se fue.

¿Qué hago saludo a Ace o me quedo acá?

¿Ustedes que harían en lugar de Wally?

Yo me arriesgaría, no podría vivir tanto tiempo con ese secreto guardado

Perdón por la tardanza… empecé a trabajar y cuando tengo huecos escribo o subo…. gracias por los comentarios y por la paciencia


	36. nunca jugaria con sus sentimientos

**Hablo yo**

Las estrellas empezaron a salir al igual que la luna, se preparaba una noche calida ideal para salir y divertirse.

Dentro de la casa del árbol, estaban todos.

Nigel estaba mirando la tele cuando escucho que alguien golpeo la puerta.

_ Voy yo_ dijo Lizzie que salía de la cocina

Cuando abrió, vio a Ace quien estaba mas lindo que de costumbre, pensó Lizzie.

_ Hola ¿Esta Kuki?_ le pregunto con su voz tan sexy

_ Emm… si pasa_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Gracias_ dijo cordialmente

Ace miro toda la casa y se dio cuenta que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, puede que un poco mas arreglado pero seguía siendo la misma casa que piso cuando era mas chico.

Nigel se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ace y de la forma en que su novia lo miraba, asi que decidió intervenir.

_ Hola_ dijo Nigel de reojo mirando a Lizzie

_ Hola_ dijo Ace

_ Ya llamo a Kuki_ dijo Nigel haciéndole gesto a Lizzie de que lo siguiera.

Ace se quedo extrañado del comportamiento del chico, pero no quiso darle importancia. De pronto, diviso que venia alguien y cuando se acerco pudo ver que era Wally.

Ace no tenia inconveniente con el, pero sabia que Wally amaba a Kuki, y que ella algo sintió por el. Y ahora que era su novia se seguía preguntando si esa atracción continuaba o no. El la quería mucho a Kuki, pero si ella le decía que amaba a Wally, el no se pondría en el medio.

_ Hola_ le dijo Wally sin mirarlo

_ Hola_ dijo Ace incomodo

_ ¿Saldrás con Kuki?_ dijo Wally haciéndose el indiferente

_Si_ dijo Ace extrañado

Se quedaron callados por un segundo hasta que Wally lo miro

_ Mira Ace. Se que no te agrado y tu tampoco a mi, pero quiero que me digas en la cara si queres a Kuki o si solamente es un juego para acostarte con ella_

Ace lo miro confundido y enojado

_ ¿Qué? Primero que a mi no me desagradas, segundo que quiero a Kuki y la respeto y tercero nose quien te crees que soy. Nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie y menos con Kuki_

Wally lo miro y para su sorpresa sintió que Ace estaba siendo sincero.

De pronto llego Kuki, quien miro a Ace y Wally extrañada.

Ace la miro y le sonrió, Wally se extraño ¿Acaso le estaba sonriendo a el? se dio vuelta y vio Kuki. Se quedó boquiabierto por el atuendo de Kuki.

Tenia puesto un Jean negro ajustado, que según Wally, hacia imaginar cosas. Arriba tenía una remera color crema con algunos retoques negros y una chaqueta negra que tenia botones dorados. En los pies, tenia puesto unos bolcegos con detalles dorados. Se había levantado el flequillo y pelo suelto bien liso. Sus ojos estaban bien delineados de negro y tenia puesto un toque de rubor.

Ace se veía sonriente y con cara de satisfacción. Kuki paso por al lado de Wally, el cual seguía embobado pero ahora con su aroma.

_ Wow ¿Eres tu Kuki?_ dijo Ace mirándola de cerca

Ella rió

_ ¿Te gusta con luzco?_ dijo dando una vuelta

_ Mucho_

Kuki miro a Wally, quien seguía mirándola como si fuera que nunca había visto una chica

_ ¿Estas bien Wally?_ dijo Ella

_Ssi_ dijo el apenas

Salio de su burbuja cuando escucho a Hoagie

_ ¿Kuki?_ dijo casi gritando_ te ves hermosa_

_ Gracias_

Wally miro a Hoagie quien miraba a Kuki con cara de pervertido. El rubio le dio un codazo y este se percato.

_ Bueno ¿vamos?_ dijo Kuki

_ Claro. Pero antes, toma, son para vos_ dijo Ace dándole las flores

_ Aw gracias, son muy lindas_ dijo ella dándole un abrazo

Las puso en un jarrón y al cabo de un rato se fueron. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando como cerraban la puerta

_ Te digo que si no conocería a Kuki de hace tanto y si no sabría que te gusta, ya hubiese sido otra en mi lista_ dijo Hoagie imaginándose

Wally lo miro indignado y le pego un codazo

_ No lo vuelvas a decir_

_ Eso dolió_ dijo Hoagie con cierto enojo_ Pero no me vas a negar que estaba re linda_

_ Bueno, si estaba hermosa_ dijo Wally nervioso_ pero eso no te da derecho a decir estupideces. Aparte tenes novia, no tendrías que mirar a otras chicas_

Hoagie se rió y se fue dejando a Wally extrañado.

* * *

><p>Aca les dejo otro capitulo, se que es corto pero no se me ocurria nada.. igual tengo otro que si tengo tiempo lo subo ahora o sino mañana sin falta.<p>

Gracias por los review ¡ Me encanta que les guste y solo espero que les guste como siga!


	37. puedo soñar un poco mas

**Hablo yo**

Al otro día, era la tarde cuando los chicos miraban una película en los sillones. Sin darse cuenta, Rachel y Nigel estaban sentados juntos, como si fueran novios. Para suerte de ellos, Lizzie no estaba. Rachel fue la que se dio cuenta de la situación y con disimulo, trato de correrse de su lado pero cuando se estaba levantando, Nigel la agarro de la mano. Rachel lo miro y el solo le dirigió una mirada y siguió viendo la película.

Ella sabia que eso significaba que le gustaba tenerla cerca, pero no quería confundir mas las cosas. Trato de soltarle la mano pero no pudo. Le gustaba sentir otra vez la piel del chico que tanto amaba, la hacia sentir en las nubes, _"puedo soñar un poco mas",_ pensó Rachel y decidió seguir al lado de el.

Ninguno de los otros chicos se dieron cuenta de esto, ya que miraban la película como hinoptizados.

Al rato, termino la película y el sueño de Rachel.

_ Estuvo buena ¿No?_ dijo Hoagie levantándose del sillón

_ Si. Eso porque la elegí yo_ dijo Abby desesperezandose

_ Bah, si hubiésemos puestota que yo quería, todos querrían verla otra vez_ dijo Hoagie haciéndose el lindo

_ ¿Cuál? ¿Zombielandia?_ dijo Wally_ No, gracias_

_ Esta genial_ dijo Hoagie ofendido_ Una ciudad de zombies, es aterrador_

_ Es verdad_ dijo Kuki seria_ Es horrible, pero a mi también me gusto la película_

_ ¿Ves? Ella si sabe de películas_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa y abrazando a Kuki

Wally lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

_ Chicos ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?_ dijo Nigel parándose

_ Claro ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Abby

_ Como saben, la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños ¿Se acuerdan, no?_ dojo Nigel

Todos movieron la cabeza haciendo un si

_ Bueno, tenia pensado hacer una fiesta en la casa del árbol_ dijo Nigel emocionado_ ¿Qué dicen?_

Todos se miraron

_ Cuando se trata de fiesta, yo no me opongo_ dijo Hoagie bailando sentado

Todos se rieron de su amigo

_ y ¿A quienes invitaras?_ pregunto Wally emocionado por la fiesta

_ Pues, a ustedes, a Lizzie y nose, algunos de la escuela, con los que hablo_

_ ¿Todos estamos invitados?_ pregunto Abby

Era obvio a quien se refería con todos, Rachel.

Nigel se quedo pensando y dijo con una sonrisa

_Si, todos son importantes para mi y, aunque no lo demuestre, los quiero mucho_

Kuki le sonrió, y ahora ya no se sentía enojada con el, sabia que el se había equivocado pero ¿quien no lo hace?

Con un impulso, se levanto y lo abrazo. Nigel se quedo sorprendido pero contento, lo había perdonado.

Kuki se separo con vergüenza

_ Perdón_ le dijo sentándose otra vez

_ Esta bien, lo tomare como un "te perdono"_ dio Nigel con una sonrisa

Rachel miraba a todos y no sabia si hacer lo mismo que Kuki o solo quedarse en su lugar. Prefiero la segunda opción, ya que abrazar a alguien no era lo que ella hacia y menos si ese alguien era un ex con el que terminaste pésimo.

_ Bueno, volviendo al tema ¿Están todos de acuerdo?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Si, no hay problema_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ ¿Quién no querría una fiesta?_ dijo Hoagie emocionado

_ ¿No seria mas fácil preguntar quien no esta de acuerdo? dijo Wally

_ Bueno ¿Quién no esta de acuerdo?_ dijo Nigel

Todos se miraron, pero ninguno dijo nada. De pronto todas las miradas se dirigieron a Rachel. Ella no entendía porque la miraban a ella si nunca le había dicho que no a ninguna fiesta

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo mirándolos a todos

_ ¿Estas de acuerdo?_ pregunto Nigel mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Rachel lo quedo mirando como hacía tanto que no lo miraba

_ Es tu cumpleaños, debes festejarlo y pasarla bien_ dijo con una media sonrisa

Nigel le sonrió por unos segundos, para los que Rachel fueron horas.

_ Entonces ¡Hagamos fiesta!_ grito Hoagie

Este se puso a cantar y bailar ridículamente, mientras que los otros se reían, pero todas las risas se fueron cuando apareció Lizzie.

_ Wow, ¡Cuantas risas!_ dijo sarcásticamente_ Sigan riéndose, no soy tan importante como para que se detengan por mi_ Dicho esto, se fue hacia su cuarto

Nigel se quedo serio ¿Que tenia que hacer, ir con ella o quedarse con sus amigos?

_ Nigel ¿Por qué esta tan mala e insoportable?_dijo Kuki seria_ Para mi algo le paso, no puede ser que de un día para el otro halla cambiado tanto con nosotros_

_ Es una cara que nunca mostró_ dijo Abby_ tal vez, siempre fue así pero recién ahora sale a la luz_

_ No. Ella no es así_ dijo Nigel dándose vuelta para mirarlos _ Tiene razón Kuki, algo le pasa, pero yo no soy el que lo tengo que contar_

Dicho esto, se fue con Lizzie dejando a los chicos asombrados

¿Había una razón para el cambio de Lizzie? ¿Cuál?

* * *

><p>¿ Cual sera esa razón?<p>

¿Volveran Rachel y Nigel?

¿Que pasara en esa fiesta?

¿ Hay onda entre Hoagie y Kuki?

Como lo prometido aca esta el otro capi...

muchisimas gracias por los reviews... se los recontra agradezco!


	38. averiguando

Habla Rachel

¿Una razon? ¿Para su locura?

Quisiera saber cual es. Nose si la perdonaria pero me gustaria saber para entender su comportamiento… lo averiguare, y se quien puede saber de sus problemas: Jeremy.

Sigilosamente, Sali de la sala y me diriji a mi habitación para llamarlo. Intente muchas veces comunicarme, pero siempre daba el contestador , asi que le deje un mensaje.

_ Hola jey, habla Rachel. Cuando puedas llamame, tengo que hablar con vos, besos_

Colgue y me dispuse a sentarme en el espejo y hacer mi terapia de hablarme a mi misma

_ Rachel, no te dejes confundir por una sonrisa. Vos solamente sabes cuanto sufristes por el. Solo sacatelo de la cabeza_ dicho esto, me fui a bañar

Cuando Sali, escuche a mi celular sonar. Vi quien era y atendi

**Conversación telefónica**

Rachel: Hola Jeremy

Jeremy: Hola ¿Todo bien?

Rachel: Si ¿Por?

Jeremy: Nose, pensé que había pasado algo

Rachel: No paso nada, solo quiero hablar con vos de Lizzie

Jeremy: ¿Paso algo con ella?

Rachel: ¿Podemos vernos?

Jeremy: Claro ¿Ahora?

Rachel: Si podes, si

Jeremy: Bueno, ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre?

Rachel: si, en media hora

Jeremy: Esta bien, te espero

Rachel: Hasta entonces

**Fin de conversación telefónica**

Cuando colgue, me dispuse a prepararme, al cabo de un rato estaba lista.

Como no queria que nadie supiera que iba a verme con Jeremy, tuve que inventar algo rapido antes de llegar a la sala. Cuando llegue, vi que solo estaban Kuki y Wally riendose nose de que. Me miraron divertidos y cuando los vi, supe que habia amor entre los dos ¡ Se veian tan lindos juntos!

_ ¿ De que se rien?_ pregunte curiosa

_ De nada, solo chistes de Wally_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ ¿Queres escucharlo?_ Pregunto Wally

_ No, estoy apurada_ dije nerviosa_ Voy a mi casa un rato y vengo_

_ ¿Tan producida vas a tu casa?_ dijo Kuki sospechando

_ Ehm… Pues porque tengo que acompañar a mi mama al medico_ dije mas nerviosa que antes

Los dos chicos me miraron extrañados

_ Esta bien, mandale saludos a tu mama_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Se lo die, chau_ Dije rapido y me fui

No es que tenga vergüenza de salir con Jeremy, ni que somos novios ocultos. Solo que no queria que nadie supiera mi investigación y ademas Jeremy no le cae bien a los varones, dicen que un chico sin codigos y mas tonterias.

Cuando llegue a la cafeteria, vi que Jeremy ya estaba alli. Lo salude y me sente al frente de el.

_ Y dime ¿Qué ocurre?_ me dijo después de saludarnos

_¿ Ya queres que te cuente? ¡Que impaciente!_ le dije con una sonrisa

_ Quiero que me digas que paso con Lizzie_ dijo sonriente

_ Bueno, solo quiero que me digas la razon de Lizzie para cambiar tanto con todos, mas con nosotras_ dije seria

Jeremy me miro serio

_ Pero no me corresponde decirlo a mi_ dijo mirandome fijamente

_ ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?_ dije enojada

_ ¿Quién mas lo dijo?_ pregunto curioso

_ Nadie_ dije evitando decir su nombre_ Pero ¿Sabes la razon?_

_ Si, y creo que si pensas un poco, vas a descubrirlo_

Me quede pensando un rato

_ Jeremy ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ dije pensativamente

_ Lo que quieras_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Qué relacion tenes con ella?_

Siempre me parecio misteriosa la relacion entre los dos. El se puso serio y agacho la cabeza

_ Ella y yo nos conocemos desde antes que ustedes la conozcan, eramos muy pequeños. Siempre nos llevamos bien, ella siempre estuvo para mi y yo para ella. Aquella noche que nos besamos y que Nigel nos vio fue culpa mia. Estaba borracho y, la verdad, que si no me lo contaba Lizzie al otro dia, yo no sabia que la bese. Seguimos siendo amigos hasta ahora. Pero últimamente esta enloqueciendo cada vez mas. Esa chica divertida que conocia antyes desaparecio, ahora solo esta llena de dolor y odio. Por eso te conte su plan que quererte separar de Nigel, solo no quiero que haga mas daño, pero no la puedo controlar_

Cuando termino de hablar, me di cuenta de que se preocupaba por Lizzie y la queria como un hermano. Toda su confecion me hizo pensar de otra manera ¿ Que paso con la Lizzie divertida y charlatana? ¿Por qué se lleno de odio y dolor como dijo Jeremy?

_ ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?_ le dije mirandolo

El asintió con la cabeza

_ ¿Te molesta la relacion que tuvo y tiene con Nigel?_

_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo asombrado

_ Pues, se me hace que no te cae en gracia Nigel_ le dije

_ No me cae en gracia para que ande con Lizzie. Ella nesecita un chico divertido, espontaneo, aventurero y Nigel no lo es. El es mas frio, no demuestra sus sentimientos, todo lo piensa_

Me encantaba escucharlo a Jeremy porque sabia todo sobre Lizzie,sabia que le convenia y que no. Es un chico muy particular, siempre sonriente, no piensa en las chicas como objetos, muy caballero… esperen ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Desde cuando pienso así de Jeremy?

Lo mire y me puse seria

_ Ehm… me tengo que ir_ dije levantandome

_Rachel ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto serio_ ¿Dije algo que te molesto?_

_ No, solo que es tarde y en cualquier momento oscurece_ le dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos_ Nos vemos otro dia ¿Si?_

_ Esta bien, nos vemos_ dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla

Yo solo sonrei y me fui rapido y escapando como si fuera que era un psicotico. Me calme cuando llegue a la plaza, donde habia visto a Nigel y Lizzie besarse, me quede un rato alli sentada pensando en todo.

Tenia tanto en la cabeza que no sabia que pensar primero, pero todas mis ganas de pensar se fueron cuando vi a Hoagie con la supuesta novia.

Estuvieron hablando y a lo ultimo se dieron un beso. Era extraño ver a Hogie de novio porque era al unico que no lo veia con nadie ¿Qué habra tenido esa chica? me preguntaba una y otra vez.

De pronto la chica entro y el siguió su camino hacia la casa del arbol. Para mi suerte no me vio, ya que habria pensado cualquier cosa.

Me dispuse ir a la casa de arbol, despacio para llegar después de Hoagie. El caminaba rapido asi que se alejo bastante, yo solo seguia pensando si decirle a Abby donde vivia su enemiga o no.

De pronto, ya habia llegado a la casa, pase y vi que estaban todos reunidos en los sillones, obviamente, menos Lizzie. Todos me miraron , yo solo hice un hola con mi mano. Me fui a mi habitación, deje las cosas y me fui con ellos.

* * *

><p>¿ Y que les pareció?<p>

¿Que harían en el lugar de Rachel?

Aca otro capitulo, tarde pero seguro..jej

GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN!


	39. ¡me olvidare de vos!

**Hablo yo**

Para cuando Rachel se sentó entre Kuki y Abby, los chicos ya no estaban

_ ¿Que paso?_ dijo Rachel a las chicas

_ Estábamos organizando para el cumpleaños de Nigel_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Y que decidieron?_ pregunto Rachel

_ Después te contamos_ dijo Abby_ ¿Cómo esta tu mama?_

_ Bien ¿Por?_ dijo Rachel extrañada

_ Dijiste que la acompañaste al medico_ dijo Kuki confundida

_ ¿Al medico?_ dijo Rachel. Pensó y se acordó de la mentira_ ¡Ahh! si fuimos al medico_

Abby y Kuki se miraron y rieron

_ En serio Rachel ¿Dónde fuiste?_ dijo Abby

_ No sabes mentir_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Fuiste a ver a Jeremy?_

Rachel no sabia que decir, así que opto por decir la verdad

_ Bueno, si_

Abby y Kuki saltaron haciéndose las asombradas

_ ¿Y que paso? ¿Son novios?_ dijo Kuki emocionada

_ ¡No! ¿Por qué siempre se lo imaginan todo?_ dijo Rachel nerviosa

_ Porque nos mentiste y suponemos que es por eso_ dijo Abby

_No, fue por otra cosa_ dijo Rachel_ mejor dicho por otra persona_

Las dos chicas se pusieron serias

_ ¿Lizzie?_ dijeron juntas

Rachel asintió con la cabeza

_Quise preguntarle la razón de su comportamiento, pero no me dijo nada_ dijo frustrada

_ La razón es que esta loca_ dijo Abby

_ Debe haber otra explicación, Jeremy me dijo que piense y lo voy a descubrir_ dijo Rachel acordándose

_ ¿Queres arreglarte con ella?_ pregunto Kuki seria

Rachel se quedo pensando ya que esa pregunta no se la había hecho

_ Nose, hizo cosas muy feas como para arreglar las cosas_ dijo

_ Están locas si piensan arreglarse con esa traidora_ dijo Abby seria

_ Abby no sabemos lo que le paso ¿Y si tuvo un problema familiar? ¿La violaron? ¿Hay otra persona que la obliga hacer esto?_ dijo Kuki asustada

Rachel y Abby sabían que era una exageración lo que decía Kuki, pero podía ser

_ ¿Hablamos con ella?_ dijo sorprendentemente Abby

_ No, por ahora. Seria raro que de un día para el otro habláramos con ella ¿No creen?_ dijo Rachel

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

Pasaron los días y el cumpleaños de Nigel llego. Con tantos preparativos para los 18 de Nigel, se habían olvidado las peleas, por lo menos por esos días.

Cada uno tenía una tarea que hacer, ya que iba a ver muchos invitados y la fiesta tenia que ser perfecta, según Nigel.

Hoagie estaba encargado de la música, ya que soñaba con ser DJ. Las luces y sonidos estaban a cargo de Rachel y Abby, ya que por ordenes de Nigel, tenia que haber luces de colores y un buen sonido. Kuki y Lizzie de ordenar la casa, ya que era grande y una sola persona no terminaría nunca. A pesar de esta peleada, dejaron de lado todo para hacer un buen trabajo.

Wally y Nigel estaban encargados de la comida y bebida, aunque compraba mas para beber que otra cosa, pero estar juntos les sirvió para que su amistad sea la de antes.

En la casa del árbol estaban Hoagie, Lizzie y Kuki

_ Chicas ¿Qué les parece esta canción?_ dijo Hoagie poniendo "Sexy and I know it" de LMFAO.

Hoagie se puso a bailar haciéndose el sexy

_ ¿No creen que pega conmigo?_ dijo bailando

Las chicas se rieron

_ Si Hoagie, la escribieron para vos_ dijo Lizzie sarcásticamente

_ ¿Viste? pienso lo mismo_ dijo parando de bailar_ Bueno, voy a buscar mas música porque hasta que no me traigan los sonidos y los equipos de DJ, no puedo trabajar_ dicho esto, se fue bailando

Las dos chicas lo miraron y se rieron. Por un momento hubo un silencio muy incomodo entre las dos. Se sentían mal por no poder hablar como solían hacerlo, pero lo pasado era mas fuerte que sorpresa de Kuki, Lizzie fue la que rompió el hielo.

_ Y… ¿Todo bien en tu vida?_ dijo sin dejar de limpiar

_ Si, por ahora ¿Vos?_ dijo Kuki mirándola de reojo

_Si_ dijo con un suspiro

Hubo otro silencio. Kuki la miraba de reojo a Lizzie, y también se veía incomoda.

"¿Qué puedo decir?", pensó Kuki, pero otra vez hablo Lizzie.

_ ¿Vas a invitar a tu novio a la fiesta?_ pregunto indiferente.

_Puede ser, no lo había pensado_ dijo Kuki.

_ ¡¿No lo habías pensado?! ¡Que presente lo tenes!_ dijo Lizzie sarcásticamente.

Kuki se quedo pensando y era verdad. ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de Ace?

_ ¿Terminas de limpiar vos? Yo seguiré por otro lado o no terminaremos nunca_ dijo Lizzie levantándose para irse _Invítalo, va a pensar que no te importa o peor, que estas enamorada de otro_

Kuki se quedo petrificada. Aquella ultima frase de Lizzie le hizo agarrar escalofríos "¿Tan obvia soy?" se pregunto Kuki; "No puedo seguir pensando en él, tengo que olvidarlo… pero ¿Cómo lo hago?"

Se había quedado pensando hasta que escucho su voz.

_ ¡Ya trajimos las bebidas!_ gritó.

_Y la comida que aunque sea menos hay_ dijo Nigel.

Hoagie apareció corriendo para ver que habían traído sus amigos.

_Wow ¿Ustedes quieren divertirse o emborracharse?_ dijo riéndose.

Wally levanto la vista de las cosas y vio a Kuki sentada en el piso. Noto que no estaba limpiando sino que estaba quieta como si fuera una estatua. Wally fue hacia ella, se sentó en el piso; Kuki no había notado que él estaba sentado al lado suyo.

_ ¿Kooks, estas bien?_ pregunto dulcemente.

Ella se sobresalto ya que la había sacado de sus pensamientos, lo miro y se dijo a si misma "Ya se porque no lo puedo olvidar, sus ojos me siegan".

_ ¿Qué pasa Kuki?_ pregunto Wally preocupado.

_Nada, solo que estoy cansada de limpiar_ dijo esquivando su mirada.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude?_ dijo Wally extrañado.

_No, ya casi termino_ le dijo empezando a limpiar.

Wally la observo y sintió que algo no andaba bien.

_ ¿Dime que pasa Kuki, sabes que podes confiar en mi_ dijo insistiendo.

Kuki paro otra vez de limpiar.

_ ¿Lo que sea?_ dijo seria.

Wally asintió con la cabeza, pero justo cuando Kuki iba a hablar apareció Hoagie en la escena.

_Hey Wally ¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Me olvide algunos CDs y no quiero ir solo_

Wally lo miro enojado por interrumpir pero estaba acostumbrado a que lo haga, en cambio Kuki se dio la vuelta y siguió limpiando mientras pensaba que era una estupida por intentar decirle lo que sentía por él.

Wally la miro como esperando una respuesta, pero Kuki solo limpiaba.

_ ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?_ dijo Hoagie serio.

_No, solo hablábamos. Creo que termine, iré a buscar a Lizzie_ dijo Kuki levantándose.

Wally la observo irse, estaba tan confundido ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ pregunto Hoagie.

_No se_ dijo Wally, levantándose del suelo_ ¿Vamos?_

**Habla Kuki**

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Soy una estupida! Menos mal que llego Hoagie, iba a cometer el peor error de mi vida ¡Esto es suficiente! Ya mismo llamare a Ace.

Fui a mi habitación a buscar mi celular y lo llamé.

**Conversación telefónica**

**Ace: Hola linda.**

**Kuki: Hola Ace ¿Cómo estas?**

**Ace: Bien ¿Vos?**

**Kuki: Un poco cansada, pero bien.**

**Ace: ¿Por qué cansada?**

**Kuki: Estuve ordenando la casa del árbol y me agotó.**

**Ace: Pero es muy grande la casa para arreglarla en dos horas.**

**Kuki: Me ayudo Lizzie, aunque no lo creas. Pero no te llamaba para eso.**

**Ace: ¿Quieres que salgamos?**

**Kuki: No, te llamaba para decirte que esta noche es el cumpleaños de Nigel y lo festeja aquí ¿Querés venir?**

**Ace: ¿Nigel me invito?**

**Kuki: Básicamente si, el dijo que traigamos a quien queramos.**

**Ace: Bueno, iré.**

**Kuki: Genial, te esperare.**

**Ace: Hasta la noche.**

**Kuki: Chau.**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica.**

"Me olvidare de vos aunque tenga que dejar esta casa, lo hare


	40. la pre-fiesta

**Hablo yo**

Había llegado la noche y todos se estaban preparando para lo que seria una fiesta salvaje, como decía Hoagie.

Como siempre los primeros en terminar de arreglarse fueron Nigel y Wally.

Nigel se había puesto un jean azul oscuro con una remera blanca que tenia grafitis rojos, tenia zapatillas negras. Wally se puso un jean clarito con una camisa a cuadro negra y roja, las zapatillas eran negras con el borde blanco.

_ ¿Porque tardan tanto en arreglarse? es ponerse la ropa, las zapatillas y peinarte_ dijo Wally impaciente

_Las chicas se maquillan, debe ser por eso_ dijo Nigel queriendo reírse de su amigo

_ ¿Hoagie también se maquilla?_ dijo Wally irónicamente

Se quedaron callados unos segundos y al cabo de un rato se rieron al imaginarse a Hoagie maquillado. Después de esperar un rato mas apareció Hoagie bailando

_ ¿Y que les parece el look del DJ?_ dijo haciéndose el galán.

Llevaba puesto un jean negro con una remera color azul y campero negra con zapatillas blancas.

_ ¡Por fin terminas! pensé que iba a venir los invitados y el DJ iba a seguir encerrado peinándose_ dijo Nigel burlándose de Hoagie

_ Ustedes hablan de envidia _dijo sentándose al frente de sus amigos _ ¿Y las chicas?_

_ Siguen arreglándose_ dijo Wally cansado de esperar_ ¿Alguien les puede ir a avisar que es hoy la fiesta?_

_ Te aviso Wally, si Kuki esta como la vez que salio con Ace, no respondo de mi_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

Wally lo miro enojado

_ Ni se te ocurra. Le tocas un pelo y me olvido que sos mi amigo_

_ ¡Que agresivo!_ dijo Hoagie bromeando

_ ¿No tenes novia?_ dijo Nigel

_ Si, pero ella no quiso venir. Así que por lo menos puedo mirar_ dijo picadamente_ Aparte me pueden gustar mas chicas, solo que ella es la preferida_

_ Nose como podes tener novia_ dijo Wally_ Pobre chica, no sabe con quien se metió_

_ Tampoco soy mal novio_ dijo Hoagie ofendido_ solo que…_

No termino de hablar porque justo aparecieron Lizzie y Kuki. Wally y Nigel miraron a su amigo confundidos. Estaba hinoptizada, los dos chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a las dos chicas.

Wally quedo igual o peor que Hoagie cuando vio a Kuki _"¿Cómo una persona puede ser tan linda?"_, pensó.

Kuki vestia un vestido corto negro, el cual dejaba lucir sus piernas largas, tenia un cinturón color bronce que marcaba su cintura. En los pies tenia suecos color bronce. Su largo pelo lo tenia atado haciendo una coleta. Esto dejaba ver bien su rostro, el cual estaba maquillado con un poco de sombra negra, delineador color negro y brillo labial, el cual le daba un toque sexy a su look.

Lizzie, por otro lado, tenia puesto un short color beige con una remera holgada color rosa viejo (nose si saben cual es el color) y zapatos con tacos color negros. Su vestimenta la hacia ver muy sexy, ya que era un look provocador. El pelo lo tenía planchado, ya que tenia ondas, y el flequillo para atrás haciendo un copon. Los ojos lo tenía delineados marrón haciendo su mirada más irresistible.

Nigel al verla sintió el porque la quería

_ ¿Que, estamos feas?_ dijo Kuki seria

_ No, todo lo contrario, están hermosas_ dijo Nigel embobado

_ Si no hablabas, pensaría que sos otra persona_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

Kuki se rió y se sentó al lado de Hoagie y Lizzie en el medio de Nigel y Wally, este ultimo quedo enfrente de Kuki.

_ ¿Y las otras?_ pregunto Nigel

_ Nose_ dijo Lizzie

_ Nosotras nos vestimos juntas y Rachel y Abby en otro lugar_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ ¿Las chicas se visten juntas?_ dijo Hoagie sorprendidos

_Si hay confianza, si_ dijo Lizzie_ Y, como antes la había, nos vestimos juntas_

_ Además hicimos una tregua_ dijo Kuki_ Lo que dure el cumpleaños de Nigel, trataremos de no discutir y esas cosas_

Nigel hizo una sonrisa y abrazo a Lizzie

_ Pero, esperen ¿Entonces las chicas se ven desnudas entre si?_dijo Hoagie mas asombrado que antes

_ No desnudas, en ropa interior_ dijo Lizzie como algo natural

_Wow ¡Eso si es excitante!_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Hablas como si nunca en tu vida hubieras visto una chica en ropa interior_ dijo Wally bromeando

_ Si he visto miles de chicas en ropa interior, pero jamás vi dos juntas o tres o el numero que sea_ dijo Hoagie

_ Igualmente que esto no sea excusa para mirar por el picaporte_ dijo Kuki

_ No lo había pensado_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

Al rato, aparecieron Abby y Rachel que, al igual que Lizzie y Kuki, habían impresionado a los chicos.

Abby tenia puesto una pollera de jean oscuro con una remera con un hombro color crema, en los pies tenia zapatos con plataforma color negros. El pelo lo tenía con rulos salvajes y el maquillaje en tonos negros y azul.

Rachel tenia un jean claro roto (creí que se imaginan como) con una remera fucsia que tenia letras negras, además un chaleco negro. En los pies tenia suecos negros con tachas, el pelo lo tenía bien lizo y con un peinado que dejaba ver toda su cara. El maquillaje, como su look, era muy rockero.

Nigel cuando la vio se sintió confundido porque sentía que quería a dos personas y no lo podía evitar.

A la hora de que todos estaban listos, llegaron los invitados y comenzó la fiesta.

* * *

><p>PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! ES QUE ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA CON LOS ESTUDIOS Y DEMÁS... MIL PERDÓN!<p>

gracias por los que estuvieron leyendo ... me encanta que guste mi historia...

les dejo una pregunta ¿ con quien se tiene que quedar nigel? ¿Rachel o Lizzie?

bueno gracias y PROMETO que subire mas seguido


	41. En plena fiesta

**Habla Nigel**

¡Wow! no puedo creer que haya venido tanta gente, yo solo había invitado a veinte personas (como mucho), pero ¡Hay mas de 100 adolescente!

Me pone feliz que halla tantos invitados pero ¿Alcanzara la comida? y lo mas importante ¿Alcanzara la bebida?

Estaba, por ahora, todo perfecto. La música de Hoagie parecía gustar entre todos y todo era diversión. Así que me dispuse a disfrutar la fiesta y a recibir los saludos de los invitados hacia mí. Aunque el 10% me haya dicho feliz cumpleaños, estaba feliz.

Quise encontrar a algunos de mis amigos pero entre tanta gente no pide encontrar a nadie. Solo a una persona que hace mucho que no estábamos solos: Rachel. ¿Qué hago, me acerco a ella o hago como que no la vi? la mire y vi que ella ya sabia de mi presencia, así que me quedaba la primer opción. Me fui acercando a ella y cuando estaba a metros de llegar, vi que un chico se le acerco. No pude evitar sentir celos, quería ver quien era aquel chico y, por alguna razón, se me hacia conocido. "_¿Dónde lo he visto antes?", _pensé mientras lo observaba, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿ Le estas sacando fotocopias?_ dijo Wally a mi lado

_ Quiero saber quien es ese chico_ le conteste sin dejar de mirar

_ ¿Estas celoso?_ dijo Wally en broma

_ ¡Claro que no! solo que se me hace muy conocido el chico y nose de donde_ le dije nervioso

Si me daba celos, pero no podía decirlo. Wally lo observo

_ Es el primo de Hoagie_ dijo Wally con una risa

_ ¿Primo de Hoagie?_ pregunte confuso

_ Lo invito Hoagie ¿Te digo algo? si todavía te gusta Rachel, hace algo para separarla de el, es peor que Hoagie_ y sin decir mas, se fue.

¿Peor que Hoagie? ¿Puede haber alguien mas mujeriego? definitivamente tengo que hacer algo así que me acerque a ellos

_ Hola Patton_ le dije con mi mejor sonrisa_ ¡Cuánto hace que no nos vemos!_

El me sonrió

_ Hey Nigel ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ me dijo abrazando_ ¿Todo bien?_

_Si, solo quería saludarte_

_ Yo te iba a ir a saludar, pero me encontré con esta hermosa chica y no pude resistirme a hablarle_ me dijo mirando a Rachel

Definitivamente es peor que Hoagie. Rachel le sonrió

_ Hablamos mas tarde ¿Si?_ le dijo yéndose

_ ¡Vaya Nigel! creo que visitare mas seguido a mi primo_ dijo con una sonrisa

Yo fingí que me daba gracia pero la verdad es que, si esta no seria mi fiesta, si no seria el primo de Hoagie y si no seria un amigo, ya le hubiese demostrado que con Rachel no se juega.

De pronto escuche la voz de Abby

_ Nigel ¿Has visto a Kuki?_

_No. Debe estar con Ace en alguna parte_ le dije observando para todos lados por si veía a Kuki.

Abby se siguió con su búsqueda

_ ¿Cuantas amigas tenes?_ dijo Patton con cara de pervertido

_ Cuatro, pero todas están ocupadas_ le dije

No quería que alguien sin corazón lastimara a ninguna

_ Eso no importa. Se pueden desocupar y listo. Aparte somos muy jóvenes para andar con problemas amorosos. Eso hay que dejarlo para cuando no tengas en que ocuparte_ dijo bebiendo su bebida

Típico de mujeriego, piensan en el hoy y nada mas

_ ¿Y vos? ¿No tenes nada?_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Si, con Lizzie_ le dije

_ ¿Lizzie? ¿Sigues con ella?_ dijo horrorizado

_ Cortamos, Salí con Rachel y ahora volví con Lizzie_ le dije haciendo hincapié a Rachel

_ ¡Ah! Entonces Rachel borrada de mi lista. Solo tengo una regla y es nunca salir con la ex de ningún amigo, así que me quedare con las ganas_ dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro y yéndose

Ahora si me quedaba aliviado. Me dispuse a buscar a Hoagie para felicitarlo por la música, pero estaba ocupado con una chica ¡Pobre novia de Hoagie! si supiera lo que esta haciendo. Pero no era mi problema así que me puse a disfrutar de la fiesta

**Habla Kuki**

¡Que fiesta! Era un boliche de tanta gente que había. Por suerte la casa del árbol era grande axial que había espacio para pasar. Lo malo es que no encontraba a ninguno de mis amigos, solo a Hoagie que se estaba besuqueando con una chica.

Mientras sonaba la canción de McFly Party Girl, vi a lo lejos a Lizzie bailando sola, me dispuse a ir con ella.

Ella y yo siempre éramos la que bailábamos junto con Hoagie, así que ¿Por qué no recordar eso?

Lizzie me miro y me sonrió así que yo lo tome como que no le molestaba que bailara con ella.

Un par de chicos se nos acercaban, pero obviamente las dos decíamos que no a cualquier propuesta.

Estábamos bailando como dos locas, pero no nos importaba. Cuando empezó a sonar la canción LMFAO "Sorry For Party Rocking" nos `pusimos mas eufóricas ya que a las dos nos gustaba la canción.

De repente sentí que alguien me agarro de la cintura por detrás y me dio un beso en el cachete, me di vuelta asustada y vi a Ace.

Estaba mas lindo que nunca y sexy que de costumbre. Tenia un Jean negro con una remera blanca y chaqueta negra, las zapatillas no las vi ya que me hinoptizaron sus ojos color miel. No tenia los anteojos lo que me hacia perder en su mirada. Su pelo bien arreglado con ese copon que me encantaba. Estaba perfecto

_Hola_ me dijo dándome un beso en los labios

Me hizo dar la vuelta y sonrió

_ Estas hermosa_ me dijo en el oído

¿Cómo puede ser tan sexy? ¿Cómo puede ser que no puedo quererlo como quisiera? cualquiera en mi lugar se enamoraría de el en cinco minutos, tal es el ejemplo de Lizzie que no dejaba de miarlo. Eso si me dio celos, así que opte por ir con el por otro lado.

_¿Hace mucho llegaste?_ le pregunte mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones que, por suerte, encontramos vacíos

_ No. ¡Cuanta gente! ¿Tantos amigos tiene Nigel?_ me dijo mirando a los alrededores

yo reí

_ ¡No! La mayoría son colados_ le dije mirando con bronca a un grupo de chicas que observaban detenidamente a Ace

_ ¿ osea que yo soy uno de ellos?_ me dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¡No! vos sos mi novio, así que ibas a estar les guste o no_ le dije acercándome a el

Había decidido que esta noche nada iba a interferir entre el y yo. Ace se acerco más a mí, tanto que pude sentir su aliento. Nos besamos un buen rato y durante el beso, pude sentir que mi corazón latía muy rápido que no quería que termine

No se si era porque estaba muy lindo o porque me estaba enamorando como quería. Cuando nos separamos el me miro fijamente y yo sentí que sí lo estaba amando. Lastima que tuve que mirar para el costado ya que vi a Wally observándonos. "_¿¡Porque!?"_ pensé en mi interior, quería ir detrás de el pero Ace es mi novio y lo tengo que respetar. Pero justo Ace recibió una llamada y fue a atender. Ahora si podía ir con Wally y así lo hice.

Me acerque a el pero al verme se fue al balcón. Eso me extraño y dolió. Fui al balcón y me puse a su lado, el solo miraba el cielo

_ ¿Estas bien, Wally?_ le dije lo mas dulce que pude

No me respondió, me ignoraba le toque el hombro y el cerro los ojos y suspiro fuerte ¿Qué le pasaba?

_ Kooks, ve con Ace_ fue lo único que me dijo

_ Pero, Wally no estas bien_ le dije mirándolo_ Dime que te sucede_

_ No puedo, solo ve con Ace_ dijo dándome vuelta la cara

La verdad es que me enojaba que no me mirara o que me eche

_ ¿No queres estar conmigo?_ le dije seria_ ¿Acaso estas enojado?_

El hizo un esfuerzo y me miro

_Kuki, no estoy enojado ni nada. Solo quiero estar solo_ dijo serio

Algo me pareció muy extraño, no tenía el brillo en su mirada. Esta sufriendo pero, ¿Por qué? igualmente tenia que respetar su decisión así que me dipsue a dejarlo solo. Estaba de salir del balcón cuando sentí que una mano me detuvo, mire para ver quien era y…


	42. El mejor momento no tan bueno

Estaba por salir del balcón cuando sentí que una mano me detuvo, mire para ver quien era y lo vi nuevamente a Wally.

¿Qué le pasa? Primero quiere estar solo y ahora no quiere que me vaya. Lo mire y solo me miraba extraño. Me solté de el y lo seguí hasta donde estábamos antes.

Me quede en silencio y de pronto habló.

_Kuki, no puedo mas_

Lo mire extrañada ¿Acaso esta borracho? No entiendo nada

De pronto el me agarro de las manos

_ Wally, me estas asustando_ le dije seria

El soltó una risita, luego me miro fijamente y se puso serio

_ ¿Estas borracho?_ le pregunte

_No, solo quiero terminar lo que no pudimos hacer el otro día en tu habitación_ me dijo tocando mi mejilla

No me dejo ni pensar en lo que acababa de decir, sus labios estaban pegados a los míos. Me estaba besando ¡Wally me estaba besando! No sabia que hacer, si seguir el beso o no.

Es lo que siempre soñé pero no en estas circunstancias, no teniendo un novio.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía moverme, no sentía, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

De repente el se separo de mi y me miro esperando una respuesta, yo solo quede tan shockeada que ni podía pensar. Me toque los labios y lo mire. Estaba confundida, feliz, triste, todo junto.

No escuchaba la música, no veía a los demás. Éramos solo él y yo. Él me tocó la mejilla, ese simple contacto me hizo estremecer tanto que cerré los ojos. Cuando me di cuenta tenía sus labios, otra vez besándome. Pero esta vez fue diferente, esta vez pude corresponderle, esta vez lo disfruté. No me acorde de nadie, no me importaba nadie mas que no sea él.

Fue tan mágico que cuando nos separamos todavía sentía sus labios en los míos. Él me sonrío y yo a él.

En ese momento creo que entendí todo; Wally sufría por mí como yo por él. Pero por mas feliz que este, por otro lado esta Ace. No tengo que hacerle esto… ¿Qué hice?

Me puse seria, saqué su mano que acariciaba mi pelo y me fui corriendo. No sabia donde ir y supuse que el mejor lugar iba a ser mi habitación. Cuando entré vi que había una pareja besándose en mi cama, los mire y me enoje.

_ ¡Fuera!_ grité

Salieron y cerré la puerta con llave. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

¡Que confundida esto! ¿Por qué lo hice? Soy tan estúpida ¡Me odio! De seguro estaba borracho, y yo como una tarada me creí todo.

De la bronca que tenia, me agarro tanta locura que empecé a tirar todo de mi habitación. Las sabanas, las fotos, los adornos, todo. Cuando vi que estaba enloqueciendo, me apoye en una pared y me senté allí a llorar desconsoladamente hasta que me quede dormida.

**Habla Wally**

¡Lo hice! ¡La bese! No podía creerlo, estaba feliz. Tenia que contarle a Hoagie, asi que fui hacia él. Cuando lo vi, estaba con Nigel.

_ ¡Acá esta!_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Donde estabas?_

_ ¿No me digas que con una chica en tu habitación?_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa picara

_No, algo mejor que eso ¡Bese a Kuki!_ les dije con emoción

Los otros dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos

_ ¿No me van a decir nada?_ dije serio

_ ¡Bien! por fin te animaste_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Y ella que hizo?_

Le conté como había sido todo.

_ Te dije que le gustabas _ dijo Hoagie victorioso

_Ahora me cierra todo_ dijo Nigel pensando

_ ¿Qué?_ dijimos Hoagie y yo

_ Lo vi a Ace irse muy enojado, parecía como si fuera a explotar_ dijo Nigel

_ ¡Ace!_ dije exaltado

Me había olvidado completamente que era su novio ¡OH no! Esto traerá problemas.

_ ¿Kuki le contó?_ dijo Hoagie serio_ ¿O los vio?_

_ Nolose. Cuando nos dimos el segundo beso ella se fue corriendo_ les dije

_ O se lo contó o los vio_ dijo Nigel

_ Tengo que buscarla a Kuki_ dije yendo pero justo Hoagie me detuvo

_ ¡No! Déjala es demasiado pronto para que vayas a hablar. Aparte debe estar con sus amigas_ dijo

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que Hoagie hablo

_ ¿Que pasa, te arrepentís?_

_ No, solo que no quería causar problemas_ dije preocupado

_Pero fue lo que sentiste y por algo fue_ dijo Nigel_ Aparte Ace de seguro lo que tenia claro desde el principio es que entre los dos había algo especial_

Me quede pensando en lo que había dicho Nigel cuando de pronto los tres vimos que Lizzie venia corriendo de las habitaciones, llamo a Abby y Rachel, les dijo algo y estas dos salieron corriendo hasta allí. Lizzie se quedo ahí parada inmóvil

_ ¿Que paso?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_ Nose, le preguntare a Lizzie_ dijo Nigel y fue hacia allí

A los pocos minutos vino otra vez

_ ¿¡Y!?_ dijimos los dos

_ No me quiso decir. Dice que siga disfrutando de la fiesta_ dijo Nigel confundido.

Esto me sonaba mal ¿Qué carajo pasaba?

* * *

><p>Aca otro capi! espero que les guste ¡El beso!<p>

gracias a los que leen


	43. las otras versiones

Habla Lizzie

¡Como me encanta bailar! No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Por un rato bailé con un chico que dijo que se llamaba Patton, era muy lindo pero yo soy fiel y no voy a permitir que pase lo del baile.

Kuki también bailó con migo pero solo unos minutos porque vino su sexy novio y se fue con él ¡Qué suerte tiene!

Cuando me canse de bailar, me puse a tomar algo y a mirar cómo se divertían todos.

_Hola_ escuché.

Me di vuelta y vi otra vez a ese tal Patton.

_Hola_ le dije con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Te cansaste de bailar?_ dijo muy cerca mío.

_Sí, estoy recargando mas pilas_ le dije alejándome.

_¿Te puedo acompañar a recargarlas?_

_Claro_ le dije nerviosa.

_No me dijiste cómo te llamas_ me dijo mirándome fijamente.

_Lizzie_ le dije también mirándolo.

De pronto él se alejo y se empezó a reír.

_ ¿Qué?_ le dije seria ¿Acaso se reía de mi nombre?

_ ¿Eres la novia de Nigel?_

_Si ¿Por?_

_ ¡Qué buen gusto tiene!_

_ ¿Porque lo decís?_ le pregunte confusa

_Rachel también fue su novia, ¿no?_

_Si_ le dije mirando hacia otro lado.

_Las dos son hermosas, solo espero no encontrar otra chica linda y que haya tenido algo con Nigel_

De pronto se fue y me dejó enojada ¿Acaso quería tener algo conmigo? Mientras pensaba en ese idiota, vi a Kuki irse corriendo hacia su habitación. Parecía querer llorar ¿Qué le pasó? Sé que no nos agradamos pero fue la única que habló y bailó conmigo esta noche. Corrí tras ella para saber que le había pasado, vi que se encerró en su habitación y quise abrir la puerta pero la había cerrado con llave.

Golpee y grité su nombre pero nadie contestaba; de pronto escuche como se rompían cosas, igualmente con tanto ruido de música y de gente hablando no se oía bien, pero se escuchaba que gritaba ¿Acaso la estaba atacando? ¿Ace le estaba pegando? Golpee y grité más fuerte pero nadie me habría. De pronto no escuche nada más y eso me asustó.

Necesitaba ayuda para abrir la puerta, entonces se me ocurrió llamar a sus dos amigas, era lo único que podía hacer. Salí corriendo a buscarlas y por suerte las encontré al frente de las habitaciones, tomé aire y les hable.

_Chicas… _Pero no me dejaron terminar de hablar.

_ ¿Tu, que haces hablándonos?_ dijo Abby enojada.

_Tengo que decirles algo_

_ ¿Qué nos vas a inventar?_ dijo Rachel_ Vete, no hablamos con traidoras_

Eso me enojó entonces empecé a gritar.

_ ¡Es Kuki!_

_ ¿Qué le hiciste?_ dijo Abby

_Yo nada, está encerrada en su habitación_

Las dos chicas se miraron extrañadas.

_ ¿Encerrada?_ dijo Rachel_ Debe estar con Ace ¿Acaso no sabes otra cosa que mirar las vida de los demás?_

_ ¿¡Me pueden dejar hablar!?_

Les conté todo y parecieron asustarse. Se miraron pareciendo saber que le pasaba y salieron corriendo dejándome allí con bronca y curiosidad de que le pasaba a Kuki. Decidí no ir ya que no me correspondía pero tampoco me alegraba.

De pronto Nigel se puso enfrente de mí.

_ ¿Qué pasó Liz_

Decidí no contarle lo sucedido porque era su fiesta y tenía que disfrutarla.

_Nada Nigie_

_ ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué viniste corriendo a decirles algo a Rachel y Abby? ¿Por qué se fueron corriendo? ¿Le pasó algo a Kuki?_

¡Había visto todo!

_Nigie, disfruta de tu fiesta_ le dije y me fui al balcón a tomar aire.

Habla Rachel

Después de que me aleje del hermoso Patton y de Nigel, el cual me arruinó el momento, me dirigí a buscar a Abby ya que sabía que Kuki iba a estar con Ace. La encontré hablando con un chico muy divertida; ella me vio y me hizo señas de que me acerque y eso hice.

_Rachel, te presento a Chad_

Lo miré y le sonreí, el tal Chad parecía divertido.

_Un placer_

_Es muy divertido_

La mire a Abby y parecía estar muy cómoda con ese chico, asique pote por dejarlos solos.

Me sentía claustrofóbica en la casa del árbol; mucha gente, el humo que no te dejaba respirar, todo me cerraba los pulmones. Fui hacia el balcón donde sabía que no había tanta gente pero algo me dejo anonadada ¡Kuki y Wally besándose! Trate de salir del shock en que estaba pero no podía ¿Era real lo que veía? Observe que se estaban separando, entonces me fui. Esa escena me dejo tan confusa que no sabía qué hacer, tenía que contarle a Abby asique fui hacia ella otra vez.

_Abby tengo que hablar con vos_

_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_En privado si puede ser_

_Bueno, me voy nos vemos después_ dijo Chad y se fue.

_Vi a Kuki y Wally besándose_

De repente Abby me miró asombrada y seria.

_ ¿Qué?_

_Los vi besarse en el balcón_

_Pero ¿Y Ace?_

_No lo sé, no habrá venido_

_Pero sigue siendo su novio, ¿Viste bien?_

_Si, los dos se besaban. Kuki no parecía querer resistirse_

_Bueno, pero sabemos que a Kuki siempre le gusto Wally. Menos mal que se lo dijimos_ dijo Abby molesta _No juegues con Ace_

Yo solo me quede callada pensando.

_ ¿Estarán allí?_ preguntó Abby.

_No lo sé, vallamos a ver_

Fuimos y ya no había nadie.

_ ¿No se habrán ido a una habitación?_ dije asustada

_No, sería mucho_

De pronto apareció Lizzie, discutimos un rato y después nos dijo que vio a Kuki irse corriendo a su habitación y que ella la siguió pero no logró alcanzarla. La miré a Abby preocupada y ella hizo lo mismo y sin pensar salimos corriendo hacia la habitación de kuki dejando a Lizzie allí.

Cuando llegamos golpeamos y gritamos hasta que nos cansamos, no había forma de entrar.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_

_No sé, no podemos abrir la puerta no hay forma_ dije preocupada.

_ ¡Ya se, hay una llave que abre todas las puerta!_

_ ¿Y donde esta?_ le dije esperanzada.

_La tiene Nigel_

Me desilusioné otra vez.

_No, nunca nos dará su llave_

_Es nuestra única salida si queremos ver a Kuki_

Era verdad, asique teníamos que hablar con él y para nuestra mala suerte, estaba con Hoagie y Wally.

* * *

><p>MIL PERDON POR NO SUBIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!<p>

les prometo que de ahora en mas subire mucho mas seguido...

bueno espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y si lo siguen haciendo muchisimas gracias por aguantarme


	44. Me cego

MIL PERDON POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO POR TANTO TIEMPO! La verdad es que se me pasaba y cuando lo iba a hacer no tenia internet así que perdón y ojala sigan leyendo…. Voy a subir más seguido así la termino porque tengo muchas otras ideas que escribir.

* * *

><p>Hablo yo<p>

_ ¿Nigel, podemos hablar?_ dijo Abby asustando a los chicos

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ya que querían saber lo que pasaba.

_ ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo Wally preocupado_ ¿Está bien Kuki?_

Las chicas se quedaron extrañadas ¿Cómo sabia que algo pasaba?

_Si_ dijo Abby sin mirarlo_ ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Nigel?_

El se acerco a las dos chicas

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Necesitamos un favor_ dijo Abby seria

_ ¿Cuál?_

_ Necesitamos tu llave, la que abre todas las puertas_ dijo Abby

_ ¿Para qué?_ dijo Nigel asombrado

_Para abrir mi puerta que alguien la cerro con llave desde adentro y quiero abrirla para ver quien fue_ dijo Abby simulando estar enojada

Nigel la miro un momento y después a Rachel para ver si alguna daba señales de que era mentira.

_Está bien, síganme_ dijo desconfiado

_ Fuimos a un rincón y saco una llave de su bolsillo, se las dio a las chicas.

_Gracias_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ De nada. Solo quiero que sepan que no soy estúpido y sé que algo está pasando. Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa_ dijo Nigel serio

Las dos chicas se miraron

_Está bien_ dijo Abby

Le contaron lo sucedido y Nigel parecía preocuparse cada vez más

_ Y nosotras creemos que Ace le hizo daño_ dijo Rachel seria

_Aunque no estamos seguras de si vino_ dijo Abby

_Si vino, pero yo lo vi irse muy enojado_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

_No sé, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, menos a Wally_ dijo Abby

_No le contare_

_Bueno, gracias otra vez_ dijo Rachel tímidamente

Dicho esto se fueron corriendo hasta la puerta de Kuki. Trataron de abrirla, pero sintieron que la llave estaba puesta. Miraron a su alrededor y notaron que la gente iba disminuyendo. Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y casi todos estaban besuqueándose o tirados borrachos.

_Déjame intentar_ dijo Rachel

De tanto que había insistido, pudo meter la llave y abrió. Sin pensar más, entraron. Cuando vieron todo tirado, roto y desordenado se quedaron paralizadas. Abby cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella.

Trataron de caminar, pero el desorden era tanto que apenas podían moverse.

_ ¿Kuki?_ dijo Abby shockeada

_ Allí esta_ dijo Rachel señalando

Vieron que estaba sentada en el piso, agarrando sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre las piernas. Las chicas sintieron tristeza cuando la vieron así.

_ ¿Está dormida?_ pregunto Abby acercándose de a poco

_Eso creo_ dijo Rachel, la cual había llegado hasta Kuki

Le toco el brazo y Kuki se despertó de golpe. Levanto la cara, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

_ ¿Qué hacen acá?_ dijo con vos apagada

_ Queríamos ver como estabas_ dijo Abby

_Aparte no te íbamos a dejar sola_ dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso con ella

_Soy una estúpida_ dijo con la mirada perdida mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, otra vez.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Abby, también en el piso_ Hiciste lo que sentías_

_Defraude a Ace_

_Pero lo podes hablar, te va a entender_ dijo Rachel mientras le acariciaba el brazo

_ Ni siquiera sé como se lo voy a decir_ dijo llorando mas fuerte

Las dos chicas se miraron ¿Entonces, porque Ace se fue enojado?

_Me deje llenar la cabeza como una niñita_ dijo tratando de pararse.

Las dos chicas la siguieron

_ ¿Qué? ¿Quién te lleno la cabeza?_ dijo Abby extrañada

_Wallabee, el me cegó_ dijo con bronca_ Estaba borracho, decía cosas incoherentes y luego me beso. Me hizo pensar que yo era importante para él y yo como una estúpida caí en su juego, nunca pensé en Ace_

_Bueno, ya está. Ahora tenés que pensar en lo que vas a hacer_ dijo Abby seria

_No puedo hacer nada ¿Cómo voy a enfrentar a Ace? ¿Con que cara miro a Wally?_ dijo Kuki nerviosa

_Kuki, todo se habla. No fuiste, ni serás la primera en equivocarse, todo el mundo lo hace. No te eches tanta culpa_ dijo Rachel

_Pero no se qué hacer_ dijo poniéndose histérica

_Primero, intenta calmarte. Segundo, ahora solo tienes que descansar_ dijo Abby mirando toda la habitación_ ¿Quieres ir a mi cuarto?_

_ ¿Así como luzco?_ dijo mirándose en el espejo, el cual era lo único sano

_Sácate el maquillaje_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

Luego de unos minutos, Kuki estaba lista para salir. Abby fue la primera ya que quería ver si había gente en su dormitorio. Cuando salieron las dos restantes vieron que la gente ahora casi había desaparecido, aunque seguían algunos merodeando borrachos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Abby cerraron con llave.

_Gracias chicas por preocuparse por mi_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa débil_ pero si quieren vayan a disfrutar de lo que queda de fiesta. Yo estaré bien aquí_

_De ninguna manera_ dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama de Abby_ Nos quedamos acá con vos_

_Además no podríamos disfrutar sabiendo que estas así_ dijo Abby

Estuvieron un rato hablando y habían sacado una conclusión; con Ace ya se había terminado, ya que no quería seguir lastimándolo. Por otro lado, con Wally había que hablar poniendo todo sobre la mesa y sin ocultar nada.

_Chicas ¿Ustedes creen que Wally guste de mi?_ dijo Kuki seria

_Yo creo que si_ dijo Abby segura

Las dos chicas la miraron

_¿Porque estas tan segura?_ pregunto Rachel

_Porque si_ dijo Abby nerviosa_ El no besaría a alguien si no le gusta_

Kuki no sabía que sentir porque pensaba en Ace y le dolía haberlo hecho, pero por otro lado pensaba en Wally y estaba feliz, y ahora que cabía la posibilidad de que su amor sea correspondido, la inundaba de felicidad.

_ ¿Sufrirá por mi?_ pregunto Kuki seria

Cuando hables con él, lo sabrás todo_ dijo Abby_ Ahora descansa_

Y así lo hizo. A los pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Rachel y Abby, como sabían que nada le iba a pasar, decidieron salir a ver qué tal estaba la fiesta, si es que seguía.

Eran casi las 6 de la mañana y ya no había gente, solo gente durmiendo en los sillones y algunos en el piso.

_ ¿Qué hacemos con los borrachos?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Despertémoslos y que se larguen_ dijo Wally

Despertaron uno por uno y en unos minutos ya no había nadie.

_Estuvo bueno ¿no?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si, mejor de lo que pensé_ dijo Wally acordándose del beso

_A ti te fue mejor que a nadie_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ pero ¿Dónde está Kuki?_

_No se_ dijo Wally_ Abby y Rachel estaban en la cocina, pero no la vi con ellas_

_ ¿Se habrá ido con Ace?_ dijo Hoagie

_No, Ace se fue molesto. ¿Lo habrá ido a buscar?

De repente Hoagie vio pasar a Lizzie.

_Lizzie sabe algo, pregúntale_

Wally se dirigió a ella, con Hoagie detrás.

_Lizzie ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_ dijo Wally serio.

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo ella indiferente.

_ ¿Sabes algo de lo que le paso a Kuki?_

_ ¿Yo? Por si no lo sabían, ya no me hablo con ellas_

_Ya lo sabemos_ dijo Wally molesto_ Pero vos fuiste la que le aviso a Rachel y Abby lo que pasaba_

_Si, pero no pienso decir nada. Pregúntenselo a las otras dos, de seguro que saben más que yo_

Dicho esto, se fue dejándolos más confusos.

_ ¡Qué chica rara! Primero se mete en la vida de todos y ahora dice que no va a decir nada_ dijo Hoagie.

_Esperemos hasta mañana, ahora quiero descansar y pensar un poco_

_Vamos, yo también me acostaré_

Y así todos se fueron a dormir, dejando todo el desorden para arreglarlo cuando se despierten.


	45. preocupada y nerviosa

Hablo yo

La primera en despertarse fue Kuki, ya que fue la que mas había dormido de todos. Miro el reloj y marcaba las seis de la tarde. Decidio levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Abby. Salio despacio hacia su habitación, entro y recordó el desastre. Busco algo que ponerse y algún peine entre tanto lio. Intento arreglar su habitación y al cabo de una hora, estaba todo en su lugar, aunque algunas cosas estaban rotas, como una foto de ella con Ace. La observo por unos segundos y sintió una profunda tristeza por haber terminado la relación de esa forma.

"¿Por qué no hice caso a lo que me decían? Te tuve que haber alejado a tiempo, ahora sufrirás por mi culpa" pensaba Kuki mientras miraba lo feliz que se veía Ace en la foto

_ Perdon Ace, pero es lo mejor para ambos_ dijo mientras miraba la foto y la tiraba a la basura.

Miro por la ventana recordando el beso y lo que habia sentido. Sabia que tenia que hablar con Wally pero sentía que no tenia el valor para hacerlo. Sabia que antes de hablar con el tenia que hacerlo con Ace y eso le daba muchos nervios ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Se iba a enojar mucho? Pero como le había dicho Abby, tenia que hacerme cargo de mis errores y eso iba a hacer, pero el problema era que conocía a Ace y sabia que esto lo iba a enojar demasiado y tenia miedo a su reacción.

Hablo yo

Por un momento cerro los ojos y suspiro fuerte. Salio de su habitación y vio que gran desastre era la casa. Vio que Lizzie ya estaba despierta y estaba ordenando un poco. Lizzie se dio cuenta de la presencia de de limpiar por un rato y se acerco a la pelinegra.

_¿Como amaneciste?_ dijo Lizzie seria

_Bien, gracias ¿Vos?_ dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

_Bien ¿Estas mejor?_

_Si_ dijo Kuki extrañada ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?

_Ayer vi como te ibas corriendo a tu habitación. Fui corriendo tras tuyo, pero te encerraste_ dijo Lizzie como si leyera la mente de Kuki

_Ahh_ fue lo único que Kuki dijo ¿Tenia que contarle a la persona que provoco tantos problemas o solo ignorarla?

_Bueno, seguire ordenando_ dijo dándose vuelta

_Wally me beso_ dijo Kuki sin pensar. Lizzie la miro sorprendida_ y nose que hacer con Ace_

Kuki la miro y pudo notar que Lizzie estaba realmente asombrada.

_Wow_ dijo Lizzie_¿Por eso corriste?_

_Si. Porque no le quería hacer esto a Ace_ dijo Kuki triste

_Igualmente creo que el ya sabia que esto iba a pasar_ dijo Lizzie sentada en el piso

Kuki, en el fondo, sabia que Lizzie tenia razón; Era inevitable que pase.

_¿Queres que te ayude?_ dijo Kuki cambiando de tema

_ Si queres_ dijo Lizzie siguiendo ordenando

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, hasta que Lizzie hablo.

_ Kuki ¿Por qué me lo contaste?_ pregunto seria

Kuki pensó y le respondio.

_ Porque te preocupaste cuando me fui corriendo como loca. Supongo que te tenia que contar_

Lizzie se quedo callada y siguió limpiando. De repente hablo otra vez.

_¿Te da vergüenza ver a Wally?_

_Si, todavía no quiero verlo_dijo Kuki apenada.

_Pues me parece que vas a tener que verlo_ dijo Lizzie

_¿Por que?_ pregutno Kuki extrañada

_Porque viene para aca_ dijo Lizzie

Habla Kuki

Me quede quieta y me agarraron muchos nervios. No quería verlo ¿Qué podía hacer? Me levante del piso y lo primero que se me ocurrio fue ir a la cocina y asi lo hice. Escuche como Wally hablaba con Lizzie y le hacia preguntas sobre mi. Al parecer me había visto ir hacia la cocina porque escuche como venia hacia aca. Esos segundos fueron eternos ¿Qué hacia? Disimule que estaba tomando un vaso de agua y que estaba en la heladera. Por suerte estaba de espalda a la puerta, pero cuando escuche cuando se abria, mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte, pensé que me iba a morir de tanto nervios que tenia.

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta y ahora sabia que eramos el y yo. Me quede quieta en mi lugar, todavía dándole la espalda y de repente escuche su voz.

_ ¿Kuki, estas bien?_

Escuchar su voz me hizo estremecer y agrarrar escalofríos

_Si_ fue lo único que podía decirle

Se quedo callado un momento y a pesar de que tenia tanto que decir, preferia el silencio.

_Kooks, mírame_ dijo dulcemente

¿Por qué me pide eso?

_No puedo_ le dije nerviosa

_¿Por que no?_ dijo acercándose

Me quede callada, no sabia como manejar la situación ¿Qué le decía?

_Kuki_ dijo como un susurro

De repente siento que me toca el hombro. Sin darme cuenta, me di vuelta quedando cara a cara de él.

_Wally, yo…_ dije, pero justo sono mi teléfono. Lo agarre y vi que era un mensaje de Ace. Lo lei y me agarraron mas nervios. Lo mire a Wally.

_¿ Vos se lo contaste?_ le dije enojada

_¿Que? ¿A quien?_ dijo extrañado

Despues me di cuenta de que Wally no haría algo asi.

Le mostre el mensaje a Wally.

"Tenemos que hablar. Quiero saber el porque de ese beso. Te espero en la plaza"

Wally me miro como sorprendido y preocupado. No llego a decir nada, ya que había entrado Hoagie.

Lo miramos y el tenia cara de asustado cuando nos vio.

_¡Ups! Perdón. Ya los dejo_ dijo queriendo irse

_¡No! Quedate, me voy yo_ dije seria y preocupada

Y me fui sin mirar a Wally.

Cuando Sali de la cocina, note que la casa del árbol estaba mas limpia. Me daba pena no poder ayudarlos por culpa de mis problemas pero Ace quería verme y tenia que ir.

Me prepare un poco y cuando estaba por salir sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo.

_Te acompaño. Esto también es culpa mia asi que debo enfrentarlo_ dijo serio y sin mirarme.

_¡No! Seria peor, yo se como manejarlo_ dije safandome de su mano y llendome.


	46. Esto tambien me esta superando

Habla Kuki

Trate de caminar lo mas despacio que pude, ya que no quería enfrentarme a Ace. Cada paso que daba me ponía mas nerviosa. Decidi no pensar en lo que le iba a decir y que todo fluya.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había llegado a la plaza, pare y suspire como dándome fuerza para enfrentar lo que venga. Busque a Ace por todos lados y lo encontré sentado en un banco frente a la gran fuente de agua. Lo mire de lejos y ya no tenia nervios, solo tristeza. Me acerque despacio y me sente a su lado sin decir nada, solo mirando la fuente.

Note que el me miro como esperando que hable, yo solo le devolví la mirada. Note que estaba triste y que lo había lastimado mucho asi que lo único que podía sentir era arrepentimiento.

_Perdon_ le dije agachando la cabeza

El se dio vuelta mirando a un punto fijo

_¿Porque?_ dijo con voz apagada

_¿Porque, que?_ le dije sin entender

_¿Por que lo hiciste?_ dijo mirándome

Me quede unos minutos calladas

_No pensé en lo que hacia,ni en las consecuencias. Me deje llevar por la situación_Le dije mirándolo_ Se que no lo tuve que hacer,pero fue un impulso_

El me seguía mirando como si no entendiera la situación

_ ¿Osea que yo te tendría que perdonar solo porque fue un impulso?_ dijo enojado_ Encima no pensaste en mi_

Me quede callada ya que sabia que tenia razón, no había explicación para lo que hice.

_¿Sabes lo que mas bronca me da? Es que todo el tiempo me mentiste diciéndome que me querías, me necesitabas y lo único que querías era sacarte de la cabeza a tu amor imposible ¿Acaso te lastime alguna vez para que me hicieras esto?_ me dijo mas enojado que antes.

No sabia que decir, ni que hacer. En todo tenia razón, no había forma de defenderme.

_¿Me lo ibas a contar si yo no lo hubiera sabido? _ Me pregunto

_Si, no podría ocultarte algo asi_ le dije sin mirarlo

_¿Quieres saber como me entere?_ me dijo serio

Yo asentí con la cabeza

_Lo escuche de tus amigas_ dijo dolido

_¿Mis amigas?_ dije asombrada

_Si, Rachel le contaba a Abigail que los había visto y decían que te habían dicho que no me lastimaras_dijo con bronca

Me quede sorprendida,no sabia que Rachel nos había visto.

Hubo un momento de silencio,hasta que Ace hablo

_Dime la verdad ¿ Seguis enamorada de Wallabee?_ me pregunto mas calmado

Pense un poco en lo que iba decir

_Si_ le conteste tristemente

_¿Alguna vez me quisiste aunque sea un poco?_ dijo mirándome

_Si, en algún momento estuve enamorada de vos_ le dije queriendo sonar sincera

_Pero no basto para sacarlo de tu cabeza ¿No?_ dijo triste

_Ace, lo siento. Nunca tuvo en mi cabeza la intención de lastimarte pero no puedo controlar mis sentimientos. Intente quererte con todas mis fuerzas y sacarme de la cabeza a Wally pero no puedo_ Le dije demostrando lo que en verdad sentía

De repente me miro.

_Pero tuviste una opción y era alejarte de mi antes de que pasara esto. Ahora no sirve de nada el perdón si nunca pensaste en mi, ni en mis sentimientos_ Se paro para irse, pero antes me dijo_ Espero que estes contenta, ahora tenes el camino libre para salir corriendo a los brazos de tu Wally_

Dicho esto se fue dejándome peor de lo que me sentía antes. Me quede sentada por unos minutos pensando que hacia ahora. De seguro que Ace me odia, nunca me perdonara. Me pongo en su lugar y yo también me pondría asi pero lamentablemente yo soy la mala, nunca me sentí asi ¿Cómo puede soportarlo Lizzie? Me dispuse ir a la casa del árbol ya que se estaba poniendo oscuro. Cuando llegue , estaba todo limpio.

Mire a los sillones y vi que estaban los tres chicos "¿Por qué?" pensé cuando vi a mucha vergüenza de Hoagie y Nigel porque sabia que ellos ya estaban enterados del beso.

_Kooks ¿Estas bien?_ Pregunto Wally preocupado

"¿ Tan mal se me nota?" pensé

_Si ¿Y las chicas?_ pregunte en general

_ En alguna habitación_ respondió Nigel

Note que me miraban mas de la cuenta, asi que me fui a las habitaciones hasta que escuche su voz.

_Kuki, yo…_ Intento decir pero yo lo corte

_Ahora no, Wally_ le dije dándome vuelta para irme otra vez

Capaz que piensa que estoy enojada con el por contestarle de esa forma, pero ahora tenia que ocuparme del tema Ace que tan mal me dejo, tenia que hablar con mis amigas, que me den consuelos o me digan que hacer.

Habla Wally

¡Soy un idiota! ¿Por qué no me controle? Ahora ni me quiere ver.

Me sentía terriblemente mal. Queria saber todo, lo que le había dicho Ace, que sentía ella por mi, que iba a pasar con nosotros.

_Relajate, Wally. Era obvio que no iba a hablar con vos ahora, Nesecita a sus amigas y tiempo_dijo Hoagie mirando como iba de un lado a otro

_ ¡No! No es eso. No quiere hablar conmigo porque me odia_le dije triste_ No tuve que hacerlo ¡Soy un estúpido!_

Me sente en un sillón mientras los chicos me miraban

_Pero ella te correspondió el beso, eso tiene que significar algo_ dijo Nigel.

Me quede pensando en que hacer y creo que de una vez por todas tenia que decirle la verdar a Kuki, sin importar el como va a afectar eso a nuestra relación ni en lo que ella sienta. Tengo que sacarme este peso que cargo desde hace tiempo

_Creo que llego la hora de decírselo_

Los chicos se asombraron de mi decisión.

_¿Estas seguro?_ pregunto Nigel.

_Si, si no lo hago ahora, se que no lo hare jamás, Es el momento indicado_ les dije serio

_¿Ahora?_ pregunto Hoagie

_Nose si ahora, pero mañana seguro_ dije decidido

Los chicos me sonrieron.

_Vas a ver que todo será mejor de lo que te imaginas_ Dijo Hoagie sonriendo

De pronto vimos a Rachel que iba hacia la cocina

_Rach ¿Esta bien Kuki?_ le pregunte antes de que ingrese a la cocina

Penso unos segundos y respondió

_Si_

Entro a la cocina. Mire a los chicos y estos estaban igual que yo. Rachel no sabia mentir, asi que sabia que algo le paso a Kuki. De pronto salió con un vaso de agua.

_Rachel dinos la verdad_ dijo Nigel serio

_Es la verdad_ Dijo Rachel dándose vuelta para irse

Pero me puse delante de ella sin dejarla pasar

_ Rachel no nos mientas, dinos que pasa_

Penso un poco

_Bueno, esta un poco nerviosa por la situación_ me dijo mirándome

_¿Que tanto nerviosa?_ dijo Hoagie

_ Ustedes saben que Kuki es irreconocible cuando se enoja o algo la supera. Bueno es uno de esos casos_ dijo Rachel tranquila_ pero, ya esta calmada_

_¿ Y que la puso tan mal?_ le pregunte preocupado

_La discusión con Ace, terminaron pero no de la mejor manera_ dijo Rachel_¿Ya puedo ir?_

Deje que pase y me quede pensando ¿ Que le había dicho Ace?

_Tendre que hablar con Ace_ dije

Sabia que tuve que haber ido yo también. Esto también me esta superando.


	47. Es dificil olvidarme de vos

Hablo yo

Pasaron unos días de la fiesta de Nigel y de lo sucedido con Wally y Kuki. Estos últimos seguían sin poder hablar de lo que sentían ya que nunca encontraban el momento o al menos eso decían ellos.

A pesar de todo lo que paso, Kuki no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella tarde en la plaza con Ace. Cada vez que se acordaba de eso, sentía culpa y ganas de regresar al pasado y hacer las cosas bien.

Por otro lado Wally intento hablar con Ace pero nunca pudo, ya que Ace no quería hablar con el y decidió alejarse lo mas que podía de todo lo que tenga que ver con Kuki.

Era una tarde de colegio cuando estaban en el recreo.

_Chicos, no se si se acuerdan pero es para la semana que viene el trabajo_ dijo Abby

Todos se habían olvidado por completo de que había que entregar el famoso trabajo.

_Te equivocas, es para el viernes_ dijo Rachel

_¿¡Para el viernes!?_ dijo Hoagie horrorizado_¿ Que vamos a hacer, Abby?_

_Nose, tendremos que apurarnos a pensar en como lo haremos_ dijo Abby preocupada

_Por lo menos ustedes lo hacen juntos_ dijo Rachel enojada_ yo no tengo pareja. Ace no viene mas a este colegio y ahora lo tengoque hacer sola_

_Que mal que te halla hecho eso_ dijo Abby_ Por lo menos hubiese esperado una semana mas_

De pronto apareció Kuki

_¿De que hablan?_ pregunto mientras mordía un chocolate

_Del trabajo_ dijo Abby_¿Sabias que es para el viernes?_

Kuki se atraganto con su chocolate ,ya que por primera vez en su vida, se había olvidado de una tarea.

_¿Que? No puede ser_ dijo Kuki asustada

_Creeme que si_ dijo Rachel

_¿Y ahora?_ dijo Kuki preocupada_ ¡Hoy es miércoles! Tengo que hablar con Wally_

Dicho esto,se fue corriendo a buscarlo

_Por lo menos, le dimos un motivo para que se atreva a hablar con Wally_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

Habla Kuki

¡Como meolvide del trabajo! Con todo lo que paso nunca pensé en la historia. Debo hablar con Wally ¿Dónde estará?

Busque por todo el colegio y lo vi en el gimnasio hablando con otros dos chicos, me acerque a ellos.

_Wally ¿Podemos hablar?_ dije avergonzada

Cuando el se dio vuelta para mirarme, me acorde del porque no nos hablábamos. Ese beso que trajo tantos problemas y tanta felicidad para mi, era el culpable de nuestro alejamiento ¿Y ahora que digo?

_¿Que pasa, Kooks?_ me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Note que sus amigos ya no estaban, solo estábamos nosotros en el gran gimnasio.

_Tenia que hablar con vos del trabajo, es para el viernes. Pero si estas ocupado, hablamos mas tarde_ dije esquivando su mirada

Quize irme y desaparecer de su vista pero elme lo impidió ya que se puso adelante mio.

_¿Por que te escapas de mi?_ dijo serio

_No me escapo de vos_ le dije mirando el piso

_Claro que si. Ni siquiera queres mirarme ¿Acaso te arrepentís del beso?_ dijo dolido

Lo mire y tenia ese brillo en los ojos que me encantaba. Ese brillo que me hacia pensar que yo era especial para el, que me hacia perder en un mundo en el que solo existimos el y yo. _"Estamos tan conectados… es difícil olvidarme de vos" ,_pensé.

De repente toco el timbre y el, sin decir nada mas, se fue dejándome sola en ese lugar.

Pasaron las horas de la escuela, como casi siempre, fuimos a tomar un helado en la heladería que esta cerca del colegio.

Como los dueños ya nos conocía, siempre nos reservaba una mesa de lado de la ventana.

Llegamos y pedimos nuestros helados. Yo elegi todo chocolate, ya que me encanta.

El lugar era genial ya que siempre estaba lleno de adolescente. Ademas no solo vendían helados sino también café, cosas dulces, etc. La música era linda y la verdad, me encantaba los helados.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, siempre del mismo orden: Nigel, Abby, Wally y Rachel del lado de la pared y Lizzie, Hoagie y yo en frente .

Habia tensión entre nosotros, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a eso. Tanto meses de peleas y discusiones pasaron que todos cambiamos la visión de lo que significaba nuestra amistad. Cada uno hablaba con los que se llevaban bien e ignorando con los que tenían problemas. En el ultimo caso estaba Wally, me ignoraba por completo. Me dolia mucho que lo haga ¿Acaso todo fue para peor?

Ace me odia con todo su ser y ahora Wally también ¿Por qué no puedo decirle simplemente que lo amo?

_¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto Rachel que estaba enfrente mio

_Si, solo un poco preocupada por el trabajo_ le dije

No era mentira, pero no estaba pensando en eso precisamente. Mire de reojo a Wally y note que el miraba hacia mi _"¿Por qué me tiene que mirar asi?"_ pensé. Esos ojos me pueden tanto, esa seriedad de su cara al mirarme me hace confundir. Puede que este sufriendo por mi tanto como yo lo hago por el, puede ser que se arrepienta de ese momento y que halla estado borracho, como lo supuse de un momento.

_Chicos tengo que decirles algo_ dijo Hoagie sonriendo

Como me interesaba lo que dijiese, deje de pensar en mis suposiciones.

_¿Que? ¿Vas a ser Papa?_ dijo Wally horrorizado

Sin pensarlo, mire a Abby, la cual estaba palida.

_¡No! ¿Te pensas que estaría contento?_ dijo Hoagie serio

Me alivie de que no sea eso.

_¿Entonces?_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_El sábado voy a hacer una fiesta en mi casa_ dijo emocionado

_¿Y que festejaras?_ dijo Rachel

_¿Como que festejare?_ dijo dolido_ Nose si se acuerdan que después del cumpleaños de Nigel , viene el mio_

¡Cierto! Me había olvidado

_Yo si me acorde_ dijo Abby

_¿Y por que será?_ susurro Lizzie.

Yo sola alcanze a escuchar, ya que lo dijo despacio y, como yo estaba a su lado, escucho todo lo que dice, la mire de reojo y ella solo tomaba su helado.

_Bueno, entonces ¿Haremos la fiesta en tu casa?_ dijo Wally

_Si, pero no quiero que esta sea solo una fiesta. Quiero que todos la recuerden_ dijo Hoagie soñando

Me dio risa su actitud.

_¿Tus padres saben de que lo queres hacer en tu casa?_ dijo Abby

_Si, ellos fueron los de la idea. No van a estar porque se van a la casa de mi abuela. Asi que tengo toda la casa para mi_ dijo con una sonrisa

_¡Genial!_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Pero quiero que me ayuden a pensar como puede ser la fiesta. Quiero que todos hablen de mi fiesta y que digan que fue la mejor_ dijo sonriente

_¡Que sea tematica!_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, esa es buena idea_ dijo Hoagie pensando_ ¡Fiesta de desnudo!_

Todos se quedaron callados esperando una explicación

_¡Que vengan todos en ropa interior!_dijo con su cara de pervertido.

_¡No! ¿Quién va a ir a una fiesta donde todos van a estar desnudos?_ dijo Rachel

_Esta bien, otra idea_ dijo con resignación

_¿Fiesta de disfraces?_ dije

_¡Si!_ dijo Hoagie emocionado_ Todos disfrazados y con antifaces para que nadie se conozca con nadie ¿Qué les parece?_

Me quede pensando y era tentadora la idea. Estar disfrazada con mascara era genial ¡Podia besar a Wally sin que el supiera que era yo!

_Me encanta_ le dije

_¿A alguien mas le gusta la idea?_ dijo

Creo que todos se quedaron pensando en quepodrian hacer si eran anónimos por una noche y a todos les encanto.

_¡Listo! Fiesta de disfraces y antifaces _ dijo Hoagie gritando

Los que estaban alrededor de nosotros parecieron escuchar ya que hicieron sonrisas, de pronto alguien se paro en frente de nuestra mesa.

_¿Estoy invitado?_ dijo

Me parecía conocido el chico, en algún lado lo vi.

_¡Patton! Obvio que estas invitado_ dijo Hoagie mientras le hacia un lugar para sentarse

_Hola a todos_ dijo y se sento entre Hoagie y Lizzie

¡Patton! Ahora si me acuerdo, solia juntarse mucho con los chicos cuando eran pequeños

_Pense que estarías en tu casa_ dijo Hoagie

_ Preferi quedarme. Aca hay lindo paisajes_ dijo mirando a Lizzie

Esta lo miro de reojo y siguió comiendo su helado como si nada pasara.

_ Pero veo cara nuevas_dijo mirándome y a Abby_ ¿No estaban en la fiesta de Nigel?_

_Si, pero no tuvimos el placer de cruzarnos_ dijo Abby sonriéndole ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

_¿Tu eres Abby?_ dijo también con una sonrisa

_Si ¿Por?_

_Porque me acuerdo de ti, al igual que me acuerdo de la tierna y linda Kuki_ dijo mirándome

Siempre supe que era mujeriego. De chiquito se notaba que lo llevaba en la sangre. Le dedique una sonrisa.

_Creo que me quedare a vivir aca_ dijo con un tono divertido

Mire a Wally y se veía enojado.

Al rato nos fuimos de allí hacia la casa del árbol. Patton vino con nosotros y en todo el viaje estuvo hablando con Abby la cual se veía comoda a su lado. Cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta vi al que menos quería ver: Ace.

¿Acaso me estaba esperando?

* * *

><p>Aca otro capitulo...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS ..ME HACEN MUY FELIZ<p>

esperen al proximo que es uno de los mejores


	48. perdon :(

Chicos que leen:

Mil disculpas pero no podre subir capi hasta marzo….. por varios motivos:

me voy de vacaciones

no tengo internet por eso aprovecho este momento que tengo para comunicarles

no me olvide de ustedes y tampoco soy "siempre soy lo mismo" porque escribir una fic no es facil y hay dias que tenes ideas y otros que no .

Pero no se enojen conmigo cuando vuelva subo todos los dias… se los recontra prometo….

espero que me perdonen

_**just a dreamer girl **_


	49. la confesion

Kuki se quedo dura cuando lo vio a Ace allí esperando. Fue la primera en verlo, ya que estaban bastante lejos para diferenciarlo.

De repente le vinieron todos los recuerdos juntos de los momentos que había pasado con Ace.

Abby noto que Kuki se había quedado parada en el medio de la vereda.

_Kuki ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo preocupada

Todos los demás se dieron vuelta para ver lo que pasaba.

Rachel se acerco.

_Kuki_ la llamo

Kuki, sin embargo, seguía mirándolo de lejos y pensando en lo sucedido.

De repente Wally se acerco preocupado

_¿Que pasa, Kooks?_ dijo tocándole el hombro

Kuki lo miro

_Ace_ le dijo asustada

_¿Que pasa con Ace?_ dijo Wally confundido

_Esta allí_dijo sin dejar de mirar a Wally

Wally observo para donde ella miraba y lo vio apoyado en la puerta. Miro a los demás y todos se veian preocupados y sin saber que hacer.

_Vamonos_ dijo Kuki mirándolo

_Pero Kuki tenes que enfrentarlo, no te hara daño_ dijo Wally tratando de calmarla.

_Por favor, Wally. Vamonos_ dijo Kuki suplicándole

Wally la miro detenidamente. Ella se veía asustada y nerviosa , asi que, como siempre, el la iba a proteger.

_Chicos, vayan ustedes_ dijo mirándolos

_ Pero ¿Y ustedes?_ dijo Abby

_Iremos al cine_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_¿Que le decimos a Ace?_ dijo Rachel

_Inventenle cualquier cosa_ dijo Kuki seria

Y asi fueron los chicos

Wally miro, otra vez, a Kuki y esta le sonrio

_Gracias_ le dijo

_ Siempre estoy para vos_ dijo Wally sonriéndole_ Bueno, vamos antes de que nos vea_

Dicho esto, se fueron hacia el centro comercial.

_¿Que quieres hacer?_ dijo Wally

_Nose ¿Cine?_ dijo Kuki

_Esta bien, vamos_

Se encaminaron hacia las carteleras y como no había nada que les simpatize fueron a los juegos. Despues de un rato, se sentaron a tomar algo.

_Tuvimos que darles las mochilas_ dijo Wally cansado

_ Gracias otra vez Wally_ dijo Kuki

_No me agradezcas mas_ dijo Wally_ pero quiero saber porque no quisiste hablar con el_

Kuki se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

_Porque no me da la cara para mirarlo, el dia que nos encontramos en la plaza estaba muy enojado y no quiero pasar por ese momento otra vez. No, por ahora_ dijo seria

_Pero algún dia tendras que hablar con el. Solo para que las cosas no queden tan mal_ dijo Wally consolándola

Kuki lo miro y sonrio

_ Nunca pensé que Wallabee Beatles dijera algo tan sensible_

_Es lo que hace el amor_ dijo Wally

_¿El amor?_dijo Kuki seria

Hubo un silencio, hasta que Wally hablo

_Kuki, yo quisiera pedirte perdón , todo fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa te peliaste con tu novio, rompi nuestra que antes de lo sucedido eras feliz, ni siquiera me importaron tus sentimientos, perdón_

Kuki lo miro y sabia que era ahora o nunca. Asi que tomo valor

_Wally, no hace falta el perdón porque esos dos besos fueron lo mejor que me paso_dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Wally la miro sin creer lo que sus oídos oian

_¿Me estas diciendo lo que pienso?_dijo Wally nervioso y emocionado

_No se que pensas, pero esa noche me alegraste tanto la vida, que no quería que se termine_ dijo Kuki

_Kuki, hace rato que quiero decir lo que siento por vos_dijo Wally mirándola

_Dimelo ahora, Wally_ dijo Kuki a pocos centímetros de el

En ese momento, todo se había vuelto el mundo que habían hecho juntos.

_Kooks, yo te amo_ dijo despacio y agarrando sus manos_Te amo mas que a todo este mundo. Sos lo mas valioso que tengo y se que sin vos yo no seria Wally, no estaría lleno de vida, no seria nada_

Kuki no sabia si llorar de felicidad o sonreírle. Siepre había querido vivir este momento que temia estar soñando

_Wally, yo…_ dijo Kuki, pero no termino de hablar ya que Wally puso un dedo en sus labios

_Espera, no hables. Tengo que decirte mas cosas_dijo Wally_ quiero que sepas que yo te he querido desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel árbol y que me alegro tanto de ese dia. Kuki, se que eres mi alma gemela, eres la persona indicada para mi. No me puedo ver con otra persona que no seas vos . Yo te quiero a ti y solo a ti_

Kuki le sonrio

_Wally, yo también te amo, incluso mas que a mi vida. Sos mi motor y la razón de seguir viviendo. Si yo Sali con Ace, era para olvidarte, para no sufrir mas por vos, porque yo tampoco te veo solamente como un amigo, sos mucho mas. Sos la persona que nacio para mi y viceversa. Perdoname si alguna vez te lastime. Te juro que nunca pensé que cabia la posibilidad de que mi amor sea correspondido_

Wally le sonrio mientras le tocaba la mejilla. Ahora que se había dicho todo lo que sentían, se sentían aliviados y felices. Pero no sabia que hacer.

_Bueno, supongo que no podemos seguir siendo amigos después de esto_ dijo Wally con alegría

Kuki movio la cabeza haciendo un no. En ese momento lo miro y tenia ganas de besarlo

_ Wally, besame_ le dijo casi como un susurro

Wally por unos segundos quedo mirándola como si no entendiera lo que dijo. De a poco se fue acercando a ella, mientras le agarraba la mejilla. Estaban a pocos centímetros. Kuki sentía su respiración fuerte. Por dentro sentía que el mundo dependía de este beso. Sin pensar mas, sintió los labios que tanto que tanto amaban. Fue el mejor beso para ambos ya que los dos sabían que era con amor corres´pondido.

Fue un largo beso, en el que los dos se demostraban el amor que se sentían. Cuando se separaron se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos.

_¿Como seguimos ahora?_ pregunto Kuki todavía a centímetros de el.

_Nose, todo es nuevo para mi y nose como manejarlo_ dijo Wally avergonzado

Se alejaron y se quedaron en silencio por un momento

_Vayamos despacio_ dijo finalmente Wally

_¿Y como es despacio?_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Amigos no podemos ser sabiendo nuestros sentimientos. Seamos un poco mas que eso_ dijo con Wally con una sonrisa

_¿Me estas proponiendo ser tu amiga con derecho?_dijo Kuki asombrada

_Yo no lo veria asi. Seria una prueba como novios. Asi nos conocemos en lo sentimental_ dijo Wally

Kuki se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Wally y no le desagradaba la idea pero tampoco quería ser una mas.

_Me suena muy Hoagie esa idea_ dijo Kuki en tono broma

_No me compares con el, yo nunca te haría eso_ dijo Wally_ Ademas, mi idea es para que nos acostumbremos a que es real nuestro amor , nuestras cabezas también se tienen que despejar y vos tenes que hablar con Ace y dejar las cosas bien_

Kuki se puso seria ya que no había pensado en todo eso.

_Esta bien, seamos "novios de prueba"_ _dijo Kuki

Wally la agarro de la mano

_¿Y a los chicos les decimos?_ dijo Kuki

_Nose. Seria raro decirle que estamos probando ser novios_ dijo Wally

_Le podemos decir que nos estamos conociendo sentimentalmente_ dijo Kuki

_Esta bien_ dijo Wally

Se quedaron callados pensando en lo felices que estaban

_¿Que loco, no? pudimos ser felices desde hace bastante y por nuestras negaciones sufrimos_ dijo Wally pensativo

De pronto Kuki se acordó de algo que había dicho Abby.

_Flashback_

__¡Kuki no seas negativa ¡ abri tus ojos y te vas a dar cuenta que las cosas no son como la decis__

__Vos y Hoagie podrían hacer un club de los ciegos ¡Nunca ven nada!__

_Fin de flashback_

Kuki lo miro a Wally

_¿Abby sabia esto?_ pregunto asombrada

_Si, lo descubrió sola_ dijo Wally

_Ahora entiendo el porque le molestaba mi relación con Ace_ dijo Kuki pensativa

_Kooks, me quedaría contigo por siempre pero ya son las nueve y los chicos debn estar preocupado ¿Vamos?_ dijo Wally parándose y agarrando su mochila.

Kuki lo imito y se fueron agarrados de la mano.

* * *

><p>Volvi! Gracias por esperarme y aca esta un capitulo que me encanta!<p>

Mañana si puedo subo otro!


	50. La confirmacion

Hola! Tanto tiempo!

MIL PERDON A TODOS Y TODAS... LES EXPLICO QUE VOY A LA UNIVERSIDAD ( AUNQUE NO LO CREAN) Y NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO, ASI QUE COMO LEI LOS REVIEWS Y NO QUERIA DEJAR ESTO TIRADO... VOY A SEGUIR SUBIENDO CUANDO PUEDA... ESPERO QUE SEA SEGUIDO

LA VERDAD QUE SUS REVIEWS CASI QUE HACEN LLORAR... GRACIAS A TODOS Y NUNCA ME ENOJE ... PERDON SI SONO ASI ALGO QUE HALLA ESCRITO PERO NO... NUNCA ME PODRIA ENOJAR CON ALGUIEN QUE LEE LO QUE YO PUBLICO...

BUENO ACA LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO..ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

* * *

><p>Habla Wally<p>

¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida! Todo lo que alguna vez soñé, es realidad ¿O estoy soñando otra vez? No, sé que es verdad lo que pasa. Puedo sentir su mano agarrando la mía.

La mire y ella miraba hacia adelante como si pensara en todo esto. De pronto hablo

_Wally ¿Y si Ace está?_

_No te preocupes, no estará. Y si esta, yo no te dejare sola_ le dije consolándola

Llegamos y no estaba. Abrimos la puerta y estaban todos, incluso Patton, mirando una película. Todos se dieron vuelta mirándonos como si fuéramos extraños, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos de la mano y que todos lo notaron. La mire a Kuki y se ve que ella también se dio cuenta porque me soltó nerviosa.

Nigel puso pausa a la película y ahora era mas incomodo.

_ ¿Están bien?_ pregunto extrañado

_Si ¿Por?_ le dije nervioso

_ ¿Venían agarrádos de la mano por algo especial?_ dijo Hoagie asombrado

_No, solo que casi me caigo y Wally me sostuvo_ dijo Kuki nerviosa

Como sabía que no iban a creer, trate de cambiar de tema.

_ ¿Que están viendo?_ pregunte yéndome a los sillones y sentándome al lado de Patton.

_Actividad paranormal 2_ dijo Hoagie con una voz terrorífica, aunque sonó más de alguien ahorcado.

Kuki se sentó entre Lisie y Hoagie, el cual no dejaba de mirarla como si quisiera leer su mente.

Nigel puso la película otra vez y todos se dispusieron a verla. Mire Kuki y esta me miro con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví. Desvié mi mirada a Hoagie y este me miraba buscando una explicación, yo le hice una mueca de que más tarde le contaba y se quedo tranquilo mirando la película.

Hablo yo

Mientras miraban la película, había muchas miradas cruzadas. Wally y Kuki se miraban a cada minuto, Hoagie miraba a Wally no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían, Patton miraba a Abby, la cual estaba al frente de el. Ella le correspondía las miradas con sonrisas. Nigel miraba a Rachel mientras ella miraba lo que pasaba entre Kuki y Wally asombrada, y Lizzie miraba a todos, dándose cuenta de todo lo que pasaba.

Cuando termino la película, como ninguno había prestado atención, no dijeron nada.

A la hora todos estaban haciendo lo que sus miradas delataban. Abby estaba hablando con Patton muy risueña, Hoagie hablaba con Rachel sobre lo que sucedía entre su primo y su amiga, Nigel y Lizzie hablaban sobre la supuesta atracción entre los dos primeros. Así que, como nadie les prestaba atención, Kuki y Wally se fueron al cuarto de el chico para hablar.

_ ¿Habrán creído la mentira?_ dijo Kuki sentándose en la cama de Wally

_No lo creo. Hoagie nos miraba a cada rato y Rachel también_ dijo Wally sentándose al lado de ella.

_Yo no les voy a poder decir a las chicas que nos estamos conociendo_ dijo Kuki seria_ les voy a querer contar todo_

_ Sí, yo también_ dijo Wally pensando

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Wally se paro y miro por la ventana "Al diablo con todo" pensó. Kuki siguió con la mirada todos sus movimientos. Wally le hizo señas de que se acercara, Kuki lo hizo.

_ ¿Que pasa, Wally?_ pregunto Kuki confundida

_ En frente del árbol que es tan importante, donde mi vida cambio, donde supe que tenía un propósito , donde conocí a la persona más importante para mí, quiero pedirte algo que nunca pensé poder hacerlo_ dijo Wally nervioso

Kuki lo miraba entusiasmada mientras las lágrimas se preparaban para salir. Wally la agarro de la mano.

_Kuki _ dijo el mirándola y suspirando fuerte para tener el valor_ ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

Al escuchar esto, Kuki , sin proponérselo, empezó a llorar de alegría. Wally le seco las lágrimas con sus dedos mientras le sonreía.

_Claro que si Wally_ dijo Kuki sonriéndole.

Wally la beso intensamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, Kuki lo siguió abrazando.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se sonrieron.

_Wow ¡Que beso!_ dijo Kuki

_ Y habrá mucho mas_ dijo Wally pícaramente

Kuki le sonrió y lo beso otra vez. Pero de pronto, se abrió la puerta, los dos chicos se separaron y vieron a Hoagie con cara de asombro.

_ Hoagie ¿Cuántas veces te dije que golpees antes de entrar?_ dijo Wally fastidiado

_ Perdón, pensé que estarías solo_ dijo el extrañado_ ¿Se estaban besando?_

_Creo que serás el primero en saberlo_ dijo Kuki sonriente

_¿Que cosa?_ dijo Hoagie cada vez mas extrañado

_Kuki y yo somos novios_ dijo Wally abrazando a Kuki

Hoagie quedo shockeado ya que hace un dia atrás ni se hablaban y ahora le decían que eran novios.

_ ¿Es cierto?_ dijo Rachel apareciendo atrás de Hoagie, también asombrada

_ Si, somos novios_ Dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Era hora_ Dijo Abby entrando a la habitación de Wally_ Tanto sufrieron que se lo merecen_

Los dos chicos sonrieron.

_¿ Hace cuanto que son novios?_ pregunto Rachel

_Exactamente unos quince minutos_ Dijo Wally mirando un reloj

_ Igualmente su relación no va a cambiar mucho, ya se comportaban como novio antes_ dijo Hoagie

_Siempre tenes que decir una estupides_ dijo Abby enojada

_ ¿Qué hacen todos aca?_ dijo Nigel entrando con Lizzie

_Estabamos felicitando a la nueva pareja_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_¿ Wally y Kuki?_ dijo Lizzie sorprendida

_Si, son novios_ dijo Hoagie

_Wow, felicitaciones_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Gracias_ dijeron los dos juntos

_Ahora que son novios, podras hacer todo lo que soñabas con Kuki_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Que cosa?_ dijo Kuki mirando a Wally

_Millones de sueños tuvo Wally con vos, la mayoría no se pueden decir porque son muy pornográficos_ dijo Hoagie pícaramente

_¡Hoagie!_ dijo Wally enojado

_¿No te podes callar un segundo?_ dijo Rachel dándole un codazo

_ Aparte ¿Qué hacen todos en mi cuarto?_ dijo Wally

_ Nose, mejor vámonos y dejemos a la nueva pareja solos_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Cuando se fueron Kuki miro a Wally.

_¿Asi que sueños pornos?_ dijo Kuki acercándose a el

_No le hagas caso. Siempre dice estupideces_ dijo Wally nervioso

_¿Entonces, porque estas tan nervioso?_ dijo Kuki a centímetros de el _ Ademas no me molestan los sueños, mientras sean con migo_

Wally la miro y la iba a besar pero Kuki se hizo para atrás con una sonrisa

_Sueña conmigo_ dijo mientras se iba a la puerta_ Te quiero_

Le tiro un beso y se fue dejando a Wally con ganas de besarla. Sabía que iba a poder hacerlo cuando quiera, ya que era su novia pero era tanto lo que le atraía Kuki, físicamente, que con un simple tacto o tenerla cerca le producía ganas de besarla hasta que sus labios sangren. Obviamente, la amaba con todo su ser, pero el pensaba que Kuki es la persona más sexy que había conocido.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a recordar sus veranos en Australia con sus amigos y lo bien que la pasaban. Recordaba las playas, el solo, la ciudad, las chicas… Nunca se considero de la clase de Hoagie y Patton ya que él nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie, pero tantos días sin ver a Kuki, sin sentir su aroma, sin poder sentir sus abrazos, lo llevaban a verla reflejada en otras chicas, que según él, la hacían recordar.

Preguntas rodeaban por su cabeza ¿A kuki le pasa lo mismo cuando viaja a Japón? ¿Tenía que contarle esto o arruinaría su nueva relación? ¿Kuki habrá tenido su primera vez?

Se quedo pensando en la última pregunta. Tal vez su primera vez fue con Ace o tal vez en Japón. Sabía que Kuki no podía seguir siendo virgen, ya que era una chica linda y cualquier chico lo sabía, pero ella era diferente y eso lo hacía dudar. Ella no se acostaría con alguien si no lo siente. Decidió dejar de pensar en esto ya que ni un día tenían siendo novios y el ya estaba pensando en eso.


	51. ¿Como ayudar a alguien herido por tu cul

**Hola! ** **aca dejo otro capitulo! dejenme decirles que no tenia mucha inspiracion cuando lo escribi asi que si no les gusta lo entiendo, pero el que viene aparece un o una personaje nuevo/a**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Habla Kuki<strong>

No podía creer que Wally tenga sueños sexosos conmigo. Me causaba risa ya que me imaginaba como podían ser.

_Kuki,no creas que te iras a dormir sin contarnos_ dijo Rachel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Les sonreí y entramos las tres a mi habitación. Les conte todo lo que había pasado sin olvidarme ningún detalle. Ellas, con cada cosa que contaba, se asombraban cada vez mas. Cuando termine de contarles todo, se rieron.

_Woow, no lo tenia a Wally tan romantico_ dijo Rachel

_ Yo pensé que nunca se iba a animar a hablar con vos_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_Wally me dijo que vos lo sabias ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?_ le pregunte

_Porque no me correspondía decirlo a mi. Aparte le había prometido que no iba a decir nada y si yo te lo contaba, el le iba a de ir a Hoagie_ dijo Abby seria

_ ¿Sabe de tus sentimientos hacia Hoagie?_ Dijimos Rachel y yo juntas

_Si, fue la única manera de hablar con el y que me diga si sentía algo por vos o no. Aparte en cierta forma, el me entendía_ dijo Abby tristemente.

Me daba pena verla a Abby sufrir asi ¿Acaso Wally también se sentía asi?

_Abby ¿Qué pasa con Patton?_pregunto, de repente, Rachel

_Nada, el es muy divertido y me hace reir. Ademas de ser lindo, parece ser un buen amigo ¿Por?_ dijo Abby

Yo solo escuchaba, ya que no sabia de que hablaban.

_Se me hace que el quiere ser un poco mas que un buen amigo y esas miradas cruzadas, significan que vos también_ dijo Rachel

_No les voy a negar que es un chico tentador, pero no creo que pase nada_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_¿No lo crees? Entonces tienes esperanza de que pase algo_ le dije

_Bueno, si. Pero nada formal, solo un poco de diversion_ dijo Abby mas sonriente

Me causaba extrañez escuchar a Abby hablar asi, pero se veía feliz asi que no me preocupe hasta que Rachel hablo.

_Creo que elegiste al chico mas mujeriego de la ciudad_ dijo Rachel seria_ Trato de convecerme a mi, que casi lo logra, a Lizzie y ahora a vos_

_Pero eso no siginifica que me enamore de el. Solo quiero un poco de diversión, tener algo que me haga sentir bien, nada mas_ dijo Abby serenamente

_Hoagie me dijo que tenes que tener cuidado y que el no quiere que te lastime por que el conoce a su primo y sabe que no le importa los sentimientos de nadie_ dijo Rachel

_¿Hoagie dijo eso?_ dijo Abby seria_ ¿Justo el que juega con los sentimientos de todas? Es el menos indicado para hablar de este tema. Aparte ya estoy grande y si me equivoco , es problema mio. No nesecito la opinión de un chico que no le intereso_

Dicho esto, se sento con los brazos cruzados como enojada.

_Esta bien, si quieres salir con Patton, solo ten cuidado_ le dije con una sonrisa

_Lo tendre. Pero no hablemos mas de eso_dijo Abby_ Dijo Ace que necesita urgentemente hablar con vos_

Al escuchar eso, me puse seria otra vez ¿Qué querra?

_¿No les dijo de que?_ pregunte seria

_No, supongo de cómo te trato la ultima vez_ dijo Rachel

_¿Por que me pasa esto a mi?_ dije sonando cansada_ Quiero olvidarme de todo eso, pero cuando lo estoy por lograr, aparece otra vez_

_Bueno, pero pensa que estas con Wally y si arreglas el problema con Ace ,vas a estar menos preocupada_ dijo Rachel

Suspire fuerte y me sente a lado de Abby.

_Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir_ dijo Abby

_Si, yo también. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano_ Dijo Rachel _Hasta mañana, soña con Wally, pero nada pornográfico_

Me rei ya que me había acordado otra vez.

Se fueron y, la verdad, yo también me sentía cansada. Habia sido un largo dia con muchas emociones. Me acorde de todo lo que había vivido hoy y si que era mucho. Decidi acostarme y dormir.

**Hablo yo**

A la mañana siguiente, todos juntos fueron hacia el colegio. Wally y Kuki iban de la mano como dos novios muy enamorados. Cuando llegaron, notaron que todos los alumnos, los profesores y los directivos estaban fuera del establecimiento.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto Nigel serio

_Nose, pero parece que algo grave_ dijo Abby

_Averiguemos_ dijo Hoagie

_Que valla Lizzie, que siempre se entera de todo_ dijo Rachel

_Lo tomare como un cumplido_dijo Lizzie mirándola enojada.

Lizzie fue, se metió entre todos los que estaban allí. Los chicos la perdieron de vista.

_Es para lo único que sirve, para chusmear_ dijo Abby con bronca

_Ya, déjenla tranquila_ dijo Kuki un poco enojada

Sabia que Lizzie hizo cosas malas pero últimamente le había demostrado que en el fondo seguía siendo la Lizzie que ella conocía.

A los pocos minutos, apareció Lizzie seria y shockeada.

_¿Que paso, liz?_ dijo Nigel preocupado

_La profesora de lengua_ dijo Lizzie temblando

_¿Que paso con ella?_ dijo Wally poniéndose impaciente

_Ella esta…esta muerta_ dijo Lizzie mirándolos con los ojos vidriosos de los nervios

Los chicos se quedaron inmóviles y sin creer lo que lo que les acababa de decir Lizzie

_¿Como que esta muerta?_ dijo Rachel seria_ ¿Estas segura?_

_Si, la vi con mis propios ojos_ dijo Lizzie blanca como un papel

_¿La viste? ¿Dónde esta?_ dijo Wally

_Esta en el patio del colegio_ dijo Lizzie

_Pero ¿Por qué? ¿De que murió?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_Segun me dijo una chica de un infarto_ dijo Lizzie_ pero, otros dicen que alguien trato de matarla_

Los chicos no podían creer todo esto. Parecia una película policial o un libro.

_¿Y ahora?_ dijo Kuki seria_ ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Nose. ¿Vamos a verla?_ dijo Abby

_Vayan ustedes, yo no pienso ir otra vez_ dijo Lizzie nerviosa

_Yo me quedo con Lizzie, prefiero no verla_ dijo Kuki seria

_¿Quieres que me quede contigo?_ dijo Wally

_No, ve. Estare con Lizzie_ dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

Cuando se fueron, Kuki miro a Lizzie, la cual estaba nerviosa

_Tranquiila,Lizzie_ dijo Kuki tocándole el hombro_Nosostros no podemos hacer nada_

_Ya lose, pero me dio mucho escalofrio verla allí tirada_ dijo Lizzie calmándose

Kuki la abrazo consolándola.

_Kuki ¿Podemos hablar?_ escucho detrás de ella. Se puso seria, miro a Lizzie y esta le deolvio la mirada seria.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Ace. Se quedo muda a verlo tan cerca de ella, otra vez. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ya que su simple presencia, le causaba sensaciones raras.

_Sera un momento, nada mas_ dijo serio

_Ace no se si es el momento indicado_ dijo Kuki como pudo.

_Lose, pero si no hablamos ahora ¿Cuándo?_ dijo sonando triste.

Kuki miro a Lizzie y esta entendió el mensaje. Los dejo solos como hace mucho tiempo que no estaban.

_Kuki, se que me comporte como un idiota aquel dia y que te trate mal. Yo solo quiero decirte que a pesar de todo, no te he podido sacar de mi cabeza y que mi amor hacia vos sigue intacto_Dijo Ace.

Kuki se quedo mirándolo ya que no sabia como manejar la situación.

_Ace, yo no quiero lastimarte mas. En el tiempo que salimos me demostraste ser un chico dulce, sensible y que sabe tratar a una chica. Pero todo eso no es para mi. Te quiero pero no de la forma que vos pretendes_Dijo Kuki tratando de sonar lo menos doloroso posible

_Eso lose, creo que siempre lo supe. Pero por mas que quiera no puedo olvidarte_ dijo serio

_Lo tenes que hacer. Perdon por causarte todo esto, nunca fue mi intención, pero estoy enamorada de otro chico y el de mi, asi que, como yo encontré a mi persona especial, tu también la encontraras_ dijo Kuki

_¿Osea que Wallabee y vos ya son novios?_ pregunto Ace seriamente

Kuki asintió con la cabeza, se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que Ace lo rompió

_Bueno, entonces creo que no hay nada mas que hablar_ dijo Ace yéndose

_¡Ace!_ lo llamo Kuki, el se dio vuelta_ No me odies, por favor_

_¿Odiarte?_ dijo Ace_ Nunca. Solo se feliz con Wally si asi lo deceas_

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a Kuki pensativa. Sabia que si no hubiese jugado con su sentimientos, el no estaría sufriendo, pero no podía volver al pasado, asi que tenia que resolverlo.

No podía ver a Ace asi ya que el siempre le dio todo ella. Asi que opto por ayudarlo ¿Pero como? ¿ Como ayudar a alguien que sufre encima por tu culpa?

Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

_¿Kooks?_

_Wally_ fue lo unico que dijo

_¿Que te sucede?_ dijo Wally extrañado

_Despues te cuento_ dijo Kuki volviendo en si_ ¿Averiguaste algo mas?_

_Si, no murió de un infarto, ni la mataron_ dijo Wally completamente serio

_¿Entonces?_

_Se mato_ dijo Wally

Kuki lo miro horrorizada

_Pero ¿Por qué se mataria?_ dijo Kuki totalmente shockeada

_Parece que por un amor no correspondido_ dijo Wally

Esa ultima oración retumbo en su cabeza y pensó en Ace ¿ Seria capaz de hacer algo asi? ¿Y si lo hacia, que iba a hacer ella? Se sentiría culpable por el ersto de su vida.

_Kuki ¿Qué te pasa?_ dijo Wally preocupado

_ ¿Y si Ace hace algo asi?_ dijo Kuki nerviosa

_ ¿Ace? ¿Qué tiene que ver?_ dijo Wally confundido

_Nada. Solo mi mente_ dijo Kuki tratando de controlarse_¿Como saben que fue por eso?_

_Porque supuestamente dejo una nota_dijo Wally_ ahora mi pregunta es ¿ Por que matarse en el colegio?_

_Tal vez su amor no correspondido trabaja aquí_ dijo Kuki

Wally movio la cabeza.

_¿Y los demás?_ dijo Kuki

_Se quedaron allí_

_¿Que hacemos? ¿Nos podemos ir?_ dijo Kuki

_Creo que si ¿No estabas con Lizzie?_ dijo Wally

_Si, pero Ace quería hablar conmigo y nos dejo para que hablaramos tranquilos_ dijo Kuki

_¿Ace hablo contigo?_ dijo Wally_¿Que te dijo?_

Kuki le conto todo y como se sentía ella por la culpa.

Wally quedo pensando

_ Podriamos invitarlo a la fiesta de Hoagie_ dijo Wally

_Pero voy a estar yo_ dijo Kuki

_No te va a conocer. Vas a estar disfrazada y con mascara_ dijo Wally

_Si, es verdad. Tal vez encuentre a alguien mas _dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ Siempre tenes buenas ideas_

_Lose_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_¿Como vamos a hacer para reconocernos el sábado?_ Pregunto Kuki

_Facil, dime como vas a ir disfrazada y con que mascara y yo te digo como voy a ir yo_ dijo Wally acercándose a su novia.

_Me parece bien_dijo Kuki mientras le sonreía y se daban un beso.


	52. La novia de Hoagie

Ese mismo dia, pero mas tarde, los chicos estaban en la casa del árbol viendo como se iban a arreglar para la superfiesta de Hoagie. Patton también estaba allí, asi que tenían a alguien mas que ayudaba.

_ ¿Cómo hacemos para reconocernos entre nosotros?_ Pregunto Rachel

_Esa es la idea, que nadie se reconozca con nadie_ dijo Hoagie

_Pero es muy arriesgado _ dijo Rachel_ ¿Y si me llama la atención Wally y lo beso?_

_Queda entre las mascaras_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_ ¿Va a ir tu novia?_ pregunto Nigel a Hoagie

_Obvio que si_ dijo Hoagie

_¿ Y si alguno de nosotros la besamos?_ dijo Nigel

_No lo voy a saber porque esta con mascara_ dijo Hoagie_ Aparte hay posibilidades de que pase como también esta la posibilidad de que besemos a Kuki_

_¡No se atrevan!_ dijo Wally enojado_ ¡Si alguno la llega a tocar un pelo, se la van a ver conmigo!_

_¡Tranquilo!_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ si pasa, no lo vas a saber_

Wally lo miro con enojo.

_Bueno, creo que será mejor si nos decimos entre nosotros_ dijo Rachel

_ Votemos_ dijo Nigel

_Esta bien, ¿Quién esta de acuerdo con que nos digamos quienes somos?_ pregunto Rachel

Levantaron la mano tres: Wally, Kuki y Rachel.

_¡Ganamos!_ dijo Hoagie

Los tres chicos revolearon los ojos.

_Vamos, será divertido_ dijo Abby

_Esta bien_ dijo Wally con resignación_ ¿Cómo nos repartimos las tareas?_

_Mi novia también ayudara_ dijo Hoagie

Abby levanto la cabezacomo escuchando atenta.

_¿Y cuando va a venir?_ pregunto Rachel

_Hoy_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa.

_¿Hoy?_ dijeron todos expectantes

_¿La conoceremos?_ dijo Abby seria

_Si, claro, si no le molesta_Dijo Hoagie

_Obvio que no, ya queremos saber quien es_ dijo Nigel

_Ya debe estar por venir_

Cuando Hoagie termino de decir esto, escucharon que golpeaban la puerta. Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Hoagie.

_Creo que ire a abrir_ dijo parándose

Los demás también lo hicieron, ya que no quedaba bien si la recibían sentados.

Hoagie estuvo mucho tiempo en la puerta ya que se estaban "saludando". Como a los cinco minutos, entro con una chica de la mano. Los demás la miraron con inquietud. Notaron que la chica era alta, no mas que Hoagie, tenia el cabello colorado natural y ondulado, ojos verdes y una piel muy blanca. La chica era flaca y se notaba que era sencilla, ya que no tenia ropa apretada y exuberante como todas las amigas de Hoagie.

_Bien, ella es Fanny_dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Mi novia_

Todos le sonrieron, menos Abby que la observaba como si la hubieran hinoptizado.

_Ellos son todos mis amigos_ dijo Hoagie

_Hola_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

"_Parece simpatica_", pensó Abby, "_Tal vez eso le gusto de ella_".

Todos la saludaron uno a uno diciéndole sus nombres. Abby fue la ultima en saludarla. Puso su mejor cara y la saludo cordialmente.

_ Bueno, creo que ahora podemos empezar_ dijo Hoagie.

_Claro. Fanny, siéntete como en tu casa_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_Gracias_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Se sento al lado de Hoagie mientras que este la abrazaba.

Abby miro a Rachel para ver si le hacia alguna señal, pero la rubia estaba muy entretenida hablando con Kuki, la cual tampoco la miraba.

_Bien ¿Cómo nos repartimos?_ dijo Wally, el cual estaba sentado entre Kuki y Nigel.

_Sacamos papelito como siempre?_ dijo Lizzie

_Dale_ dijo Hoagie

Prepararon los papeles, los pusieron en una bolsa y cada uno saco un papel con números. Eran nueves papelitos ,los cuales tenían los números del 1 al 4.

Del 1 al 3 habian dos papelespara cada uno y con el 4 habian tres , ya que eran nueve y uno se quedaba solo.

Todos vieron sus números y se miraron entre todos para ver quien era su compañero.

_¿A quien le toco el numero 1?_ pregunto Hoagie

Nigel y Rachel levantaron las manos, mientras se ponían serios

Hubo un pequeño silencio de todos.

_Emm… ¿Seguimos?_ dijo Patton no entendiendo bien lo que pasaba.

_Si ,sigan_ dijo Rachel seria

_¿Numeros 2?_ pregunto Hoagie

Lizzie y Kuki levantaron sus manos mientras se sonreían. Abby noto esto, y aunque no era su problema , sentía rabia por el hecho de que Kuki se olvide de todo.

_Bien ¿ Numeros 3?_ pregunto Hoagie con una sonrisa

Wally y Patton levantaron las manos. Eso significaba algo, si todos ya tenían sus parejas y los números eran del 1 al 4, Hoagie, Fanny y Abby tenían que trabajar juntos.

Abby se tapo la cara sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Rachel la miro seria ya que sabia que la enojaba trabajar con el chico que quería y su novia.

_ Entonces todos tenemos nuestras parejas ¿Y ahora?_ dijo Patton

_Las tareas_ dijo Nigel

Se repartieron las tareas y, después de un rato, ya tenían todo organizados.

_Chicos ¿Esta bien hacer fiesta después de lo que paso con la profesora?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Si ¿Por qué no? Ya lo veníamos preparando desde antes_ dijo Hoagie

Se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Rachel cambio de tema.

_¿Podemos votar otra vez sobre si decirnos quienes somos o no con las mascaras?_

_No, ya esta. Salio no decirnos_ dijo Hoagie

_Pero Fanny no estaba_ dijo Kuki

_Eso no cambia en nada. Ademas ella estará de acuerdo conmigo ¿no?_ dijo Hoagie mirando a su novia

_Deja de influeciarla_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Qué opinas, Fanny?_

_Creo que es buena idea no decirnos quienes somos. Es mucho mas divertido. Ademas alguien puede besar a Hoagie o a mi y nunca lo sabremos_ dijo con una sonrisa

Los demás se rieron, menos Abby.

_¿No sos celosa?_ pregunto Kuki con su destacada sonrisa

_Para nada. Yo confio en el y en lo que dice. Se que me quiere y que haga lo que haga o este con quien este, siempre voy a ser su favorita_ dijo mirándolo mientras le daba un beso corto.

_Woow, se entienden muy bien_ dijo Nigel

_Por eso me gusta. Ella me entiende y no me asfixia_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ podríamos decir que somos una pareja liberal_

_Asi da gusto tener novia, pero no se encuentra fácilmente_ dijo Patton

Abby revoleo los ojos, ya no aguantaba mas esa situación. Todos admiraban a Fanny, todo lo que ella decía estaba genial. Todos la escuchaban como si fuera Dios ¿Y ella? ¿ Alguien le pregunto si estaba bien? ¿Alguien se le acerco para decirle "te entiendo" o simplemente una palmada en el hombro? No, nadie la miro. Podria estar llorando allí que nadie lo notaria. Se sintió invisible, alguien sin importancia… sola.

Sintio que no tenia que hacer nada allí, que solo estaba de adorno, asi que prefirió salir a despejarse. Se paro y se dirijio a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho su voz.

_ Abby ¿Dónde vas?_ le pregunto

_ A mi casa_ mintió ella.

Abrio y se fue sin decir nada mas.

* * *

><p>Bueno... otro capi! ¿Que les parecio? a mi me gusto...me da pena Abby...pobre.<p>

Gracias por los review... el capitulo anterior no tenia mucho sentido con la fic pero no se me ocurria que hacer entonces salio eso... no se preocupen que ya esta, nuevamente, como tiene que ser...

espero que sigan leyendo!


	53. amor no correspondido

**Habla Abby**

Tuve que salir de esa situación, no podía creer que aquella chica, que no tenia ni una hora de estar allí, se ganara la simpatía de todos ¿Cómo pudo suceder? Hasta mis amigas, que supuestamente saben lo que siento, me dejaron sola.

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, hasta que choque con mi parte favorita de la ciudad, el lago. Era un lugar donde me podía relajar mientras me sentaba contra un árbol y miraba el cielo con el agua, aquel punto donde se juntaban y se hacían uno. Mirar las estrellas, que ya empezaban a salir, y pensar que había mas alla de todo eso. En fin, era un lugar donde me encontraba yo con mi conciencia y lo que dice mi corazón.

Estaba tan confundida, todas las partes de mi decían cosas diferentes; mi corazón me decía a gritos que Hoagie era el gran amor de mi vida, mi cabeza decía que lo olvide, que solo sufria y que había mas peces en el mar. Y todo esto, solo me confundía mas.

Me acorde, otra vez, de lo feliz que se veía Hoagie con aquella pelirroja y eso me basto para que algunas lagrimas cayeran sobre mi mejilla. Recorde que yo misma le decía a , lo hubiese pedido.

De repente, sentí que alguien se sento al lado mio. No quise saber quien era, ya que en ese momento solo quería estar sola.

_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?_ dijo una voz conocida

Me di vuelta para ver si se trataba del mismo chico que mi mente pensó, y si era el.

_¿Ace, que haces por aquí?_ le dije asombrada

Me seuqe las lagrimas, ya que no quería que me viera llorar.

_Siempre vengo aquí cuando quiero estar solo y pensar_ dijo mirando hacia el cielo

"_Vaya, que coincidencia", _pensé mientras lo miraba.

_¿Y tu, que haces aquí?_ dijo mirándome

_Lo mismo que vos. Me encanta este lugar y pensar en todo_ le dije esquivando su mirada.

Kuki siempre decía que tiene una mirada profunda pero nunca crei que para tanto.

_¿Quieres hablar conmigo?_ dijo Ace

_¿Sobre lo que me pasa? No, te aburriría_ le dije seria

_Vamos, puedes confiar en mi_ dijo dulcemente

La verdad que necesitaba hablar con alguien y Ace no es mala persona.

_Tengo problemas amorosos_ le dije

_Entonces estamos iguales_ me dijo con una media sonrisa_ pero estabas llorando ¿ te paso algo malo?_

_El chico que me gusta tiene novia y parece estar feliz con ella_ le dije seria y dolida_ no quiero aceptarlo porque, por mas que sabia que era imposible que estemos juntos, siempre tuve esperanza de que pase, pero se rompieron todas las que tenia_

Hubo un silencio largo hasta que Ace hablo.

_Te entiendo perfectamente. Todo lo que sentís, yo también lo siento_dijo serio_ Pero por mas que nos duela y sea difícil, tenemos que olvidar_

Escuchar eso me dolio aun mas, pero sabia que era verdad. Hoagie no era para mi, ni yo para el. Todo lo que alguna vez me había imaginado, eran solo sueños.

_Me va a costar mucho_ le dije no aguantando mas las lagrimas

_Si, lose. Pero es preferible sufrirlo ahora y no toda la vida_dijo Ace_ Abby, si ese chico te hace llorar, no te merece. Si no se da cuenta de la persona que sos y de lo que se esta perdiendo, entonces no merece ni una la grima tuya_

Lo mire y el me miraba con una sonrisa. Sabia que el me entendía porque sufria por lo mismo que yo, un amor no correspondido. Pero el era diferente a mi, se veía fuerte y decidido a olvidar, mientras yo todavía seguía preguntándome porque no puede amarme como yo a el.

_Gracias_ fue lo único que dije

_De nada, solo no llores mas_ dijo dulcemente_ Olvidar es difícil y cuesta mucho, pero piensa que es peor vivir una vida soñando con que algún dia te amara_

_¿Tu, como hiciste para decidirte?_ le pregunte intrigada

_Solo pensé que si ella es feliz con otra persona, yo tengo que dejarla ir. Ademas se que debe haber alguien para mi_ dijo

Nose porque pero Ace me causaba misterio y me daba ganas de saber mas de el. Mire mi celular y tenia un monton de llamadas perdidas de Rachel y Kuki, vi que eran las nueve de la noche. Era muy tarde, asi que decidi irme.

_Ace me ayudaste mucho, gracias_ le dije parándome para irme

El hizo lo mismo

_Tu también me ayudaste ¿Te parece si nos vemos otro dia?_ dijo Ace

_Claro, podemos seguir hablando_ le dije

Me paso su celular y yo el mio y nos despedimos.

Me había levantado el animo, aunque tenia muchas cosas en que pensar. Me dirigi a la casa del árbol pero cuando llegue me quede parada en la puerta pensando si entraba o no.

No tenia el coraje de ver, otra vez, a "la pareja liberal", pero esta casa me pertenecía mas que a ella, asi que no dude mas, suspire fuerte, alze mi mirada y entre como si no me importara nada.

Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a Kuki y Rachel en los sillones, las cuales cuando me vieron, se pararon para mirarme.

_Abby ¿Estas bien?_ dijo Rachel preocupada

_Si_ fue lo único que dije

No estaba enojada con ellas, simplemente estaba dolida por no preocuparse por mi cuando estaba Fanny aquí.

_¿Estas enojada?_ pregunto Kuki

_No ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_ dije seria

_Abby, dinos que te pasa_ dijo Rachel

_Tendrian que saberlo_ dije

_Sabemos que es por Hoagie y Fanny, pero tu habías dicho que la querías conocer_ dijo Kuki confundida

_Pero no fue como lo pensé ¿Esta bien?_

_¿Y como lo pensaste?_dijo Rachel

_Pense que iba a encontrar alguna similitud de ella conmigo, pensé que el amor que se sentían era pasajero, pero veo que no. Su amor es fuerte_ dije triste

_Abby, me apena mucho que te sientas asi. Hoagie es un estúpido. Tu vales mucho mas que cualquier novia que pueda tener_dijo Kuki mientras me tocaba el hombro

_Gracias_ dije con una sonrisa débil

_¿Donde fuiste?_ dijo Rachel

_Al lago ¿Adivinen con quien me encontré?_ dije

_¿Con quien?_ dijeron las dos juntasç_

_Con Ace_ dije

_¿Ace?_ dijo Kuki seria_¿Que hacia allí?_

Les conte todo lo que había pasado.

_¡Que coincidencia!_ dijo Rachel asombrada

_Eso mismo pensé yo_ dijo Abby

_¿Se pasaron los celulares?_ dijo Kuki seria

_Si, pareceun chico sincero y me gustaría ser su amiga ¿Te molesta?_ dije mirándola

_No, solo que es raro_ dijo Kuki seria_Me ire a dormir, hasta mañana_

Mire a Rachel para entender el comportamiento de Kuki.

_Hoy hablo con Ace, supongo que sigue movilizada por eso_ dijo Rachel

_¿Se pelearon?_ pregunte

_No, Kuki le dijo que Wally y ella son novios y Ace parece que se lo tomo bien dentro de todo_

Ahora entendía porque me decía que me entendía. Sabia que sufria por Kuki pero pensé que no sabia de su relación con Wally.

_Abby, hay algo que tenes que saber_ dijo Rachel seria

_¿Que?_ le dije curiosa

_No te enojes, pero Fanny se va a quedar a dormir aquí_ dijo Rachel

Me puse seria pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

_¿Por hoy?_ fue lo primero que dije

_Por unos días_ dijo Rachel

_¿¡Por unos días!?_ dije casi gritando_ ¿De quien fue esa idea?_

_De Nigel y Hoagie, dicen que para conocerla un poco mas_ dijo Rachel

Note que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa decisión

_¿Asi nomas? ¿La conoce un solo dia y ya la invita a quedarse?_ dije enojada_De Hoagie es entendible, pero ¿Nigel? ¿Por lo menos votaron o algo para ver si todos estaban de acuerdo?_

_No, ellos decidieron. Pero lo mas sorprendente fue que Lizzie parece no caerlenada bien porque se peleo con Nigel delante de todos, por tomar esa decisión sin preguntarle a nadie_conto Rachel_ Kuki tampoco esta contenta con tener su presencia aquí, pero no valia la pena ponerse a pelear_

_¿Y ella ya esta aquí?_ dije enojada

_No. Salio con Hoagie a buscar sus cosas_ dijo Rachel

_Entonces me voy a mi habitación antes de que vengan. Pero mañana Nigel me va a oir_ dije llendome enojada.

Me encerre en mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue poner música para relajarme. Estaba que explotaba ¿Cómo voy a hacer para soportarla un par de días? ¿Y si era para siempre?

De repente, mi celular sono, vi que era un mensaje de Ace: "La tristeza te aferra mas a esa persona, la ilusión te lastima mas, por eso solo las personas fuertes pueden olvidar. Pensalo"

Cuando termine de leer, me sentía un poco mejor. Esas palabras estuvieron en el momento indicado. Ace vino a mi cabeza ¿De donde saca tantas fuerzas para seguir tan positivo? ¿ Como hacia para consolarme a mi cuando el también sufria?

Gracias a ese mensaje, tome una decisión: ignorarlos. Ninguno de los dos se merecen que piense en ellos. Seguire con mi vida y me olvidare de Hoagie.

* * *

><p>Aca otro capi... Pobre Abby! sufrir por alguien que no te corresponde ¿A quien no le paso?<p>

diganme.. ¿Le gusta la pareja Abby-Ace? Igualmente les adelanto que termine la fic!

Y mientras la voy publicando me gustaria que me digan si decean otra parte, osea una segunda temporada, o que termine aqui...

Les adelanto otra cosa... el final no es feliz... es fiel a lo que viene siendo la fic!

gracias por los reviews!


	54. ¡Que se valla!

**Hola!**** Como van? aca les dejo otro capi! espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hablo yo<strong>

Al dia siguiente, ninguno fue al colegio, ya que había duelo por la muerte de la profesora.

Los que se despertaron, desayunaban tranquilamente.

Estaban Kuki, Wally, Abby, Rachel y Patton, el cual ya era parte de ellos.

_Y pensar que tendríamos que estar presentando nuestros trabajos_ dijo Rachel

_Si, pero no pensemos mas en eso_ dijo Wally

_ Hay que poner nuestra atención en la fiesta de Hoagie_ dijo Patton

_¿No podemos cambiar pareja?_ dijo Abby_ No tengo ganas de aguantar a la pareja besándose y todo eso_

_Que Nigel este con ellos, ya que quiere conocerla tanto_ dijo Rachel

_¿Estas celosa?_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_¿Yo? ¿Celosa?_ dijo Rachel_ Si quiere puede hacer lo que quiera con esa pelirroja. Me da bronca que ninguna opinión nuestra halla sido tomada en cuenta_

De pronto apareció Lizzie mas seria que de costumbre. Se dirijio a la cocina si decir nada.

_Parece que alguien se levanto de mal humor_ murmuro Patton

Despues de preparar su desayuno, se sento al lado de Kuki.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Patton, ya que Lizzie tenia cara de querer matar a alguien

_Si_ dijo con tono agresivo

_¿Estas segura? Porque tienes una cara que…_

_¿Te puedes callar?_ lo interrumpió Lizzie enojada

Patton se quedo callado. De pronto apareció Nigel, el cual se sento en la punta.

_Buenos días_ dijo

_ Buenos días_ contestaron menos Lizzie y Rachel

_¿De que hablaban?_ pregunto mientras mordía una galleta

_De la grata visita de Fanny_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

_Parece una buena chica_ dijo Nigel, también con una sonrisa

Lizie revoleo los ojos.

_Podriamos incluirla en el grupo ¿No?_ dijo Nigel

La mirada de las cuatro chicas fulminaron a Nigel, el cual se dio cuenta.

Por raro que pareciera todas estaban de acuerdo con que no querían a Fanny en su grupo. Abby, obviamente, por ser la novia de Hoagie. Kuki y Rachel por el hecho de que no sufra Abby, y Lizzie por celos de que Nigel le guste, ya que el chico había demostrado mucho interés hacia ella.

_¿Que? ¿No les cae bien?_ dijo Nigel serio

_No es eso. Creo que hay que conocerla un poco mas_ dijo Kuki

_Pero si la incluimos, la vamos a conocer bien_ dijo Patton

_Es apresurado_ dijo Lizzie con bronca

_No sean desconfiadas, denle una oportunidad_dijo Nigel molesto

_ Yo les advierto, no pienso tener ni un poco de contacto con ella_ dijo Abby seria

_Pero ¿Por qué no la quieren?_ dijo Nigel mas molesto

_ Porque es una intrusa, no la conocemos. Recien ayer nos la presento Hoagie y hoy ya esta durmiendo aca y, encima, se quedara unos días_ dijo Rachel molesta

Empezo a haber tensión, ya que casi todos tenían caracteres fuerte y todo empezaba a subir de tono.

_¿Por que siempre tiene que haber un problema?_ dijo Nigel enojado_ ¿No pueden simplemente tratar de conocerla?_

_¿No podes respetar las opiniones de los demás?_ estallo Lizzie_ ¿Te pensas que todos pensamos como vos? Aca vivimos todos, y si la mayoría decide no conocerla, entonces que se valla_

Todos se quedaron callados por la reacción de Lizzie. Nunca le había gritado de ese modo a Nigel , ni siquiera cuando el chico empezó a hablar con todos, otra vez.

De repente, para empeorar las cosas, aparecieron Hoagie y Fanny con una sonrisa, la cual se fue llendo a medida que miraban a la cara de todos.

Se sentaron los dos juntos.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_Nada_ dijo Nigel todavía shockeado por el comportamiento de Lizzie

_¿Y por que están todos tan callados?_ pregunto extrañado_¿Acaso han discutido?_

_No_dijo Nigel serio

Pero Hoagie no era tan estúpido, asi que sabia que el problema era por la decisión de Nigel de que su novia se quede unos días, ya que lo había decidido el solo.

Decidio hablarlo con sus amigos cuando Fanny no este, ya que no quería incomodarla. De pronto, como leyendo la mente de Hoagie, Fanny se levanto.

_Amor, voy a mi casa por mas cosas_ dijo dándole un beso y llendose

_Ahora que se fue, ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_El problema es que hay personas que le molestan la presencia de Fanny_ dijo Patton serio y un poco molesto

_¿Que? ¿A quien?_ dijo Hoagie sorprendido

_A ellas_ dijo Patton

_¿A todas?_ dijo Hoagie confundido

_No es que nos molesta su presencia_ dijo Kuki mirando de reojo a Patton_ Solo que no la conocemos y de un dia para el otro ya es parte de nosotros_

_Pero esa decisión la tomamos ayer_ dijo Hoagie

_¿Tomamos? Querras decir tomaron_ dijo Rachel_ A ninguno de nosotros le preguntaron si estábamos de acuerdo. La decisión la tomaron vos y Nigel, nadie mas_

_¿Por que les cae mal?_ pregunto Hoagie serio y un poco molesto

_Porque no es parte de nosotros_ dijo Abby seria

_Todos fuimos nuevos alguna vez y a ninguno lo tratamos asi_ dijo Hoagie molesto

_Esto es diferente_ dijo Abby_ porque todos estuvimos de acuerdo cuando integramos a Lizzie, por ejemplo. Pero ninguno tuvo una opinión en este caso_

Hoagie suspiro fuerte

_¿Entonces? ¿Le digo que no se quede?_

_¡No! Ella se va a quedar porque eso le dijimos ayer, y a quien no le guste, allí esta la puerta_ dijo Nigel enojado

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Si bien a Nigel no le gustaba Fanny, le daba bronca la forma en que se comportaban las chicas, ya que no entendía el porque no querer conocer a una persona.

Wally miro a Kuki, la cual estaba a punto de estallar. Abby lo miro con mucho enojo, Rachel con odio y Lizzie con bronca.

De pronto, Kuki se paro

_¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS? SI NO LO SABIAS, EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TE NOMBRAMOS EL REY DE LA CASA Y, NADIE SE VA A IR SOLO PORQUE HALLA UNA INTRUSA Y PORQUE SEA UN CAPRICHO TUYO_ grito Kuki

Wally le toco el hombro como para calmarla

_¿Intrusa?_ dijo Hoagie enojado

_Chicos, ya esta. Calmensen_dijo Wally, el cual era el único calmado

_No, no esta_dijo Lizzie enojada_ Te advierto Nigel, si esa chica es parte de nuestro grupo, olvidate de nuestro relación_

_¿Me estas dejando?_ dijo Nigel parándose

_Si, no pienso estar con alguien que no le importa lo que su novia diga_ dijo Lizzie

_Bueno, entonces que disfrutes tu soltería_ dijo Nigel enojado

Lizzie lo fulmino con la mirada.

_Acabas de cometer un grave error, Nigie_ dijo enojada y con sarcasmo

Dicho esto, se dirijio hacia la puerta para irse, pero justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, apareció Fanny con mas cosas en su mano, Lizzie la empujo la empujo para poder pasar y se fue.

Fanny se quedo extrañada mientras que Hoagie iba con ella. Kuki salió corriendo detrás de Lizzie dejando a Wally allí desconcertado.

_Espero que estes feliz_ dijo Rachel a Nigel mientras pasaba por su lado y salía

_Abby ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Wally

_Si, creo que ire a dar un paseo, esto me supero_ dijo Abby

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a los cuatro chicos allí con Fanny

_¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto Hoagie a Fanny

_Si ¿Por qué me empujo? ¿Se pelearon?_dijo seria

_Solo discusiones, es parte de la convivencia _ Dijo Nigel un poco mas calmo

_¿Estan enojadas por mi presencia? Porque si es asi, no tengo problema en irme_ dijo Fanny

_Ya se les va a pasar, no te preocupes_ dijo Wally

_Igualmente no quiero incomodar a nadie_Dijo Fanny_ Esta es su casa y no es justo que se sientan mal_

_No es justo que te vallas porque esta es tu casa también, asi que tienes los mismos derechos que ellas_Dijo Nigel_ Ahora, no hablemos mas de eso y acomodemos tus cosas en algúna habitación vacia_

_Gracias_ dijo Fanny mientras le agarraba la mano a Hoagie para ir a su nueva habitación.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? espero que le halla gustado!<p>

Garcias por los reviews!... Los quiero!


	55. una inesperada reconciliacion

**Hola!**

**otro capi...**

* * *

><p><strong>Habla Lizzie<strong>

¡La detesto! ¡Maldita intrusa! ¿Cómo puede ser que le haya caído tan bien? ¿Acaso no le importaba que sea la novia de Hoagie? Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta lo sola que estoy, la falta que me hace alguien en quien confiar y descargarme.

Nigel me dejo y no por Rachel, según pensaba yo, sino por una desconocida. Me di cuenta de que estaba en el mismo lugar donde se hizo el baile. Aquel baile donde Nigel me había dejado por primera vez. Me meti entre los arboles y llegue al punto en el que me vio besarme con Jeremy.

Me sente en ese árbol y comencé a sentirme peor. La soledad venia cada vez mas. Nigun ruido se escuchaba, solo estaba yo entre tantos arboles; supongo que por un lado me merezco tanta soledad, pero no se sentía bien.

De pronto, escuche ruidos como si alguien se acercaba. Me asuste, ya que pensé lo peor. Pero, para mi suerte, era Kuki.

_¿Kuki, que haces aquí?_ le dije confundida

_Te segui. Trate de alcanzarte pero caminas demasiado rápido_ dijo con una sonrisa

_Solo porque estoy nerviosa_ dije sentándome, otra vez, en el piso.

Kuki me imito y se sento al frente mio.

_¿Siempre vienes aquí?_ dijo

_No, en realidad es la primera vez que vengo después del baile_

Hubo un silencio medio incomodo. No sabia que decir porque, si bien me comporte mal con ella, me demostró que todavía le intereso.

_¿Por que no te cae bien Fanny?_ pregunto de repente

_Por lo que vistes, a Nigel le gusta, por eso tiene tanto interés en ella. Hasta me dejo por ella_ le dije triste

_Pero no creo que le guste. Pienso que lo hace para molestarnos_dijo Kuki molesta

_No lose, pero me acaba de dejar por esa pelirroja y si no le gusta, entonces quiere decir que nunca le importe_ dije con enojo

_Bienvenida al club_ dijo una voz detrás de mi. Gire para ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Rachel.

Se sento al lado de Kuki y ahora si que era incomodo ¿Qué se supone que diga o haga?

_A Nigel nunca le importamos, solo fuimos juguetes_ dijo Rachel seria

_Pero contigo era otra cosa. A mi nunca me quizo_ le dije mirando el piso

Al rato de estar hablando, apareció Abby la cual parecía estar desconcertada por vernos allí.

_Woow, que coincidencia_ dijo Abby seria

_Bueno, creo que me voy. Supongo que tienen que hablar_ dije parándome

_¡No!_ dijo Rachel_ Creo que es hora de hablar con sinceridad_

_¿Que? ¿De que hablas?_ dije confundida

_Ahora que estamos las cuatro, dinos lo que te pasa_ dijo Rachel

¿Lo que me pasa? ¿De que habla?

_Pero no entiendo a que te referis_ dije desconcertada

_La razón de tu cambio, el porque te volviste en contra de nosotras de un momento al otro_ dijo Kuki

Me quede en silencio un momento, como asombrada

_¿En serio no lo saben?_ dije

_No, dinos_ dijo Abby

Suspire fuerte y empece a caminar para quedar en frente de las tres

_Todo fue por aquella pelea que tuvimos en la habitación de Kuki, cuando yo sin querer bese a Wally. Ustedes me trataron como si fuera la peor persona del mundo solo porque me ilucione con que Wally pudiera gustar de mi. Me humillaron diciéndome que esas cosas a una amiga no se hacen y muchas cosas mas. Nunca en mi vida me habían tratado asi, ni siquiera en la noche del baile y eso me dolio mucho porque eran mis mejores amigas y que nisiquiera ustedes me escuchen fue algo que no pude soportar. Por eso me llene de odio, de resentimiento y de rencor. Solo pensaba en vengarme de ustedes por haberme tratado asi y asi lo hice.

Siempre, dentro de mi había una parte que no quería hacerles daño, que me decía que ustedes eran mis amigas, pero esa parte se fue llendo con las veces que ustedes me ignoraban o me miraban como si fuera una asesina_

Dicho lo ultimo,me apoye en el árbol y espere a que una de ellas dijera algo. Las mire y las tres tenían expersiones diferentes pero que no sabia como iban a reaccionar. De repente, hablo Kuki.

_Pero ¿Por qué no hablaste con nosotras? Pudimos haber arreglado esto mucho antes_

_Ustedes no me dejaban que me acerque, además ya les dije, estaba cegada en querer vengarme y nada mas_ dije

_¿ Y por que Nigel siempre estaba con vos?_ pregunto Abby

_El era el único que supo todo desde un principio y el único que me escuchaba. El me decía que tenia que hablar con ustedes pero yo nunca le hize caso. El era el único que tenia, por eso lo quería para mi, no quería que nadie le meta ideas y que también me deje de lado_

_Lizzie hiciste muchas cosas malas ¿No tenes remordimiento?_ dijo Rachel

Pense un poco

_Si, porque yo no soy asi, pero no vale la pena sentirlo después de que hice tantas cosas malas, además se que nunca me perdonarían_ dije tristemente

_Lizzie, sabes que por algo te segui hasta aquí, y que me importas. Ademas lo que mas me dolio de todo fue perderte como amiga y en algún modo, siento que un poco es mi culpa por no escucharte y cegarme de que me habias traicionado_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Le devolví la sonrisa, me ponía feliz que me perdonara pero faltaban Abby y Rachel y sabia que era difícil que me perdonen

_Me siento rara porque un dia atrás te detestaba, pero ahora que contaste todo, siento que esta es la Lizzie que era nuestra amiga y que podía hablar 24 horas seguida. No te puedo decir que me voy a olvidar de todo ahora, pero con el tiempo se que ni me voy a acordar de esto. Asi que empezemos de nuevo_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

¿Abby me perdono? Wow, pensé que nunca lo haría. Mire a Rachel y se veía seria

_Creo que a mi fue a la que hiciste peores cosas. Destruiste mi relación con Nigel del todo, me quisiste sacar del medio mandándome a Jeremy y mas cosas ¿Por qué todo a mi?_

_Eras mi peor enemiga. Nigel te quiere mucho y si los dos volvían o eran amigos, yo pasaría a estar completamente sola. No podía permitir que se hablen por eso llame a Jeremy. Pero quiero que sepas que Jeremy no es mala persona, y que el solo quería ayudarme a superar todo esto_

_Lose, Jeremy siempre hablaba bien de ti. Por eso, gracias a Jeremy, siempre supe que algún dia íbamos a hablar cara a cara y nos contarias todo. Ademas el me hizo ver todo de otra forma y sin sus palabras nunca te hubiese perdonado. Ademas no puedo no perdonar a alguien que también detesta a Fanny_ dijo Rachel con una sonrisa

Yo sonreí ya que estaba muy feliz ¡Me habían perdonado! De repente, Kuki me abrazo fuerte y yo, por supuesto, se lo devolví.

Abby y Rachel se sumaron al abrazo y estuvimos un rato asi.

Estuvimos una hora hablando allí, ya que estuvimos contándonos todo. Me sentía otra vez yo, llena de vida y por fin volvia a sonreir con sinceridad.

_¿Que vamos a hacer con Fanny?_pregunto, de repente, Rachel

_No lose. No nos queda otra que aceptarla_ dijo Kuki con resignación

_Yo no voy a dejar que nadie me obligue a aceptar a alguien si a mi no me cae bien_ dijo Abby_ ¿Se imaginan lo que me costara verlos todo los días besándose, diciéndose cosas cursis y que todos abalen a Fanny?_

_¿Ustedes dicen que me tengo que preocupar por Wally?_ dijo Kuki seria

_No creo, Wally te quiere. Preocupate por ella que es la señorita liberal_ dije con bronca

Kuki se quedo pensando

_Pero no podemos vivir con tensión_ dijo Rachel_ y yo no pienso irme de allí_

_Lo único que nos queda es vivir con ella y listo_ dijo Abby molesta

_¡No, chicas! Tenemos que hacernos escuchar. Todos vivimos allí, no Nigel y Hoagie solos_ dije enojada_ A ellos no le gustaría que nosotras decidamos incorporar a algún novio que tengamos_

_Tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos calladas_ dijo Rachel

_Podemos simplemente ignorarla_ dijo Abby

_Yo no la quiero cerca de Wally_ dijo Kuki molesta_ Hay que sacarla_

_Pero no podemos, Hoagie nos odiaría_ dijo Abby_ y saben lo que eso significaría para mi_

_Entonces vallamos a la casa y no le hablemos. Hagamos nuestra vida y que ella la haga separada de nosotras y de nuestras cosas_ dijo Rachel

Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

_Bueno, creo que mejor vamos. Talvez hasta sacaron las cosas de nuestros dormitorios_dije

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio?<p>

¿Les parece bien la reconciliacion?

Quise demostrar a otra Lizzie porque siempre se la ve mala, entonces creo que hay que darle una oportunidad ¿Que creen?

Y Fanny... bueno sigan leyendo!

gracias por los reviews!


	56. Siempre pasa lo mismo

**Hola!**

**hoy estoy feliz porque... PASAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS!**

**no puedo creer que halla pasado... cuando empeze la fic pense que no iba a tener seguidores y que la iba a publicar para cuando alguien quiera leerla, encima la escribi como pasatiempo y ahora es mas un trabajo que eso...y todo esto es gracias a ustedes! muchas gracias por los reviews, por aguantarme cuando estuve tanto tiempo sin subir capitulos, por los consejos, en fin por todo.**

**Este es mi primer fic y que pase esto para mi es increible... hasta se me llena los ojos de lagrimas... muchas gracias!**

**Aca les dejos otro capitulo... espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hablo yo<strong>

Ya era la hora de almorzar cuando las cuatro chicas llegaron. Los demás estaban mirando la tele junto a Fanny. Hubo mucha tensión por las dos partes y, sin ni siquiera hablarse, las chicas se dirigieron a los dormitorios.

Wally se levanto para hablar con Kuki, pero una mano lo detuvo.

_¿Donde vas?_ pregunto Fanny mirándolo

_A hablar con Kuki_ dijo Wally tranquilamente

_Pero te vas a perder la mejor parte de la película_ dijo Patton

_ ¿Y? la puedo ver cuando quiera_ dijo Wally serio

_ Mira la película y después hablas con ella_ dijo Fanny sonriéndole

_Kuki es mi novia y, para mi, es mas importante que una estúpida película_ dijo Wally molesto

No entendía el porque no podía hablar con su novia cuando el quería. Se fue de allí para encontrarse con su novia, la cual estaba con Rachel, Lizzie y Abby mirando la puerta de la nueva habitación que tenia un cartel con el nombre de Fanny. De lejos escuchaba como hablaban enojadas y con bronca.

De pronto Kuki lo miro seriamente

_¿Que pasa?_ fue lo único que dijo Wally

_¿Fanny ya tiene su habitación?_ dijo Abby con rabia

_Si, lo decidió Nigel_ dijo Wally

_¡Lo ultimo que faltaba! Ahora si que la vamos a tener que aguantar_ dijo Rachel enojada

_Pero chicas ¿Por qué tanto rechazo hacia ella?_ dijo Wally confundido

_Tu lo sabes, Wally_ dijo Abby_ Dime que hubieses sentido si Kuki hubiese traido a Ace en su momento y a todos le cae bien y sin importar nada lo hubiesen incorporado al grupo. Encima teniendo su habitación y todo_

Wally se quedo pensando y ahora le cerraba todo.

_Entiendo_ dijo Wally serio_ Quiero que sepan que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero no ganamos nada si nos oponemos_

_¿Entonces? ¿Hay que aceptarla y listo?_ dijo Rachel

_No, solo ignórenla. Esta casa es mas suya que de ella, no dejen de hacer las cosas que hacían por culpa de ella, sean vivas y no se hagan problema por Fanny_

_Si, creo que tiene razón_ dijo Lizzie

_Bueno, me voy a mi habitación_ dijo Abby

Rachel y Lizzie también lo hicieron, asi que Kuki y Wally estaban solos. Kuki lo miro y le sonrio.

_Te extrañe_ le dijo a Wally

_Yo también_ le dijo Wally

Poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un beso. Cuando se separaron, Kuki se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y le hizo señas a Wally para que pasara, y asi lo hizo.

Se sentaron los dos en la cama de Kuki quedando frente a frente.

_Wally ¿Qué pensas de Fanny?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_¿Por que me preguntas eso?_ pregunto Wally extrañado

_Solo dime_

_Pues, no la conozco mucho, pero por lo que la conoci, parece una chica buena, sencilla y divertida. Es muy parecida a Hoagie en algunas cosas_

_¿Y te parece linda?_ pregunto Kuki mas seria

Wally la miro

_Kooks, no entiendo la razón de tus preguntas_

_Solo contesta ¿te parece linda?_

_Es solo una chica linda, pero nada mas que eso_

_¿Solo una chica linda?_

_Si ¿Acaso estas celosa?_

_¿Deberia?_

_¡No! Es la novia de mi mejor amigo, nunca podría tener algo con ella. Ademas, te tengo a ti que vales mas que quinientas Fannys juntas_ dijo Wally mientras le tocaba el pelo

Kuki se rio.

_No te pongas celosa de ella_

_Se que tu nunca harias nada malo, pero mi miedo es contra ella. La noto capaz de meterse con cualquiera_dijo Kuki seria_ No te acerques mucho a ella ¿Si?_

_Tranquila que no va a pasar nada, no voy a permitir que nadie arruine lo que tanto desee en mi vida_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_Yo tampoco lo permitiré_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Se dieron un beso y se sonrieron.

_¿Se arreglaron con Lizzie?_pregunto Wally

_Si, por suerte, pensé que nunca iba a pasar_dijo Kuki sonriente

_Para algo sirvió todo este problema_ dijo Wally

_Si, es pobre estaba triste por la culpa del estúpido de Nigel_dijo Kuki molesta

_Nose que le pasa a ese ¿Tan bien le cayo?_ dijo Wally

_Lizzie dice que tiene la sospecha que le gusta_ dijo Kuki_ Pero para mi es un capricho para hacernos enojar_

_La verdad que no lose, pero a mi me da pena Abby que se tiene que aguantar a los dos_ dijo Wally serio

_Si, a mi también_ dijo Kuki apenada_ Esta muy triste por eso, pero dice que lo va a superar, Ace la esta ayudando_

_¿Ace? ¿Cómo?_ dijo Wally asombrado

_Se encontraron un dia y comenzaron a hablar. Al parecer tienen muchas cosas en común_ dijo Kuki seria

_¿Te molesta?_ dijo Wally

_No, me incomoda que mi ex novio hable de mi con unas de mis mejores amigas_dijo Kuki

_Tranquila, tal vez es un gran apoyo para ambos_ dijo Wally_ pero no hablemos mas de los demás_

Wally se acerco a su novia y la beso intensamente.

_¡Cuantos besos por un dia!_ dijo Kuki

_Tengo muchas ganas de besarte_ dijo Wally acariciándole la mejilla

_Hazlo_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

Wally la beso suavemente mientras le tocaba su sedoso pelo. Kuki, en cambio, le tocaba la mejilla.

Los besos se iban haciendo cada vez mas ardientes; ninguno de los dos tenían intenciones de detener tan lindo momento, soloquerian seguir besando a la persona que amaban.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en pasión y deseo. Kuki se fue tirando hacia atrás hasta quedar acostada mientras que Wally se posicionaba ariba de ella. Las manos empezaron a jugar y a explorar sus cuerpos deseando que este momento jamás no podía controlarse mas, ya que tanto tiempo esperando a que llegue, y al fin, poder tocarla, sentirla y besarla… tenia todos sus sentidos en los besos y en las caricias que daba y recibia. Kuki, en cambio, se iba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa, pero con ganas de seguir. Era raro para ella estar asi con Wally, ya que nunca pensó estarlo. Puso todo de ella para hacer un momento inolvidable.

Wally dejo de besarla en los labios para pasar a su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban la panza de Kuki.A ella, cada beso de Wally la llevaban a lo mas alto del placer, cada caricia le hacia agarrar escalofrio.

Wally dejo de besarla para mirarla, Kuki le sonrio como dejándolo seguir y asi lo hizo.

Mientras se besaban en los labios, las manos de Wally se iban metiendo dentro de la remera de Kuki tocándole la suave piel y llegando al sosten. Noto que a Kuki le gusto ya que ella hizo lo mismo con el, pero tocándole la espalda. Esto a Wally lo puso mas caliente ya que las caricias de Kuki lo ponían como loco. Ahora Wally no tenia la intención de controlarse, asi que poco a poco le saco la remera a Kuki dejándola en sosten blanco…. Pero verla en sosten y solo para el, lo termino de explotar.

Comenzo a besarla con mas pasión por el cuello dejando algunas marcas, bajo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de desabrocharle el sosten, golpearon la puerta cortando toda la energía.

Los dos chicos miraron a la puerta enojados, mientras golpeaban otra vez.

Kuki miro a Wally como diciéndole que se corriera para levantarse. Se puso la remera, se arreglo un poco y abrió enojada

_¿Que?_ dijo Kuki enojada, sin darse cuenta

_¿Moleste?_ dijo Abby

Kuki noto que era su amiga, Abby vio que esta Wally.

_No ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo Kuki resignada

_Solo avisarte o avisarles que la comida ya esta_ dijo Abby

_Bueno, ahora vamos_ dijo Kuki con media sonrisa

Abby se fue; Kuki se giro a ver a Wally, el cual le hizo señas de que siempre pasaba lo mismo

Kuki le sonrio y le dio un beso en los labios y, asi fueron a comer.

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? ¿No es un dulce Wally? Casi pasa lo esperado! lastima que interrumpio Abby...<p>

bueno... aca en mi pais, Argentina, hoy es el dia del amigo, nose si es mundialmente pero aca es muy importante este dia...

asi que , les deceo un feliz dia del amigo... no nos conoceremos pero yo los considero amigos! :)


	57. Discusion y charla de amigas

**Hablo yo**

Cuando llegaron donde todos comían en silencio, se sentaron juntos. Comer en silencio no era algo que siempre pasaba, siempre había algo de que hablar, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que ninguno quería decir algo por miedo a discutir otra vez.

Se miraban de reojo, pero no se atrevían a decir nada. Obviamente esta situación incomodaba a todos, mas a Fanny que se sentía culpable, pero ninguno tenia la intención de hacer algo por arreglar la situación. Hasta que la persona menos esperada hablo.

_¿Que hacemos con tu fiesta ,Hoagie?_ pregunto Abby

Las chicas y Wally se quedaron sorprendida de que ella sea la que este hablando, ya que ella que es la que mas sufre por todo esto.

_Es mañana, pero no se si hacerla_ dijo Hoagie serio

_¿`Por que no? Es tu cumpleaños y lo tenes que festejar_ dijo Patton dejando de comer

_Igualmente nose_ dijo Hoagie

Todos sentían pena por todo esto y por Hoagie que siempre había puesto lo mejor de el para todas las fiestas.

_Hoagie, mañana es tu cumpleaño y, aunque no quieras, igual vamos a hacer la fiesta_ dijo Rachel

_Pero tantas peleas no me dan ganas de hacer nada_ dijo Hoagie

_Bueno, entonces trataremos de dejar las peleas de lado y pongamos todo de nosotros para que salga una fiesta inolvidable_ dijo Lizzie

Hoagie sonrio

_Esta bien, pero nada de peleas, por lo menos hasta el domingo_dijo con tono de broma

_¿Las parejas siguen iguales?_ pregunto Rachel mirando de reojo a Nigel, el cual la miro serio

_Como quieran_dijo Hoagie_ ¿Quieren otra vez sorteo?_

_Si_ dijo Rachel seria

_¿Por que? Ya esta_ dijo Patton_las parejas ya salieron_

_Pero si Hoagie no quiere peleas, hasta el domingo, entonces hay que cambiar las parejas_dijo Rachel

_Bueno, lo haremos otra vez ¿Ahora?_ dijo Hoagie

_Si_ se escucho de Rachel y Abby

Hoagie agarro papeles, pero esta vez con nombres. Puso los nueve papelitos en una bolsa y Wally los sacaba.

_La primer pareja es de a dos y los últimos tres que quedan son los que trabajan de a tres_ dijo Hoagie

_Los primeros dos son Hoagie y Patton_ dijo Wally_ Los segundos somos Kuki y yo_

Wally lo miro y le sonrio

_¿Puedes seguir?_ dijo Hoagie

_¡Ah, si! Los últimos dos son Fanny y Abby_dijo Wally serio mirando a Abby, la cual revoleo los ojos

_Y por lógica, los últimos tres son Nigel, Rachel y Lizzie_ dijo Wally

Rachel se agarro la cabeza pensando que era mejor la otra votación, Lizzie suspiro fuerte maldiciendo a Wally y Nigel solo estaba serio sin hacer nada.

_Ahora si que no se cambia_ dijo Hoagie

Lizzie agarro su plato, el cual estaba intacto a cuando se sirvió, y se fue a la cocina.

_¿Nunca están tdos de acuerdo?_ dijo Patton

_¿Por que debe ser que nadie quiere trabajar con Nigie?_ dijo Rachel sarcásticamente y yendo a la cocina con Lizzie.

Abby y Kuki se rieron por debajo de lo que había dicho Rachel, ya que fue en el mismo tono que Lizzie siempre le hablaba. En cambio a Nigel le molesto ese comentario, ya que rápidamente se levanto de su silla y fue directo hacia la cocina.

Todas las risas se fueron para ponerse serias ylevantarse rápidamente para ir a la cocina.

**Habla Rachel**

¡No puedo tener tanta mala suerte! ¿Otra vez con el? ¿Encima también Lizzie? Esto si que va a ser peleas todo el tiempo. Despues de decir mi comentario jamás dicho, me fui con Lizzie a la cocina, la cual comia sola con enojo.

_¿Por que comes aquí?_ pregunte

_No tengo ganas de ver la cara de nada de Nigel_ dijo Lizzie enojada_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿ Trabajar con el?_

_Y otra no nos queda, salió asi y sabes que no lo van a cambiar otra vez_ dije seria

Me sente con ella a comer, pero de repente apareció Nigel enojado ¿Puede ser por mi comentario?

Lizzie y yo lo miramos, esperando que dijera algo, ya que estaba parado en frente de nosotras sin decir nada.

_¿Que quieres? ¿No ves que estamos comiendo?_ dijo Lizzie seria

_Veo que se arreglaron_dijo serio

_Si, tengo que admitir que fue gracias a ti. Por fin hicistes algo valioso_ dije mirándolo enojada

_Mira yo voy a decir una sola cosa, no me busque porque me vas a encontrar y no creo que quieras hacerlo_ dijo enojado

_ ¿Y se supone que tengo que tener miedo?_ dije seria

_Tendrias_ dijo serio

_Gracias por el aviso, pero no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargado y que no tengas humor_ dije mirándolo con bronca

_ Tengo mucho humor pero no oí ningún chiste_ dijo mas enojado

Me rei burlándome

_ ¿En serio tenes humor? ¡Woow! Nunca lo supe ya que nunca te reis, ni haces chistes, pensé que eras amargado_ dije sarcásticamente_ ¿Tu lo sabias, Lizzie?_

_ No, pero puede que tenga humor cuando esta solo. Tal vez solo con el mismo tiene humor o talvez se mira al espejo y se rie de el mismo_ dijo Lizzie siguiéndome el juego

Me rei por lo que había dicho Lizie, pero Nigel parecía a punto de explotar.

_¿Se puede que carajo tienen en contra mia?_ dijo muy enojado

_¡Que estúpido eres, Nigie! Son solo bromas_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_ A mi me suenan agresivas sus bromas_ dijo Nigel irónicamente_ Asi que, ya saben, no me busquen_

_Tu viniste hasta aca, nosotras estábamos tranquila_ dije seria

_Solo déjenme tranquilo_ grito Nigel

_Entonces, vete_ dijo Lizzie enojada

Nigel nos miro y se fue enojado. Nos reimos de todo lo que habíamos dicho.

Al rato aparecieron Kuki y Abby asustadas por Nigel

_¿Que les dijo?_ pregunto Abby

_Estupideces como siempre_ dije indiferente

_¿Noles parece que esto se esta llendo por las ramas?_ dijo Kuki seria

_No, el fue que empezó hace mucho cuando me utilizo , ahora que no se haga el victima_ dije enojada

_Pero Lizzie ya confeso que fue plan de ella separarlos_ dijo Abby

_El si tanto me quería no hubiese dejado que le llene la cabeza, además ustedes mismas vieron como me trato diciéndome que no lo quería, que Sali con el por lastima… y todo eso no lo voy a olvidar_ dije enojada

Hubo un silencio que solo me hizo pensar mas

_¿ Como van a hacer para trabajar los tres juntos?_ dijo Kuki

_Nose, pero prometimos nada de peleas, asi que por Hoagie tratare de no hacerlo_ dijo Lizzie

_Si, yo también_ dije resignada_ Igualmente es un dia mas_

_Yo estoy pensando como voy a trabajar con la pelirroja_ dijo Abby seria

_Pensa en positivo, tal vez la conoscas un poco mas y te das cuenta de que tienen mucho en común_ dijo Lizzie

_No creo, se nota que somos muy distintas… igualmente tome una decisión, me voy a olvidar de Hoagie_dijo Abby seria_ ya entendí que el no es para mi y que lo tengo que superar_

Nos quedamos sorprendidas al escucharla, pero a la vez felices de que halla decidido eso.

_Pero a Fanny no la voy a poder querer nunca_ termino de decir Abby

_¿ Por que no?_ pregunte

_Porque siento rechazo hacia ella que va mas alla de que este con Hoagie. No me cae en gracia su presencia, talvez es por como la metieron aquí sin permiso de nadie, pero no la quiero cerca mio_dijo seria

_A mi me pasa lo mismo_ dijo Kuki_ me da pena Hoagie, pero esa chica no me cierra del todo. No la quiero conocer, ni quiero que se acerque ni a mi, ni a Wally_

Me quede sorprendida de que Kuki dijera eso, ya que ella siempre trata de ver lo bueno de las personas

_Woow_ fue lo único que pude decir

_Yo estoy con ustedes, pero lamentablemente la tenemos que aceptar_ dijo Lizzie

_Esta bien, yo acepto que viva aca, pero lejos mio_dijo Abby

Nos quedamos, otra vez, en silencio. Decidi cambiar de tema para poder hablar de otra cosa.

_¿Seguiste hablando con Ace? Pregunte

_No, pero me manda mensajes para consolarme_ dijo con una sonrisa

Mire a Kuki y note que no estaba feliz que Abby hable con Ace. Parece que Abby también lo noto

_¿Te molesta que hable con Ace, Kuki?_ pregunto mirándola

_No, solo me incomoda un poco el hecho de que Ace este sufriendo por mi culpa y que unas de mis mejores amigas sea la que lo consuela y viceversa_ dijo Kuki incomoda

_Pero, quedate tranquila que yo no voy a decir nada que te perjudique, al contrario te ayudare a que Ace lo supere pronto y que estes tranquila_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa_Ademas es un gran apoyo para mi_

_No lo había pensado de ese modo_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_Bueno, me voy a cambiar y ver que hacemos con Nigel_ dijo Lizzie molesta

Decidi hacer lo mismo y me fui de allí para ir a soportar al estúpido de Nigel.

* * *

><p>Hola! aca les dejo otro capi!<p>

Gracias por los reviews!me encanta saber que hay de todas partes... :)

una pregunta ¿Cual es su persnaje favorito de la fic?

La mia es Rachel, para sorpresa de muchos, me encanta como es ella... jaj

hasta la prox!


	58. Los preparativos de la fiesta

**Hablo yo**

Cada uno estaba terminando sus tareas. Hoagie y Patton organizaban la casa del cumpleañero dejándola totalmente limpia, aunque Hoagie no entendía el por qué ordenar tanto si después iba a terminar siendo un desastre. Wally y Kuki entre besos y sonrisas compraban las bebidas. Abby y Fanny se encargaban de la música y los equipos, aunque apenas se hablaban trataban de hacer un buen trabajo. Y por ultimo Rachel, Nigel y Lizzie se encargaban de la iluminación. No podían dejar de pelearse ni cinco minutos, pero por lo menos trataron trabajar en equipo. ¡Ya era el dia de la gran fiesta de Hoagie! Según ellos, iba a ser la mejor fiesta que jamás hayan organizado. Muchos invitados, mucha babida, la mejor música y, lo mas emocionante, los disfraces con mascaras.

En la casa de Hoagie:

Los dos chicos ya habían terminado de limpiar, se sentaron en el piso para descansar.

_ ¡Que cansancio! No se si voy a llegar a la noche_ dijo Hoagie acostado.

_Pareces un viejo_ dijo Patton sentado _Oye ¿De que te vas a disfrazar?_

_No te lo puedo decir, se supone que nadie se conozca con nadie_ dijo Hoagie mirándolo.

_Pero sos el cumpleañero ¿Cómo te va a felicitar la gente entonces?_

_Que no lo hagan, no me interesa que digan "feliz cumpleaños", solo -quiero que se diviertan_ dijo Hoagie sentándose.

_ ¿Ni a tu novia le vas a decir?_ dijo Patton.

_No, quiero una noche sin novia, ni amigos, ni amigas, ¿Me entendes?_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

_Si, perfectamente. ¿A quien le tenes ganas?_ dijo Patton con la misma sonrisa de Hoagie.

_ ¿A quienes te referis?_ dijo Hoagie.

_Ya sabes, de las chicas. Por algo queres olvidar quienes son tus amigos, amigas y novia_ dijo Patton.

Hoagie sonrio.

_Hay una persona que cuando la veo bien arreglada para ir a una fiesta o para salir, me dan ganas de… tu sabes que_ dijo Hoagie pervertidamente _Pero si antes era prohibida, ahora peor_

_Dejame adivinar_ dijo Patton pensando _Si es una chica prohibida, entonces debe ser Kuki_

Hoagie se rio mas fuerte.

_Wally me mataria si me meto con su novia_ dijo Hoagie resignado _Y no quiero perderlo como amigo, asique por mas ganas que le tenga, esta descartada_

_Yo no la descarto ¿Cómo se va a enterar Wally?_ dijo Patton.

_Es obvio que se van a decir como van a ir disfrazados y conociendo a Wally creo que hasta le va a mostrar como es el disfraz_ dijo Hoagie _Y tu, hay alguna?_

_Muchas_ dijo con una sonrisa _Kuki me encanta, pero como me dijiste es prohibida. Rachel me llama mucho la atención pero presiento que a Nigel no le va a caer bien que tenga algo con ella. Lizzie, me vuelve loco, pero acaba de cortar con Nigel y no se si èl siente algo por ella o no. Y Abby es la primera es la primera en mi lista y como es la menos problemática, creo que es la elegida_

Hoagie se puso serio.

_Lo único que te digo es que no las lastimes a ninguna ¿Entendido?_

_Si, no lastimare a ninguna_ dijo Patton

De pronto se abrió la puerta y aparecieron Abby y Fanny con muchos cds y un chico que traia aparatos.

Los chicos se pararon para ayudar.

_Bueno, les presento a Maurice, es el dj_ Dijo Abby con una sonrisa

Maurice saludo con la mano.

_Hola_ dijeron los dos chicos

_¿De donde lo conociste?_ dijo Hoagie a Abby

_Es el novio de mi hermana y se ofreció a hacerlo si pueden venir sus amigos_ dijo Abby

_Claro, mientras no le guste armar desastres, que vengan_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_Pero es de disfraces_ dijo Patton

_Claro, les va a gustar la idea_Dijo Maurice mientras dejaba los equipos_ Les avisare y vengo_

_Sera genial tu fiesta_ dijo Fanny abrazando a su novio

Abby revoleo sus ojos

_¿Y como se llevaron?_ dijo Patton

_Bien_ dijo Abby seria_ Voy a buscar mi disfraz_

Dicho esto, se fue.

Mientras en la casa del árbol, estaban Rachel, Nigel y Lizzie decidiendo que luces iba y cuales no. Obviamente discutían, ya que ni en eso se ponían de acuerdo. Despues de tanto pelear, eligieron lo que la mayoría quería, osea Rachel y Lizzie.

_Llamare para que las manden_dijo Lizzie llendo hacia la cocina para hablar mas comoda

Rachel y Nigel se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, ya que no sabían que decirse. Despues de todo seguían enojados, el uno con el otro. Hasta que Nigel no aguanto mas la pelea de ego por quien hablaba primero.

_Rachel ¿Podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas?_

_Yo si ¿Vos podes?_ dijo Rachel mirándolo

_Hablemos sin pelear ¿Si?_ dijo Nigel

_Esta bien_dijo Rachel seria_ te escucho_

_Quiero decirte que tal vez sea difícil perdonarnos y que seamos amigos, pero ya no quiero seguir peleando con vos, no me gusta y nos hace mal. Cuando parecía que no nos íbamos a pelear mas, que todo estaba llendo bien, de la nada empezamos a pelear otra vez y yo no quiero estar asi con vos_ Nigel dejo de hablar para ver que decía ella.

_De la nada no empezamos a pelear. Siempre hay razones, aunque no la sepas_ dijo Rachel con bronca

_¿Cuales?_ dijo Nigel serio

_ La tendrías que saber_ dijo Rachel_ ¿Cuándo empezamos a pelear? ¡Ah, si! Cuando decidiste tu solo que esa pelirroja se quede aca, en nuestra casa_

Nigel se quedo callado unos segundos como procesando lo que le decía la rubia.

_Esta bien, talvez estuve mal en decidir eso solo, pero es la primera vez que veía a Hoagie tan feliz que solo quería que disfrute_dijo Nigel

_¿Tal vez? No, estuviste pésimo ¿Nosotros no valemos nada? ¿No sentimos nada? ¿Qué sabes vos si alguna de nosotras sufre por culpa de tus estúpidas desiciones? ¿Eso no importa mientras Hoagie sea feliz?_ dijo Rachel enojada

_No quise decir eso, aparte ¿Quién sufre por Hoagie?_ dijo Nigel confundido

_Yo_ dijo una voz detrás de ellos

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

aca les dejo otro capitulo... espero que les guste...

el final la persona que es creo que se van a imaginar..jaj

les queria decir que son momentos culminantes...me cuesta escribirlo porque eso significa que ya esta cerca el final de esta historia

y queria dejarle otra pregunta... estuve pensando y la verdad que va a ser mejor una segunda temporada... el problema es que no se me ocurre como podria ser

¿Quieren que pase mucho tiempo o sea una continuacion de este? ¿Que cosas le gustaria que pasen?... y algunas cosas mas que me quieran decir seran bienvenidas... gracias por los reviews!


	59. puede ser peor

Hola!

Aca dejo otro capi... bastante largo...

LES ADVIERTO... DESPUES DE ESTE CAPITULO DA UN GIRO LA HISTORIA!

asi que disfruten y nos vemos mas abajo!

* * *

><p>_Yo_ dijo una voz detrás.<p>

Se dieron vuelta y vieron a Abby parada en la puerta. Justo en ese momento aparecia Lizzie de la cocina, sin entender nada. Nigel quedo shockeado por lo que acababa de enterarse. ¿Abby enamorada de Hoagie? ¿Podia ser cierto? Siempre pensó que Abby era un poco mas inteligente e iba saber elegir de quien enamorarse o no, pero ¿Quién era el para decir eso? Nadie.

Nigel se paro para quedar en frente de Abby, la cual camino hacia el con pasos decisivos. Lizzie cerro la puerta, ya que Abby la había dejado abierta. Rachel miraba con enojo la situación, ya que le molestaba que su amiga sufriera.

_ Y tú solo has aumentado el dolor_ dijo Abby mirándolo fijamente a Nigel con rencor

_Abby, yo no sabia nada_ dijo Nigel tartamudeando

_Esto te enseñara a preguntarle a los demás y no tomar desiciones por tu cuenta_ dijo Abby seria

Dicho esto, se fue a su habitación con los mismos pasos decididos. Nigel quedo paralizado después de lo que Abby le había dicho. Rachel y Lizzie rápido fueron tras ella dejando a Nigel solo y apenado.

De repente, aparecieron Kuki y Wally riéndose pero cuando vieron a Nigel parado en el medio de la sala como si fuera sonámbulo, se pusieron serios.

_¿Nigel, que pasa?_ dijo Kuki tocándole el hombro.

_Me equivoqué_ fue lo único que dijo.

_ ¿Con que?_ dijo Wally confundido.

_Hice todo mal_ dijo serio.

_ ¿Qué hiciste mal?_ pregunto Kuki.

_No tuve que decirle a Fanny que se quede con nosotros_ dijo Nigel volviendo en si.

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Wally.

_Abby esta sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿Ustedes lo sabían?_ dijo Nigel mirándolos _¿Sabian que Abby sufre por Hoagie?_

_Si_ dijeron los dos juntos asombrados. ¿Cómo sabia Nigel?

_ ¿Por qué no me pararon? ¿Por qué no le dijeron a Fanny que se valla?_ dijo Nigel.

_Tratamos en parte pero estabas cegado con que venga a quedarse_ dijo Wally.

_Soy un idiota. ¿Ahora que hago?_ dijo sentándose.

_Tranquilizate, no lo sabias_ dijo Kuki sentándose a su lado.

_Si lo hubiese sabido, no lo hubiera hecho_ dijo Nigel.

_Eso lo sabemos, pero desafortunadamente no lo sabias, y por algo será_ dijo Kuki _Ademas no lo hiciste apropósito para que sufra_

_No lo hice apropósito_ dijo Nigel mirando a Kuki.

Kuki le sonrio.

_Gracias_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa.

_Para algo son los amigos ¿No?_ dijo Kuki.

_Si, supongo. Perdon por haberte echado, no sabia que decir_ dijo Nigel

_Todo olvidado. Pero creo que tendrías que controlarte un poco mas, por ser muy impulsivo mira lo que paso_ dijo Kuki.

_Tiene razón, va a llegar un momento que el perdón no te alcanzara para disculparte- dijo Wally sentándose al otro lado de Nigel.

_No lo puedo controlar, pero creo que lo intentare_ dijo Nigel_ ¿Y ahora que hago? Abby esta triste por mi culpa y no me da la cara para pedirle perdón_

_Dale tiempo, es muy duro para ella pero lo superara_ dijo Kuki_ ¿Esta en su habitación?_

_Si, con Rachel y Lizzie_ dijo Nigel.

Kuki se levanto y se dispuso a ir con su amiga.

Mientras en el cuarto de Abby:

_ ¡No lo soporto mas!_ dijo Abby nerviosa mientras iba de un lado a otro_ ¡La detesto!_

_Abby, calmate. Estas muy nerviosa_ dijo Rachel asustada, ya que nunca la había visto asi.

_ ¿Saben lo que fue aguantarla todo ese tiempo?_ dijo Abby mirando a sus amigas _Encima vengo a la casa del árbol y me encuentro con el otro estúpido_

_Abby, por favor trata de calmarte_ dijo Lizzie seria.

Abby suspiro fuerte y se sento en un sillón mientras miraba un punto fijo.

_ Abby se que es duro para vos, que Hoagie es muy importante y que te duele verlo con Fanny, pero tienes que controlarte, estas demasiado alterada y te va a hacer mal a vos- dijo Rachel tocándole el hombro.

_Me da bronca que este con Hoagie. Que sea ella la que lo toque, lo bese, lo abrase y, lo peor, que sea ella la que reciba sus "te quiero"_ dijo Abby triste mientras las lagrimas rodeaban sus mejillas.

Rachel y Lizzie solo la abrazaron , ya que no tenían palabras para decir. De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Kuki, la cual miro la escena.

_¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Kuki seria

_Un poco mejor_ dijo Abby secándose las lagrimas _¿Y Nigel?_

_Esta en los sillones con Wally, sabe todo_dijo Kuki confundida

_Si, yo misma le conte_dijo Abby_Para que vea que no solo existe el en el mundo_

_Pues parece que funciono porque estaba totalmente paralizado y con culpa_ dijo Kuki sentándose en la cama de Abby

_Chicas, hay algo mas por lo que estoy asi de nerviosa_dijo Abby mirando el suelo_ No se los puedo ocultar, necesito de sus ayudas_

_¿Que?_dijeron las tres juntas

_Fanny también lo sabe_ dijo Abby seria

_¿Que sabe?_ pregunto Lizzie

_Que estoy enamorada de su novio_ dijo Abby preocupada

Las tres chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ¿Cómo lo sabia?

_¿Se lo dijiste?_dijo Lizzie seria

_No_ dijo Abby parándose para quedar al frente de las tres

_ ¿Entonces?_ dijo Rachel

_**Flashback (Habla Abby) **_

_**¡ Que destino el mio! Me enamoro del mas mujeriego, su novia se instalo en nuestra casa y ahora que tengo que trabajar con ella… supongo que no puede ser peor.**_

_**Mientras ella elegía los cds, yo hablaba con Maurice sobre que sea el dj. Cuando terminamos de organizar todo, nos sentamos un rato en unos bancos de la plaza para esperar que venga temas de conversación, me dispuse a mandarle un mensaje a Ace preguntándole como estaba, pero ella nose quedo callada.**_

_**_Abby ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ dijo sonando decisiva.**_

_**_¿Que?_ dije mirándola seriamente**_

_**_¿A vos te gusta Hoagie?_ dijo seria**_

_**Nose si mi cara delato todo o si mi silencio lo dijo, pero ella giro para ver unos chicos jugar con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo solo la miraba ¿Qué le causaba risa? ¿Cómo lo supo?**_

_**_Te repito la pregunta ¿Te gusta Hoagie?_ dijo sin mirarme**_

_**_¿En que cambia si te lo digo?_ le dije como una estúpida**_

_**_Nada, solo me afirmas mi sospecha. Nadie se levanta para irse cuando un amigo te presenta su novia, a no ser que estes enamorada de ese chico_ dijo naturalmente**_

_**Yo solo baje la mirada para mirar el suelo**_

_**_¡Que ilusa, Abigail!_ dijo con una risa_ ¿Tenias esperanza de que el se enamore de ti?_**_

_**Levante la mirada para mirarla a los ojos**_

_**_Quedate tranquila que el no lo sabe. Pero te advierto una sola cosa, no te atrevas a robármelo porque yo puedo decir todo_ dijo con bronca**_

_**_Ahora veo porque a ninguna de nosotras nos caías bien_dije enojada_ Eres igual o peor que todas las perras con que se acosto_**_

_**_Yo no soy ninguna perra, soy su novia. Y aunque te mueras de las ganas por tocarlo, besarlo o tener sexo con el, tenes que saber que esta conmigo y que esas cosas las hace conmigo_dijo con una risa**_

_**En ese momento me rei ¿Acaso no sabia que su novio hacia cosas a sus espalda? ¿No eran la pareja liberal?**_

_**_Como digas, solo no te acerques a mis cosas ¿Estas bien?_ le dije seria nuevamente**_

_**_Claro, mientras no te acerques tu a las mias_ dijo con una sonrisa_ pero ¿Sabes que? Me da igual, total el si no te dio bola hasta ahora, no creo que lo haga nunca_**_

_**Sus palabras eran hirientes, pero no iba a dejar que me vea vulnerable**_

_**_Quedate tranquila, deja pasar unas semanas mas y solo seras una chica mas anotada en su lista. No te creas que sos la única y a la que mas ama, solo sos una mas_ le dije parándome para irme**_

_**_No, te equivocas. Soy su preferida y voy a estar por mucho tiempo_ dijo con bronca_ Y si me engaña, no creo que sea con una horrible y sucia negra que solo sirve para dar consejos, porque eso sos para Hoagie y nada mas_**_

_**Me quede petrificada mirándola. Por primera vez alguien me deja sin palabras y humillada por las cosas que dijo. Sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza como si se tratara de un disco rayado. De repente siento que me tocan el hombro, me asuste ya que estaba en otro mundo. Mire para ver de quien se trataba y era Maurice con sus cosas.**_

_**_¿Estas bien?_ dijo**_

_**_Si, solo vayamos a dejar estas cosas_ die seria**_

_**Me equivocaba… si puede ser peor.**_

_**Fin de flashback**_

**Hablo yo**

Cuando termino de contar Abby lo que fue el momento mas feo para ella, ya que le dijo cosas muy hirientes, miro a sus amigas, las cuales estaban sentadas serias y recordando todo lo que le había contado Abby.

De repente, Rachel se levanto enojada.

_¿Esta en la casa de Hoagie?_ dijo Rachel enfurecida

_No lose, pero chicas solo no agrandemos mas las cosas, es esto lo que quiere ella y quedar como victima_ dijo Abby seria

_Pero ¿Cómo te va a decir eso? ¿Quién se piensa que es?_ dijo Rachel sacada_ Alguien le tiene que bajar los humos y me va a alegrar ser yo_

_Espera, Abby tiene razón_ dijo Lizzie_ Ella esta buscando que alguna de nosotras, en especial Abby, la trate mal en frente de todos, asi ella queda como la victima y todos se ponen en nuestra contra. Hay que pensar en frio y solo ser mas perra que ella_

_Hay que hacerle caso a Lizzie, es la que mas sabe de esto, sin ofender_dijo Abby mirando a Lizzie

_Perdon, pero en estos momentos no puedo pensar en frio_dijo Rachel seria

De repente, se escucharon pasos que iban hacia la sala y una risa de mujer.

_Es ella_ dijo Aby seria

Se reia como si no hubiera dicho nada, como que no había lastimado a nadie. Eso dio mas bronca pero ¿Qué podes esperar de alguien tan loco?

Se escucho como Fanny decía fuerte el nombre de Wally, y eso basto para que Kuki, la cual no había hablado hasta ahora, explotara.

Se levanto y fue hasta donde se encontraba que era en los sillones. Abby, Rachel y Lizzie fueron tras ella.

Kuki miro donde estaba Fanny, la cual hablaba muy divertida con Wally, Hoagie y Nigel. En ese momento se acordó de las cosas que le había dicho a Abby, y se enojo muchísimo, ya que Abby era como su hermana y que le digan todas esas cosas sin merecerlo le dio muchísima bronca.

Camino rápido hacia ella y sin pensarlo, la agarro de los pelos haciendo que Fanny se caiga del sillón. Se puso encima de ella y la empezó a golpear por cada cosa que le había dicho a Abby. En un segundo todo se había convertido en un desastre.

* * *

><p>Y... QUE LES PARECIO¿?<p>

MUCHA TENSION Y PELEA!

VIERON COMO ERA fANNY?... POBRE ABBY...

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW... LOS QUIERO!

PD: siganme dando ideas para la segunda temporada!


	60. Estoy del lado de Hoagie

Hola!

perdon por no publicar estos dos dia!... bueno aca les dejo otro capi un poco triste a mi parecer...

* * *

><p>Las chicas corrieron rápidamente para sujetar a Kuki, la cual estaba sacadisima. Hoagie y Nigel trataron de agarrar a Fanny, la cual se defendia de los golpes de Kuki.<p>

Wally quedo shockeado por lo que veía, pero los gritos de todos hicieron que vuelva en si, asi que sin mas que pensar, agarro a Kuki de la cintura separándola de Fanny. Las dos chicas se movían para seguir pegándose, pero Wally sostenía a Kuki tan fuerte y Hoagie a Fanny que apenas podían moverse.

En el medio había insultos y gritos, pero todo se calmo cuando Nigel les tiro dos vasos de agua a cada chica.

_¿Se puede saber que fue esto?_ dijo Nigel serio mirando a Kuki, la cual se quedo unos segundos callada, ya que el vaso de agua solo la enojo mas.

_Preguntaselo a ella_ dijo Kuki enojada_ Es peor de lo que imaginábamos_

Fanny se solto de Hoagie mirando con bronca a Kuki y arreglándose el pelo.

_Yo no te hice nada_ dijo con tono de victima

_A mi no, pero si a Abby_ dijo Kuki enojada

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto Hoagie serio

Abby miro hacia abajo, ya que ni a los ojos podía mirarlo ahora

_Pasa que tu novia es mas zorra de lo que parece. Te lo advierto, nos llegamos a enterar que le dijiste o le hiciste algo a Abby o a alguna ne nosotras, nos vamos a olvidar de que sos la novia de Hoagie y no habrá nadie que te salve_ dijo Rachel en frente de Fanny

Pero de repente, Hoagie corrió a Fanny quedando el en frente de Rachel.

_Nadie va a tocar a mi novia_ dijo Hoagie serio y enojado

_Entonces que ella no se meta con Abby_ dijo Rachel furiosa

_No hizo nada, ella es incapaz de hacerle algo a alguien. Y todo este problema es porque cierta persona no puede tolerar que tenga novia ¿Acaso no querían que cambie y que madure? Lo hice y le guste a quien le guste, Fanny es mi novia y lo será por mucho tiempo_ dijo Hoagie enojado y mirando a Abby de reojo.

_¿Cierta persona soy yo?_ dijo enojada

_ Si te haces cargo, si_ dijo Hoagie_ ¿Qué les contaste a tus amigas Abigail? ¿Qué Fanny te golpeo? ¿Qué te dijo algo que te dolio? Si fue que te golpeo, yo no veo ninguna marca y si fue que te dijo algo, seguramente fue verdad porque ella no miente_

Abby lo miro enfurecida, se acerco a el con ira y le pego una cachetada. Hoagie se llevo la mano a la cara.

_Ahora veo lo que tienen en común, los dos son igual de patéticos y estúpidos, da asco verlos juntos. Que seas feliz con la pelirroja, Gilligan_ dicho esto, se fue a su habitación.

Hubo un silencio mortal, pero de pronto Hoagie agarro la mano de su novia y se fueron sin dar mas explicaciones.

Wally miro a Kuki medio enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, ya que Hoagie era su mejor amigo y no quería que justo en el dia de su cumpleaños pasara todo este desastre. Kuki lo miro mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca, ya que Fanny la había golpeado. Rachel corrió hacia la habitación de Abby, mientras que Nigel corrió para alcanzar a Hoagie. Lizzie se acerco a Kuki con una bolsa llena de hielo para que se ponga en el labio.

_Te dije que había que controlarse_ dijo Lizzie seria_ Ahora solo quedamos como las malas de la película_

_No pude controlarme_ dijo Kuki con molestia_ Abby no merece que la traten como la trato_

_Ya lose, pero había que pensarlo fríamente, caimos en su trampa y ahora Hoagie se separo completamente de Abby_Dijo Lizzie

Kuki se quedo callada. Miro de reojo a Wally, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón seriamente.

_Habla con el_ dijo Lizzie , también mirándolo_ Explicale lo que paso, total ya sabe todo_

Dicho esto, se fue hacia las habitaciones. Kuki lo miro y se acerco, se sento a su lado y pensó en que decir, pero Wally hablo primero

_¿Me podes explicar lo que paso?_dijo molesto y enojado , lo cual Kuki lo noto

Le conto todo sin olvidarse ningún detalle. De a rato miraba a Wally, el cual escuchaba con mucha atención. Cuando termino, Wally la miro serio.

_¿Por eso le pegaste?_ pregunto

_Si, me dio mucha bronca que le dijera eso a Abby_ dijo Kuki apenada_ Se que no tuve que hacerlo porque solo empeore las cosas, pero no me arrepiento de haberle pegado, se lo merece_

Wally la miro y se paro, le tendio la mano para que ella también se pararay la dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

_¿Donde vamos, Wally?_ le pregunto Kuki confundida

_A pedirle perdón a Fanny y a Hoagie_ dijo Wally

De pronto Kuki se solto de Wally y quedo parada mirándolo darse vuelta.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo Wally

_No_ dijo Kuki

_¿No, que?_ dijo Wally extrañado

_No pienso pedirle perdón a Fanny, y Hoagie que se quede con su pelirroja_ dijo Kuki llendose a las habitaciones.

De repente, Wally se puso delante de ella

_¿Asi nomas? ¿Otra vez peleas?_Dijo Wally enojado_ Hoagie es mi mejor amigo y lo menos que puedo hacer es no arruinar su dia_

_Vos no arruinaste nada, en todo caso fui yo_ Dijo Kuki tranquilamente_ Ademas algún dia iba a suceder esto y lamentablemente fue en su cumpleaño_

_¿No entendes?_ dijo Wally impaciente_ Despues de esto, Hoagie seguramente se va a ir de la casa del árbol y todo porque ustedes odian a su novia_

_¿Wally estas de su lado?_ dijo Kuki enojada

_No estoy de su lado ni el de ustedes, estoy en el medio y ese es el problema_ dijo enojado

_Entonces es hora de que elijas de que lado queres estar_ dijo Kuki con enojo

_¡Esto no es una guerra, Kuki!_ dijo Wally gritando

_Lo es, desde ahora_ dijo Kuki seria_ asi que no pienso pedirle perdón a esa… y si tanto te interesa que se valla la pelirroja, vete con ella_

Wally la miro sosprendido por lo que acababa de decir su novia

_Kuki ¿Me estas hablando en serio?_dijo Wally_¿ No te interesa que me valla?_

_¡Claro que me interesa! Pero estas obsesionado con que le pida perdón a alguien que lastimo a la chica que, supuestamente, es como tu hermana_ dijo Kuki enojada_ ¿Te interesa mas Fanny que Abby?_

_No te pido que le pidas perdón a Fanny, solo a Hoagie_ dijo Wally tratando de controlarse

Kuki lo miro

_Pero Wally…_

Wally no la dejo hablar

_Hazlo si quieres, no te obligare. Pero no voy a dejar a mi mejor amigo por un capricho tuyo_ dijo Wally cansado de la situación

_¿Que quieres decir con eso?_ dijo Kuki seria

_Quiere decir que las chicas van y vienen, los amigos no_ dijo Wally sin mirarla a los ojos

_¿Me estas dejando?_ dijo Kuki quebrandose

_Kuki, ya no eres la chica dulce y amable de la que me enamore, y si me querrías o me respetarías, hubieses hecho lo que te pedi_ dijo Wally tratando de sonar serio

_¿Tantos años sufriendo para que termines conmigo en la primer pelea que tenemos? ¿Ese era el amor que me tenias? Esta bien, como quieras_ dijo Kuki llorando_ Ahora ya sé de qué lado estas_

_¿Ves? Te seguís comportando como una niñita caprichosa_ dijo Wally

_¿Y como queres que me ponga si el chico que decía que siempre iba a estar conmigo para protegerme, que me amaba me esta dejando? ¡ Ni hace un mes que somos novios!_ dijo Kuki fuera de si_ Me complicaste la vida sin motivos, Wallabee. Me hubiese quedado con Ace, que me quería_

_¡Entonces, ve! Corre a los brazos de tu príncipe_ dijo Wally enojado_ Y si para vos fui una complicación, perdón_

Dicho esto, se encamino hacia la puerta para irse, pero se dio vuelta y miro a Kuki, la cual lloraba.

_Tenes razón, estoy del lado de Hoagie_ dicho esto, se fue dejando a Kuki destrozada.

* * *

><p>¿ Y QUE LES PARECIO? ¿NO ES TRISTE?<p>

wooow... dos grupos, en uno estan los chicos con Fanny y en el otro las chicas... ustedes ¿De que lado estan?

gracias por los reviews!

LOS QUIERO 3


	61. Las dos versiones

Hola! aca les dejo otro capi... siguen las rivalidades!

* * *

><p>Habla Kuki<p>

¿Era cierto todo esto? ¿Wally me acaba de dejar? No, tal vez todo sea una broma que me hizo. Aunque sabia la verdad, no podía enfrentarla, no quería pensar en que en un segundo pase a ser la ex novia de Wallabee Beatles.

Me senté en uno de los sillones shockeada y pensando que paso. No encontraba explicación, ni el sentido de todo esto ¿Por qué Wally esta del lado de Fanny? ¿Acaso no siempre supo como era ella? ¿Por qué no creyo lo de Abby? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué me dejo? Esa ultima pregunta resonó en mi cabeza, mientras sentía como una profunda tristeza mezclada con bronca me inundaba.

Perdi a Wally, perdi la única oportunidad que tuve para estar con el, perdi todo lo que alguna vez soñé, pero ¿Era mi culpa o su culpa? ¿Era culpa de ambos? ¿Sera que se desiluciono conmigo? ¿Sera que se desenamoro? O simplemente fui un objeto que no quizo mas, como los niños que quieren un juguete y después que lo obtienen lo dejan tirados ¿Paso eso con Wally?

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel sillón haciéndome preguntas que quizás nunca sepa la respuesta. Solo sentí que alguien me toco el hombro y se sento al lado mio, gire a ver quien era y vi a mis tres amigas. Solo mire a Abby que se veía triste y resignada.

_Perdon_ le dije mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla

Me había caído la ficha, ya no soy nada en la vida de Wally

_Esta bien_ dijo Abby con una débil sonrisa_ se que me quieres, y yo también hubiese reaccionado asi si Wally te hiciera algo_

Escuchar su nombre solo me lastimo mas. Me levante del sillón al instante.

_¿Que pasa?_ dijo Abby con tono apagado

Las mire a las tres

_Wally me dejo_ dije con dolor

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ dijeron las tres juntas

_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo Lizzie

_Nose, no entiendo_ dije llorando

Le conte todo lo que había pasado, pero ni contándolo parecía real.

_Kuki ¿Estas segura de que te dejo?_ dijo Rachel seria_ Porque no puedo creerlo_

_Si, prefirió a esa estúpida pelirroja que a mi_ dije con bronca_ ¿Y ahora que hago?_

_Nose, en este momento no soy la indicada para decirte que hacer, pero Wallabee me va a escuchar_ dijo Abby enojada

_Es que era algo imposible de que pase_ dijo Lizzie_ ¿No será una broma, verdad?_

_No, lo mismo pensé, pero no_ dije_ No entiendo como pudimos llegar tan lejos_

_¿Y que vas a hacer?_ dijo Rachel seria

_Nose, pero no llorare mas_ dije_ Ya llore bastante y no le voy a dar el gusto. El prefirió a esa y no le importo nada de mi_

_Igualmente tendrías que hablar con el cuando todo se calme un poco_ dijo Lizzie

_Entonces nunca, porque no pienso debilitarme, esto solo me hara mas fuerte_ dije decidida

_Kuki asustas cuando hablas asi_ dijo Rachel asombrada

_Mejor, va a lamentar haber elegido a esa zorra y dejarme sin importar nada_ dije llena de bronca

_No pareces la chica dulce de hace una semana atrás_ dijo Lizzie asustada

_¿Y de que me sirvió ser tan dulce y simpatica si todos me toman como una estúpida?_ dije casi gritando_ No, esa Kuki se fue. Ahora nadie se va a reir de mi, nadie me va a lastimar_

_Aunque parezca loco, estoy con vos_ dijo Abby con bronca_ Ser buena con esa clase de gente, solo te hace una estúpida_

_Chicas, ya es demasiado_ dijo Rachel seria_ No somos asi_

_Rachel, vos sabes lo que se siente, todas sabemos lo que se siente_ dijo Abby_ Nadie va a lastimarnos otra vez, nadie_

_ ¿ Y que hacemos?_ dijo Lizzie

_Por ahora, tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Hoagie_ dijo Kuki seria_ Nadie nos va a reconocer_

_¿Ir? ¿Segura?_ dijo Rachel

_Si, vamos a ir_ dijo Kuki con bronca_ Y ahí haremos nuestras venganza_

_ ¿Nuestras venganzas?_ dijo Lizzie con una sonrisa

_Si, lastimemos nosotras_ dijo Abby

Rachel se rio

_Vayamos_ dijo Rachel

Las cuatro nos reimos

"Wa_llabee ten cuidado, Kuki era muy buena pero no querras conocerla mala" _, pensé.

Habla Wally

Acabo de hacer lo mas difícil que hize en mi vida, incluso mas difícil que declararme ¿Cómo debe estar? Si la conozco, llorando.

Me duele tanto dejarla, pero Hoagie es mi amigo y no lo quiero perder, es mi hermano. Pero Kuki es el amor de mi vida, asi que no estoy seguro de lo que hice.

No pude aguantar algunas lágrimas que cayeron, pero enseguida me recompuse y me hice el fuerte, que es lo que mejor me sale. Me dirigí a la casa de Hoagie, ya que era seguro que estaban allí.

Golpee y abrió Nigel, el cual cuando me vio hiso una leve sonrisa.

_Pense que no vendrías_ dijo Nigel

_ Tampoco somos novios como para que tenga que venir_ dije sin ganas

Nigel se rio un poco y yo solo pase.

Me dirigi en donde estaban los sillones y allí estaban. Fanny y Hoagie en un sillón , Patton en otro con cara pensativa.

Hoagie me vio

_ ¿Y que onda? ¿ Por que tu novia le pego a mi novia?_ dijo Hoagie con cierto enojo

_No lose_ le menti .Obvio sabia el porque, pero no lo iba a decir_ Y no es mas mi novia, es mi ex novia_

Todos me miraron como si fuera que les dije que iba a ser padre.

_¿Como ex novia?_ dijo Nigel sentándose a mi lado

_Si, decidimos cortar_ dije triste

_Seguro que por mi culpa ¿No?_ dijo Fanny con vara apenada

_No, solo se dio asi _ dije queriendo esquivar el tema

_¿ Vos estas bien?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_ No estoy como para saltar pero voy a estar bien_ dije tratando de sonar decidido

_¿ Y Kuki como estaba?_ Pregunto Patton serio

_ Enojada e irreconocible_ dije recordando

_Es verdad, nunca la vi asi a Kuki_ dijo Nigel_ ¿ Por que será que se puso asi?_

_Nose, pero no importa, ya paso_ dije nervioso_ cambiando de tema ¿Haras la fiesta?_

_Nose, nadie tiene anmos de nada y , la verdad, yo tampoco_ dijo Hoagie triste

_ Hoagie, es tu cumpleaño y no se cumple todos los días 18_ dije_ Ademas ya tenes todo y la gente va a venir, asi que olvidate de todos los problemas y festejemos_

Hoagie le sonrio

_Gracias_

_Entonces ¡Fiesta!_ Dijo Fanny mientras abrazaba a su novio

Por lo menos le levante el animo, lastima que a mi nadie me lo puede levantar.

* * *

><p>¿Y que les parecio?<p>

woowww ¡Cuantos reviews! gracias, gracias, y mas gracias... me dan mucha felicidad... y gracias a ustedes tengo nuevas ideas para la segunda fic... asi que dentro de poco me voy a poner a escribirla!

bueno... hasta la proxima.. los quiero!


	62. La pre fiesta

Bueno... aca estoy otra vez!

espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Hablo yo<p>

Habia llegado la noche, asi que la fiesta de Hoagie estaba a punto de empezar. Como ellos pensaban que las chicas no iban a ir, decidieron mostrarse sus disfraces, ya que no tenia gracia no saber quienes eran.

El primero en terminar de arreglarse fue Nigel. Estaba disfrazado de policía con antifaz azul y negro. Se dispuso a esperar a sus amigos y Fanny. Se sento en los sillones y se puso a pensar en todo; no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa de todo lo que pasaba. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron cuando escucho la voz de Fanny. Se dio vuelta y la miro con una sonrisa.

Fanny se había disfrazado de enfermera con antifaz blanco. Según Nigel estaba muy sexy.

_ Woow ¿Enfermera?_ dijo Nigel no dejando de mirarla.

_ Si, asi puedo curar todos lo problemas de corazón que hay_ dijo Fanny acercándose a Nigel

_No creo que puedas sola, hay muchos problemas_ dijo Nigel olvidando que hablaba con la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos

_Yo puedo con todos, no te preocupes_ dijo Fanny arreglando el disfraz de Nigel_ te queda bien el traje de policía_

_Gracias_ dijo Nigel cerca de ella_ Asi que ten cuidado, no hagas nada malo porque te puedo cobrar multa_

_¿Asi? ¿Y que seria la multa?_ dijo Fanny seduciéndolo

Pero cuando iba a contestar, apareció Patton el cual se quedo parado cuando vio que los dos chicos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Nigel y Fanny se separaron y lo miraron serios.

Poco segundos después de tanto silencio, Patton sonrio y actuo normalmente

_¿Listos para la fiesta?_ dijo sonriente

Los otros dos chicos se aliviaron de que Patton no se haya dado cuenta.

_Si, va a estar genial_ dijo Fanny sonriendo

_¿Le vas a hacer honor a tu disfraz?_ dijo Nigel

Patton estaba disfrazado de diablo con antifaz rojo.

_Obvio, siempre le hago honor_ dijo riendo pícaramente_ Hoy no se va a escapar nadie de mi_

Se rieron los tres.

Al rato, apareció Wally, el cual estaba disfrazado de vampiro con antifaz negro.

_Wow, ¡Que sexy!_ dijo Fanny mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

_Fue lo único que pude conseguir_ dijo desganado

_Esta genial_ dijo Nigel

_Alguien va a chupar mucha sangre hoy_ dijo Patton con una sonrisa

Wally hizo una sonrisa

_Hoy hay que olvidarse de todos los problemas_ dijo Nigel

_Si, solo a divertirse_ dijo Wally sonriente

_¿Y Hoagie?_ dijo Patton

_Esta arriba arreglándose_ dijo Wally

Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Hoagie disfrazado de hombre lobo con antifaz terciopelado.

_¡Aca esta el cumpleañero!_ grito mientras bajaba las escaleras_ ¿Y que opinan de mi disfraz?_

_¡Es muy Hoagie!_ dijo Wally con una sonrisa

_Estas hermoso, amor_ dijo Fanny sentada

_Gracias_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa_ Bueno ¿Qué hacemos?_

_Hay que esperar a que venga la gente y el DJ_ dijo Patton

_¿Vendra el DJ?_ dijo Hoagie serio

_¿Y por que no vendría?_ pregunto Nigel

_Es amigo de Abby, tal vez ella le dijo que no venga_ dijo Hoagie

_No, ella no haría eso_ dijo Wally

Justo tocaron el timbre y era Maurice con sus amigos. El estaba disfrazado de militar.

_Pense que no vendrías_ dijo Hoagie con una sonrisa

_ Cuando doy mi palabra, lo cumplo. Ademas no le voy a fallar a Abby, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?_ dijo buscándola

Hoagie se puso serio

_No, todavía no vino_ dijo Hoagie mirando hacia otro lado

_¡ Que raro! Hace rato me dijo que venia para aca_ dijo extrañado

Todos lo miraron

_¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo?_ dijo Maurice

_¿Dijo que venia para aca?_ dijo Nigel no entendiendo

_ Si, me dijo eso_ dijo

_¿Y cuando te lo dijo?_ pregunto Wally

_Hace una hora atrás_ dijo Maurice_ Me dijo que iba a venir con sus amigas_

Todos se miraron con todos.

_ Bueno, me pondré a trabajar_ dijo Maurice llendose con sus amigos hacia el patio

Los otros chicos se quedaron callados, hasta que Patton hablo

_¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo que van a venir todas?_ dijo asombrado

_Si,pensé y hubiese jurado que no iban a venir_ dijo Hoagie

_ Encima no las vamos a conocer_ dijo Nigel

_ Wally ¿No sabes como va a venir disfrazada Kuki?_ pregunto Hoagie

_ No, habíamos decidido no decirnos_ dijo Wally_ pero si vienen es lo mismo. Ellas no nos van a reconocer y nosotros a ellas tampoco. Ademas no le veo el sentido de ponernos serios, depues de todo nos conocemos desde hace años. No es raro de que quieran venir_

_ O tal vez le dijo eso a Maurice para que venga_ dijo Patton

_ Si, seguro es eso_ dijo Hoagie serio

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en si las chicas iban o no. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Rachel, las cuatro amigas se preparaban para lo que iba a ser sus venganzas.

_ Chicas sigo dudando. No se si quiero hacerlo_ dijo Rachel sentada en su cama

_ No hagas nada si no quieres, yo voy a divertirme y tal vez a jugar un rato_ dijo Lizzie poniéndose los zapatos

_ Me da miedo que nos descubran_ dijo Rachel

_ Eso no va a pasar, ni siquiera saben que vamos_ dijo Abby_ Dale Rachel ¿ Donde esta esa chica que no le temia a nada ni nadie?_

_ Esta bien, solo me ire a divertir un rato_ dijo Rachel_ Pero me preocupa Kuki, esta con mucha bronca y es todo muy reciente, me da miedo de que haga algo y que se arrepienta cuando sea tarde_

_Si, a mi también me da miedo_ dijo Lizzie seria_ Esta muy dolida_

_Yo la entiendo. En cierta forma las dos sufrimos por lo mismo_ dijo Abby_ Debe ser difícil para ella saber que arruino su amistad de años con el para terminar asi. Ni un mes de novios y encima terminan por culpa de otra_

_ Por eso quiero ir_ dijo Kuki saliendo del baño disfrazada de bruja con antifaz negro y verde_ Quiero ver como se divierten sin nosotras_

Las chicas la miraron, ya que el disfraz de Kuki era muy sexy con pollera negra corta, botas con tacos, en fin, muy provocador.

_¿Kuki, sos vos?_ dijo Rachel asombrada

_ Si ¿Les gusta?_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa

_ Nunca en mi vida pensé que te ibas a disfrazar asi, pero te queda muy sexy_ dijo Abby sonrisa

_ Gracias, era la idea_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ ¿No se van a vestir?_

_ Si_ dijo Lizzie llendo al baño

Al cabo de unos minutos salió disfrazada de colegiala con antifaz rojo

_¿Chicas ustedes van a hacer un streap o algo?_ dijo Rachel

_ No, ya te dije que a jugar_ dijo Lizzie mirándose en un espejo

_Yo si fuera chico, ya me hubiese ido de la fiesta con las dos juntas_ dijo Abby en tono broma

Las cuatro chicas se rieron

_ Igualmente ustedes se hacen las asombradas, pero estoy segura que sus disfraces son igual o peor que los de nosotras_ dijo Kuki sonriente

_ Veremos_ dijo Rachel llendose a cambiar

Despues de esperar por Rachel, salió disfrazada de angel con antifaz blanco con plumas

_¡ Un angel!_ dijo Abby

_ te dije que iba a ser peor_ dijo Kuki con una sonrisa_ me gusta_

_ Bueno, falto yo_ dijo Abby

Dspues de unos minutos salió disfrazada de gatubela con antifaz negro. Las chicas se quedaron sin palabras al verla tan sexual.

_Abby, me enamore de vos_ dijo Lizzie asombrada

_¿Les gusta?_ dijo Abby dando una vuelta

_ Absolutamente sexy_ dijo Rachel

_ ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?_ dijo Kuki

_ Nose, solo quería por esta noche sacar el felino que tengo guardado_ dijo Abby

_¿Entonces a jugar?_ dijo Rachel sonriendo

_¡A jugar!_ dijeron todas juntas

_Chicas, yo invite a Ace ¿No importa?_ dijo Abby

_ Pero no te va a conocer _ dijo Kuki_ igual, que se divierta_

_¡Si, mas para jugar!_ dijo Lizzie_ Me voy a sacar las ganas, si lo encuentro_

_ Bueno ¿Vamos? Ya habrá empezado la fiesta_ dijo Rachel

_ Vamos_ dijeron todas decididas.

* * *

><p>y que les parecio?<p>

¿Que disfraz le gusta mas?... a mi, personalmente me gusta el de Kuki... me lo imagine re sexy al igual que el de Abby...

bueno... gracias por los reviews!

los quiero!


	63. La fiesta!

**Hola... aca les dejo el capitulo de la fiesta!... bastante largo y a mi me gusta... espero que a ustedes tambien!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hablo yo<strong>

En la casa de Hoagie, todos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Habia mucha gente, todos disfrazados y con mascaras.

Maurice estaba pasando muy buena música, ya que nadie paraba de bailar.

Hoagie bailaba con Fanny, mientras que Patton bailaba con una chica disfrazada de hada.

Nigel y Wally estaban tomando algo mientras hablaban .

Mientras sonaba "titanium" de David Guetta, las chicas llegaron llevándose todas las miradas masculinas.

_Wow, hay mas gente que en la fiesta de Nigel_ dijo Rachel

_ Mejor, menos nos reconocerán_ dijo Abby coqueteando con un chico que la miraba.

_ Vayamos a tomar algo_ dijo Lizzie_ me muero de sed_

Las cuatro chicas se dirigieron a una barra que había en el patio de Hoagie. Pidieron sus bebidas y se quedaron allí a ambientarse en la fiesta.

_¿ Los ven?_ dijo Kuki

_ Nose, tal vez están por aca pero es imposible reconocerlos_ dijo Abby

De pronto Rachel se atraganto con la bebida, las otra tres chicas la miraron asustadas

_¿Estas bien?_ dijo Kuki

_ Miren_ dijo Rachel señalando a un costado

Todas miraron y no entendieron nada

_¿Que, Rachel?_ dijo Abby

_ Los chicos_ dijo nerviosa_ Alli, el vampiro y el policía_

Todas miraron

_¿Te gustan?_ dijo Lizzie

_¡ No!_ dijo Rachel impaciente_ son Nigel y Wally_

Kuki miro sin disimular

_¿ Como sabes que son ellos?_ dijo Abby

_ Si hay alguien que se toca el pelo cuando esta nervioso, es Wally_ dijo Rachel_ y a Nigel lo conozco lo suficiente como para conocer sus movimientos_

Las chicas miraron un buen rato para saber si realmente eran ellos. Kuki no despegaba sus ojos de aquel vampiro con cabello rubio ¿Era el? ¿ O Rachel se había confundido?

De pronto el chico vampiro miro hacia donde estaban las chicas, las miro un buen rato mientras que las chicas seguían observándolos sin disimular

_ Es el_ dijo Kuki casi como un susurro

_¿ Nos conoció?_ dijo Rachel

De pronto, Wally dejo de mirar y hablo con el supuesto Nigel. Un segundo después los dos se fueron para adentro

_ Eso contesta tu pregunta_ dijo Abby a Rachel_ no nos conocieron_

_¿ Kuki, estas bien?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Si, estoy pensando que lo mejor va a ser separarnos_ dijo Kuki mirando a las tres

_¿ Por que?_ dijo Rachel

_ Si andamos las cuatro juntas, nos van a conocer seguro_ dijo Kuki_ separémonos y nos encontramos mas tarde, igualmente sabemos nuestros disfraces_

_ Dale, entonces hora de jugar_ dijo Lizzie

Y asi las cuatro chicas se fueron para lados distintos.

**Habla Wally**

¡Mierda! No puedo disfrutar la fiesta, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza a Kuki. Estoy tan obsesionado que la veo en todos lados. Aquella chicas disfrazada de bruja, se parecía tanto a ella que por un momento tuve la certeza de que era ella… pero conozco a Kuki y se que no vendría a una fiesta donde este Fanny.

_ ¿Wally, que te pasa?_ dijo Nigel

_ Nada, solo no estoy para fiesta_ dije serio

_ Wally, se que debe ser difícil para vos, pero pensa en Hoagie y en lo feliz que se ve bailando_ dijo Nigel_ Ninguno estamos para fiesta, pero Hoagie se merece que nos olvidemos un rato de todo y disfrutemos_

_¿ Sabes que? Tenes razón_ dije con una sonrisa_ Hay que disfrutar y olvidar lo que nos hace mal_

_ Halla hay unas chicas que nos miran ¿Vamos?_ dijo Nigel con tono picaro

Pense un poco, ya que no me gustaba estar con cualquiera, pero ¿Iba a vivir siempre asi? ¿Iba a pensar siempre en Kuki?... no, es hora de que disfrute de mi soltería.

_ Vamos_ dije con una sonrisa

Nos acercamos a las chicas, las cuales una estaba disfrazada de vampirezca y la otra de conejita. Una era de pelo negro y la otra de pelo rubio…. Perfecto, ya que a mi me gustan las morochas y a Nigel las rubias, asi que no había problema

_ Hola chicas_ dijo Nigel sonriente

_ Hola_ dijeron las dos juntas

_ ¿Les molesta si las acompañamos?_ les dije

_ Claro que no_ dijo la morocha disfrazada de conejita

_ ¿Y… como se llaman?_ pregunto Nigel sentando al lado de la vampirezca

_ Yo soy Sol y ella es Nicole_ dijo la rubia

_ Nicolle, lindo nombre_ le dije a la pelinegra

_ Gracias y ¿sus nombres?_ pregunto Nicolle

_ A mi me dicen Wally y el es Nigel_ dije sentándome al lado de Nicolle.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato y, la verdad, la estaba pasando bien, ya que Nicolle era muy divertida pero no podía evitar acordarme de Kuki. Aunque trataba de sacarla de mi mente, no podía. Pero tengo que admitir que con Nicolle me sentí muy comodo y teníamos muchas cosas en común, asi que hay amistad en puerta.

Mire para mi costado y vi que Nigel, no estaba besando a Sol… ¡ La estaba comiendo!

_Wow, se ve que le tenia muchas ganas a tu amiga_ le dije a Nicolle

_ Si,igual que yo a vos_ me dijo mientras me giraba a la cara hacia ella

Y sin poder pensar, ella me estaba besando. Al principio, no quería besarla pero después me dio igual, tenia decidido pasarla bien y lo iba hacer.

**Habla Hoagie**

¡ Que buena fiesta! Ese tal Maurice era un genio pasando música, es perfecta la fiesta… bueno, no, faltaban mis mejores amigas, pero no era lugar para pensar eso.

Mire a Fanny que bailaba conmigo y me pregunte si era asi con todos, si no esncodia algo que tendría que saber, pero ¿Por qué tendría que desconfiar de ella?

Ella me miro y me dio un beso.

_ Voy al baño_ le dije en el oído

_ Bueno, yo tratare de encontrar a los otros_ dijo sonriéndome

Nos separamos , y como era mentira que quería ir al baño, pasee un poco para ver si veía alguien interesante.

La quiero a Fanny y es la primera para mi, pero no me gusta estar atado a una persona, por eso creo que ella tiene en claro que nuestra relación es liberal.

Mientras miraba hacia todos lados, vi a alguien que definitivamente llamo ucho mi atención. Estaba sola apoyada en una pared tomando algo y con un disfraz sexy; _"¿ Como puede ser que tan linda chica este sola?"_ pensé. Ella me miro con ese antifaz negro y verde y me cautivo mas. Me parecía conocida, de algún lado la conocía; _" Tal vez ya estuve con ella"_.

Ella también me miro como si me conociera, me llamaba mucho la atención. Queria saber quien era, queria correr a hablarle. Ella me hizo un hola con su mano y eso fue suficiente para que me acerque.

_ Hola_ le dije cuando estaba a su lado

_ Hola_ me dijo con una sonrisa

_ ¿Se puede saber por que una chica linda como vos esta sola?_ le dije mirándola de arriba hacia abajo

_ Esperando al indicado ¿Seras vos?_ me dijo acercándose

Cuando la tuve a centímetros de mi cara, simplemente no me pude resistir y la bese. Ella me correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad que yo.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miro sonriente.

_ ¿Como te llamas?_ me pregunto sensualmente

_Hoagie ¿Vos?_ le pregunte

Ella se rio un poco

_ ¿No me conoces?_ me pregunto mientras tocaba mi pecho.

_No, tal vez si te sacas el antifaz te conozca_ le dije curioso.

_ ¿Queres que me lo saque o que te diga mi nombre?_ dijo la chica.

_Las dos cosas_ le dije

Se rio y se fue sacando de a poco el antifaz. A medida que se lo iba sacando, mi sonrisa se iba llendo. No podía ser ella, cualquiera menos ella.

_¡ Sorpresa!_ dijo con una sonrisa

_¿Kuki?_ dije con dificultad

_ Si ¿Acaso no te alegra verme?_ dijo mirándome fijamente

Me quede sin palabras durante segundos, lo que para mi fueron eternos ya que no podía creer que sea ella

_¿Que haces aquí?_ le dije shockeado

_ Es tu cumpleaño y no iba a faltar a una fiesta tan divertida_ dijo sonriente

_ Pense que no vendrías ¿ O vendrían?_ dije

_ No lose, las chicas no se si vendrán_ dijo Kuki

_¿ Estas bien?_ le pregunte extrañado

_Si ¿Por?_ me pregunto

La mire mas confundido que antes ¿Acaso no le importo separarse de Wally?

_ Si te referis a Wallabee, no me importa, el decidió dejarme asi que el se lo pierde_ dijo con seguridad

Wow era todo muy raro. No le importa Wally, lo llamo por su nombre, me beso….. ¡ Nos besamos!

_ Hoagie, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de esta tarde. No tuve que hacerlo sabiendo que era tu cumpleaños_ dijo seria

Era mucho, no podía pensar

_ Esta bien_ dije serio

_ ¿Te gusto el beso?_ me pregunto volviendo a sonreir

_ No tuvimos que hacerlo_ le dije serio

_¿Por que no? Vos no sabias que era yo_ me dijo poniéndose el antifaz

_ Igual, a Wally le importas y es mi mejor amigo_ le dije

_ No lo nombres mas_ me dijo a centímetros de mi otra vez

_ No, Kuki. Esto no esta bien_ le dije tratando de controlarme

_ Vamos, Hoagie. Se que te gusto y que tenes ganas de hacer cosas conmigo_ me dijo al oído

Era muy difícil controlarme. Es verdad, Kuki siempre me atrajo pero nunca vi posible tener algo con ella. Y ahora estaba a centímetros de mi boca coqueteándome ¿Qué hago?

_ No pienses en Wallabee, el dejo pasar el tren_ dijo abrazandome

_ Kuki, basta. No quiero lastimarlo_ dije con dificultad

_ Como quieras. Si cambias de opinión estare sentada en uno de los sillones_ dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla_ Sacate las ganas, nadie se enterara_

Lo ultimo me lo dijo en el oído. Me agarro escalofrio, la miraba irse hacia los sillones mientras muchos chicos se daban vuelta para mirarla o decirles cosas.

**Habla Kuki**

¡No puedo creer que lo hice! ¡Coquetee con Hoagie! Pensé que no lo iba a lograr, pensé que en mi mente solo estaría Wally, pero no… ni me acorde de el y cuando Hoagie lo nombro, ni me dolio ¿Sera que no lo quiero mas? ¿Alguien puede olvidar en tan poco tiempo? Hace horas deje de ser su novia ¿ Y ya no me importa? ¿ Sera que lo odio?

Dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso ¿Sera eso?

Mientras me sente en uno de los sillones que estaban vacio, pensé en la reacción de Hoagie ¿Vendra?

Se que lo que hice esta pésimo ya que es el mejor amigo de mi ex novio y a Abby le gusta pero tengo que demostrarle a Wally que hizo mal en escoger a Hoagie y no a mi.

Sabia, también, que coquetear con Hoagie era meterse en la boca del lobo y que el iria por todo, pero estaba preparada para lo que el quiera hacer.

De pronto, sentí que alguien se sento al lado mio, mire para ver si era Hoagie y lo que vi me basto para saber que odiaba a Wallabee…. ¡ Se estaba besuqueando con otra!

El chico vampiro, que confirme que era él, estaba con otra disfrazada de conejita.

¿ Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿ Ya me olvido? Ahora si sentía bronca, odio, rencor, todo junto. Tenerlo al lado mio con una arrastrada encima de el, besándola mientras le tocaba, fue demasiado y me olvide de todo, hasta de mi plan.

Me saque el antifaz y espere a que su mirada me vea. Cuando lo hizo, me miro por unos segundos como asegurándose que era yo, se separo de la chica, la cual no entendía nada.

Wally me miro, esperando a que hable, pero no, no dije nada, solo me puse el antifaz, lo observe un poco mas y me fui de aquel sillón.

Nesecitaba aire, asi que me dirigi al patio, donde había mas gente que adentro. No sentía que quería llorar, como hubiese pensado, sentía bronca hacia Wallabee y asco cuando me acordaba de la situación del sillón. De repente, siento que me agarran del brazo, me di vuelta y lo vi otra vez. Lo mire a los ojos a través del antifaz, pero no sentí esa conexión que sentía antes, solo vacio y que no lo conocía.

_Kuki, lo siento yo…_Trato de decir, pero no lo deje hablar

_ Wallabee, tu y yo ya no somos nada ¿Por qué me pedís perdón?_ le dije seria

_ Porque no te respete_ dijo mirando hacia abajo

Yo me rei y eso solo hizo que el me mirase extrañado

_ ¿Por qué no me respetaste? Wallabee nunca te importo nada. Deja de hacerte el buen chico que no anda con nadie sin amor_ le dije con bronca

_ No te entiendo ¿ Por que de un dia para el otro me odias?_ me dijo dolido

_ No te odio, no sos tan importante como para darte tanto lugar en mi y ¿Sabes que? Menos mal que nos separamos, porque ser soltera es lo mejor que me paso en la vida_ le dije con una sonrisa

_¿Que decis?_ dijo Wally

_ Yo me entiendo o si queres saber, preguntale a Hoagie_ le dije sin pensar

Vi como se iba transformando su cara

_¿Que?_ fue lo único que dijo

_ Eso, ve y preguntale a Hoagie si le gusto el beso de una chica disfrazada de brija, idéntica a mi_ dije pasándome del limite_ preguntale porque la beso_

Y sin decir nada mas, me fui dejando a Wally parado como una estatua.

¿Por qué le tuve que decir eso? Creo que los celos hicieron que diga cosas que no quería….. oh no! Sentimientos de culpas vienen…. ¿Qué hice?

* * *

><p>y? que les parecio?<p>

el final se acerca!... y queria decirles que cuando termine esta, voy a ser un pequeño receso y comenzare a publicar unos dias despues... igaul despues les comunico mejor eso... asi le damos un respiro a la novela y yo puedo escribir mas!

bueno... espero los reviews... gracias por los que me dejaron...

los quiero!


	64. que todo vuelva a ser como antes

Hola!

aca les dejo otro capi... un poco tenso pero a mi me gusta

* * *

><p>Habla Wally<p>

¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando! ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando! Solo decía en mi cabeza ¿Pudo pasar? No, Hoagie no me va a hacer esto y Kuki, Kuki… ya ni se quien es.

Inmediatamente busco a Hoagie y le pregunto pero ¿Dónde estará?

De repente, Nicolle se puso delante mio.

_¿Que pasa, Wally? ¿Te aburriste de mi?_ me dijo haciendo que quería llorar

_ No, solo que tengo que buscar a un amigo ¿Nos vemos después?_ le dije mientras buscaba a Hoagie con la vista

_ Dale, después te busco_ dijo mientras me daba un beso corto.

No le di mucha importancia ya que mis ojos habían localizado a Hoagie, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón donde la vi a Kuki.

Fui hacia el lo mas rápido que pude, me sente a su lado y lo mire fijamente.

_¡Wally!_ dijo nervioso_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_ Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me prometas que diras la verdad_ le dije serio

_¿De que se trata?_ dijo Hoagie muy nervioso

_Solo promételo_ dije

_ Esta bien ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo mirando hacia todos lados

_ ¿Besaste a Kuki?_ le pregunte con miedo

El se quedo callado y me miro serio, lo que para mi era un si.

_¿La besaste?_ le pregunte casi como una afirmación

_No… sabia que… era ella_ dijo con miedo

Yo lo mire con enojo ¿ Como me pudo hacer esto?

_ ¿ Como pudiste hacerlo? Sabes que la amo_ le dije dolido

_Perdon Wally, no la reconocí. Después ella se saco el antifaz y me di cuenta pero ya la había besado_ dijo apenado

_¿ Ella también quiso besarte?_ le pregunte mirándolo con bronca

_Si, correspondió el beso_ dijo nervioso y mirando hacia otro lado

Y, como lo conocía, sabía que algo me ocultaba.

_¿ Que mas paso, Hoagie?_ le dije serio como nunca antes estuve

_ No te enojes, pero es mi deber contarte_ dijo mirándome

_¿Que?_ le dije

_ Despues de que la reconoci y ella a mi, me propuso venir a este sillón y hacer cosas_ dijo serio

_¿Cosas?_ le pregunte shockeado

_ Si, cosas, ya sabes_ me dijo

_¿Y vos que le dijiste?_ le pregunte

_ Que no debíamos hacelo porque a vos te importa, pero no me escuchaba_ dijo

_¿Y por eso estas en el sillón? ¿Tenias pensado hacerlo?_ le dije enojándome

_ No, solo estaba cansado y me sente. No lo iba a hacer_ dijo

_¿La verdad? Ya no entiendo nada y a nadie ¡Me hartaron!_ dije gritando y parándome

_ Perdon, Wally_ dijo Hoagie, también parándose

_¿Perdon? No, Hoagie. Yo te apoye siempre y mira como me pagas… no, perdón las pelotas_ grite y me fui de aquella estúpida fiesta-

No puedo entender como paso todo esto ¿Acaso lo merezco? ¿Tan mala persona soy? Perdi a mi mejor amigo y a la chica que amo ¿Pero era mi culpa?

No sabia adonde ir, a mi casa… no, estaban todos durmiendo y no los iba a despertar. Mi única opción era irme a la casa del árbol, la cual estaba vacia para mi suerte.

Habla Hoagie

¡¿Cómo carajo me meti en esto?! ¿Por qué la tuve que besar? ¿Cómo se entero? ¿Acaso nos vio?

No tenia mas ganas de fiesta, quería que todos se fueran y quedarme con mis amigos y contarles lo que había pasado. Por suerte, me encontré con Patton, el cual estaba con una chica disfrazada de gatubela.

_Patton ¿Podemos hablar?_ le dije mirándolos mientras se besaban

_ Ahora no_ fue lo único que me dijo

_Patton, estoy en problemas_ le dije tratando de que se separe de aquella sexy chica

_ Hoagie estoy ocupado_ dijo Patton con cierto enojo

_¡Bese a Kuki!_ dje de una

En ese momento se separaron, pero no porque Patton quería, sino que la chica me miro

_¿Que? ¿Besaste a Kuki?_ dijo una voz que la conocía perfectamente

_¿Abby?_ dijimos los dos juntos

_ Contestame la pregunta ¿Besaste a Kuki?_ dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos

_ Por equivocación_ dije confundido

Ya no entendía nada ¿Qué pasaba? Hubo un silencio que fue incomodo. Patton se quedo shockeado por saber que había estado la mayor parte con Abby y ni cuenta se había dado. Abby se quedo paralizada al escuchar que había besado a Kuki y yo simplemente había vivido demasiadas cosas en un solo dia.

_¿Si…siempre fuiste vos?_ dijo Patton nervioso

_Si ¿Por? ¿Te arrepentís?_ le dijo con una sonrisa

_ No_ dijo Patton, también, sonriente

Abby se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla y con elo se fue sin ni siquiera mirarme

_ Bueno ¿Puedo hablar contigo ahora?_ le dije con cierto enojo

_ Si ¿No te parece raro que Abby venga a la fiesta después de decirte que para ella no existis mas?_ dijo Patton mirando hacia donde Abby se había ido

_ Si, pero tengo otro problema_ le dije insistiendo

_ Bueno, contame_ me dijo cruzándose de brazo

Le conte todo con desesperación y el se iba asombrado con todo lo que le contaba.

_Wow, dejame decirte que estas en serios problemas_ dijo Patton serio

_ Ya lose, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes_ dije fastidiado_ quiero que me ayudes a sacar toda esta gente de aquí_

_¿Que? ¿No mas fiesta?_ dijo Paton serio

_ No, solo quiero arreglar las cosas_ dije con tono cansador

_ Bueno, te ayudare_ dijo Patton de mala manera

Estuvimos un buen rato para que todos se fueran, cuando vi a Abby le dije que se quedara y que si había otra chica que también se quedara.

Cuando se fueron todos, me di vuelta a ver todos y fue cuando me di cuenta de que todas habían venido ya que había dos chicas, una de angel y otra de colegiala.

Pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

_¡¿Ustedes?! ¿Cómo les da la cara para venir después de todo lo que hicieron?_ grito Fanny enfurecida

_No empecemos a hablar de quien merece estar aca o no_ dijo Rachel enojada

_ No peliemos ¿Esta bien?_ dije mirando a Fanny, la cual se cruzo de brazos

_Y…. ¿Por qué nos quieres aquí, Guilligan?_ dijo Abby seria

Tarde en contestar porque me costaba asimilar que Abby me llame asi.

_ Creo que es hora de que hablemos cara a cara todos juntos_ dije serio y mirand a todos

_ Pero no estamos todos_ dijo Lizzie_ Faltan Wally y Kuki_

_ Por cierto ¿ Por que Wally no esta?_ dijo Nigel preocupado

_Pues, es una larga historia_ le dije nervioso_ pero lo importante es que Wally se enojo conmigo y no me quiere ni ver_

Hubo un silencio

_¿Y Kuki? Si ustedes están aca, me supongo que Kuki también vino_ dijo Nigel

_Si, pero no sabemos donde esta_ dijo Lizzie

_ Tal vez hubo una reconciliación entre los dos y por eso no están_ dijo Nigel con una sonrisa

_No lo creo_ dijo Patton

_ Llamare a Kuki_ dijo Rachel

_ Yo a Wally_ dijo Patton

Me sente a esperar y a rogar que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

* * *

><p>Y que les `parecio?<p>

espero que les guste... gracias por los reviews!

ahhh! me olvidaba... quiero que sepan que yo amor la pareja kuki-Wally pero creo que si hay una segunda temporada, es mejor que las cosas no terminen muy bien... ademas les va a encantar1! jaj

y sobre Nigel, a mi me pasa que me encanta que sea asi de serio y frio... pero tengo en cuenta todos sus comentarios para la segunda temporada.

los quiero!


	65. las versiones de Kuki y Wally

**Hola! aca les dejo otro capi... y ahora si se puso tensa la cosa...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Habla Kuki<strong>

Despues de que me di cuenta de que había hecho una estupidez, me sentía como una zorra ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Decidi que no me podía quedar en esa fiesta, asi que opte por irme, pero cuando estaba por salir, Abby se me puso adelante.

_¿Besastes a Hoagie?_ dijo seria

"_Wow, ¡Como corren las noticias!"_, pensé mientras me iba poniendo nerviosa ¿Qué le decía?

_Kuki ¿Lo hiciste?_ me pregunto, otra vez

Tome aire y me dije a mi misma que cometi un error y ahora tenia que soportar lo que venga

_Si_ le dije mirándola seria

Ella se me quedo mirando como decepcionada.

_¿Por que lo hiciste?_ me pregunto

_Queria vengarme de Wallabee y se me fue todo de las manos, perdón_ dije agachando la cabeza_ Segui un impulso y ni siquiera pensé en vos_

Abby me miro como si fuera que no entendía lo que yo le decía, pero de repente se fue sin decir nada mas. No entendía nada, pensé que me iba a gritar o hasta golpear, pero que se valla sin hacer nada no sabia si era bueno o malo.

Estaba tan confundida que no me me di cuenta de que me saque el antifaz mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para irme. Cuando Sali me quede parada un rato, mientras miraba la casa de Hoagie y los ojos se me llenaban de lagrima. De pronto que alguien me toco el hombro, gire para ver quien era y vi a un chico disfrazado de zombie.

_No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo_ le dije pensando que quería algo

_ No quiero nada tuyo, Kuki_ me dijo con esa voz que tan nerviosa me ponía

Lo mire pero esta vez detenidamente

_¿Ace?_ dije

_ El mismo_ dijo mientras se sacaba el antifaz

_ Pense que estabas adentro_ dije nerviosa esquivando sus ojos

_ Si, pero te vi y quise saludarte ¿Estas bien?_ me pregunto

_ Si_ le dije con voz apagada

_ No parece ¿Te paso algo?_ dijo

_ Ace, nose si deba contarte_ le dije mirándolo

_ Cuentame_ dijo con una sonrisa

_ Pelie con Wallabee_ le dije triste

El se puso serio y me miraba

_ Si, ya se lo que pensas, que te deje y te hice sufrir para que a las semanas rompa con el chico que supuestamente amaba tanto. Pero creeme que hasta a mi me sorprendió que nuestra relación durara tan poco_ le dije

_ ¿Y se puede saber porque se pelearon?_ dijo

_ Digamos que el prefirió a otra persona y a mi me dejo de lado_ le dije con bronca

El levanto una ceja, parecía enojado

_ ¿Me estas jodiendo?_ dijo casi como una afirmación_ ¿Prefirio a otra persona antes que a vos? ¿Eso es todo lo que te ama?_

Yo me quede callada, ya que aunque me duela era verdad.

_ Lo siento, pero me da bronca que halla pasado esto. No te lo merece_

_ No se si me lo merezco o no, pero me siento muy mal y se que no me va a perdonar lo que hice_ dije llorando

_ ¿Lo que hiciste?_ dijo Ace confundido

_ Ahhhhh….. no nada_ le dije secándome las lagrimas

Me quedo mirando.

_ Bese a otra persona para darle celos_ dije.

_ No cuentes si no quieres_ dijo.

_ Solo quiero que alguien me escuche_ dije triste_ pero se que no sos la persona correcta_

_ ¿Y se puede saber a quien besaste?_ dijo serio

_ Hoagie_ le dije mirándolo

Ace sabia que Hoagie era el mejor amigo de Wally y la historia de Abby.

_¿Piensas que soy una zorra?_ le dije

_ No, solo que te equivocaste y te va a costar que todos te perdonen_ dijo serio_ pero Wallabee tampoco es un santo y si te llevo a hacer lo que hiciste, es también culpable_

Le sonreí y lo abraze, lo cual el me correspondió. Mire hacia la casa de Hoagie y note que la gente se estaba llendo

_ Bueno, creo que me voy_ le dije

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?_ me dijo

_ Bueno_

Y asi fuimos hablando , sin rumbo fijo.

_ Gracias Ace, por hacerme olvidar de un poco de todo_

_ De nada, sabes que siempre estare_ me dijo

_ Ace, no quiero que te iluciones conmigo otra vez. No quisiera que sufrieras por mi culpa_ le dije seria

_ Tranquila que no pasara_ dijo Ace con una sonrisa

De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo mire y vi que era Rachel. Decidi contestar.

**Conversacion telefónica**

**Kuki: Hola Rach ¿Qué paso?**

**Rachel: ¿Dónde estas?**

**Kuki: Estoy con Ace.**

**Rachel: ¡¿Ace?! ¿Qué haces con el?**

**Kuki: Estamos hablando**

**Rachel: ehmm…. Bueno, tenes que venir para aca**

**Kuki: ¿Por? **

**Rachel: tenemos que hablar.**

**Kuki: ¿De que?**

**Rachel: Hoagie hecho a todos de su casa y quiere que hablemos cara a cara todos.**

**Kuki: ¿Todos?**

**Rachel: Si, Kuki. Faltan tu y Wally asi que apurate y volve para aca.**

**Kuki: Bueno, ya voy**

**Fin de la conversación telefónica**

Mire a Ace que me miraba esperando a que le de una respuesta

_ Tengo que volver a la casa de Hoagie_ dije seria

_ Volvamos_ dijo sonriente

En el camino iba pensando que saldría de esa conversación, en donde íbamos a estar todos, lo que si estaba segura de que cada vez que me acercaba a el encuentro, me iba poniendo nerviosa.

**Habla Wally**

¡Maldito Hoagie! ¡Maldita fiesta! ¡Malditos todos! Decía mientras golpeaba todo lo que se ponía en mi camino hacia mi habitación

¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto? ¿Acaso no era su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo se atrevió a poner sus sucios labios en los de ella? Tan solo imaginarme la situación me daba gans de volver y matarlo a Hoagie. Pero por otro lado lo que mas me dolia era la actitud de Kuki ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba con eso? No entendía…. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Me acoste en la cama sin sacarme nada del disfraz y lleno de bronca miraba el techo en el cual veía a Kuki y Hoagie besándose.

Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando escuche mi celular, mire quien era y conteste.

Conversacion telefónica

Wally: ¿Qué pasa, Patton?

Patton: ¡Que animo! ¿Estas bien?

Wally: No, pero después te cuento

Patton: Venite para la casa de Hoagie

Wally: Ni loco, a esa casa no vuelvo mas

Patton: Dale Wally, es para hablar de todo lo que paso

Wally: Hoagie es un traidor

Patton: Se lo que hizo pero hay que hablarlo

Wally: No voy a ir

Patton: Pero tenes que venir, estamos todos. Solo faltas vos y Kuki ¿Esta con vos?

Wally: No y no insistas porque no quiero ir

Patton: Dale Wally, arreglemos todo de una vez, digámonos las cosas en la cara

Wally: Hay cosas que no hace falta decírselas

Patton: ¿Qué pasa, Wally? ¿Tenes miedo de que se diga algo que no queres?

Wally: ¿Miedo, yo? ¡Por favor! Tendrían que tener miedo los demás, no yo.

Patton: Entonces veni y deci lo que tengas que decir

Wally: Bueno, pero si no me controlo después no digan que tengo la culpa.

Patton: Ok.

Fin de la conversación telefónica

_ Asi que una charla grupal. Ahora si me van a escuchar todos_

Dicho lo ultimo, me levante y Sali casi corriendo hacia allí.

* * *

><p>woooowww... hasta a mi me tensiono!<p>

Me encantaron los reviews!

gracias por leer esta historia que ya va llegando el final

ULTIMOS TRES CAPITULO CONTANDO CON ESTE!

Los quiero!

pd: siganme mandando ideas para la segunda temporada!


	66. La charla

Hola!

Aca les dejo otro capi... tarde en subirlo porque lo hice otra vez, me parecia que le faltaba tension al que habia hecho, asi que espero que este les guste!

Legaron a los 150 reviews! wooowwwww... exactamente 152... es asombroso! nunca pense que llegaria a tanto... gracias gracias y mas gracias por leer esta novela que empezo con que iban a ser pocos capitulos y llegamos a los 65! y encima escribiendo una segunda temporada... increible!

Bueno espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Hablo yo<p>

Mientras Kuki y Wally iban en camino hacia la casa de Hoagie, los demás estaban en un silencio muy incomodo. Todos se miraban de reojo esperando a que alguien se anime a hablar primero, el cual fue Hoagie:

_ Bueno, ya que nadie se anima a hablar, lo hare yo_ dijo mirándolos_ Decidi cancelar la fiesta porque creo que esto ya llego demasiado lejos. Somos amigos y nos estamos comportando como si fuera que somos enemigos; nos miramos de reojo, con bronca o hasta con odio y la verdad, yo no quiero estar asi con ustedes_

Nadie hablo, solo pensaban lo que había dicho Hoagie

_ Se que paso muchas cosas y que , tal vez, son cosas graves, pero creo que nuestra amistad es mas fuerte que eso_ Finalizo Hoagie

Fanny lo abrazo como consolándolo, las chicas solo revolearon los ojos.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con vos, Hoagie. Pero hay algunas que lo único que hacen es traer problemas y parecen disfrutar de lo que pasa_ dijo Nigel mirando con enojo a las chicas

_ ¿Crees que nosotras disfrutamos con lo que pasa?_ dijo Rachel indignada_ entonces no nos conoces ni un poco, Nigel_

_ Entonces ¿Por qué siempre están ustedes en los problemas? Si no es una, es otra, pero siempre es una de ustedes_ dijo Nigel enojado

Las chicas se iban enojando cada vez mas con Nigel. No entendían porque el pensaba asi.

_ Sabes muy bien que no es asi_ dijo Abby_ Y si vamos a echarnos culpas, vos sos el mas culpable aquí. Si llegamos a este punto es porque vos no podes controlar tus estúpidos impulsos y te crees el dueño de todo_

Nigel la miro con enojo

_ ¿Y vos , Abby? ¿Vos no tenes culpa? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Te pensas que soy adivino? ¿O que leo mentes? ¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber que….._ justo golpearon la puerta

_ Voy a abrir_ dijo Patton cuidadosamente

Nigel solo se quedo pensando en que casi revela el gran secreto de Abby. En menos de un segundo apareció Wally, el cual pudo sentir la tensión que había en el living. Miro a Hoagie, el cual también lo miraba.

_ ¿Y? ¿Dónde esta esa gran charla?_ dijo Wally impaciente_ No se queden callados, vamos, sigan_

Todos lo miraban extrañados, ya que no entendían la reacción de su amigo, a excepción de Hoagie, Patton y Abby.

_¿Nadie hablara?_ dijo Wally enojado_ entonces lo hare yo_

Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que hable, ya que Wally iba de un lado a otro nerviosamente.

_ Quiero que sepan que estoy harto de todos ustedes, ¡de todos!_ dijo Wally casi gritando_ ¡harto de todos sus malditos problemas! ¡Harto de las estupideces que hacen! ¡Y sobre todo, harto de las traiciones! Con todos los problemas que hay ¿ En serio piensan que podemos ser los buenos amigos que fuimos alguna vez? ¡Son estúpidos!_

Los chicos solo escuchaban no creyendo que era Wally el que hablaba ¿ En serio pensaba todo eso?

_Wally ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Nigel extrañado

_¿Si estoy bien? Ja j aja….. ¿No te enteraste la nueva? Hay un traidor mas entre nosotros_ dijo Wally

_¿Que paso?_ pregunto Lizzie

_ Lo que paso es que Hoagie beso a Kuki, sin querer ¿Pueden creerlo? No sabia que era ella hasta que se dio cuenta, pero ya la había besado. Solo fue una estúpida excusa…. Dime Hoagie ¿Te basto con ese beso? ¿O todavía queres hacer cositas con ella?_ dijo Wally apretando sus puños.

Hoagie lo miro con enojo. Si bien sabia que había cometido un error al besarla, le molestaba que no le crea que no lo hizo a propósito.

_ Wally, ya te dije lo que paso….. si no me crees, yo no puedo hacer nada mas_ dijo

_¿No podes hacer nada mas? Hoagie, yo la deje por elegirte a vos, para estar a tu lado ¿ Y todavía tenes la cara para decirme eso?_ dijo Wally ido de la ira

Todo se iba tensionando cada vez mas, hasta el punto que Hoagie se paro enojado quedando frente a frente con Wally

_ Yo no te pedi que la dejes. Y a mi no me heches toda la culpa, porque ella también tenia intenciones de besarme y tener sexo conmigo. Ella no es la santa que vos crees, Wally_ dijo Hoagie enojado

Wally ya no sabia lo que hacia o decía, tanto era asi que le había pegado una piña en la cara a Hoagie. Esto alarmo a los chicos, los cuales se pararon para sujetar a los dos chicos. Pero Hoagie no hizo nada para pegarle, solo se quedo mirándolo con la mano en su mejilla.

_¡Basta, chicos! Si nos juntamos era para hablar, no para pegarnos_ dijo Patton

_ Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste Hoagie_ dijo Wally gritando

_ Haz lo que quieras_ dijo Hoagie, el cual no había levantado la voz en ningún momento

Las chicas miraban la escena con miedo y asombro. ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba Kuki? ¿Acaso no iba a ir?

_ Tu Abby ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Rachel casi como un susurro para que nadie escuche

_ Si, solo espero que Kuki venga y explique que hizo_ dijo Abby seria

_¿ Estas enojada con ella?_ pregunto Lizzie, la cual había escuchado la conversación anterior

_ No, pero nesecito hablar con ella_ dijo

Las chicas dejaron de hablar, ya que golpearon la puerta, otra vez

_ Creo que ya vino_ dijo Lizzie

Patton, otra vez, fue a abrir, y al minuto aparecieron Kuki, que venia acompañada de Ace.

Wally los miro con mas enojo ¿Qué hacia con Ace?

_ ¡Ahora si que estamos todos! ¿Qué te dijo esta vez, Ace? ¿Volviste a caer?_ dijo Wally

Ace lo miro con enojo y reproche

_ Yo a vos no te tengo que dar explicaciones. En todo caso tu eres el que tiene que dar ¿Ese era todo el amor que le tenias cuando le decias que la amabas? _ Dijo Ace

Wally lo miro con odio ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle asi? ¿Qué sabia el lo que sentía por Kuki?

_ No te metas conmigo Ace, te lo advierto_ dijo Wally con tono amenazante

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? Hazlo, no te tengo miedo_ dijo Ace acercándose a Wally

_¡No!_ dijo Kuki agarrando el brazo a Ace_ Nada de golpes_

Wally la miro con bronca mientras ella seguía agarrada del brazo de dirigió la vista hacia sus amigas, las cuales la miraban con una expresión indescifrable. Puso su mirada en Abby y ella la miraba con seriedad.

_ ¿Y ahora que Kuki? ¿Vas a salir con Hoagie?_ dijo Wally_ ¿Por eso no querías a Fanny? ¿Estas enamorada de el?_

_ A ti no te tendría que importar. Se supone que me dejaste ¿No te acuerdas? ¿No te acuerdas que no te importo nada y me dejaste por esa pelirroja?_ dijo Kuki, todavía agarrada de Ace, lo cual a Wally le daba mas bronca.

_ Sabes muy bien que no fue por eso_ dijo Wally

_ ¿Entonces por que fue?_ dijo Kuki enojada

_ ¡Porque estas irreconocible! La Kuki de antes nunca hubiese besado a quien era mi mejor amigo_ Grito Wally

_ Si lo hice fue porque vos me llevaste a hacerlo_ dijo Kuki _ ¿Cómo querías que lo tome? ¿Querias que entienda que me dejabas porque tu amigo es un estúpido? ¿Qué preferías estar de lado de esa zorra?_

Fanny se levanto enojada

_ A mi no me dices zorra_ dijo enojada

_ Vos no me dirijas la palabra_ dijo Kuki mirándola con bronca_ ¿Estas contenta? Estamos todos peleados como vos querías_

Fanny la miro con odio

_ Si te hubieses tomado la molestia de conocerme sabrias que no_ dijo en tono victimario

_ si, claro_ dijo Rachel sarcasticamente_ seguro que estas muy triste por todo esto_

_ Nose porque no me quieren, pero si ustedes son perras conmigo, yo también lo sere_ dijo Fanny con bronca

_ ¿Asi que nosotras empezamos? ¿Vos nunca hiciste nada? ¿Nunca me insultaste?_ dijo Abby

Los chicos miraron a Fanny con cara de confusión

_ Sabes que no_ dijo con tono de victima

_ Claro fue todo mi imaginación_ dijo Abby sarcásticamente_ fue todo inventado por mi. Cuando me llamaste negra sucia fue una ilucion mia_

_¡¿Qué?!_ dijo Nigel asombrado

_ Asi como escuchan, me llamo asi ¿Ahora ven lo que es? ¿o todavía no me creen?_ dijo Abby enojada

_¿Fanny, eso es cierto?_ dijo Hoagie con una bolsa de hielo en su cara

_ nno, claaaro qque nnno_ dijo Fanny nerviosa

_ No mientas mas_ dijo Abby

Fanny se quedo callada, hasta que la miro con odio

_ Bueno, si. La llame negra sucia ¿y?_dijo_ pero cuenta todo, abby. ¿Por qué te llame asi?_

Abby se puso nerviosa y no dijo nada

_ ¿Quieres que lo cuente por vos?_ dijo Fanny con una sonrisa_ Bueno, lo cuento. Lo que pasa es que Abbigail esta sumamente enamorada de Hoagie ¿No?_

Todos se quedaron callados. Abby no sabia que hacer, las chicas estaban shockeadas porque lo había dicho, los chicos se quedaron asombrados y Hoagie no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

_ Ehmm, creo que va a ser mejor que te vayas, Fanny_ dijo Patton con enojo

_si, creo que yo no tengo que ver en este asunto_ dijo con tono triunfante.

Y sin decir nada mas, se fue dejando a todos en silencio.

_ ¿ Es verdad, Abby?_ pregunto Hoagie

Ella solo miraba el piso. Se sentía humillada, otra vez por Fanny.

_ Ehmmm… ssi_ dijo apenada

Todos se quedaron en silencio ¿ Que podían decir después de esto?

Despues de unos minutos de silencio, sentían que la charla no había mejorado nada, es mas, creían que todo había sido para peor. No dejaban de discutir cada vez que hablaban sobre esto.

De repente, Wally hablo

_ Bien, si no hay mas nada que decir, me largo de aca_ dijo parándose

Paso por a lado de Kuki y la miro, pero ella solo lo miro de reojo y sin decir mas, se fue de allí hacia la casa del árbol.

_ Bien creo que te debo unas disculpas Abby_ dijo Hoagie sin poder mirarla a los ojos_ De haber sabido esto, te juro que nunca hubiese hecho lo que hice_

_ No importa. Como dijiste, no lo sabias_ dijo Abby nerviosa

_ Creo que yo también te debo unas disculpas_ dijo Kuki_ Sabiendo lo que sentís por Hoagie, hice lo que hice. Perdoname_

_ Esta bien, no me voy a pelear con vos por eso_ dijo Abby con una sonrisa

_ Bien creo que la charla fue para peor_ dijo Nigel serio

_ Creo que va costar que todo esto se solucione_ dijo Patton serio

Y sin decir nada mas, las chicas se fueron a la casa del árbol, acompañadas de Ace, y los chicos se quedaron a ordenar lo que había quedado de la fiesta.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿LES GUSTO?<p>

ESPERO QUE SI... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIES, OTRA VEZ!


	67. el final

hola! bueno aca esta el final... me dda tristeza pero proximamente vendra la segunda temporada... espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunos días de esa charla, y los chicos estaban mas calmados. Sin embargo, no se hablaban con los que tenían problema, es mas, se ignoraban por completo.<p>

Nigel se sentía culpable por como estaban las cosas, ya que si el no hubiera insistido en que Fanny se quede todo esto no hubiera pasado. Pero, por otro lado, sabia que si no era este el detonante, hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa.

Hoagie estaba mas confundido que nunca. La pelea con Wally, la declaración de Abby, el beso con Kuki y su relación con Fanny, todo era muy confuso. No sabia por donde empezar a pensar, ni por donde empezar a arreglar las cosas.

Kuki, si bien sabia que se comporto mal con Abby, y, tal vez, con Hoagie, los cuales no tenian nada que ver en los problemas de Wally y ella, no se arrepentía para nada en lo que concierne a Wally. Todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por el, se convirtió en odio y bronca,tanto era asi que ni lo miraba. Y todo esto llevo a que aquella chica dulce y simpatica, se vuelva fría.

Wally, por otro lado, estaba mas calmado que aquella noche, pero seguía sin hablar con Hoagie, a pesar de que se estaba dando cuenta de que era verdad que no la había conocido. Con Kuki era una relación de ignorancia pura; cuando Nigel o Patton le preguntaban sobre ella, el decía que ya no le importaba y que pertenecía a su pasado, lo cual no era para nada cierto.

Abby no podía ni mirar a la cara a Hoagie, tanto era asi que cada vez que el estaba en el mismo lugar que ella,se iba a otro lado. Con Kuki las cosas estaban bien, ya que no podían estar enojadas y no creía que lo hizo para hacerla enojar a ella.

Rachel, en cambio, estaba tranquila, ya que no sentía que estaba en laguna pelea con nadie, mas alla de Nigel, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ignorarlo o discutir con el.

Lizzie, al igual que Rachel, acompañaba a sus amigas y las aconsejaba. Le daba tristeza como estaban las cosas por eso hacia lo posible para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, hasta se había olvidado lo pasado con nigel ya que se hablaban.

Patton, en cambio, trataba de apoyar a Hoagie y aconcejarlo, pero era difícil ya que tenia tantos problemas que hasta el se confundía.

Nada era como antes, todo había cambiado. No sabían si esto era el final de su amistad o si solo era una crisis que había explotado. Todas esas peleas, las broncas y la tensión que había entre ellos ¿ era solo una crisis? ¿ como podían arreglar estos problemas si no se hablaban?

¿podia haber otra oportunidad para ellos? Si tanto se querían ¿ podían dejar el orgullo de lado y empezar de nuevo?

Todos esperaban que si.

* * *

><p>ya se que no es "el final" pero no tenia mucha inspiracion, ya que cambie todo a ultimo momento porque segui sus ideas de hacer una continuacion. yo habia hecho como que habia pasado tiempo, asi que solo espero que les haya gustado.<p>

gracias por todos los reviews... talvez ya lo haya dicho pero yo habia empezado a escribir para mi, luego se me ocurrio publicarlo para ver si a alguien le gustaba... y hay 159 reviews! y todo gracias a ustedes... son geniales. ademas de esperarme cuando no podioa subir ... la verdad que estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes, los que leen y dejan reviews, los que no dejan tambien, si hay.

si no les gusto el capitulo final, lo entendere ya que a mi no me convencio mucho pero tengo ideas para la segunda temporada... y creo que buenas.

hablando de la segunda temporada, voy a empezar a publicar a partir del domingo 25 de agosto para que ustedes puedan descansar un poco... y para que yo pueda tener tiempo para escribir. asi que, no se desesperen si no subo hasta ese dia ya que quiero que sea linda y entretenida la segunda parte.

bueno... los voy a extrañar en este tiempo y espero que llegue rapido el dia y que tenga buenas ideas... si quieren seguir dandome ideas ... dejenme reviews que yo los voy a leer

hasta pronto! y los quiero!


End file.
